Sis Mea Pars
by Milk Mouse
Summary: Debaixo deste céu sagrado, protegidas por asas brancas, tudo parece tão santo quanto não é. Capítulo 19 ON LINE
1. Kimi wa Kikoeru?

**Yo Minna!**

**Sim, aqui é a Milk de novo, para quem já me conhece : Yo! Que bom te ver por aqui!  
Para quem não me conhece : Yo! Prazer!**

**Bem, esta é uma fic que eu escrevi no meio da produção de "Invariável X", ela já está pronta há algum tempo e é sobre meu casal favorito de Negima, Konoka e Setsuna! (sorriso radiante)**

**Está narrada em terceira pessoa (o que é raro em minhas fics) por este e outros motivos perdeu um pouco do conteúdo cômico característico de minhas obras, ainda assim ficaria feliz se dessem uma olhada (sorriso radiante).**

**Como "Invariável X" já está acabada e eu retomei "Entre Asas e Olhos" estou postando esta somente para : Não ter mais nada parado no pc.**

**O povo vive me pedindo novas fics então estou postando até mesmo os projetos.**

**Apesar de ainda estar insatisfeita com meu trabalho com Negima, esta fic foi feita com Sazon (amor) e eu gostaria de seus comentários e sugestões. Talvez faça mais algumas de Negima se minha agenda permitir.**

**Obrigada pela compreensão e paciência, espero que gostem da leitura e até a próxima! (acenando)**

**Vamos á fic :**

Seus olhos castanhos admiravam o céu noturno. As estrelas. Não importava o quão alto pudesse voar, ela nunca alcançaria as estrelas. Por isso as admirava tanto. Pois mesmo elas sendo tão superiores. Ainda assim... A deixam contemplar seu brilho. Assim como sua...

-Set-chan?

-O-Ojou-sama! – Desequilibrou-se do parapeito do telhado. Não é realmente nada seguro sentar-se no parapeito de um prédio de cinco andares. Ainda que tenha asas e seja uma espadachim. Ok... para ela não era tão perigoso assim. Mas para os humanos normais não é recomendado. Não que houvesse algum humano cem por cento normal nas redondezas.

-O que faz aqui em cima? – Perguntou sua Ojou-sama sorrindo. A garota de cabelos chocolate que havia jurado proteger. E que agora era sua... parceira. Memórias do pacto invadiram sua mente e muito sangue invadiu seu rosto. Ainda não havia se acostumado com a idéia.

-N-nada, só... pensando. – Se viu encarando os lábios da curandeira. Sentia falta deles. Sentia falta desde a primeira vez que os sentiu sobre os seus. Muito mais doces e macios do que ela tinha imaginado. Não que ela pensasse indecências de sua princesa, somente uma ou duas vezes em momentos de divagação... Ela andava divagando muito ultimamente.

Konoka continuava sorrindo em seu comportado pijama azul de mangas compridas, comportado demais para a mente perversa que Setsuna lutava para controlar.

-Posso ficar aqui com você? – Perguntou inocentemente. Não esperou a resposta para se sentar ao lado da espadachim no pouco seguro parapeito do terraço.

-C-Claro. – Setsuna desviou o olhar para baixo. Estavam sozinhas. Completamente sozinhas no meio da madrugada no terraço, no parapeito perigoso do terraço... Isso não faria bem à sua saúde... – O que faz acordada Ojou-sama?

-Set-chan... – Konoka fitou-a com um tom de angústia. – Eu já disse que você não precisa me chamar assim. Me chame de Kono-chan.

-Perdoe-me...

Konoka suspirou. Levaria mais tempo do que ela imaginava fazer Setsuna parar de se inferiorizar perante ela. E ainda mais tempo para ganhar a intimidade que queria. Mas se considerava uma pessoa paciente e se fosse pela espadachim valeria a pena. Isso não quer dizer que não podia dar um jeito próprio para pular etapas. Somente uma estratégia. Uma maléfica estratégia completamente egoísta.

-Estou sem sono. – Era uma grande mentira. O fato é que havia tido a intuição de que encontraria Setsuna naquele lugar. Talvez culpa do pacto, talvez não. – E quero passar um tempo com você.

Ela não conseguia entender. Simplesmente não conseguia entender! Não havia nexo! Razão! Não havia motivos! Por que a futura grã-mestra da associação de magia de Kansai se importaria com a companhia de alguém como ela? Uma meio-youkai de asas brancas, um sinal de mal-agouro, um... monstro! Ou meio-monstro... o que quer que ela fosse simplesmente não merecia tudo isso.

-Por que? – Sussurrou mais para si mesma do que para a maga. – Por que quer ficar ao lado de alguém como eu? Por que me escolheu como parceira? – Era mesmo uma insolente! Como podia dirigir essas perguntas a ela? Estaria perdendo o juízo? Konoka só fez encará-la com carinho.

-É sobre isso que você pensa... quando vem aqui?

-Me perdoe Ojou-sama, eu não quis dizer nada disso. – Controlou a vontade de fugir. Seria uma insolência maior ainda. Já havia estourado seu limite de insolência pelo resto do ano. Era um recorde nunca antes estipulado de insolências.

-Eu quero ficar ao seu lado porque isso me faz feliz. – Ela respondeu sorrindo. E não deixou de sorrir mesmo quando Setsuna a olhou com uma expressão de "você é louca?". – E uma felicidade que só tenho com você.

-O-Ojou-sama... – Sentiu seu coração aquecer-se ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Ainda que as achasse absurdas do ponto de vista lógico, Setsuna sentia que eram inexplicavelmente verdadeiras.

-Kono-chan! – Konoka protestou.

-K-Kono-chan. Obrigada... – A maga sorriu de novo. Se deu ao direito de aproximar-se para apoiar seu rosto no ombro da espadachim que assustou-se corando bruscamente. – O-O que...

Konoka se limitou a acomodar-se melhor no vão do pescoço da meio-youkai. Que tentou controlar o coração enquanto se auto-flagelava mentalmente por mais esta insolência (apesar de não fazer esforço nenhum para evitá-la).

-Além disso, Set-chan é minha parceira porque... – Levantou o rosto para poder sussurrar no ouvido da espadachim, obviamente uma parte do plano de pular etapas. – Eu gosto da Set-chan mais do que de qualquer um. – E inocentemente, não tão inocentemente, depositou um carinhoso beijo no rosto de Setsuna. A vítima assustou-se colocando a mão na face e afastando-se desastradamente. Acabou perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo para trás no chão do terraço dolorosamente. Eu disse que o parapeito era perigoso.

-Set-chan! – Konoka correu para socorrê-la. Setsuna já havia se sentado no chão massageando a nuca. – Se machucou?

-Não, está tudo bem. É melhor voltarmos Ojou-sama. Temos aula amanhã. – Se levantou estendendo a mão à maga para ajudá-la. Ela aceitou. Setsuna fez menção de solta-la, mas a curandeira a segurou mais forte, o que só fez o sangue da espadachim correr mais depressa enquanto seu coração apostava corrida com os hormônios.

-Posso voltar mais vezes para ficar aqui com você?

Setsuna não respondeu. Estava envergonhada demais para responder. Deveria dizer de uma vez que estava pensando algo como : Se estiver disposta a correr o risco de ser vítima destes sentimentos que não sei por quanto tempo mais conseguirei esconder, fique a vontade. Mas lembre-se que sou uma meio-youkai desprezível, meu lado humano é inseguro e você com certeza merece mais que isso.

PORÉM, se o dissesse não teria a chance de passar agradáveis horas noturnas em sua companhia. Era uma proposta que a interessava literalmente de corpo e alma. Horas noturnas... Horas noturnas... as milhares de maneiras com as quais poderiam se entreter durante "Horas noturnas" faziam seu sangue esquentar, sua face avermelhar, e sua razão a repreender. Ainda assim, ignorou a racionalidade e concordou gesticulando com a cabeça. Um ato egoísta, puramente egoísta. Igual ao de Konoka.

A maga ficara imensamente feliz. Setsuna a acompanhou até o quarto que dividia com Negi e Asuna.

-Até amanhã Set-chan! – Ela disse animadamente. A espadachim novamente se envergonhou. Estava se envergonhando muito ultimamente, isso não devia ser bom para a saúde. Abaixou a cabeça desviando o olhar.

-T-Tenha uma boa noite, K-Kono-chan... – Aquele tratamento ainda lhe parecia impróprio. Porém soou bem aos seus lábios. Konoka não escondeu a felicidade. Novamente movida pela arte de "pular etapas" aproximou-se rapidamente de sua protetora e roubou-lhe um rápido beijo no canto dos lábios. Realmente... o apelido soou bem aos lábios de Setsuna.

**As partes em negrito podem ser devidamente ignoradas ou lidas, pois não passam de devaneios meus. Não tenho peso na consciência em ficar até duas horas da manhã de domingo escrevendo, mesmo sabendo que no outro dia será um inferno ir para a escola. Minha inspiração sempre chega de madrugada e eu sempre tive alguns ideais quanto a escrever. Só o faço se tiver vontade e só escrevo o que quero ler. Talvez seja por isso que boa parte de minhas fics tenham ou façam alusão a Hentai... (tosse)**

-Obrigada. – Continuou sorrindo até entrar no quarto. E continuaria sorrindo por tempo indefinido. Dormiria com este sorriso no rosto, acordaria com ele e provavelmente passaria dias daquela maneira. Sua Setsuna (Sua?) Era tão... fofa! Adorava deixa-la envergonhada. Era quase uma satisfação própria. O egoísmo novamente. Dizem que o amor é altruísta, que se deve doar-se inteiramente ao amado. Analisando a situação eu sou obrigada a abrir uma nova teoria : O amor é, também, egoísta. o zelo, é um sentimento egoísta que parte de um ideal altruísta.

Não entenderam? Não se matem, não se culpem, pois fui propositadamente confusa. Afinal o amor também é confuso (assim como uma infinidade de coisas). E sendo confuso, confundiu nossa espadachim.

Parada no corredor, mão na face que esquentava mais a cada minuto e avermelhava perigosamente, ela se viu em um vórtice de vácuo. Nada. Até que algo esclareceu suas idéias e chegou à adorável conclusão de que: Era a maior irresponsável estúpida do mundo!

A revelação foi um baque. Ajoelhou no chão se contorcendo em agonia com sua recém descoberta estupidez. Deveria proteger sua Ojou-sama, não combinar encontros noturnos com ela! Encontros noturnos... Belas palavras, não? NÃO! Péssimas palavras! Não deveria sentir isso! Não deveria! Mas sentir o que? O que ela sentia? Encarou a porta do quarto de Konoka. Carinho? Sim, sim, com certeza... Amizade? Ahm... algo do gênero... Amor? ...Seria a maior das irresponsabilidades... mas... Apertou os punhos. Não iria admitir. Não se permitiria tamanha insolência! Mas era verdade... era verdade. Desejo? Mordeu os lábios. NÃO! DEFINITIVAMENTE NÃO! NUNCA! Quando iria se cansar de bater o próprio recorde de insolências? Quando? Deveria supostamente proteger sua Ojou-sama não... Possessividade? Talvez... um pouco... bem pouquinho... quase nada... Ela precisava descansar. Precisava muito descansar. Arrastou-se para seu próprio quarto. Solitário. Escuro. Dormiu bem. Embalada pelo calor que os lábios da maga haviam deixado.

O outro dia amanheceu claro. O Sol estava forte em Mahora. Setsuna copiava assiduamente toda a matéria da lousa, fazia todos os exercícios, mesmo os não requisitados. Era uma punição, uma maneira artificial de se punir por ser tão estupidamente irresponsável. Não podia se suicidar, pois sua Yuunagi era longa demais.

No intervalo Asuna, Negi e Konoka a chamaram para lancharem juntos. Ela hesitou. Conferiu se não havia rastros de insolência. E iludiu a sua mente de que só estava aceitando porque precisava estar sempre perto de Konoka-ojou-sama para poder protegê-la... E somente sentou ao lado dela porque tinha uma visão melhor das redondezas...

Konoka, por outro lado, se aproximava intencionalmente de Setsuna. A amava e a queria sempre por perto. Sabia que a espadachim também sentia a mesma coisa, porém daria à sua guardiã o tempo necessário para compreender... Mas... uma ajuda é sempre bem vinda não? Falando de maneira altruísta é claro...

Asuna olhou de soslaio Konoka que conversava despreocupadamente com o pequeno professor. Observadora, não deixou de notar que vez ou outra a curandeira dirigia um olhar carinhoso à sua protetora. A ruiva sorriu. Já estava na hora. Já havia passado da hora. Na verdade elas estavam anos luz atrasadas! Deveriam tomar vergonha na cara e compensar o atraso com juros e correção monetária! Ao menos o pacto havia saído. Com a ajuda (e odiava admitir isso) da Doninha tarada e sua insistência. Isso com certeza havia sido o gatilho de uma metralhadora. E ela, como exemplar melhor amiga, simplesmente esperaria. E cobraria um relatório oficial sobre o andamento desta relação ao menos uma vez por semana de Konoka. Com detalhes... Os mais sórdidos possíveis.

Na fonte termal do Mahora, depois das aulas, todas as garotas da 3º A se reuniram para tomar banho. Enquanto Paru colocava todas a par das fofocas do mês e a representante sonhava com seu querido professor. Setsuna se retirou discretamente para um lugar isolado. Toda aquela agitação a incomodava.

Konoka deu por sua falta em instantes. Olhou em volta e não avistou nada.

-Asuna, você viu a Set-chan?

-Não... Por que não procura por ela?

Não precisava nem sugerir, foi exatamente o que a maga fez. Deu a volta por todo o banho até encontrar a espachim sentada sobre uma pedra enxaguando os cabelos com um balde de água. Ficou alguns segundos encarando suas costas. Não haviam asas nelas agora. Era uma garota comum para qualquer um que olhasse. Konoka tinha orgulho de saber que por trás da aparência comum, estava um anjo de asas brancas. Mas sabia também que aquelas asas brancas eram um grande fardo, nem todos as vêem de maneira positiva. Com certeza havia um passado de rejeição escondido pelas penas. Ela não entendia o que Setsuna sentia, mas queria entender. Queria entender mais do que tudo.

Sem sequer dar-se conta, havia se aproximado da exorcista e vagarosamente tocado na pele macia de suas costas, como que procurando por aquilo que ela escondia. Setsuna se assustou, reconheceu o toque e pulou para frente envergonhada com a toalha a frente do corpo.

-O-O-Ojou-sama!?

-Por que veio para cá Set-chan? – Ela sorria. Talvez ainda fosse o efeito da noite anterior. Setsuna tentou, mas não conseguiu desviar o olhar do corpo de Konoka que não se preocupava sequer em enrolar uma toalha. Por que não havia uma toalha ali? Deveria haver! Aquilo era crueldade demais para a espadachim, uma crueldade linda, mas ainda assim uma crueldade.

-N-N-Não, eu... E-eu... – Konoka finalmente percebeu que estava completamente nua. Há algum tempo atrás ela simplesmente não se importaria, mas agora inexplicavelmente começou a corar. Corar como nunca havia corado. Pegou uma das toalhas que estavam ao lado com pressa e colocou-a a sua frente.

-D-Desculpe... – Setsuna estranhou. Estranhou muito. A maga nunca se importou com este tipo de coisa, por que escondeu o corpo?

-T-Tudo bem... – Depois de alguns instantes em silêncio ela continuou. – Eu... não me sinto confortável em lugares com muitas pessoas.

A curandeira decidiu não perguntar o porquê. Ela já havia entendido. Setsuna tinha medo de que a descobrissem e a rejeitassem. Manteve o sorriso sentando-se dentro da água.

-Então vamos ficar só nós duas aqui.

-O QUE? – A espadachim tinha certeza de que tinha muito mais medo disso. Parece que tudo decidiu atuar contra ela num momento de fragilidade emocional. Contra ela? Talvez estivesse a favor demais.

-Hm? Qual o problema? – Perguntou inocentemente.

-N-Não, está tudo bem Ojou-sama...

-Kono-chan!

-Perdão. – Olhou para baixo envergonhada. Não se lembrava da última vez que seu sangue correu normalmente por todo o corpo. Começou a andar em direção a Konoka quando inexplicavelmente o muco das pedras a fez escorregar e cair para trás espalhando muita água. Estava desastrada demais para uma tão habilidosa espadachim.

A maga gritou seu nome e se levantou para ajudá-la. Na pressa acabou deixando a toalha de lado (feliz coincidência). Enquanto ajudava Setsuna algo bateu como uma bola de canhão nas costas da meio-youkai. Era uma bola peluda, fumante e tarada.

-Nee-san! – Kamo gritou enquanto Setsuna caia de maneira teatral para frente. Não é difícil presumir o que aconteceu depois. Na tentativa de se apoiar em algo ela acabou colocando a mão em algo macio. Bastante macio. Konoka ainda não havia entendido o que havia acontecido, mas Setsuna teve uma erupção tão grande que pediu perdão gaguejando e correu em disparada para lugar nenhum. Endiabradamente... nua.

Correu até chegar em seu quarto, ainda estava vermelha quando se deu conta de que atravessara o dormitório completamente pelada. O pensamento foi o suficiente para deixá-la a ponto de um colapso. Colocou um pijama e deixou-se cair na cama murmurando "mal dia, mal dia" ou talvez bom demais. Ah se pudesse se aproveitar. NÃO! Insolente! Foi quando alguém bateu na porta.

-Setsuna! Você está aí? – Era Asuna. Setsuna se levantou sem ânimo para atendê-la.

-Asuna-san?

-Você está bem? Te vi correndo da sala de banho...

Quem mais teria visto? Se perguntou a espadachim. Precisava realmente aprender a ter auto-controle e talvez um pouco de vestimenta.

-Sim, a-aquilo foi só... – um surto? – um imprevisto.

-O que tem a Konoka?

-C-Como sabe dela? – Perguntou. Ela realmente não sabia mentir. Era hora de aprender.

-É um tanto presumível... De qualquer maneira eu vim te pedir um favor Setsuna.

-Um favor?

-Acho que você vai gostar bastante do favor. – Setsuna engoliu seco enquanto o olhar da ruiva ficava cada vez mais sugestivo. – Amanhã depois da aula eu e o Negi vamos passar 24 horas treinando com a Eva, assim como você e a Konoka fizeram.

A meio-youkai avermelhou-se. Foi exatamente neste momento. Na semana passada. Numa temporada de 24 horas, ou 6 dias no retiro de Eva que ela e sua Ojou-sama se bei... fizeram o pacto. Asuna reparou e riu por dentro. Era hora dela ajudar a "pular etapas".

-Eu não gostaria de deixar Konoka sozinha à noite, então vim perguntar se você não pode dormir com ela.

Outra erupção. Setsuna tremeu da cabeça aos pés.

-D-D-D-D-DORMIR? – Imagens perversas invadiram sua mente. Não podia evitar. Pecados imaginários passavam como flashs. Ela sabia que teria um ataque do coração se não recuperasse a consciência.

-Sim, passar a noite lá para protegê-la. O que me diz?

Balançou a cabeça expulsando suas idéias pervertidas.

-Se... Se é para proteger Ojou-sama eu aceito.

-Ótimo! Até mais Setsuna! – Asuna foi embora esfregando as palmas das mãos maquiavelicamente. Uma noite inteira sozinha com Konoka com certeza faria a espadachim rever seus conceitos. Tinha orgulho de seu ato de caridade. Aquela situação já a estava incomodando. Não agüentava mais ver Konoka suspirando, sonhando acordada, se angustiando pela demora da Samurai. Gente lerda essa. Como são estúpidos os apaixonados. Lembrou do rosto da maga, o sorriso bobo estampado na cara a tarde inteira porque beijou o rosto de sua protetora.

-_Imagine se meu plano der mais certo do que eu espero. Ela sorrirá até o Juízo Final._

Pensou Asuna enquanto entrava em seu quarto e encontrava com uma Konoka corada e pensativa, com um pequeno sorriso bobo se recusando a sumir tão cedo.

**É de conhecimento daqueles que me conhecem que Cappuccino é o que rege meus textos. Com esta fic não foi diferente. A primeira parte dela fluiu como água, já o meio... parecia carroça puxada por burro teimoso. Até que a cafeína despertou meu cérebro e eu apaguei boa parte para escrever de novo. Aí foi uma beleza.**

**Entrar na mente de Setsuna foi meu maior desafio. Uma pessoa prática como eu entrar em um personagem tão inseguro e confuso seria realmente uma experiência com seqüelas, mas até que nossa relação foi saudável. Acabei descobrindo que tenho uma Setsuna dentro de mim quando me ofereceram um pedaço de bolo na festa de um primo. Eu sabia que não deveria aceitar, mesmo que não precise mais manter o peso para o Karatê, criei um hábito de faze-lo. Mas ele me parecia tão suculento e eu sempre gostei de bolos e eles sempre gostaram de mim. Sempre tivemos boas relações, eu e os bolos. Depois de muito pensar e me debater acabei aceitando. Pode ser uma comparação escrota, mas imagino que não esteja tão longe assim da relação Konoka e Setsuna. **

A noite chegara horas depois. Setsuna ainda estava se revirando na cama. Decidiu ir ao telhado. Talvez ela estivesse lá. Talvez a estivesse esperando. Mas o que diria depois... daquilo? Moveu-se pelo corredor com cuidado para não fazer barulho. A vontade de vê-la era maior do que o medo do embaraço. Quando estava passando pelo quarto da maga a porta se abriu. Ela congelou de susto.

-Set-chan? – Konoka sussurrou.

-O-Ojou-sama... – A face rubra estava escondida pela pouca luz do corredor, mas estava lá em toda a sua glória.

-Eu vou com você.

-Ah, Ojou-sama, m-me desculpe por h-hoje. P-Perdão. – Nenhuma palavra saia devidamente bem pronunciada. Konoka sorriu.

-Está tudo bem Set-chan, porque é você. – uma sugestão sutil que Setsuna não pôde ignorar, mas também não se aprofundou no assunto. Ambas subiram até o terraço. Konoka continuava pensativa. Apesar do sorriso algo a incomodava e Setsuna sabia disso.

-Está tudo bem Ojou-sama?

-Set-chan... – Ela parou por um momento medindo a palavras. Não queria ferir a espadachim, na verdade suas intenções para com ela eram bastante prazerosas e definitivamente nada masoquistas. – eu quero vê-las...

-Ahm?

-Suas asas.

-M-M-Minhas... – Setsuna se assustou. Não gostava de mostrar suas asas para ninguém. Suas penas brancas eram um claro sinal de mal-agouro em seu clã. Tinha medo que Konoka a rejeitasse. Nada a assustava mais, nem Evangeline na TPM. Engoliu seco.

Konoka se aproximou. A espadachim deu um passo para trás, mas ela não desistiu. Levantou a mão tocando no rosto da meio-youkai. Estranhamente Setsuna não se sentiu envergonhada, não como antes. Talvez os olhos da maga a tivessem hipnotizado. Em um carinho demorado e controlado (afinal muitas coisas podem surgir de uma mão na face) Konoka acariciou o rosto liso de Setsuna. A pele macia era um golpe baixo em seu auto-controle.

-Está tudo bem. – A espadachim continuou estupefata. Não estaria realmente pensando em mostrar, estaria? Deveria estar ficando louca! Konoka era a princesa da família Konoe, ela não merecia ter visão tão grotesca, mesmo que pedisse para isto! Mas Setsuna não tinha mais autonomia sobre suas ações. Relaxou o corpo de tal modo que sentiu sua verdadeira forma tomando o lugar e suas asas crescerem em suas costas. Era mais cômodo na verdade. A exorcista concentrava o ki o tempo todo para permanecer com a aparência humana, era um alívio deixar-se descansar, mas ao mesmo tempo não pôde evitar aquela sensação angustiante no coração. Arrependia-se por ter se deixado levar. Com certeza Konoka perceberia, agora que podia analisar mais de perto, que ela não passava de um monstro. Fechou os olhos com medo.

Enquanto isso Konoka ficou boquiaberta. Eram mais bonitas do que ela se lembrava. Penas tão brancas e macias. Um anjo. E anjos não tem sexo, conseqüentemente não havia problema em pensar perversidades em relação a eles certo? Afinal, só porque anjos não têm sexo, não quer dizer que não o façam. Ela sabia que uma dama de família não deveria ter estes tipos de intenções maquiavélicas, porém não podia evitar.

-Eu gosto tanto de te ver assim, Set-chan... – A Maga disse sinceramente. Setsuna se assustou mais ainda. Abriu os olhos se deparando com a verdade nos olhos da curandeira. Ela não estava mentindo. Estava mesmo feliz. Seria Konoka tão estúpida assim? Não, estúpida não. Seria outra insolência julgá-la como tal.

-Ojou-sama... – Não, ela devia estar mentindo. Por quê? Ora, porque é impossível alguém se sentir bem na presença de um monstro! É uma das leis do universo! Frankstein, Drácula, Jorge W. Bush, todos confirmavam esta teoria. Mas Setsuna sempre esperou, aquela esperança boba, que Konoka a aceitasse por inteiro. Então por que se negava a acreditar? Talvez a grande estúpida fosse ela. A idéia era bem mais aceitável. – Obrigada.

Konoka somente sorriu e se sentou. Setsuna sentou ao seu lado deixando uma de suas asas abertas para esquentar e apoiar as costas da maga. Um gesto que normalmente a deixaria queimando de vergonha, mas aquela noite estava estranhamente estranha e isto não aconteceu. Pelo menos não com tanta intensidade.

-Negi e Asuna vão passar o dia treinando amanhã, vamos sair juntas Set-chan?

-Nós duas?

-Sim, um encontro!

-E-E-E-ENCONTRO? M-mas Oj... – Enrolou as palavras tamanho foi o susto.

-Kono-chan!

-K-Kono-chan...

-Qual o problema? Eu sempre tive encontros com os pretendes que o vovô procura. Pelo menos uma vez queria sair com alguém que goste de verdade. – Respondeu com a maior naturalidade do universo.

-Ahm? – O verbo "gostar" não havia sido devidamente processado ainda.

-Por favor. – Konoka decidiu não dar tempo para a espadachim analisar as palavras. No fundo sentia muita vergonha de sua confissão relâmpago. Frente ao olhar da maga, Setsuna nada pôde fazer além de "dolorosamente" aceitar a proposta, esquecendo-se de terminar de processar o verbo "gostar". Konoka agradeceu sorrindo e apoiando o rosto no ombro da espadachim. Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, um silêncio cômodo quebrado pelo som da respiração de ambas. Foi então que tudo pareceu ser embalado por uma atmosfera diferente. Não era magia, macumba ou nada parecido. O que aconteceu foi que aquele tempo que passaram sozinhas, somente as duas, trouxe de volta um sentimento gostoso de intimidade. Intimidade que tiveram na infância. Porém... não eram mais crianças, as intenções mudam.

Konoka respondeu a este impulso movendo-se para mais perto de sua protetora descansando o rosto no vão de seu pescoço. Setsuna sentiu o coração disparar quando a respiração quente da parceira fez cócegas em sua pele. Ajustou a cabeça de leve para aumentar o contato. Aquela conhecida voizinha da razão gritava em seus ouvidos "O que infernos você está fazendo!?", mas Setsuna se deu ao direito de ignorá-la dado que, no momento, o calor que sentia emanar da maga era milhões de vezes mais atraente que essa droga de racionalidade inútil.

-Set-chan... – Konoka suspirou embalada pelo contentamento. A espadachim alisava seus cabelos carinhosamente. Minutos depois aquela situação se tornou insuportável. A vontade de procurar por mais fazia um nó na garganta de Setsuna, mas ela se continha o máximo que podia no estado "anestesiado" que se encontrava. Já Konoka era facilmente movida por essa atmosfera. Levantou o rosto e sem aviso beijou de leve os lábios da meio-youkai. Setsuna olhou confusa para a maga. Não estava envergonhada. Por que não estava envergonhada? Konoka retribuiu o olhar sorrindo sem se afastar.

Agindo completamente movida pela emoção, a espadachim capturou os lábios da parceira. A textura, o calor, o sabor daqueles lábios inundou seus sentidos. Era um alívio senti-los sobre os seus novamente, pela primeira vez sem o pacto, pela primeira vez somente por desejo, não por obrigação.

Mas para todo o amante que ama (?) aquilo não era o suficiente. Konoka sentiu Setsuna pedir passagem para aprofundar o beijo e prontamente entreabriu os lábios. A sensação de sua protetora invadindo sua boca, acariciando sua língua, explorando-a, tomando a iniciativa encheu o peito da maga de um sentimento intenso e insaciável. Queria mais daquilo, queria aquela boca macia em todo o seu corpo. Seria errado pensar assim? Não podia evitar. A cada segundo sentia ainda mais que não existiria ninguém além de Setsuna para ela. Ninguém conseguiria beijá-la daquela maneira.

Minutos depois o ar começou a faltar. Uma lástima para a meio-youkai que se embriagava do sabor doce da boca da maga invadindo a sua. Tocou o rosto de Konoka antes de se afastar com a respiração absurdamente descompassada. Ambas se encararam profundamente por alguns segundos. A curandeira tocou a mão da parceira que estava em seu rosto. Foi nesse momento que a espadachim acordou. PELOS DEUSES DO OLIMPO, O QUE FIZERA?

**Apagar tudo e fazer de novo é uma mania que eu tenho há muito tempo. Quando não estou satisfeita, apago mesmo! Não tenho dó nem piedade! E sempre evito ler minhas fics depois de prontas e completamente postadas. Para mim, minhas crianças (fics) sempre serão um lixo. Sempre poderiam ser melhores, mais bem escritas e com mais conteúdo.**

**Quantas vezes apaguei cenas desta? Muitas... muitas mesmo. Até porque estava com dificuldades para me manter na personalidade das personagens. Várias vezes escrevi diálogos inteiros e pensei "NUNCA que a Konoka diria isso!" E apaguei. Apaguei mesmo. O que estava escrito é segredo de estado, o importante é que a história andou.**

-M-Me Perdoe Ojou-sama! – Sentou-se respeitosamente, abaixou a cabeça com as mãos nos joelhos. As orelhas queimavam de vergonha.

-Ahm? – Konoka ainda não havia entendido o que acontecera para tão súbito espanto. Estavam tão confortáveis se explorando e no segundo seguinte Setsuna voltara com aquela formalidade e submissão profundamente irritante de todos os ângulos que a maga encarasse.

-E-Eu me deixei levar, eu... Desculpe! – Virou-se pronta para fugir como sempre, mas desta vez Konoka segurou sua mão impedindo a fuga.

-Espere Set-chan! Não fuja mais de mim! – a maga gritou colocando toda a sua angústia para fora. Era a primeira vez que Setsuna via uma expressão tão desesperada no rosto da parceira.

-O que?

-É uma ordem! Não fuja mais de mim, não se submeta mais e pare de se inferiorizar!

-Mas Ojou-sama...

-E acima de tudo PARE com esse Ojou-sama! – Era a primeira vez que Konoka usava sua posição para dar ordens em alguém, era a primeira vez que agia desta maneira e esperava do fundo do coração que isso funcionasse para manter Setsuna ao seu lado. O que mais ela precisava fazer para aquela estúpida meio-youkai perceber que ela a amava?

-S-sim Kono-chan.

-Me prometa que não vai mais fugir de mim... – A espadachim ficou muda pensando no significado da frase. – Prometa!

-Eu prometo. – Konoka soltou a mão de Setsuna que continuou confusa olhando para ela. A curandeira sorriu e devagar se aproximou de sua protetora que conteve seus reflexos de sair correndo desesperadamente por estar cometendo outra insolência. Quando sentiu o corpo da maga completamente encostado no seu, os braços dela contornando sua cintura, sua cabeça descansando em seu ombro e todo aquele calor que emanava de sua pele, a vontade de fugir evaporou como mágica e ela nem sequer se importou.

Uma guerra começou no íntimo de Setsuna. A vontade de retribuir o gesto de Konoka a enlaçando entre seus braços era intensa, mas ela ainda não havia se convencido de que não estaria sendo ousada demais para com alguém tão infinitamente superior a ela. Porém Konoka havia ordenado que ela não mais fugisse. Era uma ordem... Setsuna tinha a obrigação de obedecer. Oh pobre Setsuna. Fadada a aceitar seus próprios sentimentos.

Respirou fundo contornando os ombros de Konoka com uma mão e a cintura dela com a outra. Suas asas se fecharam sobre a curandeira, aquecendo-a e abraçando-a. Ter o corpo da maga pressionado contra o seu fazia a espadachim perder a fala entre a explosão de sentimentos. Era quente e confortável estar daquela maneira. E pela primeira vez parecia a coisa mais certa do universo.

-Melhor irmos dormir Kono-chan...

Setsuna sabia ser estraga prazeres quando queria. Tinha tanto talento que estragava até o próprio prazer.

-Amanhã... você não terá esquecido da promessa?

A espadachim decidiu que pararia de fugir. Não só pela maga, mas por ela também. Não esqueceria tão fácil dessa decisão que quebrara os grilhões que a mantinham presa.

-Não.

Konoka, sorrindo ainda mais, separou-se devagar enquanto Setsuna recolhia suas asas e voltava à forma humana de sempre. Desceram de mãos dadas até o quarto da maga. Setsuna parou na frente da porta e inclinou-se para beijá-la nos lábios. Konoka fechou os olhos esperando ansiosamente, porém no último instante a meio-youkai desviou beijando-a no rosto. Apesar da frustração Konoka podia voar de alegria. Talvez as etapas estivessem se desfazendo naturalmente. O sorriso que tinha agora duraria por semanas, com certeza.

-Durma bem Kono-chan.

-Boa noite. – Entrou no quarto esforçando-se para não gritar de emoção. Queria acordar Asuna e contar tudo o que acontecera. Contar que finalmente sua Set-chan estava aceitando os próprios sentimentos e principalmente contar como era maravilhoso ser o alvo destes sentimentos. Porém a ruiva só conseguiria os detalhes sórdidos com algum esforço, pois jamais conseguiria descrever o quão deliciosos eram os beijos da meio-youkai sem avermelhar e embaralhar as palavras.

Enquanto isso Setsuna rumava para seu quarto. Havia sido insolente, abusada, inescrupulosa, atrevida, desaforada e milhões de sinônimos relacionados. Então por que, céus, por que tinha vontade de saltitar pelo corredor? Por que não conseguia tirar aquele sorriso retardado do rosto? E acima de tudo por que simplesmente não se importava? Deveria estar agonizando de culpa, mas não estava! Pelo contrário! Queria repetir no dia seguinte, queria mostrar à sua (?) Konoka tudo o que lutara até hoje para esconder. INSOLENTE! Como ousa tomar para si a herdeira da associação mágica de Kansai? E quem se importa? Enquanto sua princesa a quisesse ela estaria lá para ela. Recebeu uma ordem clara : "não fugir" e não iria fugir. Nem de Konoka, nem de si própria.

Dormiram bem aquela noite. As duas sorrindo a toa, sonhando a esmo, Embaladas por lembranças e expectativas.

**Continua...**

**Dois? Três capítulos? Não sei como dividirei! Oh Dúvida cruel! Espero que tenham gostado pequenos. Ficaria feliz com comentários de vocês. Lastel Mascir Magister... Jya ne! (acena)**


	2. Kanjite, Watashi no Telepaty

**Yo Minna! (acenando)**

**Tudo bem com vocês? Comigo vai tudo bem, obrigada!**

**Nossa! Fiquei muito feliz com os comentários! Hontou ni Doumo Arigatou! **

**Não sabia que tanta gente como eu gostava de Konoka e Setsuna! Realmente a fic foi melhor recebida do que eu esperava.**

**Então aqui está o capítulo dois! Este final de semana também vai ao ar o último capítulo de "Invariável X" e no próximo final de semana eu retomo Entre Asas e Olhos com novos capítulos! (Já não era sem tempo...).**

**Muito Obrigada à **Aquarius in Pieces **que já se tornou uma presença importante nas minhas páginas de comentários! **Satiko-chan **uma futura Setsuna muito fofa! **Mini Se-chan **dona do blog de Kono e Setsu e um grande escritora que ainda veremos por aqui! **"Segredo", **que apesar de não querer citar seu nome fez um comentário muito fofo! E **Vanessa** que já é uma leitora veterana minha e com certeza não poderia faltar nos agradecimentos mesmo se não comentasse!**

**A todos estes muito obrigada pelos vários elogios! Fiquei até sem jeito... (se esconde). Espero que gostem deste capítulo também e mandem sugestões!**

**Pequeno Dicionário do Dialeto de Kansai :**

**Okini : **Obrigada

**Unme : **Bom/Gostoso

**Como acho muito absurdamente fofo o jeito da Konoka falar no dialeto de Kansai tomei a liberdade de colocar algumas palavras, qualquer dúvida é só dizerem!**

**Vamos à fic :**

O outro dia amanheceu claro. Asuna acordara sete horas como de costume. Custou a fazer o pequeno Negi deixar sua confortável cama em um domingo. Enquanto seu professor se trocava ela conversava com Konoka que ainda não havia saído da cama.

-Tem certeza de que ficará bem sozinha Konoka?

-Não se preocupe Asuna...

-Seja como for eu pedi para que Setsuna-san dormisse aqui esta noite.

-O que? Verdade? – Ela não disfarçou a felicidade. Suas bochechas coraram com lembranças recentes. Asuna percebeu, mas decidiu não comentar.

-Sim, ela deve vir no fim da tarde.

-Na verdade nós combinamos de passar o dia juntas.

-Quando combinaram isso?

Konoka desviou o olhar.

-Ontem... À noite.

-O QUE!?

-Estou pronto Asuna-san!

-Ahm? Negi?

-Negi-kun! Vocês já estão atrasados não estão? É melhor irem antes que Eva-chan se zangue!

-O que? Ei! Ei! Espere um pouco Konoka!

-Não Asuna-san! Konoka-san está certa! Temos de nos apressar! – O pequeno saiu em disparada segurando a mão da parceira. Asuna teve tempo de protestar mais uma vez antes de chutar a porta com o pé logo que saiu do quarto. Konoka suspirou aliviada e se deixou cair na cama sorrindo tolamente para o nada. Dormiria mais um pouco antes de Setsuna chegar. Sabia que ela viria mais cedo ou mais tarde. E foi com essa esperança que caiu no sono.

Algumas horas depois, mais especificamente às onze horas. Setsuna estava paralisada na frente do quarto de sua princesa. Havia acordado mais cedo que todos e feito mais de cinco mil exercícios de Kendo para relaxar. Não havia funcionado. Respirou fundo três vezes. Não fugir... não fugir... não fugir... Já era hora de deixar de ser insegura e tomar vergonha na cara. Bateu algumas vezes na porta.

-Ojo... Kono-chan?

Nada... Mais uma vez.

-Kono-chan? Está acordada?

A porta estava aberta. Decidiu entrar e, quando o fez, literalmente tomou vergonha na cara. Seu rosto avermelhou-se levemente. Ver a jovem Konoka em seus dezesseis anos completos dormindo tranquilamente era uma visão angelical demais para passar despercebida. Não querendo estragar aquela feição, Setsuna sentou-se ao lado da cama apoiando sua Yuunagi no ombro. Após alguns minutos de devota admiração... caiu adormecida.

E neste vai e vem de desencontros, como não podia deixar de ser, Konoka acordou. Sorriu ao ver sua guardiã sentada no chão profundamente adormecida. Afastou os cobertores para levantar-se. Ajoelhou-se frente a espadachim observando a respiração relaxada. Para alguém como Setsuna baixar a guarda desta maneira, mesmo estando dormindo, significava que realmente se sentia a vontade perto da maga, algo que Konoka não deixou de considerar. Sorrindo ainda mais, afastou os próprios cabelos e beijou levemente o rosto da meio-youkai.

**Há tanta coisa que eu gostaria que acontecesse entre elas, tantas coisas que JAMAIS aconteceriam que eu fiquei bastante empolgada em escrever esta fic. Mas como escrever tudo sem sair do personagem? Admito que me sinto em uma corda bamba, a cada passo eu cambaleio para um lado ou para o outro, mas estou me esforçando para permanecer centrada. Por favor meus fofos e tudo de bom leitores, caso eu saia voando me puxem pelo pé!**

-Não espie Set-chan... – Sussurrou antes de levantar-se tirando a camisola. Se deu ao direito de caminhar de roupa íntima pelo apartamento enquanto escolhia o que vestir (secretamente desejando que Setsuna não cumprisse com seu pedido). Acabou por escolher uma minissaia preta, blusa branca e botas pretas. Somente para adornar, pegou uma boina preta. Já estava pronta e ainda assim a espadachim não havia despertado. Nem espiado. Uma dupla decepção com certeza. Pensou em milhões de maneiras de acordá-la. Algumas eram realmente interessantes do ponto de vista pervertido, porém Konoka não queria assustá-la agindo tão abruptamente logo no início. Precisava decidir logo o que fazer, pois cada segundo vislumbrando a feição relaxada da espadachim a fazia rever seus conceitos de "rápido demais". Decidiu que chamaria pelo nome dela três vezes. Se Setsuna não respondesse, partiria para o plano B. O infalível beijo do príncipe para acordar a donzela adormecida... ou princesa... tanto faz. É claro que esta decisão estava transbordando de satisfação própria.

-Set-chan. – Não fez esforço para falar muito alto. – Set-chan... – Aproximou-se devagar. Já apoiava uma das mãos ao lado da espadachim e a outra na parede. Era uma punição justa à Setsuna. Afinal a espadachim a ignorou em seu sono enquanto devia pensar só nela o tempo todo. Fechou os olhos. – Set...

A voz fez cócegas em seus ouvidos. Setsuna acordou vagarosamente e ao deparar-se com o rosto da maga tão absurdamente perto seu primeiro reflexo foi, obviamente, fugir desesperadamente como diabo da cruz. Como é fácil esquecer uma promessa, não? Depois de cair no chão pela tentativa frustrada de atravessar a parede ela se auto-flagelou mentalmente por ter tido tal reação. "Não fugir Setsuna... Não... fugir... não é tão difícil!". Suspirou tentando voltar à sua cor normal. Konoka foi ajudá-la a levantar se desculpando centenas de vezes. A espadachim ia calmamente dizer que não havia problema. Ia naturalmente tranqüilizar a maga. Porém todos seus planos desapareceram quando se deparou com a beleza da parceira. Estava sem fala. Estava estupidamente sem fala.

Sim, era fato sabido que a maga era muito bonita. Tanto quanto a própria Setsuna. Porém eram belezas diferentes. Enquanto a espadachim tinha a pura aparência oriental, misteriosa e ar responsável (e por que não ligeiramente perigoso ressaltado pela gigantesca espada que carregava), Konoka era a rara menina-mulher, com traços delicados e curvas timidamente acentuadas. A puberdade fizera bem as duas afinal. O amor que tinham na infância amadurecera também abrindo novas e excitantes possibilidades (muito excitantes). E não há como deter algo assim. Não há como parar este sentimento. "Impossível de não notar o quanto você me encanta por inteiro".

Culpa das roupas. Com certeza! As roupas foram um golpe baixo. Talvez devesse tirá-las e acabar com o problema... O QUE ESTAVA PENSANDO? INSOLENTE! NÃO FUJA!

-Está... – Pausa para respirar. – Linda Kono-chan... – Viu? Não foi tão difícil. E como prêmio, ganhou uma visão agradável do rosto corado da garota de cabelos chocolate.

-O-Okini... – Foi então... neste exato momento... que um novo sentimento brotou no íntimo da samurai. Gostara daquilo. Gostara muito. Ver a maga envergonhada por sua culpa causou tamanha satisfação que ela desejou mais. Queria continuar elogiando e (por que não?) provocando sua parceira. Pela primeira vez uma emoção a fez esquecer completamente suas responsabilidades. Não é tão ruim não fugir afinal...

-Vamos? – Setsuna sugeriu. A curandeira abriu um enorme sorriso antes de aceitar caminhando logo ao lado da espadachim. Saíram dos dormitórios em direção à estação de trem. No caminho Konoka sentiu necessidade de uma aproximação maior. Aparentemente sua paciência de anos havia se esgotado quase que completamente. Sorriu pegando na mão da parceira.

A maga esperava uma reação mais extrema, apesar de ter conseguido fazer a espadachim corar, aquela vermelhidão na face não era nada comparada aos ataques frenéticos de algum tempo atrás. Setsuna assustou-se, mas não fugiria... daria o troco. Entrelaçou os dedos com os da maga. Agora sim, era a vez de Konoka corar. Aquele sentimento de satisfação veio novamente. Setsuna sorriu. Konoka também. Pular etapas realmente havia sido uma boa idéia.

**Como ficaria a Setsuna depois que seus "grilhões" fossem tirados? Eu pensei por um bom tempo nessa questão. Minha tese sempre foi a de que "quem é muito tímido revela" mas não achei que isso se encaixaria tão bem na personagem. No final acabei decidindo que a Set-chan é a Set-chan e que eu iria baixar o espírito dela em mim e ver no que dá. Depois de contratar um pai de santo para o trabalho descobri que as pessoas mudam e mergulhei no mundo de personagens esféricos. Resta a vocês decidirem se aprovarão ou não o resultado de muito cappuccino.**

O trem estava lotado àquela tarde. Todo o domingo era assim. Os estudantes saiam afobados para algum entretenimento, qualquer que fosse. Não ficaram surpresas ao encontrarem Asakura e Paru logo ao lado.

-Hey Sakurazaki!

-A-Asakura-san.

-Bom dia Kazumi-chan. – Konoka sorria logo ao lado de sua protetora.

-Ah! Konoka também?

-Hmm... O que exatamente as duas fazem saindo juntas em um domingo? – Paru colocou a mão no queixo chegando a conclusões interessantes. Sua mente analisava todas as possibilidades até a velhice.

-N-Não é o que... – Setsuna ia terminar a frase. Porém não sabia mentir. Desta vez era muito provável que fosse exatamente o que a mente maligna de Paru estava pensando. Engoliu as palavras.

-Quer dizer que finalmente está oficializado? Eu tenho que cobrir esta! Podemos marcar uma entrevista? Uma sessão de fotos? Um leilão de roupas? – Asakura estava tão animada com a idéia que poderia imprimir os jornais no trem usando graxa. Setsuna continuou em silêncio. Simplesmente não sabia o que falar.

-E vocês? Aonde vão? – Konoka perguntou, simpática como sempre, mas secretamente mudando o foco da conversa pensando na saúde de sua (?) Setsuna.

-Ao Centro. Vamos nos encontrar com Kugimiya e as garotas. Mas não mude de assunto Konoka. Quando foi que oficializaram? – Paru nunca perderia a chance de ser a primeira a saber.

-Não há nada oficializado! – Setsuna gritou de vergonha. A dupla se assustou. Neste momento a porta se abre e dezenas de pessoas entram de uma vez. O trem lota de tal forma que seria muita sorte ter um metro quadrado para se mover. Agindo por impulso, Setsuna passa o braço pela cintura de Konoka e a trás para perto. As costas da maga pressionadas contra o corpo da espadachim que se segurava com uma das mãos nas argolas do trem. A curandeira corou, mas não fez muito alarde. Era confortável sentir-se protegia pela parceira e mais confortável ainda todo aquele contato corporal. Já Paru e Asakura fizeram muito alarde.

-Hu hu hu, Para mim parece bastante oficial...

-Poderia escrever uma matéria inteira sobre isso, será a edição mais vendida do ano!

Setsuna avermelhou, desviou o olhar rezando para que o trem chegasse logo (sem soltar a cintura da parceira, apesar de tudo). Konoka só sorria frente à empolgação das duas, mas secretamente analisava possibilidades de fuga. Como que atendendo as preces das duas, o trem chegou à próxima estação. Mal as portas se abriram e a dupla já escapou por elas fugindo da câmera de Asakura.

-Das trinta alunas de nossa classe precisávamos encontrar logo com elas? – A espadachim lamentou com a mão na cabeça.

-Ao menos estamos sozinhas agora né? Set-chan? – Sorriu. Setsuna corou de leve curvando os lábios.

-É... – Sorriu verdadeiramente para Konoka entrelançando seus dedos com os dela. –Vamos... comer alguma coisa. – Ainda não havia se acostumado com a sensação. O contato com Konoka fazia sua fala sair entrecortada. Mas estava decidida a não fugir.

Ambas foram até uma casa de chá famosa experimentar o Ramen que serviam. O macarrão tinha um gosto realmente bom, ou talvez a companhia estivesse melhorando o tempero, jamais saberiam.

-Unme! – Konoka exclamou terminando seu prato. Parecia feliz como um cachorrinho. Setsuna sorriu frente à alegria da maga. Pagaram a conta e saíram satisfeitas. É incrível o poder de uma refeição concluída. Agora elas pareciam infinitamente dispostas. Konoka sentiu falta do contato da espadachim e enlaçou seu braço enquanto passeavam vendo as vitrines.

Setsuna estava num embate interno. A aproximação da maga trazia consigo um sentimento devastador, perigoso, incontrolável. Um lado seu queria mais contato. Mais e mais até beirar a perversão e quem sabe passar dela. Enquanto isso, o outro lado berrava, gritava, "insolência!" e era escutado. Mesmo que em uma voz bem baixa Setsuna podia escutá-lo. E isso a preocupava.

Passearam bastante e entraram em muitas lojas. Konoka parecia feliz. Experimentava roupas, brincava com bichinhos de pelúcia sem nunca perder Setsuna de vista. A espadachim somente se sentia a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo por ver sua parceira sorrindo e se divertindo tanto. Não conseguia deixar de sorrir também.

Algum tempo depois compraram sorvetes e se sentaram lado a lado na beira de um lago em um parque consideravelmente agitado que havia nas redondezas. O sorvete de massa era um golpe baixo para Setsuna que não conseguia parar de encarar os lábios da parceira. Tentava manter-se fixa em seu próprio sorvete, mas era impossível conter sua imaginação. Seus lábios deveriam estar ainda mais doces, sua língua gelada e...o resto foi censurado. Jamais se atreveria a pensar que gostaria de sentir os efeitos do "sorvete" em todo o seu corpo, que adoraria experimentar o seu sorvete sobre a pele dela e outras coisinhas. Não que estivesse pensando agora... mas estava.

-Eu me diverti muito Set-chan, vamos fazer isso mais vezes de agora em diante! – Konoka declarou alegremente terminando o sorvete. Percebeu que Setsuna a olhava insistentemente. Droga. Havia sido capturada pelos olhos da maga. Aquilo estava acontecendo com freqüência. Konoka ficou com uma expressão confusa. – Algo errado?

-Não... – Setsuna se aproximou vagarosamente, Konoka percebeu a aproximação e fechou os olhos chegando mais perto. A espadachim afastou os cabelos da maga beijando-a inicialmente de leve, mas estava ansiosa para invadir sua boca, e assim o fez. Subitamente aquela voizinha da razão foi sumindo, sumindo, até praticamente não existir mais entre as carícias de suas línguas. Konoka retribuiu ao beijo sentindo um nó na garganta de felicidade. Parecia um sonho sua (?) Set-chan estar tomando a iniciativa. Era algo impensável até pouco tempo atrás. Sua própria parceira estava pulando as próprias etapas. Se separaram vagarosamente não querendo perder aquele agradável contato. Konoka apoiou o rosto no vão do pescoço de Setsuna sussurrando.

-Deveríamos fazer isso mais vezes também... – A espadachim avermelhou violentamente. Lhe agradava a idéia, lhe agradava demais. Konoka caiu no sono e a samurai deixou que ela dormisse por quase uma hora. Durante todo este período de tempo sua mente dava voltas e voltas. Parecia tão certo e ao mesmo tempo tão errado! Sem contar que havia esquecido um pequeno detalhe... eram mulheres! Deveria se olhar no espelho com mais freqüência... Certamente a maga não parecia se importar com isso, mas isso aumentava a culpa de Setsuna. Deveria parar. Precisava parar. Estava tomando para si alguém infinitamente superior e do mesmo sexo! Mas já não podia! Simplesmente não conseguia mais imaginar-se voltando à inocência de poucos anos atrás. Malditos hormônios que a fizeram desejar a maga. Para que os inventaram afinal? A reprodução da espécie não fazia nenhum sentido neste caso!

Estava feito, era impossível deter o desenrolar daqueles sentimentos. E por mais que pensasse no assunto sempre concluía de que não era exatamente sua intenção. Não tinha vontade nenhuma de abrir mão de toda a intimidade que ganhara com Konoka por conta de uma moral estúpida. Mas a razão e os preceitos tentavam se agarrar o máximo que podiam ao seu consciente. E isso confundia a pobre espadachim.

**Eu bem que gostaria de colocar mais personagens da sala, mas simplesmente não encontro uma brecha! **

Setsuna foi obrigada a acordar a parceira quando o céu começou a ficar nublado. A volta foi em ritmo acelerado. Estava claro que choveria e assim aconteceu. Da estação aos dormitórios era como se jogassem baldes sobre os pobres mortais. Entraram pingando no prédio, os cabelos encharcados e as roupas pesando toneladas.

- _Uma boa oportunidade para tirá-las - _Pensou Konoka. Impressionava-se com seus pensamentos. Realmente não havia mais como criar uma relação inocente com Setsuna, ainda mais quando ela fazia questão de usar a blusa branca do uniforme escolar. Santo uniforme escolar transparente. Mordeu o lábio inferior discretamente enquanto abria a porta do quarto que seria só dela e de Setsuna aquela noite. Pensamentos e imagens invadiram sua mente. Olhou discretamente para sua cama. – _Eu e Set-chan... sozinhas..._ – sua face começou a avermelhar. Seu rosto queimava só de pensar na espadachim e no quanto seria prazeroso comprovar o que os anos de treino fizeram com seu corpo. Balançou a cabeça expulsando as divagações. – Espere um pouco aqui Set-chan, vou pegar toalhas e roupas secas.

Setsuna se sentou na sala olhando em volta. Passaria a noite ali... com Konoka.

-_Passarei a noite com Ojou-sama, noite... Ojou-sama... noite... – _Seu rosto também tomou cores diferenciadas enquanto uma série de intenções maquiavélicas se formavam. Não saberia se conseguiria se controlar. Estava tão transbordante de sentimentos por sua protegida que tinha medo de perder a razão. A amava tanto que parecia loucura, a desejava tanto que chegava a doer. Mal sabia a pobre que o objeto de seus desejos tinha os mesmos "problemas". O que reforça a idéia geral de suas colegas: São duas lerdas!

Konoka voltou minutos depois com duas toalhas e dois pijamas seus. Apesar de Setsuna ter incrivelmente crescido dois centímetros a mais que ela, a maga acreditava que suas roupas ainda serviriam perfeitamente. Ainda mais levando em consideração que muito provavelmente seriam descartadas mais cedo ou mais tarde.

-Aqui. – Entendeu a toalha. Setsuna pegou agradecendo e desamarrando os cabelos para secar-se. – Essa chuva realmente nos pegou de surpresa né?

-E pelo jeito não irá parar tão cedo... – Olhou pela janela vendo o mundo cair. Os trovões vinham cada vez mais altos. Parecia realmente que toda a água do Pacífico caía sobre Mahora. O que Setsuna não se lembrou era que a companheira tinha medo de trovões... E muito medo. No momento em que um deles pareceu chacoalhar o quarto a maga não conseguiu se conter. Gritou abraçando a espadachim. Aparentemente "temor de um, sorte de outro". Por reflexo Setsuna abraçou-a pelos ombros, confortando-a.

-Você está bem Ojou-sama?

-S-Sim, eu só...

-Medo de trovões, eu sei.

-Ahm? – Como Setsuna sabia? Olhou confusa para a samurai. Setsuna desviou o olhar um pouco envergonhada pela aproximação da parceira.

-Q-Quando éramos crianças você vinha para o meu futon quando chovia...

Pode parecer ridículo. Infantil. Sentimentalista. Mas Konoka se emocionou com a lembrança. Melhor dizendo, se emocionou por sua Set-chan lembrar-se de algo assim. Durante o tempo que viveram separadas Konoka sentiu falta da segurança que sua, até então, amiga a trazia nos dias de chuva. Verdade seja dita, chorou muito por medo de trovões. Afundou o rosto no ombro de Setsuna para que a espadachim não visse suas lágrimas de felicidade. Tinha sua protetora de volta, a chuva não era mais tão assustadora. Não queria ninguém além dela ao seu lado naquele momento. Setsuna fez carinho em seu cabelo.

-Está tudo bem Kono-chan.

-Un... – Concordou acenando com a cabeça sem se separar da parceira. Beijou-lhe o pescoço sussurrando contra sua pele. – Me beije Set-chan...

Setsuna se assustou como era de se esperar. Seus cabelos se eriçaram tamanho foi o espanto. Aqui? Agora? Súbito assim?

-AHM?

Konoka se separou um pouco para poder olhar a espadachim nos olhos.

-Por favor... – Não esperou pela resposta. Tomou os lábios da samurai para si com evidente necessidade. Enlaçou seu pescoço sentindo-a enlaçar sua cintura sem querer levantando parte de sua blusa. Ironicamente havia sido somente um impulso de Setsuna. Como se a pele da maga clamasse pela sua e vice-versa, as carícias eram inevitáveis. – Set-chan... – Suspirou antes de voltarem a se beijar, agora de uma maneira mais intensa. Inconscientemente as mãos de Konoka desceram acariciando os ombros da espadachim, encontraram a gola de sua blusa, a gravata do uniforme foi desfeita impacientemente. Apesar de estar sentindo e gostando (e muito) das carícias da maga, Setsuna ainda se controlava para não passar dos limites. Se limitava a passear suas mãos por debaixo da blusa de Konoka. Acreditem, apesar de não parecer, ela estava se controlando horrores. Notem que a blusa ainda não fora tirada!

**E a Konoka? A Konoka é muito divertida de manipular, convenhamos, o que aquele rostinho inocente não esconde, não é? Gosto de fazê-la levemente "safadenha" (com "e" mesmo) e pelo jeito vocês gostaram né? Só espero conseguir continuar fazendo isso sem sair do personagem (chora)! Me desejem sorte! **

Konoka desabotoou os primeiros botões da camisa de Setsuna. Foi quando a droga da razão resolveu fazer-se ouvir. O que está fazendo? Vai assustá-la! Desde quando pensas perversidades com esta? O que Set-chan pensará de você? Pare! E assim o fez... Separou-se de leve abaixando o rosto absurdamente vermelho por perceber o que estava prestes a fazer.

-D-Desculpe Set-chan... – Pegou seu pijama. – Eu vou me trocar no banheiro. – Antes de ir tomou a precaução de roçar de leve seus lábios com os da espadachim, não queria que ela começasse a pensar nada do tipo "fui rejeitada" e "ela não me ama", seria imbecilidade demais.

Setsuna observou em silêncio enquanto a garota se retirava. Encarou a parede até um sorriso adornar seu rosto. Gostara daquilo, gostara muito daquilo. No que estava pensando!?

-_Vou me trocar. Me secar e me trocar. E pensar que a noite mal começou! _– Não sabia se teria forças para resistir até o final. Já não resistiu no começo! Minutos depois Konoka declarou que iria preparar o chá. Setsuna se ofereceu para ajudar e lá foram para a cozinha. Aquelas típicas cozinhas de dormitórios estudantis, mal cabem os eletrodomésticos quanto mais as pessoas que os usarão. A aproximação era inevitável. Parece que o mundo conspirava a favor do "pular etapas". E no meio de toda a ação de preparar o chá, os corpos se trombavam com freqüência, as mãos se tocavam e assim ia a vidinha pacata.

**Continua...**

**Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo! Decidi dividir a história em muitos, então se tiverem sugestões, podem mandar, não tenho dó de colocar o que vocês quiserem ler!**


	3. Yuuki daseba

**Yo Minna!**

**Tudo bem com vocês? Ótimo! Eu vou bem também...**

**Um pouco cansada e exausta e fadigada e sinônimos, ainda assim a vida segue!**

**Sim, estou bastante empolgada com esta fic, eu já a havia terminado, mas decidi abrir uma brecha e aumenta-la (boas idéias trazem reviravoltas) e assim esquentamos o leitinho do capuccino, arregaçamos as mangas, colocamos a música no último (mesmo sendo 2 da madrugada) e castigamos o teclado! (mãos ao ar)**

**Ah sim, muito obrigada a todos os que comentaram! Usagi-chan, Vanessa e Mini Se-chan! Obrigada por estarem acompanhando e apoiando a fic! É com isso continuamos nossa empreitada em busca de novas e emocionantes "etapas"! E vamos até a última! (Aposentadoria? Não Milk, não tão longe).**

**E finalmente... Vamos à Fic :**

Finalmente estavam sentadas saboreando o chá e a companhia. A chuva continuava a cair e parecia cada vez mais forte. Conversavam sobre o dia-a-dia e sobre assuntos banais. Suas conversas fluíam normalmente, prazerosamente, Setsuna se sentia a vontade expondo seus pensamentos. Jogaram cartas em dado momento. A Samurai perdera noventa e oito porcento das vezes, era inútil competir com uma curandeira com potencial para vidência. Uma lástima. Konoka chegou a se arrepender por não ter sugerido um "strip poker".

-Não nasci para jogos de azar...

-Não fique assim Set-chan, não é exatamente uma habilidade louvável.

-Vou me recuperar...

-Posso te ajudar nisso...

Setsuna avermelhou violentamente.

-O-O que?

-Sou uma curandeira!

-Acho que é mais psicológico Kono-chan...

-Tenho meus métodos...

O olhar de Konoka fez a espadachim corar mais ainda. Olhou para o relógio. Dez horas. Ótimo, até agora havia conseguido ser um exemplo de auto-controle (salvo dados momentos).

-Melhor irmos dormir. Temos aula amanhã. – Sugeriu já se dirigindo à cama de Asuna. Konoka se decepcionou por ter perdido sua oportunidade e se decepcionou de novo por Setsuna ter ido para a cama "errada". Não muito feliz com a idéia, deitou-se e desejou uma boa noite à sua protetora que retribuiu e apagou a luz. Logo que a luz se apagou os trovões vieram. Konoka encolheu-se. Talvez eles não tivessem parado, mas só agora havia se dado conta. Tentou cair no sono entre um estrondo e outro, mas seus esforços eram em vão. Não queria parecer infantil, mas estava realmente assustada.

Vagarosamente subiu a escada do beliche encarando uma Setsuna adormecida com os cabelos caindo-lhe pelo rosto. Já havia dormido? Por quanto tempo a maga ficara se contorcendo de medo? Konoka suspirou. Sorriu observando o rosto da parceira. Foi quando novamente as nuvens lá no céu se chocaram e ela quase caiu da escada.

-_Calma Konoka... – _Tranqüilizou-se e sussurrou. – Set-chan... – Os ouvidos aguçados da espadachim reagiram e ela abriu os olhos vagarosamente.

-Kono-chan? O que foi?

-S-Será que eu posso dormir aqui com você?

-O QUE? – Setsuna levantou o corpo. Deveria ser um sonho, só podia ser! Só em seus sonhos sua Ojou-sama pedia para dormir com ela. E estes sonhos nunca terminavam inocentes. Na verdade não passavam nem perto da inocência. Discretamente bateu a mão contra a parede. Dor. Não era um sonho. Será que teria o mesmo final?

-Eu estou... com medo... – Odiava parecer fraca para a espadachim. Sempre quis ser forte para que Setsuna não precisasse mais arriscar sua vida para salvá-la e agora lá estava ela, com medo de trovões. Um exemplo de guerreira. Uma espartana da cabeça aos pés. A samurai sorriu. Afastou as cobertas.

-Pode vir...– Setsuna sabia que a maga sequer imaginava o risco que corria. Jurou que não se responsabilizaria por nada a partir do momento em que Konoka deitasse ao seu lado. Logo que a maga o fez a espadachim a cobriu carinhosamente.

Konoka estava feliz. Podia sentia a presença de Setsuna perto dela. Não se conteve por muito tempo, encolheu-se contra o corpo da parceira abraçando-a pela cintura e descansando a cabeça em seu peito.

-K-Kono-chan!

-Hm?

Não fuja...

-N-nada eu só... – Tranqüilizou-se. Naquele quarto o mundo não existia. Eram só ela e Konoka. Ninguém a condenaria. Ninguém a rejeitaria. Não importava a opinião do Grão Mestre, da Associação Mágica, da Polícia ou mesmo do Papa. Tentando se convencer disso, enlaçou a cintura da maga trazendo-a para mais perto.

-Set-chan... – Konoka sentiu aquela mudança de atitude. Encarou sua protetora com interesse quando mais uma vez o quarto tremeu com o barulho da chuva. Ela arrepiou apertando o pijama da parceira.

-Como consegue dormir quando não estou aqui? – Perguntou a espadachim ao perceber que o medo de trovões da maga não havia se alterado mesmo depois de tantos anos. Será que ela pedia para dormir com Asuna? O ciúmes começou a dar as caras. Não! Ter ciúmes da melhor amiga de Konoka era o fundo do fundo do poço! Jamais fora assim e não iria começar agora! Bem... houveram algumas vezes com os pretendentes dos omiais e... NÃO!

Konoka desviou o olhar respondendo em uma voz muito baixa que só os ouvidos aguçados de uma meio-youkai poderiam captar.

-Não consigo...

Aquela com certeza não era a primeira chuva forte dos últimos anos. Um sentimento estranho tomou conta da samurai. Arrependimento por não ter estado lá quando ela precisava e felicidade por simplesmente saber que era necessária de alguma forma. Ainda assim a maga não escapou de um sermão.

-Não consegue? Mas não dormir direito te fará mal! Poderia pedir para Asuna-san ou mesmo para Negi-sensei! – Ela realmente não queria que Konoka pedisse. Lá no fundo o que ela queria mesmo era dormir todos os dias de sua vida ao lado dela, isso resolveria o problema dos trovões e vários outros que poderia listar.

-Asuna não sabe que eu tenho medo e eu não me sinto a vontade para contar para ela. –sussurrou abaixando a cabeça. – Eu só sei ser assim com você Set-chan... – abaixou ainda mais o volume, mas sabia que a parceira conseguia ouvir. Setsuna avermelhou de leve.

-Ahm? – Queria somente confirmar se seus ouvidos não estavam lhe iludindo. Aquilo estava parecido demais com seus sonhos para ser verdade. Deteve o desejo de se beliscar junto com outros desejos que não podem ser devidamente citados sem aumentar a censura da história.

Konoka respirou fundo. Finalmente poderia dizer. Não estava nervosa, estava aliviada na verdade e com certo receio de que a meio-youkai furasse o teto para fugir.

-_Não, ela prometeu que não fugiria... _– Confiava na espadachim acima de tudo. Levantou o rosto para encará-la. Sorriu se movendo para que pudesse ficar sobre Setsuna que, paralisada pelo olhar parcialmente iluminado da maga, somente observava com certo espanto. Aproximou o rosto do da parceira e sussurrou enrouquecida. – Ninguém é como você para mim Set-chan... Eu te amo... Quero muito você... – Aproximou-se devagar. Entreabriu os lábios vagarosamente analisando a reação da parceira. Não esperava que a espadachim levantasse o corpo para acelerar o processo. Suas bocas se encontraram com naturalidade, como se fossem feitas sob medida uma para a outra. Nenhuma das duas esperou para aprofundar o beijo, suas línguas travavam uma guerra de carícias disputando por mais e mais da presença da outra. A curandeira ficou feliz em sentir a samurai corresponder com o mesmo desejo. Se Konoka tivesse revelado mais cedo ela provavelmente desapareceria de sua frente para nunca mais voltar. Colocaria idéias malucas na cabeça, pensaria tê-la corrompido, fugiria para bem longe para protegê-la de si mesma. Um ideal completamente ridículo e absurdo.

-_Pode me corromper, corrompa todo o meu corpo se quiser, eu tenho certeza de que não vou me importar. _– Era o tipo de pensamento que ninguém imaginaria passar pela cabeça da inocente Konoka, mas estar com Setsuna trazia a imaginação a tona e todos aqueles hormônios entravam em parafuso.

Sem separar-se da maga, Setsuna virou-a gentilmente invertendo a posição. Suas pernas uma de cada lado do corpo da parceira, suas mãos oscilando entre os cabelos o rosto e a cintura de Konoka que enlaçava seu pescoço. Beijava-a com todo o desejo que reprimira por tanto tempo, queria sufocá-la naqueles sentimentos. Ela a amava! Sim, já esperava por isso, mas era real! TINHA DE FUGIR! NÃO! Como não? A estava corrompendo! O que a Associação Mágica diria? O que o Grão Mestre diria? E QUEM SE IMPORTA? Jurou servir à sua Konoka e só a ela. Se a maga a queria nada mais tinha a fazer do que obedecer. Tinha orgulho de poder prestar tão bem seus serviços. Era mesmo uma serviçal exemplar que não pensava em momento algum em si própria (notem a ironia). Separaram-se graças à necessidade de oxigênio (param por qualquer besteira realmente). Setsuna encarou-a ofegante. Mais trovões. Desta vez foram devidamente ignorados.

-Kono-chan... Eu... – Foi silenciada por um beijo rápido nos lábios.

-Eu sei. - A espadachim não esperou para tomar novamente os lábios da maga. Poderia beijá-la a noite toda. Sua saliva quente era alucinante, sua boca macia a fazia perder a razão. Droga. Era noite, estavam ambas na cama, completamente fora da realidade. Nada casto poderia resultar daquela perigosa soma.

Só um pouco não faria mal... Setsuna deixou suas mãos se embrenharem por debaixo da blusa do pijama, Konoka gemeu levemente sentindo os dedos da espadachim tocando seu ventre. Aquilo fez Setsuna "acordar". Sim, era realmente difícil para ambas controlar aquele impulso reprimido por tanto tempo, mas não podia ser assim, não tão rápido. Tirou as mãos deixando-as comportadamente apoiadas na cama sem interromper os beijos. Ficaram assim por muito tempo, somente compensando o atraso de tantos anos. Konoka até tentara em dado momento desabotoar o pijama da parceira, mas Setsuna tocara gentilmente em sua mão impedindo-a. O gesto foi o suficiente para que ela entendesse e concordasse em ir com calma. A espadachim afastou-se por um momento para tomar ar. Estavam ofegantes, coradas e absurdamente felizes. Setsuna sorriu beijando o rosto de Konoka e sussurrando.

-É melhor dormirmos... – Deixou-se cair ao lado dela acomodando-a em um abraço. A maga abraçou-a também.

-Continuamos amanhã? – Perguntou com a clara intenção de instigar a companheira. A meio-youkai ficou envergonhada demais para responder. – Né Set-chan... – Agarrou-se ao pijama e a olhou como se implorasse. – Você não vai fugir, não é? Vai ficar comigo, não vai? Desse jeito... que estamos agora?

Setsuna respirou fundo e finalmente aquela voz que a perseguia tanto desapareceu completamente. Ainda havia o medo, a insegurança, mas ao menos havia entendido que sua princesa a amava e queria estar ao seu lado. Por mais estranho que pudesse parecer.

-Meu dever é estar sempre ao seu lado Kono-chan... – Konoka se decepcionou. Ela era só isso? Uma obrigação? Felizmente a espadachim continuou. – Porque eu te amo. – A maga abriu um sorriso gigantesco e sincero. Levantou o corpo para mais uma vez provar dos lábios da espadachim, agradecendo à qualquer que fosse o Deus responsável por tamanha felicidade. Pegou-se desejando mais noites de chuva, mais desculpas para pressionar seu corpo contra o de Setsuna. Os trovões eram bem vindos agora e daqui para frente trariam somente boas lembranças. Dormiram abraçadas, dormiram melhor do que nunca. Aconchegadas no calor uma da outra exatamente como sempre quiseram estar, tendo a certeza de que enfrentariam o que fosse preciso enfrentar para continuarem assim para sempre. Ou pelo menos até o dia nascer.

**Músicas antigas da Disney, eu tenho ouvido muito! ****"Small World" e "A Dream is a Wish your Heart Makes" Principalmente. ****As de Rei Leão também me empolgam, sejam em inglês ou português. Eu particularmente prefiro as originais, mas não dispenso nossa adaptação empolgada. "Under the Sea" por exemplo, eu quatro versões, Inglês, Japonês, Português e uma cantada pela Raven Symone. O mais incrível é que não importa em que língua, a voz do Sebastião sempre parece a mesma!**

O outro dia amanheceu nublado, mas não havia mais chuva. Setsuna acordou vagarosamente. Olhou para o relógio ao lado. Eram 6 da manhã, em meia hora Asuna estaria de volta para entregar os jornais. Não seria nada fácil convencê-la de que apesar de terem dormido na mesma cama, estarem sozinhas e Konoka estar com o pijama aberto, nada havia acontecido... Pijama aberto? Despertou como um raio. Quem abriu o pijama? Será que a espadachim era sonâmbula? Será que aqueles hormônios tão reprimidos acabaram por agir durante seu sono? E o pior, não se lembrava de nada! Não! Isso não fazia sentido! Com certeza o pijama havia aberto sozinhos. Isso era bem mais aceitável. Respirou fundo se convencendo. Levantou-se devagar para não acordar a parceira. Desceu as escadas do beliche para se trocar.

Enquanto se arrumava pensava na noite anterior. Havia finalmente pegado um caminho sem volta. Pobrezinha. Teria de ficar sempre perto de Konoka, beijá-la, abraçá-la, protegê-la, ser testemunha de cada sorriso e cessar cada pranto. Fazer o que né? Era hora de cumprir seus deveres com seu coração.

Terminou de vestir o uniforme escolar, escovou o dente, prendeu o cabelo e exatamente neste momento Asuna abriu violentamente a porta com Negi logo atrás, pareciam violentamente exaustos, mas a ruiva já pegava suas coisas jogadas pelo quarto falando tão rápido que parecia narrar jogo de futebol enquanto seu professor cambaleava de um lado para o outro sem forças para tentar se sustentar corretamente.

-Bom dia Setsuna-san! Tenho de entregar os jornais, nos vemos mais tarde e pode já ir pensando em uma boa desculpa para Konoka estar dormindo em minha cama com o pijama aberto. Se eu fosse você não perderia tempo e diria logo a verdade com detalhes, até mais! – Escapou pela porta como um raio. Negi estava tonto com tanta agitação e Setsuna petrificou-se com tanta informação de uma só vez. Foi recuperando os movimentos aos poucos. Finalmente o professor mirim conseguiu achar forças para uma declaração.

-B-Bom dia Setsuna-san, acho que vou descansar um pouco antes da aula... – e desmaiou na cama de Konoka. Tanta agitação logo de manhã realmente causou um baque na samurai. Quando finalmente voltou a consciência normal decidiu que era melhor adiantar o café da manhã para deixar seu professor e sua namorada descansarem um pouco mais... namorada?

-_O que estou pensando!? _ - Chacoalhou a cabeça. Nem sequer havia pedido formalmente para poder usar o título! Mas não podia negar que a idéia lhe agradava. Lhe agradava ainda mais poder livrá-la de todos aqueles ridículos Omiais.

Enquanto quebrava alguns ovos pensava sobre o assunto. Seria ótimo poder simplesmente dizer ao diretor geral que queriam estar juntas e assim receberem a benção e o cancelamento daqueles malditos encontros. Mas era bem mais provável que ele e a associação mágica de Kansai dessem um jeito de separá-las. Por mais que Konoka quisesse ficar com ela, uma meia-youkai sujaria o sangue puro dos Konoe e uma mulher não daria continuidade à linhagem. É incrível como tudo, absolutamente TUDO parecia estar contra elas. Tudo menos elas mesmas e seus amigos, obviamente. Bem... o diretor geral não precisava ficar sabendo tão cedo, precisava? As informações podem ser atrasadas hoje em dia com um pouco de lábia e influência (e uma grande espada devidamente amolada e certeira).

Mas um dia ele saberá, um dia todos saberão e neste dia sim ela decidirá o que fazer. Por enquanto o mais longínquo futuro que tomava sua mente era o drama de descobrir se as torradas queimariam. Não queimaram! Podia ser um sinal de bom agouro!

Minutos depois ela pode ouvir sons vindos do quarto e o barulho da torneira aberta. Konoka havia acordado e estava escovando os dentes. Ainda era cedo, mas a maga sentiu-se desconfortável sem a presença da parceira ao lado e decidiu desistir de revirar-se na cama. Lavou o rosto e sorriu da maneira mais retardada possível ao espelho. Hoje seria com certeza um ótimo dia! Mesmo estando nublado e com uma grande chance de chover.

Colocou o uniforme cantarolando enquanto penteava os cabelos. Um exemplo vivo de pessoa absurdamente feliz. Estupidamente alegre, sorrindo aos ventos, com um leve rubor na face. Quando voltou ao quarto Setsuna estava colocando a mesa com torradas e ovos fritos (não existe iguaria melhor, acreditem). Ela sorriu ao ver a maga.

-Ah! Bom Dia Kono-chan. – Konoka já estava sorrindo então é redundante afirmar o mesmo. Aproximou-se e sem aviso roubou um beijo da companheira.

-Bom dia! – Setsuna corou levemente. - Você fez o café Set-chan? – a maga olhou para a mesa, estava espantada com tantos pratos diferentes, desde arroz até salmão grelhado. Não sabia que a espadachim tinha esta habilidade.

-Não sei se está bom... – Konoka beijou-lhe o rosto.

-Assim parecemos recém-casadas. – Agora sim a samurai corou para valer.

-V-Vou acordar Negi-sensei... – E ela foi. Sua mente ainda estava abalada pelo comentário da curandeira. Cutucou Negi para que acordasse. O menino abriu devagar os olhos.

-Ahm? Setsuna-san?

-Venha comer Sensei, Já são sete horas.

-Ah... sim. Obrigado por me acordar.

-Venha Negi-kun! Foi a Set-chan quem fez! Está uma delícia! – Konoka abanava a mão alegremente enquanto repetia o prato de arroz.

-Não sabia que cozinhava Setsuna-san... – Comentou o mago. Setsuna corou. Tentem passar um mês na montanha treinando, você acaba aprendendo a se virar...

Milhares de elogios britânicos depois eles finalmente acabaram o café e correram para a tradicional correria de Mahora. No meio da multidão encontram com Asuna que estava especialmente esgotada. Konoka deixou que Negi e Setsuna corressem na frente e diminuiu a velocidade para acompanhar a amiga.

-Bom dia Asuna!

A ruiva encarou o rosto de Konoka. Ali estava um grande e enormemente exagerado sorriso, um sorriso que ela nunca havia visto antes.

-_Meu Deus, será possível? _Bom dia, como passou a noite com Setsuna-san? – A pergunta era claramente recheada de segundas intenções, Konoka corou um pouco, mas não perdeu o sorriso que perduraria até a morte de Evangeline.

-Melhor impossível!

A alegria da maga era tão grande que Asuna se assustou. Isso só poderia significar que...

-K-Konoka não me diga que você e Setsuna-san... – Avermelhou pensando na possibilidade. Assim que a curandeira entendeu o que a amiga queria dizer sua temperatura também foi ás alturas.

-N-Não! Claro que não! – Desviou o olhar. - Mas foi por pouco... – Admitiu em voz baixa. Estranhamente havia um tom de decepção em sua frase. Asuna decidiu perguntar sobre até onde foi o "por pouco" mais tarde. O pátio agitado do Mahora definitivamente não era o melhor dos lugares para discutir... ahm... intimidades alheias.

-Mas quer dizer que agora é oficial?

-Por que não pergunta à Set-chan? – Konoka sorriu mostrando que a ruiva não conseguiria nenhuma informação extra dela. Na verdade nem a própria maga tinha certeza, será que estavam namorando? Setsuna não havia pedido, mas...

Asuna não se conteve. Na mesma hora puxou a espadachim pela gola da camisa. Negi assustou-se quando a samurai desapareceu de seu lado, parou de correr para ver do que se tratava.

-Quer dizer que finalmente é oficial Setsuna-san? – Repetiu a pergunta com um sorriso malandro no rosto. Setsuna avermelhou na hora enquanto sua parceira somente sorria ao lado da ruiva. Negi estava mais confuso que caipira em centro de metrópole.

-Oficial? O que é oficial? – Perguntou ingenuamente.

-Parece que finalmente essas duas se acertaram Negi.

-Como assim se acertaram?

-Estão namorando, não é? Setsuna-san?

-N-NAMORANDO? – O pequeno professor se assustou mais ainda. – Isso é verdade?

Setsuna abaixou o olhar envergonhada. Sabia que Asuna seria a primeira a saber e a primeira a fazer este tipo de pergunta. Mas graças à ruiva ela agora tinha a oportunidade perfeita para fazer da maga teoricamente sua... O "praticamente sua" viria algum tempo depois.

-S-Se Kono-chan realmente me aceitar como tal eu...

-Sim Asuna, nós estamos. – Konoka sorriu mais ainda (se é que era possível) segurando a mão da parceira. Realmente as parcerias mágicas viraram pretexto para arranjar namorado.

-Mas isso é ótimo Konoka-san! Vocês realmente foram feitas uma para a outra! – Negi não pôde conter o entusiasmo. – Com certeza serão muito felizes!

-São é duas lerdas! – Asuna bateu na cabeça de ambas ao mesmo tempo. – Mas finalmente deu tudo certo.

-Hey! O que vocês fazem aí parados!? A Aula já vai começar! – Asakura passou velozmente ao lado do grupo que correu em disparada logo em seguida. Felizmente a fotógrafa não ouvira nada, pior seria se Paru escutasse, mas ela já devia estar na classe contando sobre o vislumbre que teve do encontro das duas no domingo.

A aula era de Inglês, mas parecia última aula dupla de física em plena sexta-feira. O tempo estava demorando diabos para passar. Era a quinta vez que Asuna pegava Konoka suspirando para o nada encarando as costas de Setsuna. Depois, rapidamente, a garota voltava a se concentrar na matéria. A espadachim, por sua vez, apesar de estar olhando para o professor e fazendo todas as anotações necessárias estava, na verdade, em um outro mundo. Se lhe perguntassem a capital do Canadá provavelmente responderia "Kono-chan", aliás, mesmo que perguntassem seu próprio nome ela responderia "Kono-chan"!

**Ok, qualquer história que se preze precisa de uma complicação, certo? É um ciclo vicioso, Introdução, complicação, clímax, desfecho! E qual seria a complicação desta? Oh dúvida cruel. Eu pensei em pelo menos duas! Espero conseguir colocar todas de uma maneira agradável de se ler.**

Eternidades depois o sinal do intervalo tocou. Nunca tão maravilhoso som havia sido ouvido antes. Asuna sussurrou à amiga.

-Eu vou ficar aqui um pouco estudando com o Negi, por que não vai passar o intervalo com Setsuna-san? – Konoka ficou tão satisfeita com a idéia que nem sequer notou o absurdo que Asuna acabara de dizer! Obviamente esta história de "estudar" com o professor era uma enorme desculpa inventada (e muito mal inventada) às pressas para que a maga pudesse passar algum tempo a sós com a namorada.

A ruiva observou com satisfação as duas saírem da classe para "sabe-se Deus aonde". Sorriu para si mesma. Negi surgiu ao seu lado. O pequeno professor, agora com treze anos, parecia bem mais maduro do que antes.

-Você realmente é muito boa com Konoka-san não é?

-É o que se espera de uma amiga. Além disso ela merece toda a felicidade que não teve até hoje. Esse é o tipo de coisa que só Setsuna-san pode dar para ela.

-Não sabia que tinha um lado tão sensível Asuna-san! Estou admirado!

-Cale a boca idiota! – Acertou um tabefe na cabeça do pequeno bretão. Negi gemeu de dor, mas logo se recompôs. Estava se acostumando aos golpes da parceira.

-Já que está tão disposta assim, o que acha de fazer algo por você também e estudar?

-O que? – E então ela começou a ponderar sobre sua atitude. Konoka a estava devendo uma. Sua dívida era tão grande quanto os vários capítulos da apostila de inglês. E desta vez Asuna não teria dó de cobrar. Encarou novamente os exercícios. Cobraria muito caro.

Enquanto o mago mirim e a ruiva se "divertiam" mergulhados nas línguas estrangeiras, outras línguas estavam prestes a serem estudadas. Setsuna abriu a porta esperando que a parceira entrasse primeiro. Haviam encontrado uma sala de estudos vazia não muito longe da classe do segundo colegial, um lugar perfeito para... ficar a vontade. Bastante a vontade...

Fechou a porta e surpreendeu-se quando Konoka se adiantou girando a chave para trancá-la. Ruborizou enquanto a maga só fazia sorrir inocentemente como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo trancar-se com a namorada em uma sala de estudos qualquer em pleno horário de intervalo (onde tudo pode acontecer). A maioria dos professores não se preocupavam, afinal aquela era uma escola só para meninas, a última coisa que esperavam ter de repreender seriam atitudes impróprias deste gênero... Talvez fosse melhor o corpo docente rever seus conceitos...

Konoka se sentou no chão encostando-se na parede. A espadachim se sentou ao seu lado. Claro, óbvio, evidente que a maga não perdeu a oportunidade de apoiar seu rosto no ombro da pobre Setsuna que só fazia corar. Pobre Setsuna é maneira de dizer, pois bem que a samurai não dispensava o carinho da parceira. Tomou a liberdade (que já deveria ter tomado a muito tempo na humilde opinião de Konoka) de passar seu braço pelos ombros da garota trazendo-a mais para perto. Konoka brincava inocentemente com a gravata do uniforme da outra, secretamente com o propósito de desconcentrá-la (apesar de não admitir). A maga jamais chegaria a imaginar o quanto suas maquiavélicas intenções estavam funcionando.

-Desculpe ter contado à Asuna sem te perguntar...

-Não, está tudo bem. Confio em Asuna-san e Negi-sensei.

-Aqueles dois também estão muito íntimos, não é? – Konoka disse sentindo novas possibilidades amorosas à vista. Seus olhos brilhavam.

-M-Mas Negi-sensei é muito jovem e Asuna-san... – ruborizou só de imaginar a possibilidade. Pedofilia? De novo?

-Negi-kun já está com treze anos.

Setsuna ponderava sobre a possibilidade. Era certo que o cuidado de Asuna com o pequeno professor ultrapassava o "amor-fraternal", mas seria possível? Ainda se fosse com a "representante-escondam-seus-filhos" haveria certa possibilidade, mas Asuna-san? A espadachim chegou a conclusão de que não era a hora de pensar nos relacionamentos alheios, não quando sua (?) Konoka estava tão irresistivelmente próxima.

-Uma idade difícil... – Convenhamos, a morena nem sabia mais se estava se referindo à puberdade de seu professor ou ao seu próprio descontrole de hormônios perante a maga. Tocou no rosto da curandeira beijando-lhe a face com carinho. A maga fechou os olhos deixando escapar um gemido de satisfação. A espadachim traçava um caminho até seus lábios beijando-lhe a pele macia. Foi neste exato momento (como não poderia deixar de ser) que vozes foram ouvidas do lado de fora da classe. Eram Kugimiya, Misa e Sakurako discutindo sobre algo sem importância como o novo uniforme da equipe de torcida que, aparentemente, desvalorizava o busto das integrantes (cientificamente falando). Setsuna parou se afastando um pouco, bem pouco, quase nada para não perder a sensação do calor da maga.

-Sakurako... – Murmurou para si mesma reconhecendo a voz da garota das trancinhas. Konoka não gostou, aliás, odiou ouvir o nome de outra mulher dito por Setsuna em um momento tão íntimo. Estava experimentando um novo sentimento chamado "ciúmes doentio momentâneo possivelmente progressivo com tendência a assassinato".

-Shhh... – Sussurrou calando Setsuna com o dedo indicador. – É só... fazer silêncio. –Segurou com força o uniforme da espadachim. Setsuna inclinou-se para capturar seus lábios, invadiu sua boca, enlaçou sua cintura com uma das mãos fazendo-a praticamente sentar em seu colo. Não podia mais se conter, aquele convite sem a mínima intenção de ser subliminar foi o sopro que extinguiu aquela diminuta chama do controle e acendeu uma absurdamente gigantesca labareda de algo bem mais interessante. Konoka pôde sentir as investidas ferozes da meio-youkai em sua boca, aquela maneira de beijar não podia ser humana mesmo. Se pegou agradecendo a quem quer que fosse o culpado por tão divina parcela de sangue youkai. Sem que sequer percebesse um longo gemido escapou de sua garganta e outros vieram depois deste. Setsuna se afastou descendo a boca por seu pescoço, sussurrou contra a pele sensível.

-Silêncio Kono-chan...

Konoka realmente achou aquele pedido contraditório. Silêncio? Então que parasse de beijá-la daquela maneira! Setsuna era a culpada! Se não fosse tão boa no que faz ela não teria de se preocupar! Não que estivesse reclamando, nem tinha o direito. A última coisa que ela queria era que a espadachim parasse.

Enquanto isso a meio-youkai se deliciava com o gosto da pele de Konoka. Era milhões de vezes melhor do que havia imaginado. Entrava em transe sentindo o cheiro dela inundar seus sentidos muito mais aguçados do que os dos humanos comuns. Era o mundo novo que tanto ansiara por tanto tempo. Tinha que admitir, adorara ouvi-la gemer por sua causa. Com certeza se estivesse sã pararia na hora, era arriscado demais. Porém obviamente a última coisa que estava era consciente de seus atos, portanto continuou-os com satisfação, uma satisfação que aumentava cada vez que Konoka fracassava em conter seus gemidos e suspiros que quase sempre vinham acompanhados de um "Set-chan". E a mente de Setsuna só pensava em mais, mais e mais. Continuava a beijar-lhe o pescoço, o rosto, os lábios, acariciar as costas, a cintura o rosto enquanto sentia os braços da maga enlaçarem seu pescoço, e puxar seu uniforme trazendo-a mais para perto.

-Ahm?

-O que foi Kugimiya?

-Tem uns barulhos estranhos vindos dessa sala...

Shiina tapou a boca rindo maliciosamente.

-Deve ter alguém se divertindo no intervalo!

-O QUE!? – Exclamaram as outras duas.

Setsuna ouviu. Isso a fez acordar para a realidade. Abandonou com profundo desgosto os lábios da companheira.

-O que... Hm! – Tapou-lhe a boca com uma das mãos enquanto gesticulava com a outra pedindo silêncio. Encostou a testa com a dela ruborizando ao notar a vermelhidão no rosto da maga e o brilho de seus olhos que pareciam absurdamente diferentes. Ela fizera tudo aquilo? Mesmo? Sentia-se feliz por dentro, uma satisfação egoísta por ter causado tamanho impacto em sua parceira. Foi quando forçaram a porta.

-Não abre...

-Melhor chamar-mos o professor.

-Mas deve ser um casal de namorados ou algo assim...

-Estamos em um colégio de garotas, com certeza aconteceu algo mais sério!

-Você tem razão Misa...

Setsuna suspirou. Tirou a mão da boca da maga e beijou-a rapidamente antes de sussurrar.

-Vamos sair daqui.

-Como? – A samurai pegou em sua mão e se dirigiu à janela. Certificou-se de que não haveria ninguém nas redondezas. Felizmente a janela dava para os fundos da escola onde poucas pessoas iam. Colocou o corpo para fora relaxando para liberar seu youki. Suas asas surgiram em segundos. Esticou a mão para Konoka.

-Venha Kono-chan. – Konoka sorriu. Setsuna não pensara duas vezes antes de mostrar sua verdadeira forma e isso alegrava a maga. A meio-youkai pegou-a no colo pedindo que segurasse firme. A curandeira obedeceu enlaçando seu pescoço. Num só impulso contra a parede Setsuna planou vagarosamente até o chão. Seus pés tocaram o solo exatamente no momento em que seus ouvidos captaram o som da porta se abrindo. Respirou aliviada escondendo novamente as asas.

-Foi por pouco... – Konoka disse mais para si mesma do que para a companheira. E então o sinal tocou. Som estridente repleto de desgosto. Ambas caminharam de volta para a sala. A maioria das alunas já estava em seu lugar. Konoka se sentou ao lado de Asuna novamente com aquele sorriso bobo na cara. A ruiva parecia psicologicamente exausta. As lições foram demais para a Bakaranger.

-Se divertiu com Negi-kun, Asuna?

Asuna desgrudou a cara da mesa com uma expressão pouco agradável no rosto.

-Tão divertido quanto dar a luz. Mas pelo visto seu intervalo foi bem mais interessante não é? Konoka? – Sorriu maliciosamente. Konoka não entendeu, encarou-a com um ponto de interrogação gravado na testa. A ruiva apontou para ela sussurrando.

-Parece que Setsuna-san demarcou bem seu território.

-Ahm?

-Tome. – Estendeu-lhe um pequeno espelho. – Veja por conta própria.

Konoka pegou o espelho e não demorou muito a deparar-se com o motivo do sorriso malicioso da amiga. Sim, Setsuna demarcara bem seu território. Seu pescoço estava realmente marcado. Felizmente seu longo cabelo cobria as evidências. Konoka começou a corar violentamente com as lembranças e ainda mais por Asuna ter visto a prova delas. Porém ficava feliz em ter algo para recordar sua pequena aventura escolar, a primeira de muitas com certeza.

Setsuna simplesmente estava uma pilha de nervos. Afinal por pouco Kugimiya não a pegara cometendo... ahm... "insolências". E por ironia ela se sentava exatamente ao lado dela! Não tinha como encarar a líder de torcida.

-Sakurazaki, você tropeçou ou coisa assim?

-Ahm? C-Como? Por que? – Embaralhou as palavras.

-Suas roupas estão amassadas...

-Ah! S-Sim, eu... tropecei... – Madoka olhou desconfiada para ela, mas decidiu ignorar o fato. Nunca soube muito sobre Setsuna de qualquer forma. Mas havia alguém que não conseguia ignorar. Olhos castanhos flamejantes observavam tudo com muito interesse. Haruna cada vez mais confirmava suas suspeitas. Havia algo realmente interessante acontecendo.

**Continua...**

**Sinto que sou boazinha demais com minhas personagens... Talvez devesse matar alguém... (Você não tem coragem para tanto, idiota)**

**Comentem amiguinhos! Até a próxima! (acenando)**


	4. Sakasanai de Toki wo

**Yo Minna!**

**Espero que esteja tudo bem com vocês neste finalzinho dramático de férias! (como dói escrever isso)**

**Eu estou um pouco doente, gripe eu acho. Aquela que vem de mansinho, sabe? Começa com uma leve dor de garganta (que você chega a pensar ser conseqüência dos gritos de algum show em que foi... quanta inocência...), passa para um cansaço, uma imperceptível dor de cabeça e quando menos espera está debaixo de sete cobertores, tossindo o pulmão, espirrando as artérias, gastanto quilos de papel higiênico e escrevendo seu testamento.**

**Felizmente já estou melhor, obrigada aqueles que mesmo por este breve parágrafo se preocuparam com minha saúde. (reverência)**

**Mais uma vez somente escreverei os agradecimentos aqui, pois vocês terão de aturar minhas idiotices no decorrer do capítulo (sinto muito por isso).**

**Muito obrigada à : **Vanessa, mini se-chan e Lilian Kate Mazaki.

Vanessa, **valeu mesmo por sempre comentar. Sempre que posto um capítulo fico esperando pelo seu comentário. Sei que posso contar com você para me puxar a orelha quando precisar. Hontou ni Arigatou De Gozaru!**

Mini Se-chan, **Já li o último capítulo de sua fic! Fiquei triste por ter acabado, mas muito feliz por ter contribuído! Espero que não se decepcione com a minha e que consiga continuar com o bom trabalho como escritora. Boa sorte e se precisar de ajuda estamos aí!**

Lílian Kate Mazaki, **Adoro comentários detalhados! Muito obrigada pelos elogios! Fico feliz que esteja aprovando o resultado de tanta cafeína! Espero continuar agradando até o fim! Obrigada e até a próxima!**

**Um último muito obrigada por todos os elogios! Os comentários sempre vem recheados de palavras fofas e muito carinho, chego até a pensar que alguém tão patética como eu não merece tanto (chora desconsoladamente). Muito obrigada mesmo, vou me esforçar para um dia poder dizer "Hey! É verdade Baby, eu não gosto de me gabar, mas sou o máximo!" (Olha o drama!)**

**Vamos à fic:**

E assim o tempo passara. Konoka e Setsuna continuaram arranjando um tempo a sós, vezes no intervalo, vezes à tarde, vezes à noite sobre o terraço dos dormitórios. Aqueles momentos passavam feito segundos enquanto a espera por eles parecia mais longa que a eternidade. Setsuna ia pouco a pouco perdendo a timidez em demonstrar carinho (em outro nível) por sua parceira frente à Negi ou Asuna.

Certa vez estavam os quatro estudando para a semana de provas do Mahora. Claro que Negi se concentrava em suas poções. Konoka tentava terminar de ler um texto de História Geral. Um texto profundamente interessante do ponto de vista irônico. Apoiava o rosto na mão esquerda enquanto sentia os olhos pesarem. Setsuna estava sentada no chão à sua esquerda com as costas apoiadas na cama lendo a apostila. Em um dos vários olhares que lançara à maga reparou em sua exaustão.

-Está com sono Ojou-sama? – Ainda costumava usar o tratamento quando estavam com outras pessoas. Konoka desistira de reclamar. Os "Kono-chan"s sussurrados roucamente em momentos privados nos raros instantes em que eram capazes de dizer algo antes que voltassem a se beijar compensavam e muito.

-Um pouco... – Disse sorrindo para que sua protetora não se preocupasse. Voltou ao texto de História, ao EMOCIONANTE texto de História. Tinha vontade de comer a página só para que ele sumisse dali. Setsuna olhou em volta por um segundo. Asuna encarava as contas algébricas como se fossem o mais temido adversário. Sua expressão era decidida enquanto suor escorria de seu rosto e seu lápis rabiscava intensamente o caderno. Negi tentava medir a quantidade exata de "algo verde" com "não sei o que rosa" e assim evitar uma explosão de proporções continentais. Suspirou decidindo que estava se preocupando demais.

-Kono-chan... – A maga olhou-a com interesse. Setsuna sorriu estendendo-lhe a mão. – Venha dormir um pouco.

Konoka demorou para processar o convite, mas sorriu. Fechou o livro com inigualável satisfação. Levantou-se pegando na mão da parceira e sentando-se em seu colo. Acomodou o rosto no vão do pescoço da espadachim e apoiou a mão em seu peito. Setsuna abraçou-a pelo ombro e pela cintura dando-lhe apoio. Konoka fechou os olhos.

-Te acordo em uma hora...

-Un... – A maga balançou a cabeça concordando. – Okini... – Inclinou-se levemente para roçar os lábios da morena e caiu no sono. Sem mais textos de História.

-Que inveja... – Asuna comentou sinceramente. Aquela cena parecia mais interessante do que os números sem sentido de seu caderno.

-Você cuida muito bem de Konoka-san, né? Setsuna-san?

Setsuna avermelhou abaixando o olhar. Os dois sorriram decidindo voltar aos seus afazeres e deixá-las ter seu tempo agradável. Uma atitude que muitos melhores amigos de casais (?) deveriam tomar. A meio-youkai encarou o rosto adormecido da namorada. Era lindo, tão lindo que ela talvez não cumprisse a promessa de acordá-la em uma hora. Em duas talvez. Cinco horas e não se fala mais nisso!

Os três meses que passaram (oficialmente) juntas foram repletos de situações prazerosas para ambas. Não demorou muito tempo para que se acostumassem com a nova realidade. Na verdade não demorou absolutamente tempo nenhum. Era como se sempre houvesse sido daquela maneira. Konoka adorava aquilo e havia criado uma maneira sutil de provocar Setsuna em nome de sua própria satisfação.

Claro que tomavam cuidado para que ninguém soubesse. Ou ao menos para que ninguém confirmasse. Mas era difícil, muito difícil se conter. Um dia estavam todos os alunos na biblioteca para uma pesquisa dirigida. Setsuna havia se encostado em uma das prateleiras folheando um romance samurai. Enquanto isso a maga incomodava-se com o fato de não ser o alvo da atenção da companheira. Estava sentada em uma das mesas com o trio biblioteca e Asuna que estavam realmente pesquisando. Como já havia acabado a sua parte o monstrinho verde do tédio apossou-se de seu ser.

-Por que não vai procurar algo para ler Konoka-san? – Miyazaki sugeriu. Ela sorriu gentilmente à menina.

-Está tudo bem, eu... – Estalou. A inocente bibliotecária havia sem querer provocado grandes idéias nada inocentes. – Acho... que vou fazer isso mesmo. – Levantou-se com brilho nos olhos. Caminhou inocentemente até onde a parceira estava. Esticou o braço para pegar um livro qualquer que estava coincidentemente bem ao lado do rosto da samurai. Inclinou-se para frente. A está altura Setsuna já havia abaixado o livro e corado até o último fio de cabelo. Konoka olhou muito profundamente em seus olhos, o fato de suas bocas estarem a milímetros de distância era gritante demais para ser ignorado.

-Desculpe Set-chan, eu só vim pegar um livro. – Disse inocentemente. Moveu-se para a direita fingindo que analisava os títulos. Pegou um qualquer e afastou-se, não sem antes sorrir mais uma vez à namorada.

Só quando a viu voltar para a mesa o coração de Setsuna voltou a bater normalmente. Ela fizera de propósito! Tinha certeza disso! Enquanto isso Konoka sentava-se feliz em sua cadeira. Colocou o livro sobre a mesa e ficou a sorrir para o vazio. Yue piscou confusa.

-Não sabia que gostava desse tipo de coisa Konoka-san...

Foi então que leu o título do livro... "Marcenaria básica".

-Ahm, sim eu... estou pensando em construir um móbile...

Yue decidiu não questionar. Podia ser contagioso afinal. Minutos depois Setsuna aparecera perto da mesa. Parecia séria.

-O Diretor Geral quer falar com a senhorita, Ojou-sama...

Konoka estava confusa.

-O que o vovô quer?

-Não sei dos detalhes.

A maga se levantou temerosa pensando que seu avô havia descoberto algo. A seriedade de Setsuna era realmente preocupante. Começou a caminhar até o escritório do diretor com a meio-youkai logo atrás. Quando chegaram ao caminho das cerejeiras Konoka foi detida de continuar pela Yuunagi. Setsuna usara a espada na bainha para abraçá-la por trás e trazê-la para perto.

-Não é certo me provocar daquela maneira Kono-chan... – Ouvir a samurai falando daquela maneira sem titubear era um experiência nova que fazia a curandeira arrepiar. Virou-se para encará-la de frente com um sorriso no rosto.

-Do que está falando? –Se fez de inocente com a maior cara de pau da História. Setsuna não se incomodou. Riu de lado aproximando-se para beijá-la nos lábios. Não esperou para invadir sua boca deixando sua língua acariciar a dela da forma que quisesse. Konoka sentiu como ela a beijava com carinho, deixou-se levar retribuindo da mesma maneira. Afinal, apesar de não admitir, era exatamente aquilo que visava enquanto inocentemente procurava livros de marcenaria na prateleira atrás da espadachim. Não existia maneira mais interessante do que esta de eliminar o monstrinho do tédio.

Sentiu a Yuunagi pressionada em suas costas, prensando-a contra o corpo da samurai. O beijo tornara-se mais intenso, a meio-youkai agora investia com desejo, largara a espada deixando suas mãos acariciarem as costas da parceira, sentirem seu corpo por cima das roupas. Konoka também não se conteve. Enquanto sua mão esquerda contornava o pescoço de Setsuna a direita já passeava por seu dorso, às vezes infiltrando-se como que sem querer por debaixo do pano. Amava aquilo apesar de estar consciente do quanto era perigoso. Desde seu primeiro beijo com Setsuna, a curandeira só conseguia pensar em dar o próximo passo, porém sabia que não seria certo fazê-lo sem que antes passassem ou não pela aprovação de seu avô. Precisava daquilo concluído para o bem ou para o mal, só assim se sentiria livre para tornar aquela lembrança a melhor possível.

Mas ninguém é de ferro, a carne é fraca e a vida é bela. Poderiam acontecer pequenos "acidentes" não poderiam? Algo comum hoje em dia e definitivamente não seria culpa de nenhuma das duas. É uma necessidade primordial da humanidade, certo? Procriação da espécie e coisa e tal. Se bem que especificamente no caso delas isso jamais serviria como desculpa.

Foi então que os sentidos aguçados da Hanyou denunciaram alguém se aproximando. Verdade seja dita: qualquer humano normal perceberia. Afinal Takahata vinha a altas gargalhadas com Shizuna. Rapidamente as duas se separaram e se esconderam atrás de uma das várias cerejeiras. Obviamente Setsuna tomou o cuidado de recolher sua Yuunagi do chão. Ficaram em silêncio enquanto os professores passavam. Sabiam que Takahata podia sentir a presença delas, qualquer descuido e estavam descobertas. A morena tentou esconder o máximo que podia seu ki enquanto torcia para que o mago estivesse envolvido demais com a conversa para detectar a magia de Konoka.

-Hm? – Takahata virou-se um momento.

-Algo errado professor?

-Nada, eu acho... – E continuaram a se afastar. Minutos depois Setsuna soltou a respiração. Estavam salvas...

ALIÁS, exatamente O QUE ela pensava estar fazendo no MEIO do caminho com sua OJOU-SAMA!? Insolente! Já deveria ter aposentado esta palavra, mas ela teimava em voltar a cada loucura cometida. Como pôde se deixar descontrolar daquela maneira? Será que não pensava? Era claro que podiam ser pegas a qualquer momento se estivessem em campo aberto. Aparentemente a provocação sutil de Konoka havia tido um efeito absurdamente eficiente na espadachim.

-Set-chan? – Setsuna corou olhando para o rosto interrogativo da companheira. Só porque estavam namorando não significava que podia fazer este tipo de coisa! Céus! Perdera completamente o controle! Em outras condições poderia estar prestes a...

Konoka preocupou-se com a cor do rosto da parceira. Estava mudando de rosa, para vermelho, então para roxo e novamente para um vermelho alaranjado. Não era para menos. As possibilidades que passavam pela cabeça da samurai eram cobertas de censuras.

-M-Me desculpe, eu... me deixei levar. – Se pegou pensando que ajudaria se Konoka não fosse tão absurdamente irresistível. Não que estivesse reclamando, era só uma observação descartável.

-Está tudo bem, eu gosto assim. – Sinceridade maior seria impossível. Segurou na mão da Hanyou beijando-lhe rapidamente e se puseram a caminhar de volta à classe.

**As vezes eu fico pensando se não deveria conter meu instintos por cenas censuradas. Não importa a situação, minha mente perva sempre consegue ver uma maneira de transformar tudo em um romance erótico (Calma Milk, são os hormônios). Coleira na Milk! Konoka e Setsuna não é igual a Haruka e Michiru! Era divertido poder colocar todas as minhas idéias em prática em "Invariável X", pois sei que tudo o que eu faria, elas fariam também. Mas está sendo ainda mais divertido forçar minha mente a criar novas possibilidades. Não quero atrofiar meu cérebro, preciso de desafios! Farei com que esta história seja a primeira que tenha prazer em reler e não me ache um fracasso total! (veste capa e pula pela janela) Para o alto e avante!**

Apesar de seus evidentes esforços (feitos com muita má vontade, convenhamos) era claro para as mais observadoras que algo estava acontecendo.

Em mais um dia de banho cheio de beldades, o assunto não pôde deixar de ser comentado. Saotome naturalmente foi a primeira a expor suas teorias.

-Não acham estranho? Konoka-san e Sakurazaki nunca mais vieram tomar banho juntas!

-Será que isso não significa exatamente o contrário do que você quer provar, Paru? – Misa alfinetou com uma expressão confusa.

-Pelo contrário! O fato de não estarem mais ao mesmo tempo no banho só pode significar uma coisa... – Todas se inclinaram com curiosidade. – Elas estão com vergonha uma da outra!

A mente das meninas se iluminou. Fazia sentido, muito sentido. Mas algo que saia da boca de Paru fazer sentido era algo infinitas vezes mais assustador.

-Se sentem pudor então com certeza as intenções não são mais inocentemente amigáveis, se é que me entendem...

-Faz sentido, mas eu não acho que sejam provas o suficiente.

-De que provas você precisa Ako? Quantas vezes as duas já não sumiram juntas! Vai dizer que não repara nos... – Asakura olhou para os dois lados como se fosse segredar algo. Sussurrou. – Olhares...?

-O-Olhares?

Kazumi não podia acreditar. Será que só ela, Yuuna e Paru reparavam em toda aquela atmosfera de romance secreto no ar? Haviam placas de "eu amo você" nas cabeças de Konoka e Setsuna. Placas com luminosos!

-Por que não perguntam à Asuna? – Sugeriu Kugimiya.

-E você acha que ela irá responder? Meu faro não me engana. Finalmente alguma coisa aconteceu.

-Mas... o que? – Ako sinceramente não pensou quando perguntou.

No mesmo instante as mentes cheias de segundas intenções e hormônios das adolescentes começaram a criar possibilidades. Inúmeras possibilidades. Uma delas mostrava Konoka com uma roupa sadomasoquista e um chicote se aproveitando de uma pobre Setsuna completamente presa por cordas. Outra era mais romântica, lençóis brancos, imagem esfumaçada, ambas nuas, a samurai olhando profundamente nos olhos da maga, sussurrando seu amor e então a deitava e as duas sumiam da tela. Os rostos coraram.

-S-Será que...

-As duas já...

-Não é tão difícil... – Paru alfinetou novamente.

-Eu não acredito que não tenho uma mísera foto deste momento!

-Sua maníaca! – Ako gritou para Asakura.

-Eu não acredito que vejo sentido em algo que saiu da boca da Paru!

-Ei!

-M-Mas por que estariam mantendo segredo? – Até a livreira estava interessada no assunto.

-Não sei, duvido que estejam preocupadas com nossa reação... – Yuuna sabia que muito provavelmente comemorariam o casal do ano com uma grande festa patrocinada, é claro, pela representante.

-O Avô de Konoka... – Yue parou de beber seu suco de Cacto com tangerina quando todas a olharam confusas. – Ele sim não aprovaria.

-O diretor geral? – Sempre há alguém que faz questão de confirmar algo óbvio, desta vez foi Yuuna. Sakurako bateu com força na palma da mão como se houvesse descoberto o Santo Graal.

-É óbvio! – Haviam chamas nos olhos. – Konoka é filha única de uma família tradicional! Se descobrirem será a morte do cupido! – A maneira de expressar não foi adequada, mas ainda assim a repórter havia chegado aonde queria. Estava orgulhosa de si mesma.

-Se é assim não podemos fazer alarde. – Izumi ponderava. – Ele não pode descobrir.

-Nem uma pequena matéria?

-Não Asakura!

-Uma notinha qualquer nos classificados...

-Contenha-se maníaca!

Kazumi desistiu. E assim, foi decidida a nova missão do segundo colegial A : "Missão protejam o cavalheiro e sua princesa para que possam continuar em seu cavalo branco". Até Paru havia concordado em manter a boca fechada. O que seria algo inédito e uma prova irrefutável de eterna amizade.

E assim o tempo passou lentamente e gentilmente. Depois da inspiradora e reveladora conversa que as meninas tiveram no banho cada uma delas só fazia recolher mais e mais provas de que a teoria de Paru e Asakura estivesse certa. Algumas achavam tudo escancarado demais, outras (Makie por exemplo) orgulhava-se de ter descoberto sinais de tão velado segredo.

Chegou a um ponto em que todos sabiam, mas evitavam comentar. Nagase e Mana cansaram de flagrar as duas de mãos dadas enquanto faziam suas rondas pelo colégio. Evangeline também já estava achando desnecessárias tantas "renovações de pacto" às escondidas em seu resort. E assim, sem desconfiarem de que suas tentativas de sigilo foram completamente inúteis, as duas viviam uma agradável etapa em seu relacionamento. Uma etapa que não faziam tanta questão de pular.

E três meses depois, o cenário é justamente o escritório do diretor geral. Um sinal de mudança com certeza. Konoemon olhava despreocupadamente pela janela, observava sua neta e suas companheiras de classe rumando para a escola. Tinha um sorriso escondido por debaixo da barba longa.

-Shizuna-sensei. – chamou, em poucos segundos Shizuna abrira a porta. – Poderia chamar minha neta um instante? Gostaria de conversar com ela...

-Sim Diretor.

A porta se fechou e o grão mestre continuava a alisar sua barba. Takahata talvez estivesse certo. Era nisso que pensava enquanto encarava o rosto sorridente de sua neta e sua guarda-costas. Não negava que no fundo sabia que era inevitável.

**Descoberta número um: Quando escrevo em terceira pessoa, acabo perdendo parte da comédia. Eu deveria ficar revoltada por isso, mas aí está um novo desafio! Além disso é confortável formar um ambiente mais light. Não preciso matar ninguém de rir, mas ao menos vou manter o enredo interessante. Não se assustem caso perceberem um redemoinho no meio dos parágrafos, as vezes eu e meu gênio do mau costumamos entrar em conflito. Estejam preparados para me detonarem caso eu comece a viajar no Balão mágico, obrigada pela paciência (reverência).**

Konoka nem foi capaz de colocar um pé dentro da classe antes que Shizuna a chamasse. A garota se arrepiou por um momento. O coração acelerou. Sempre que seu avô a chamava formalmente era um mal sinal. Apesar de estar nervosa não se deixou notar e seguiu a professora lançando um olhar temeroso à Setsuna. A maga sentia-se caminhando para a forca.

A espadachim tinha vontade de puxá-la para si e fugir. Mas mesmo acompanhá-la seria suspeito depois de Shizuna-sensei ter sido tão clara quanto ao "sozinha". Ficou com o olhar perdido no corredor mesmo depois de perder sua princesa de vista.

-O que? Konoka foi chamada pelo Diretor geral? – Asuna exclamou preocupada com a amiga.

Em segundos várias das alunas saíram da classe para o corredor. Makie levou as mãos à boca.

-Será que ele descobriu? Setsuna-san? – Perguntou em voz baixa. Todas as outras caíram cinematograficamente no chão. A Baka Pink conseguira afinal.

-Ahm? D-Descobriu o que? – Setsuna estava assustada. Não é possível! Se esforçaram tanto! E até a Baka Pink, Oh! A Baka Pink! Se ela havia percebido então não seria uma surpresa o diretor saber também.

-Não adianta mais pessoal... – Asakura parecia decepcionada, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz porque agora teria a chance de publicar alguma coisa. – Vamos ser sinceras Sakurazaki, já sabíamos tudo sobre seu relacionamento com Konoka-san.

-O QUE? Sabiam!? M-Mas c-como... – Seu rosto avermelhou. Parecia prestes a ter um colapso.

-Não foi difícil deduzir, realmente... – Yuuna ponderava.

-Podemos fazer a festa _agola_? – Ku Fei parecia pronta para muita comida.

-Festa! Festa! – As gêmeas Narutaki pulavam de um lado para o outro imaginando montanhas de doces. Elas não mudaram muito com os anos.

-Maa Maa... não é hora para festas agora de gozaru... – Kaede gentilmente segurou as cabeças das duas idênticas pequenas. – Né Sakurazaki-san, nós podemos ajudá-las quando precisarem de gozaru.

-Posso te fazer um desconto Sakurazaki, já que isto envolve os Konoe. – Mana já se preparava para muita pancadaria.

-U-Uma fuga de amantes? – Imaginou a livreira.

-Fuga de Amantes! Fuga de Amantes!

-E-Esperem um pouco! – Setsuna tentava sem sucesso conter a empolgação das gêmeas.

-Hm... Se quiserem podem ir _pala _a China!

-China não é romântico Ku Fei! Estou pensando em Canadá...

-E desde quando o Canadá é romântico, Misa? – Kugimiya não pode deixar de observar.

-Sakurazaki, em prol do amor de vocês duas, eu abro mão de uma de minhas mansões na Europa! Vocês podem escolher, Itália, França, Alemanha... eu pessoalmente recomendo a Espanha. Oh a sensualidade espanhola! Um palco perfeito para o desenrolar de um amor proibido!

-Ayaka! Pare com isso! – Asuna fez com que todas parassem de discutir destinos paradisíacos. – Vocês também! Agora não é hora para turismo! Não vêem o quanto é importante?

Negi abriu passagem entre as garotas. Sendo agora mais alto, não corria mais o risco de ser esmagado por traseiros femininos.

-O que podemos fazer por enquanto é esperar. E por favor não façam tanto alarde. Não se esqueçam de que talvez o diretor geral ainda não saiba. Vamos tentar manter a calma e prosseguir com a aula. Sentem-se em seus lugares por favor.

Enquanto uma a uma as beldades do segundo colegial tomavam seus assentos, Setsuna não se movia. Encarara o chão do corredor por alguns segundos. Tudo bem que suas amigas soubessem, o susto foi grande, mas confiava nelas. Ainda assim não podia deixar de se preocupar. O que o diretor diria? Seria esse o dramático fim de seus meses de conto de fadas? Não queria nem sequer pensar no assunto, mas ele não parava de rondar sua cabeça.

-Setsuna-san... – Asuna tocou em seu ombro e sorriu. – Vai ficar tudo bem. Estamos todos torcendo.

A Hanyou sorriu tristemente para tranqüilizar a amiga e se sentou enquanto Negi iniciava a aula. O medo não queria deixar sua alma. Sentia o sangue sumindo de suas veias. Ainda assim estava feliz por saber que podia contar com tanta gente estranha e fora do comum. Aquilo a tranqüilizava.

Enquanto isso Konoka nunca se sentiu tão assustada frente ao seu avô. O velho parecia ter criado chifres, rugas a mais, pele escamosa, porte assombroso, olhos vermelhos e ventas que soltavam fogo. Claro que isso é tudo uma comparação para exemplificar o assombro da garota. Na verdade ele continuava o mesmo vovô sorridente de sempre.

-Konoka-chan, desculpe chamá-la às pressas.

-Está tudo bem vovô. – Esforçava-se para manter a postura inabalável.

-Acontece que acabo de marcar um novo Omiai para você. – A frase ao mesmo tempo tranqüilizou e irritou profundamente a maga. Um Omiai? UM OMIAI? Não iria a nenhum estúpido OMIAI! Como ele pôde ter a idéia insana de retomar os malditos encontros? Foram seis meses sem eles! Seis meses! Gostaria que fosse para sempre. – É um rapaz muito bonito desta vez, tem somente 20 anos, mas é filho único de um grande médico e... – Ele continuava a falar, mas Konoka já não ouvia. Encarava o chão com os punhos cerrados. Será que ele realmente não considerava os SEUS sentimentos em relação a estes inúteis Omiais? Será que nunca percebeu que ela nunca amaria ninguém além de sua protetora? Se pegou querendo que ele soubesse de tudo, que ele compreendesse que não faria mais estas idiotices, não quando já tinha alguém com quem queria passar o resto da vida. – Além disso ele...

-Não... – Sussurrou mais para si mesma do que para o avô.

-O que disse Konoka-chan? – A reação da neta já era esperada. Ele secretamente sorriu por dentro.

-Eu não quero vovô, não vou mais em nenhum Omiai. – Ela se esforçava para não levantar o tom de voz. Estava com medo. Sabia que recusando assim, daquela maneira, não seria difícil o avô desconfiar. Sabia que o melhor seria aceitar e fingir que estava tudo bem. Dispensar o moço como sempre, um pé na bunda a mais não faria diferença. Ele era filho de médicos afinal, não demoraria a se recuperar. Mas já não queria mais. Era idiotice, não daria a ninguém esperanças de matrimônio, se sentiria traindo sua meia-youkai. E isso com certeza não faria.

-Mas você já está quase na idade de se casar, precisamos encontrar um bom marido.

-Não, não precisamos Vovô. – Desviou o olhar. Agora sabia que havia falado demais. Um dos olhos do senhor se abriu.

-Por um acaso já tem alguém em mente Konoka-chan? – Konoka engoliu seco. Não era capaz de mentir. Resolveu ficar em silêncio. Já havia dito mais do que o necessário. Era mesmo uma idiota, uma idiota sentimental. – Ara, não me resta alternativa senão cancelar o Omiai. Tenho certeza de que sua escolha não irá me desapontar. Pode ir agora.

A maga saiu o mais rápido que pôde. Controlou-se para não correr. Era a primeira vez que Konoemon via sua neta tão abalada daquela maneira. Parecia estar prestes a chorar a qualquer momento. Sentiu-se um tanto mal por fazê-la passar por aquilo, mas precisava confirmar. Sentou-se novamente na grandiosa cadeira, três vezes maior do que o necessário. Tinha muito a conversar com seu genro.

**Estou me sentindo órfã. Hoje meu Asthor (irmão-lobo) foi para a casa da amante dele providenciar irmãozinhos ao Inuki (pequeno príncipe). Como se ele já não tivesse outros quatro espalhados pelo mundo. Não quero que meu "Ás" fique necessitado, é somente um pouco nostálgico ver nossos filhotes crescendo, levantando a perna para fazer xixi, e indo produzir seus próprios filhotes. Estamos juntos a tanto tempo (6 anos) que influenciamos na vida um do outro. Meus pais dizem que eu sou o Mogli, sempre junto dos lobos (São três Huskies Siberianos). Um dia ainda me servirão ração ao invés de bife...**

Konoka correu sem saber ao certo para onde. Correu até perder o ar e quando finalmente parou se viu ao lado do prédio principal. Sentou-se debaixo de uma árvore. A última coisa que queria naquele momento era voltar para a aula.

Sayo observou pela janela a maga encostada no tronco imersa em pensamentos. Discretamente (não que precisasse ser discreta, afinal era um fantasma) sussurrou no ouvido de Asakura.

-Konoe-san está no pátio.

-O que? Verdade? – Kazumi espiou pela janela. Realmente a maga não parecia em seu melhor humor. Sem pudor nenhum a jornalista disse em voz alta no meio da aula interrompendo o pequeno professor. – Sakurazaki, Konoka está lá embaixo.

Setsuna tremeu. Levantou-se como um raio pronta para sair correndo (ou voando), mas deteve-se por um momento. Estava no meio da aula afinal. Olhou impaciente para seu professor. Negi sorriu gesticulando.

-Pode ir Setsuna-san. – Não esperou o final da frase para sair em disparada. Bateu em paredes, tropeçou em esfregões e quebrou cadeiras pelo caminho. As meninas de dentro da sala se divertiam ouvindo os efeitos sonoros.

Konoka estava sentada apoiando o rosto na mão direita. Olhava para o limbo preocupada com as conseqüências da conversa com seu avô. Setsuna parou ao lado dela.

-Kono-chan... – A maga a olhou como se agradecesse aos céus por ela estar ali. Levantou-se rapidamente abraçando a espadachim. A morena se assustou no princípio, mas retribuiu acolhendo-a com carinho o mais próximo possível de seu corpo.

-Desculpe... o vovô queria que eu fosse em um Omiai, mas eu recusei. – A samurai gritaria de alegria se não fosse um momento delicado. Isso mesmo Kono-chan, não vá à Omiais. – Ele deve desconfiar de alguma coisa...

-Está tudo bem. – Alisou-lhe os cabelos. – Eu vou estar aqui para te proteger. Vamos tentar não pensar nisso agora. Mas antes... – Setsuna pegou-lhe a mão sorrindo. – Vamos sair do campo de visão de alguns urubus. – E para a infelicidade geral de toda uma classe de adolescentes levou Konoka para seu apartamento.

Era a terceira vez que entrava no quarto de Setsuna, mas pela primeira vez teve a oportunidade de reparar. Era bem parecido com o seu, mas infinitamente mais bem arrumado. Bastante grande apesar da espadachim não dividi-lo com ninguém. A morena fechou a porta atrás de si com um pouco de vergonha. Era a primeira vez que trazia alguém para seu quarto e tinha que estrear logo com Konoka, realmente tranqüilizador.

-Não imaginei que me traria ao seu quarto Set-chan... – A maga comentou sendo realmente inocente enquanto admirava a arrumação do lugar. Mas é claro que Setsuna já imaginou que a garota a havia interpretado mal. Algo do tipo "vamos para um lugar mais privado ter alguma diversão privada". Avermelhou desviando o olhar.

-N-Não, eu só...

-Se o vovô...

-Ahm? – Parou de se auto-flagelar para fazer algo de útil e prestar atenção nas palavras sussurradas pela namorada.

-Se o vovô mandasse você ir embora... você iria Set-chan?

-Não... – Respondeu simplesmente. Abraçou a parceira por trás rodeando sua cintura. – Eu quero ficar junto de você.

-Verdade? – Virou-se para poder olhar nos olhos da morena. – Por quê?

Setsuna não respondeu. Beijou-lhe o rosto e tomou-lhe os lábios. Sentiu o gosto salgado de uma lágrima que escorreu do rosto da maga. Deixou-se levar pelo momento invadindo sem pressa a boca da companheira. Jamais se cansaria de provar de sua saliva quente que parecia a embriagar. Os lábios macios que a mantinham cativa.

A Hanyou abalava mais a maga do que imaginava. Só Konoka sabia os efeitos... ahm... "biologicamente interessantes" que sofria. Mas não era diferente por parte de Setsuna. Daria para cortar toda aquela tensão sexual com uma faca de cozinha.

-Porque eu te amo Kono-chan... – Disse por fim quando seus lábios se separaram. Sorriu frente à expressão de felicidade da curandeira. Konoka beijou-lhe rapidamente os lábios mais uma vez antes de separar-se e caminhar até a cama da parceira. Não era uma beliche era realmente uma cama. Sentou-se no colchão.

**Não é exagero, eu e o Asthor somos iguais. Por isso mesmo permito que ele saia de casa para "cumprir seus deveres". Sei que seria uma tortura priva-lo dos desejos da carne. Será que não estou somente refletindo minhas teorias? Bem, ele não parece se importar. Só para constar, ele foi embora às dez da manhã, estou escrevendo este texto às onze, imagina como estarei até o fim da tarde! (Ele volta às sete da noite) Sim, sou apegada aos meus animais. Sim, leio a fic para eles. Sim, conto dos leitores para eles. Sim, eu bati a cabeça quando era criança. Na verdade minha irmã me jogou uma escova na testa, fato sempre lembrado nas reuniões familiares.**

-Ara isso é injusto Set-chan... Seu colchão é bem melhor que o meu. – Deitou-se sentindo o cheiro de Setsuna no travesseiro. Subitamente teve a inexplicável vontade de nunca mais levantar dali. Podiam trocar de lençóis de vez em quando, seria interessante poder passar as noites embalada por aquele aroma, apesar de saber que isto só serviria para aumentar sua vontade de fazer o que ainda não deve. "Ainda"... esta é uma etapa que estava realmente cogitando pular.

Setsuna sentou-se na borda da cama soltando os cabelos. O elástico a incomodava quando estava em seu quarto por motivos misteriosos. Encarou por um momento a figura criminosamente sensual de Konoka deitada confortavelmente em sua cama. Era tentação demais para uma pessoa só! Uma maligna crueldade do destino! Como toda aquela seqüência de fatos pôde acabar em algo assim? Não negava que era um sonho realizado ter a pessoa que mais ama em sua cama, um sonho bastante pervertido, mas ainda assim um sonho. Começou a corar enquanto as possibilidades passavam por sua mente. Sempre fora tímida, mas era incrível como a situação mudava quando se tratava da maga absurdamente sensual que tinha (finalmente) como namorada.

-Pode vir aqui quando quiser... – Sorriu de lado. Talvez seu lado Youkai estivesse dando uma ajudinha. – Na verdade eu gostaria que voltasse...

-Hm? Por quê? – Konoka notara o tom malicioso e revidou com um olhar pouco inocente. Felizmente a espadachim já havia se deixado levar pela situação e não corria mais risco de enfartar.

-Porque gosto de te ter na minha cama. – A Hanyou se colocou por cima da parceira. Segurou-lhe os pulsos gentilmente se inclinando para beijá-la. Apesar do ato súbito, Konoka logo se localizou e percebeu o que estavam fazendo. Acolheu a boca da guardiã na sua carinhosamente. Mas não demorou para que aquele momento ganhasse intensidade. Gemia gemidos baixos e longos enquanto sentia o coração acelerar. Era mais do que óbvio que se desejavam, Setsuna começou a sentir uma necessidade gritante de tê-la completamente para si, de conhecer e tocar cada milímetro do corpo da maga. Já não pensava mais no quanto estava sendo "insolente", só pensava em saciar aquela fome desesperada. Deixaria para depois o auto-flagelamento, quem sabe ajoelhar em milho ou algo do tipo.

Konoka já havia desistido de recuperar a razão. Nem sequer podia se mover com o corpo da guardiã a imobilizando. E admitia: Estar presa por Setsuna revelara-se um poderoso afrodisíaco, talvez um fetiche ainda não descoberto. A Hanyou realmente havia deixado as emoções apossarem sua mente. Deslizou as mãos pelos ombros da parceira abrindo-lhe o paletó do uniforme. Konoka levantou o corpo para facilitar (e acelerar) o processo. A peça de roupa foi jogada para algum lugar sem muita importância. Vestimenta é algo tão insignificante afinal.

A maga aproveitou os braços livres para segurar a gola da camisa de Setsuna e trazê-la novamente para baixo, novamente para a tarefa de afogá-la em beijos, tarefa que a espadachim acatou com prazer. Konoka começou a desfazer a gravata de sua guardiã enquanto a própria se livrava do próprio paletó. Se elas sabiam o que estava fazendo? Bem, saber sabiam, mas estavam tranqüilamente ignorando qualquer motivo que pudesse fazê-las parar.

Completo o trabalho de se desfazer das gravatas, os botões eram as próximas vítimas. Setsuna roçou os lábios levemente por toda a extensão do pescoço da maga em uma deliciosa tortura. A respiração de Konoka acelerou, suspirou quando a espadachim beijou-lhe o colo e desceu vagarosamente a cada barreira desabotoada. Parou quando a camisa já estava completamente aberta, voltou a tomar os lábios da maga enquanto sua mão esquerda deslizou do joelho da parceira acariciando sua coxa, infiltrando-se por debaixo da saia.

Konoka se arrepiou ao sentir a mão da namorada em sua perna. Gemeu alto contra os lábios de Setsuna. Foi então que a porta se abriu violentamente. Asuna, Negi e Kamo entraram escandalosamente.

-Konoka você... – a Ruiva deteve-se por um momento. Começou a avermelhar violentamente. Kamo escorria sangue das narinas. – Você... me parece... bem melhor...

O casal permaneceu imóvel. Não haviam fechado a porta? Trancado a porta? Estavam tão atordoadas assim? Que erro fatal! E agora a maga parecia prestes a explodir de vergonha por ter sido pega em situação constrangedora pela amiga e pelo professor. A blusa branca completamente aberta deixando a mostra o sutiã azul claro e a saia amassada não deixavam brecha para nenhuma explicação inocente. Sem contar os detalhes mágicos de estar na cama de Setsuna abaixo da própria que também estava a poucos botões de estar em condições similares.

**Continua...**

**Negima não me pertence, mas se pertencesse o Negi seria um mero coadjuvante.**

**Por favor mandem seus comentários, mesmo que só para dizer o quanto eu encho o saco (joga confete).**

**Até o próximo capítulo!**

**(acenando)**

**Jya!**


	5. Daisuki na anata dakara

**Yo Minna!**

**Como vão vocês?**

**Melhores que eu, com certeza...**

**Desculpem pelo drama, não o farei de novo (sorrindo)!**

**É que a Fanfiction me odeia e eu caí da Bike. Estou completamente arrebentada (chora).**

**Mas nada que cuidados especiais não resolvam... Alguém se habilita? (Se chuta)**

**Manter a seriedade não é fácil no meu estado (risos).**

**Porém sem depressão! (levanta-se da foca) Uma Milk depressiva definitivamente não é uma Milk! (Recupera as forças)**

**Ainda mais sabendo que ganhei comentários especialmente fofos neste capítulo (olhinhos brilhando)! (Abraça os leitores) Arigatou! Hontou ni Arigatou!**

**E principalmente um muito obrigada com direito a cupom para banho de ofurô para : **

**Vanessa : **Deu para perceber que me esbaldei nas cenas de passagem do tempo? (sorrindo malandramente) Obviamente continuo contando com você para os puxões de orelha e não tenha dó! Depois de ter arrancado o cotovelo no asfalto nada mais me dói! Adoro fazer a Konoka dar uma de safadenha (com "e" mesmo), é tão divertido que chega a ser melhor que chocolate! Bem, eu acredito que Haruka e Michiru também tenham demorado um pouco para engatar a marcha atual, mas com certeza nossa Tenou favorita não deixaria sua sereia esperando muito tempo, diferente da espadachim mais fofa do Japão. Mas tenhamos esperanças! Tenho certeza de que um dia Setsuna se transformara em uma amante tão eficiente (mas não tão mulherenga) quanto a princesa de Uranus! E eu vou me certificar de que isso aconteça... (huhuhu). Eu sei, Eu sei... Em todas as minhas fics eu corto na melhor parte... É um prazer estragar o prazer de vocês (risos). Prometo tentar me conter da próxima vez... não... não prometo não... Beijos! E muito obrigada pelo apoio de sempre!

**Lílian Kate Mazaki : **Yo! Oh obrigada pelos elogios! Então, eu também adoro quando o tempo passa, por isso pulei três meses na história, só assim poderia deixar Setsuna relaxada o bastante para atuar nas cenas que planejei (risos). Você tem razão, no início eu até pensei em colocar algum festival, ou alguma característica diferente do ambiente, mas acho que tudo já estava tão formulado na minha cabeça que acabei deixando passar. Prometo fazer melhor da próxima vez (pose heróica)! Aliás, a sua observação me deu uma idéia para uma próxima fic, vejamos se reconhecerá aquilo que criou (pisca). Então, eu realmente perdi bastante do humor, se estivesse em primeira pessoa seria mais fácil, mas fico feliz que esteja conseguindo diverti-la apesar de tudo. Caso eu dê uma decaída, por favor não hesite em me puxar pela orelha ok? Konoemon é do mau, ninguém sabe do que ele é capaz. Aposto que aquela mala é pior do que a bolsa do gato Felix, não duvido que haja um arsenal atômico pronto para explodir a qualquer momento. Ele deve ser muito perigoso para ser o Grão Mestre da Associação Mágica de Kanto. Eu é que não gostaria de me meter com ele (risos). Ah sim! Com certeza a Asuna é um ótimo bode espiatório (risos), como amiga do casal o seu trabalho é atrapalhar mais do que ajudar. Mas as aparições dela diminuirão um pouco neste sentido. Ela vai ter seus próprios problemas para lidar (risos). Arigatou novamente pelos elogios e pelos comentários sempre detalhados! Beijão e nos vemos na próxima! (acenando)

**Usagi-chan : **Waaaah! Fiquei feliz que você deu um jeito de ler a fic! Por isso que eu afirmo com toda a veemência que meus leitores são os mais fofos da fanfiction. Ohh poste suas fics sim! Eu adoro Yaoi também! Muito, muito mesmo! Apesar de admitir que tenho muito mais jeito para escrever Yuri. Adoraria ler uma fic sua! Me passe o link quando postar. Se eu gosto de cachorros? Gosto mais deles do que de muitos humanos (risos). Sou Mogli, a menina lobo. Tenho três grandes e peludos Huskies Siberianos e sim, eles também sorriem para mim. E nas horas em que mais preciso. Se um dia meu Asthor virar gente, eu juro que caso com ele! Valeu mesmo pelos elogios e pelo apoio! Até a próxima! (acenando)

**Reika : **Ohhh fico feliz que tenha reservado um tempo para comentar! Muito obrigada mesmo pelos elogios, significam muito mesmo! E fiquei bastante contente que todo mundo aprovou a minha decisão de ser fiel aos personagens, sei que muitas pessoas preferem alterar os personagens para que se encaixem na história, mas eu confesso não ser fã da prática. Vou continuar me esforçando para não decepciona-la! (Força Milk! Força!). Realmente a Asuna sabe exercer seu papel de atrapalhar a vida alheia. Graças a ela minha fic ainda é completamente casta. Será que continuará assim? Isso depende de vocês. Muito obrigada novamente por tudo! Até a próxima! (Acenando).

**A seguir, aturem minhas sessões dos descarrego completamente aleatórias e divirtam-se com mais uma capítulo daquilo que incendeia minha mente.**

**E vamos a fic :**

A espadachim havia petrificado de embaraço. Asuna tapou os olhos de Negi que como um bom cavalheiro inglês procurava desesperadamente uma forma de se desculpar. Altos galopes foram ouvidos nos corredores, toda a classe estava a caminho para apoiar sua colega que sinceramente não precisava de mais ninguém por perto. Asuna percebeu e arrastou o professor para fora pronta para conter o rebanho. Fechou a porta logo atrás e avançou desembestadamente até a multidão com nunca vista valentia! Abriu os dois braços gritando com toda a força.

-PAAAAAREEEEMMM!!!

As meninas se assustaram trupicando umas nas outras.

-O que foi Asuna!? – Sakurako reclamou.

-Não encontramos Konoka no quarto de vocês, estávamos indo procurá-la no quarto da Sakurazaki!

A ruiva não sabia o que dizer. Desculpe, estamos em obras? Censurado para menores? Olha a cobra? Por que não simplesmente : Eu aposto que vocês não tem método melhor do que o de Setsuna para ajudar, portanto porque não admitimos nossas próprias limitações, vamos embora e deixamos que a terapia continue?

-N-Não acho que seja uma boa idéia...

-Por que não? Konoe-san não está lá? – Perguntou Ayaka.

-E-Está, mas... – Olhou desesperadamente para Mana e Kaede. Eram as únicas seriamente capazes de ajudar. Infelizmente ambas também não estavam entendendo. Para que servem as habilidades ninjas e os poderes miko nessas horas? Asuna suspirou decidindo que precisava abrir o jogo. – Escutem, Setsuna-san está conversando com ela e... bem... eu acho que elas precisam de privacidade...

Toda a classe se silenciou. Convenhamos, não era do feitio delas respeitar a privacidade de ninguém. Na verdade elas tinham o hobby de fazer exatamente o contrário.

-Vamos lá pessoal, deixem elas sozinhas por um momento...

Ayaka soltou o ar tomando uma decisão. Iria ajudar a mulher macaco. Faria a sua parte para auxiliar a fauna local. Tomou a frente.

-Minna-san, vamos confiar na Sakurazaki!

-Mas Iinchou! – Choramingou Fuuka. A pequena estava curiosa para saber o que havia acontecido. E a idéia de interromper momentos íntimos sempre a agradara.

-Não, Narutaki. Vamos voltar para a escola, o intervalo já está acabando. – Apesar das reclamações de algumas, principalmente de Kazumi que lamentava ter perdido novamente a chance de escrever uma matéria sobre o casal do ano, uma a uma as alunas saíram do dormitório. Asuna suspirou aliviada.

-Obrigada Ayaka...

A representante só sorriu de lado e também se foi deixando Asuna e seu precioso Negi-sensei sozinhos com Kamo no corredor.

-A-Asuna-san, o que fazemos agora? Voltamos para o quarto de Setsuna-san?

A ruiva pensou por um momento. Aquela definitivamente não era uma boa idéia. Não gostava de se meter em assuntos privados daquele gênero. Não esperava que elas tivessem chegado a tal ponto, imagens começaram a surgir em sua mente. Ela e Negi tinham um sono pesado, não seria difícil Konoka ter escapado algumas noites e...

-Por que está vermelha?

-N-N-Nada! Acho melhor voltarmos para a classe Negi, deixemos as duas... ahm... curtirem a companhia uma da outra. – Era oficial, Konoka jamais escaparia de um interrogatório.

-E estão curtindo Nee-san! No maior estilo Arminho! As garotas daqui realmente sabem como se divertir e... – Kamo não pôde terminar a frase antes de ser arremessado contra a parede mais próxima e enterrado no reboco.

**Devo agradecer a todos aqueles que apoiaram e aprovaram minha decisão de (mesmo queimando meu cérebro) permanecer fiel às personagens. Porém estes agradecimentos vem acompanhados de um apelo : Eu mesma não sei julgar minhas ações! Por isso leitores hiper lindo super fashions, não hesitem em me chutarem caso algo não saia ao gosto de vocês. Isso é um pedido, por favor acatem-no (reverência).**

Enquanto isso, no ninho de amores da Meia-Uzoku...

-Acho que esquecemos de trancar a porta... – Konoka ria da situação, aquele típico riso de Kansai.

-Não sei como encararei Asuna-san.

-Ara, não se preocupe Set-chan, não fizemos nada afinal. – Havia um certo tom de decepção na voz da curandeira, e talvez um alívio. Não seria o momento certo. Precisava ao menos que sua família soubesse, mesmo que não aprovassem. Aí sim todos saberiam que se amavam e poderia dizer ao mundo que a espadachim era sua e de ninguém mais. Seu anjo, tão lindo e puro que cativaria as estrelas. Tolos apaixonados a parte, o amor é lindo.

Konoka tinha razão, apesar de terem ultrapassado alguns sinais (muitos deles), não fizeram nada sério... Mas foi por pouco. Muito pouco! Ela sabia que se Asuna não as tivesse interrompido, a própria não teria parado. Iria até o fim, estava completamente fora de si, como se nada mais existisse e todos os seus sentidos estivessem inteiramente voltados para maga. Seus ouvidos só ouviam seus gemidos e sua voz entorpecida. Só seu cheiro enchia seus pulmões. Sua pele quente, seu gosto doce e inocente, seu corpo tão bem esculpido e olhos absurdamente penetrantes. O que estava acontecendo afinal?

Setsuna era uma pessoa só. Mas seu sangue Youkai corria mais rápido quando se deixava levar pelo desejo. E ele, assim como sua parcela humana, pedia urgência. Clamava desesperadamente por mais e mais do corpo da curandeira. Isso a fazia agir por instinto, e eliminar as barreiras da insegurança que por tanto tempo a impediram de saciar tamanha fome.

A espadachim olhou de soslaio a maga que levantara e, de costas para ela, abotoava novamente a camisa. Passou os olhos por seus ombros, por suas costas bem desenhadas, sua cintura bem demarcada, os quadris, as pernas, corou violentamente abismada pelos efeitos que tamanho fascínio causava em seu íntimo. Levantou-se em um solavanco.

-V-Vou preparar um chá! – Parecia ter declarado a independência. Marchou para a cozinha nos deixando a ponderar se realmente seria inteligente mexer com fogo em seu estado atual. Konoka não entendeu a atitude da outra, mas achou fofo mesmo assim. Terminou de se arrumar enquanto a samurai tremia para coar o chá. Arrependia-se por ter encarado por tanto tempo as formas da parceira. Repassá-las mentalmente havia lhe custado duas queimaduras nos dedos e muito desperdício de bebida.

Voltou para a mesinha para servir o chá enquanto a maga folheava uma revista com matérias sobre o Japão antigo que havia encontrado sobre a escrivaninha. Se pegou imaginando se a espadachim se demorava a admirar aquelas mulheres ricamente vestidas em kimonos tradicionais ou aqueles samurais posando com espadas na cintura. O bichinho do ciúme começou a morder de leve as laterais de seu espírito, parando de vez em quando para palitar os dentes. Sorriu para a parceira sem deixar que ela percebesse o parasita que ameaçava incomodá-la. Fechou a revista.

-Okini. – Konoka agradeceu pelo chá levando a xícara aos lábios. Setsuna a observava com um sorriso no rosto. Sentiu sua face corar de leve por admirar a parceira. Abaixou o olhar encarando o líquido esverdeado.- Está delicioso Set-chan! – Konoka sorriu. A maneira Konoe de sorrir, principal e mais eficiente arma usada para fazer a samurai corar violentamente.

-O seu f-fica muito melhor...

A maga olhou para a xícara parecendo estar em meio ao maior dos mistérios.

-Verdade? – Olhou alegremente para a morena. – Mas eu prefiro o seu, Set-chan. Queria poder tomar com você todos os dias!

Setsuna começou a sentir seu coração acelerar. Encarou a maga um pouco envergonhada enquanto sua mente analisava uma solução prática: Durma comigo todos os dias e farei chá para você todos os dias.

-Ara? Por que ficou quieta? – Konoka fez uma expressão de piedade e deitou o corpo na mesa. Esticou os braços para alcançar a espadachim do outro lado do móvel. Segurou de maneira suplicante em sua roupa. – Você não quer tomar chá comigo, Set-chan?

Setsuna se viu tremendo perante tão intensa imagem. Seu sangue subindo para o rosto. Como? Como ela conseguia ser tão estupidamente fofa? É de nascença? Um talento lapidado por anos? Uma crueldade divina sem limites? Um delírio de sua nublada mente apaixonada? Não importa o que seja, é eficiente! E seu efeito é devastador! Um terrorismo! Um vil terrorismo!

-E-E-Eu... – Não conseguia raciocinar enquanto encarava aquele rosto de cachorrinho suplicante. Fofo... MUITO fofo. Isto com certeza devia violar algum código penal. – Eu... Eu... – Sim, você. Você, que está aí gaguejando, com o rosto levemente corado, mantendo corajosamente o controle de seus impulsos. Você que encara tal face criminosamente irresistível. Você que está prestes a ter um enfarte. Você que nem sequer se lembra o próprio nome. – É claro que eu quero, Kono-chan...

A curandeira mais uma vez sorriu, desta vez de maneira satisfeita. Levantou-se pegando a xícara de chá com uma das mãos. Setsuna somente observava enquanto a garota dava a volta na mesa e sentava-se ao seu lado, descaradamente apoiando todo o corpo na samurai enquanto bebia inocentemente seu chá.

Apesar da vergonha, a espadachim não teve ataques epiléticos. Depois de três meses já havia se acostumado e aprendido a aproveitar desses momentos de aproximação perigosa.

-Se ficarmos bem juntas, o chá esquenta mais, né? – A ambigüidade foi impossível de ser ignorada. Ainda assim a morena sorriu e se afastou para encostar-se na parede. Konoka se sentou entre as pernas da companheira apoiando o corpo no dela. Era realmente quente e aconchegante. Setsuna tomava seu chá com uma das mãos enquanto a outra apoiava-se em seu próprio joelho. Enquanto isso a nossa Konoe favorita se aproveitava do aconchego para se encolher confortavelmente contra a figura da espadachim enquanto segurava a xícara com as duas mãos com aquele expressão abobada de ou "O chá está muito, mas muito, mas muito bom" ou "Set-chan é tão, mas tão, mas tão linda". Seja qual for, vocês devem ser capazes de imaginar.

E assim, em confortável silêncio e companhia, o tempo foi passando e o chá acabando. Konoka começou a distraidamente brincar com a mão livre de Sakurazaki. Admirava os calos da espada, tanto esforço e tantas marcas só por causa dela? Isso a fazia ter vontade de chorar de emoção. Mas, por um breve instante se pegou pensando se haviam cicatrizes na samurai além daquelas à mostra que já decorara. Isso valia uma investigação! Uma profunda missão de reconhecimento que deveria ser planejada para breve, o mais breve possível.

Enquanto isso uma anestesiada Setsuna curtia o cheiro de xampu que o cabelo da outra emanava. Tão bom! Poderia se perder naquela presença. Enlaçou seus dedos com os de Konoka e inclinou-se para beijá-la logo abaixo do lóbulo da orelha. A maga sentiu uma descarga de energia atravessar seu corpo e riu de leve.

-Faz cócegas Set-chan.

A espadachim se afastou um pouco.

-Desculpe...

Konoka voltou a encostar-se na parceira.

-Não... Continue.

Setsuna pensou se ela realmente tinha consciência do quão perigosa era aquela frase. Mas não resistiu a tentação de provar mais da pele da maga. Cautelosamente se aproximou novamente deixando os lábios roçarem no mesmo lugar, logo abaixo do lóbulo da orelha. A curandeira se arrepiou deliciosamente suspirando enquanto sentia os beijos da meio-youkai por seu pescoço, inclinou a cabeça para a esquerda dando-a mais espaço. Sua mão direita subiu até a nuca da espadachim, seus dedos se infiltrando entre os cabelos negros e sedosos. Setsuna abandonou seu pescoço encostando a testa em seu ombro. Suas mãos abraçaram a cintura da maga. Konoka fez questão de procurar os dedos da morena para enlaçar com os seus. Alisou carinhosamente os fios negros.

Enquanto isso a meio-youkai estava absurdamente orgulhosa de si. Havia se contido heroicamente! Exatamente no momento em que começou a perder o controle foi forte o suficiente para parar! Então exatamente POR QUE se sentia tão arrependida assim? Isto era cinicamente contraditório! E agora, com o rosto enterrado entre o ombro e o pescoço da parceira, exalando todo aquele maravilhoso aroma que era natural do corpo da maga, ela tinha a certeza de que as chances de seu auto-controle funcionar diminuíam a cada segundo que passava perto dela.

Aquela atmosfera confortável e acolhedora fez com que ambas caíssem no sono. Konoka já havia esquecido o incidente com seu avô e agora desfrutava da intimidade de um abraço amoroso deixando-se dormir.

**Olá! Como vão? Bem? Ótimo! (sorrindo) Então né pessoal... Chegou a dúvida cruel... Hentai ou não hentai? **

E foi algum tempo depois, com o soar do sinal do colégio, que a maga acordou. Vagarosamente abriu os olhos. Setsuna ainda dormia apoiada em seu ombro. Sorriu ao rosto adormecido da namorada.

-Set-chan... – Disse em tom baixo perto do ouvido da samurai. A morena acordou demorando a se localizar. Para atrasar o processo Konoka inclinou-se e roçou-lhe os lábios. – Dormiu bem?

Como o esperado ela sequer se lembrava do próprio nome. Porém lembrava-se claramente de que adorava a sensação quente dos lábios da curandeira. Assim, por instinto somente, buscou-lhe novamente a boca demorando-se no contato, fechando os olhos e deixando-se levar pelos segundos. Só quando se separaram ela pôde responder descentemente a pergunta.

-Muito...

Konoka teve de voltar ao seu quarto. Teve de abrir mão do abraço acolhedor. Teve de adiar momentos íntimos para dar satisfações aos seus companheiros de quarto. Companheiros de Quarto que não sabem bater antes de entrar. Qual era mesmo o bom motivo que a fez abandonar sua Set-chan?

De qualquer maneira agora estava em frente à porta. Asuna certamente já havia chegado, pois a despedida das duas havia sido demorada do ponto de vista geral e breve do ponto de vista pessoal. Não que tivesse qualquer intenção de dar o tempo necessário para que a ruiva entrasse primeiro, ela somente estava ocupada demais "deixando-se" levar pelas "habilidades youkai" para sequer se lembrar da existência da amiga.

Entrou com um grande sorriso no rosto, não havia como contê-lo.

-Estou de volta!

Asuna estava assaltando algo na cozinha. Certamente não estaria cozinhando, o apartamento ainda não estava em chamas ou tomado pelo cheiro de queimado.

-Mou! Konoka! Vocês têm de tomar mais cuidado! A classe inteira estava indo para o quarto de Setsuna-san!

A maga riu nervosamente.

-Kannin né, Asuna.

A ruiva saiu com um pão de forma com manteiga entre os dentes e sentou-se se encostando na parede. Konoka caminhou até sua cama.

-Está tudo bem, desde que me conte quem convenceu quem a abrir o sinal. – Dizia enquanto mastigava o pão. Olhou maliciosamente para a amiga. Ela não escaparia do interrogatório. A curandeira avermelhou, mas manteve o sorriso característico.

-Ara Asuna, isto é um pouco constrangedor...

-Eu sou forçada a usar de todas as minhas habilidades persuasivas para conter um enxame de garotas sedentas por informações e vislumbres do mais novo casal de ouro e não mereço nem sequer uma satisfação?

-Não é nada do que está pensando, nós só... – Desviou o olhar.

-Só? – Não a deixaria fugir.

-Não está com fome? Eu posso cozinhar algo se quiser! – Levantou em um pulo já procurando pelo avental.

-Konoka... – Asuna se limitava a seguir a garota com os olhos em uma expressão impaciente.

-Negi-kun deve voltar logo da reunião com os professores, tenho certeza de que ele também estará faminto! – Abriu a geladeira.

-Konoka...

-Será que temos ovos o suficiente?

-Konoka! – Gritou por fim. A maga parou de costas para ela olhando para o chão. Percebendo que Asuna esperava alguma resposta, Konoka respirou fundo. Começou a falar em uma voz baixa e receosa.

-Nós só não nos contemos... já faz tempo que... está sendo difícil... segurar...

A ruiva suspirou cruzando as mãos atrás da cabeça.

-Não vejo problema, vocês já têm idade para este tipo de coisa, não é como se você fosse engravidar ou coisa assim...

-Mas meu avô...

-O diretor?

-Mesmo que ele não aprove eu não tenho intenções de desistir da Set-chan, mas... eu quero que ele saiba antes de... bem... c-consumarmos...

-Conte para ele então.

-Tenho medo...

Asuna ficou encarando as costas da amiga por alguns segundos. Sorriu soltando o ar.

-Me parece que Setsuna-san sabe como controlar seus medos muito bem... – Disse de maneira maliciosa. Konoka corou de leve e virou-se para somente sorrir à amiga. Asuna esperava uma reação mais abobalhada, ficou surpresa pela naturalidade da expressão da amiga. Como se dissesse "Realmente, quando estou com ela não tenho medo de nada". Suspirou feliz pela amiga estar tão satisfeita. Deixou-se relaxar contra a parede novamente. – Maa... não se preocupe. Pode continuar assim até ter coragem ou até ele descobrir. Só me faça o enorme favor de trancar a porta da próxima vez e nada de intimidades na minha cama, ouviu bem?

Konoka estalou. Desviou o olhar apreensiva. Ainda não havia contado a Asuna aonde foi o primeiro "passo" do relacionamento dela com Setsuna. Já havia narrado por cima, mas não especificara exatamente o local. Bem, ao menos os lençóis foram trocados e não é como se tivessem feito nada que pudesse causar repúdio.

-Por que esta expressão Konoka?

-E-Eu acho que vou fazer o almoço! – Não deu chances para que a ruiva fizesse mais perguntas. Asuna decidiu se conformar e voltar a não fazer nada enquanto comia seu delicioso pão com manteiga. Não queria interromper os devaneios românticos da amiga.

**ODEIO BACON!**

Alguns dias se passaram. O diretor geral não mais chamara a neta à sua sala e parecia que tudo havia voltado à anormalidade rotineira. Quase uma semana depois do ocorrido, amanheceu um dia quente em Mahora. Konoka debruçara-se sobre a sua carteira sentindo todo aquele calor pesar toneladas em sua cabeça.

-Mou! Já tomei meu segundo banho e parece cada vez mais quente! – Asuna reclamava a quem estivesse ali para ouvir. Negi parecia pensativo àquela manhã. Enquanto isso Konoe enterrava o rosto entre os braços tentando fugir do ar abafado.

-Eu quero um sorvete. Set-chan, vamos tomar sorvete depois da aula?

-Eu também quero! Vamos todos juntos! Você também Negi! – Asuna proclamou apontando para o professor.

-E-Eu? – O mago estava tão imerso em pensamentos que não conseguia unir as idéias.

-O que há com você hoje, moleque? Está mais tapado que o normal... – A ruiva olhou-o desconfiada. Setsuna e Konoka só assistiam, apesar de já terem percebido a alienação do professor.

-Não é nada Asuna-san, eu só estou com um pressentimento estranho. – Mais vago impossível. As três o olharam esperando por uma especificação. Negi pensou se deveria dizer algo a respeito. Concluiu que talvez fosse necessário. – Vi algumas pessoas estranhas no pátio enquanto vínhamos para cá...

Um silêncio se seguiu. Um silêncio descrente como se o professor tivesse dito algo absurdamente óbvio para ser comentado. E quem não era estranho em Mahora? Se olhasse em volta veria ao menos vinte pessoas estranhas, alguns gênios e um punhado de magos do mau.

-Né Negi-kun, isto não é novidade... – Konoka sorria pela inocência do rapaz.

-Aqui em Mahora é estranho não ser estranho.

Setsuna franziu o cenho. A única que realmente levara a sério o comentário do ruivo. Pessoas estranhas? Mais estranhas do que o normalmente estranho? Só podia ser perigoso. Talvez alienígenas, fanáticos religiosos ou deuses enfurecidos.

-O que quer dizer com isso Negi-sensei?

-Eram pessoas que eu nunca vi por aqui. Isso me deixou um tanto pensativo, mas não deve ser nada preocupante. – Esboçou seu melhor sorriso e deu início às aulas. Apesar do que o professor disse Setsuna não pôde deixa de ter o mesmo pressentimento. Algo lá no fundo da alma que se esforçou para conter. Não deveria ser nada afinal. Talvez algo que tenha a ver com a Universidade Mahora ou coisa assim. Os universitários também eram estranhos.

Já era bastante tarde, passava das seis da tarde. O Sol já estava baixo deixando tudo em um tom avermelhado. Konoka esperava a companheira encostada em uma das árvores logo à frente da entrada principal do prédio. A espadachim estava conversando com Tatsumiya sobre algo relacionado aos trabalhos de extermínio. Asuna e Negi, assim como todos os outros estudantes, já haviam disparado a toda velocidade até seus aconchegantes quartos, bem longe de qualquer lousa ou equação.

Setsuna desceu as escadas para sair do prédio. Mal alcançou o último degrau a maga já a havia derrubado com um abraço fazendo-a sentar. Vale avisar que esta atitude só é segura para estudantes do Mahora, qualquer pessoa normal que não Setsuna poderia correr o sério risco de lesionar ossos, músculos e tudo mais que houver dentro do corpo. Portanto não joguem-se contra seus parceiros enquanto estes descem escadas, por mais fortes que eles sejam isso pode ser encarado como tentativa de homicídio, o que de maneira alguma contribui para o bom desenrolar de um relacionamento. Obrigada.

-Set-chan!

-K-Konoka-ojou-sama! – O susto a fez liberar a formalidade. Ainda assim acolheu a companheira em um abraço sentando-a um degrau abaixo. – Estava me esperando? – Deixou o braço descansar em volta do ombro de Konoka enquanto esta debruçava-se para apoiar-se em seu colo. – Podia ter ido primeiro, eu passaria para vê-la.

-Não, eu quero voltar com Set-chan, além disso: você me deve um sorvete. – Setsuna sorriu frente ao rosto alegre da namorada. A maga, sem aviso (não que precisasse segurar uma placa ou coisa assim), aproximou-se de seu rosto devagar com a clara e escancarada intenção de beijá-la. A espadachim tocou-lhe gentilmente os lábios com a ponta dos dedos.

-Melhor não, alguém pode nos ver. – A cara de decepção da garota cortou o coração da hanyou. Ela também não estava contente com isso, mas ainda se apegava a razão ao menos para manter seu segredo em segredo.

-Não tem ninguém aqui a esta hora Set-chan... – Segurou a mão que contornava seus lábios. Levou-a à própria face como se venerasse o calor daquela pele. – Não quer? - depois beijou-a na palma, entre os dedos, perto do polegar, deixando-se levar.

Setsuna arrepiou. Um frenesi se formava em seu íntimo. A respiração se descontrolara. Já estava com a boca entreaberta encarando a maga com desejo. Por um acaso Konoka tinha sequer NOÇÃO do quão sensual ficava? Do QUANTO toda aquela demonstração de carinho abalava seus hormônios? Da força ABSURDA que fazia para não se descontrolar? Será que era tudo na mais plena e branca inocência? Isso permaneceria um mistério. Pediu perdão a qualquer Deus que pudesse puni-la pelo que estava prestes a fazer e usou a mesma mão que fora alvo de tanto afeto para virar-lhe o rosto facilitando o caminho de seus próprios lábios até os dela.

Beijou-a levemente apreciando o contato. Voltou novamente deixando sua língua explorar a boca da companheira. Konoka aceitou prontamente a invasão. Suas mãos ainda seguravam a de Setsuna em seu rosto. Correspondeu mais intensamente até ouvir um gemido baixo por parte da espadachim. Se separou somente para encarar o olhar penetrante da morena. Arrepiou-se sentindo o peso daquele olhar. Suspirou escondendo o rosto no ombro da namorada.

-Eu te amo Set-chan...

-Viu Eishun? É como lhe disse... – Ambas se arrepiaram. Será possível?

-Sinceramente não estou surpreso... – O sangue das duas se transformou em água. Elas sentiram o corpo frio quando viraram o rosto devagar e se depararam com os rostos sorridentes de Konoe Eishun e Konoe Konoemon.

-P-P-Papai...!

-D-Diretor...!

Tanto esforço quebrado em um momento de distração! Rápido! Pensem em uma boa desculpa! Bebida alcoólica, drogas, sol forte, curiosidade infantil, qualquer coisa! Então Papai, lembra quando você me ensinou a ser carinhosa com as pessoas? Estou elevando os carinhos a novos níveis! Está orgulhoso de mim? Diretor, estamos somente fazendo um exame médico! Questão de fôlego! Por sinal a sua neta já é quase uma atleta profissional, meus parabéns!

Estavam encrencadas. Então exatamente POR QUE seus carrascos somente sorriam? Era alguma forma de intimidar? Um ritual que precede a aniquilação total? Aquela angústia as estava matando. Levantaram-se se afastando daquelas figuras aterrorizantes. Setsuna acolheu a maga protetoramente em seus braços. Desta vez ela aceitou o gesto se encolhendo o máximo que podia contra o peito da namorada. Estava com medo e a pulsação da espadachim denunciava que ela também. Seu coração batia tão rápido que era uma sorte o código de trânsito não se aplicar aos órgãos internos. Não era o primeiro encontro com seu "sogro", mas era o mais dramático possível. Num golpe de coragem Setsuna olhou-o nos olhos.

-Eishun-sama, por favor d-deixe-me explicar...

O Grão-mestre de Kansai se espantou por um momento. O olhar da jovem hanyou era direto, decidido, ele nunca havia visto uma expressão semelhante na espadachim. Pelo contrário, ela mal o olhava nos olhos apesar dele tê-la praticamente criado. "Isso vai ser interessante" pensou. Sentou-se na escada de frente para ambas. Apoio o queixo em uma das mãos sorrindo com um olhar interessado.

-Está bem Setsuna-kun... Explique-se... – Ele parecia estar se divertindo. Konoemon somente observava com a mesma expressão. Ainda assim a morena começou encarando-os de frente. Estava com medo, é verdade. Mas precisava mostrar que havia seriedade em suas palavras.

-E-Eu sei que é algo inaceitável para alguém em minhas condições, mas... Eu me apaixonei por Ojou-sama, Milorde! – Sentia um misto de alívio e medo ao dizer aquelas palavras. Konoka criou forças depois de ouvir a declaração da parceira e também encarou o pai.

-Eu também papai, não quero ninguém além da Set-chan! Não aceito ninguém além dela! – Sentiu lágrimas escaparem pelo canto dos olhos. Era bem mais difícil do que pedir um aumento de mesada, com certeza.

-Entendo... – Disse como se somente esperasse pela continuação. Aquilo não as tranqüilizou nem um pouco. Não sabiam do que tinham medo, mas sabiam que se eles, os grãos mestres, decidissem separá-las, era assustadoramente possível que conseguissem.

-Não tenho a intenção de desistir de Ojou-sama, Milorde. Mesmo que o senhor não aprove eu não irei aceitar me afastar dela.

-Tudo bem... –Disse por fim.

-Por favor Pa...! Ahm? – Estalaram por um momento. Como mágica as expressões desesperadas se tornaram caricaturas confusas. Estavam ouvindo bem ou suas mentes as estavam iludindo? E aqueles dois continuavam se divertindo com as reações da dupla. Realmente, muito divertido. Elas deveriam cobrar ingresso da próxima vez que virem seu romance prestes a cair do penhasco.

**Continua...**

**Ohhh chegamos a um lugar interessante...**

**Querem me matar por parar por aqui?**

**Tudo bem, mas deixem um recadinho antes ok?**

**Um abraço para todos!**

**Hentai ou não Hentai?**

**Kisu!**

**Jya!**


	6. Machikirenai kono omoi

**Yo Minna!**

**Desculpem a demora com este capítulo, a verdade é que andei adiantando a fic e esqueci-me completamente de que teria de postar (postar de vez em quando é bom né Milk?).**

**Não me demorarei muito aqui pois vocês naturalmente terão de suportar minhas baboseiras espalhadas pelas linhas, então irei direto aos agradecimentos, ok? **

**Muitos reviews! Fiquei muito feliz! Já estou com 24! (joga confetes) E meus leitores se esforçam tanto em seus comentários que dá muito gosto ler (chora), vocês são demais!**

**Vou tentar responder a todos, infelizmente graças a falta de tempo e à semana de provas as respostas estarão em poucas linhas. Desculpem, mas é melhor assim do que não falar um "a" né?**

**Portanto um "A-ri-ga-tou Go-za-i...masu!" para : **

**Lílian Kate Mazaki : **Estou te devendo comentários na sua fic! Já li toda ela, logo passarei por lá para retribuir e dar minha opinião! Obrigada novamente pelos elogios e comentários sempre detalhados e bem construídos. Conto com você e sua observação para futuros puxões de orelha! Abraços e até a próxima!

**Mini se-chan : **Mais um voto para o hentai! Valeu por todo o apoio de sempre e por ler minhas baboseiras Se-chan! E o clima caloroso é só uma tentativa de cumprir as expectativas dos leitores né? Eu sei que vocês gostam (risos). Obrigada mesmo, até a próxima!

**Usagi-chan : **Yo! Sim, sim, momentos íntimos de curtição mútua são sempre bem vindos, certo? Quem sabe eu não siga seu conselho (risos). E naturalmente precisamos da melhor amiga curiosa. Quem não tem alguém assim não é? Combinou bastante com a Asuna. Valeu mesmo pelo apoio! Até a próxima!

**Vanessa : **Yo! Setsuna ainda surpreenderá muita gente, eu sei disso! Apesar de que ela já saiu completamente do meu controle, assim como a Konoka que de cabecinha de vento não tem nada. Sua mente parece se encher cada vez mais de... outra coisa... Setsuna com certeza nunca será mulherenga, mas saberá criar seu próprio Uranus' Style (risos). O tempo parece ter feito bem a Asuna, sinto ela um pouco mais madura, será impressão? Por falar em maturidade... acho que todos aprovaram a idéia de um "papo adulto" (risos). Obrigada de novo por sempre comentar e me apoiar! Nos vemos na próxima!

**Luma : **Bem vinda! E muito obrigada pelos elogios! Fico feliz por cumprir as expectativas de personagens fieis. Qualquer deslize esteja pronta para me chutar, ok? Anotado o voto para o Hentai, espero fazer um bom trabalho e contar sempre com seu apoio. Até a próxima!

**NandaChan : **Yo! Obrigada por comentar! Fico feliz que esteja acompanhando a fic desde o início, espero que não tenha se decepcionado até aqui, aliás, espero que não se decepcione até o final (risos). Sim, sim, meus leitores safadenhos (com "e" mesmo) já fizeram um grande complô para Hentai, acho que é inevitável mesmo (risos). Espero fazer um bom trabalho e contar sempre com seu apoio! Até a próxima!

**Fã Anônimo (?) : **Ohhh tantos elogios fofos e não sei nem quem és (chora), mas fico feliz que esteja gostando tanto! Meus esforços não estão sendo em vão, espero que nunca sejam para que receba sempre comentários fofos assim! Sério? Parece mesmo outro volume de Negima? Bem, se dependesse de mim Negi e Asuna seriam meros coadjuvantes, acho que Akamatsu-sensei não gostaria da idéia (risos). A evolução dos personagens é sempre a parte mais difícil, até aqui parece estar indo tudo bem, espero que conseguir manter o ritmo. Qualquer coisa puxão de orelha na Milk! A Asuna é divertida de manipular (ou ser manipulada, já não sei mais), sinto que ela é indispensável. Faz um bom trabalho como protagonista em Negima, mas com certeza (na minha humilde opinião) seria uma coadjuvante esplendida (risos)! Mais um voto para o hentai! Leitores safadenhos (com "e" mesmo). Como se a autora fosse diferente... Obrigada pelo apoio! Te espero no próximo capítulo!

**Gostaria de tomar um momento do tempo de vocês para algumas observações que vocês podem simplesmente ignorar e irem para a fic ou lerem e se divertirem com minhas imbecilidades de sempre. Não me responsabilizo pela escolha individual de cada um (sorriso político).**

**Sobre a Tsukuyomi, alguns me deram a idéia de fazê-la aparecer na fic como antagonista. Eu realmente não acho má idéia, já havia pensado na possibilidade. Mas pelo rumo que a história toma na minha cabeça eu não tenho certeza se será possível. Planejo uma cena ainda mais para frente onde talvez possa incluí-la. Mas ainda não tenho certeza se colocarei esta cena pois a fic ficaria enorme. Bem, o que vocês acham? Me aturariam por mais uns... 10 capítulos? (suposição)**

**O hentai definitivamente foi campeão de votos a favor. E viva às insolências! Ao menos está garantido. Sim, já escrevi metade dele. Mais para frente vocês poderão decidir se foi uma boa idéia me confiar tamanha responsabilidade ou se eu deveria continuar só nas suposições. Dei o melhor de mim, espero que gostem, mas se não gostarem fiquem a vontade para acender tochas e exigir que eu reescreva. Aliás, eu agradeceria se fizessem isto, afinal vamos melhorar juntos! (braços aos céus)**

**Àqueles que estavam preocupados com minha sanidade, saúde e situação financeira no capítulo anterior, eu agradeço a preocupação. Continuo maluca e sem um tostão no bolsito, mas ao menos meus ferimentos sararam e eu já estou pronta para outro vôo de bike. A vista até que é bonita. Okini pela preocupação, fiquei feliz por me quererem bem mesmo que seja para mover meus dedos e escrever (mãos ao alto)!**

**Finalmente há mais fics em português para vocês! Mazaki-san e Se-chan já estão com suas fics postadas na fanfiction. Já li as duas e adorei! Recomendo seriamente que dêem uma olhada, elas estão ótimas, muito bem escritas. E você? O que está esperando para começar também? Vá esquentar seu capucino e entrar na festa também! Aproveite e me chame para ler!**

**Áqueles que querem me adicionar no MSN, Orkut, Grupo de Orações, Lista de convidados de casamento, Lista de pretendentes, Corredor da morte e etc, sintam-se a vontade! Eu não entro muito no Orkut e MSN, mas sempre que entro converso com meus leitores. Infelizmente minha memória é de peixinho, então controlem seus desejos assassinos quando eu perguntar quem são pela 678º vez. Não é por falta de consideração, eu garanto.**

**Meu Orkut é : Milk 8D**

**E msn : siberian(underline)milk(arroba)yahoo(ponto)com(ponto)br**

**Sem mais delongas vamos ao capítulo. Esta parte da história está um pouco séria e talvez seja um pouco cansativa, mas temos de passar por momentos assim, certo? Errado? Bem, leiam e me digam o que acham (sorriso).**

**Dicionário de Kansai:**

**Kannin : **Me Desculpe

**Vamos a fic :**

-O-O que?

-Isso mesmo, por nós não há problema... – Eishun declarou como se o assunto estivesse encerrado. Tão súbito que parecia piada.

-M-Mas vovô, e os omiais?

O velho riu alisando a barba.

-Ho ho ho realmente seria melhor para o associação que você se casasse com um dos influentes pretendentes dos omiais Konoka-chan. – Abriu um dos olhos para encarar a neta. – Mas se você já encontrou alguém que te faz feliz... bem... daremos um jeito. Nada é mais importante do que a sua felicidade.

-Isso é verdade? – Konoka ainda não conseguia acreditar. Separou-se um pouco da espadachim sem quebrar o contato. Como um animal indefeso testando se o ambiente é seguro.

-Claro Konoka. – Foi Eishun quem respondeu. – Na verdade há muito tempo já prevíamos que isto acabaria acontecendo. Setsuna-kun é muito querida a mim e eu sei que posso confiar nela. Eu particularmente fico feliz e aliviado com a sua decisão. – O Grão mestre pensou intimamente que era bem melhor que fosse com a samurai do que com algum marmanjo de meia-idade que seu sogro arranjava.

-Milorde...

-Mas não pensem que será tão fácil assim. Como avô eu prezo mais a sua felicidade Konoka-chan, mas os outros membros da associação com certeza não aceitarão.

-Por isso teremos uma reunião hoje à noite com todos os membros do auto-conselho das associações mágicas de Kansai e de Kanto. Afinal você é a herdeira do domínio das duas Konoka.

Um silêncio perturbador se instalou. O auto-conselho não era fácil de ser dobrado. Havia magos poderosos e acima de tudo velhos e cabeças-duras. Era mais fácil convencer um xiita do nascimento de cristo do que fazê-los aceitar algo assim. Konoemon decidiu quebrar o clima pesado.

-Maa... Não se preocupem Konoka-Chan, Setsuna-kun. Iremos intervir a favor. Não somos líderes à toa.

-Obrigada Diretor. – Setsuna curvou-se em reverência. Eishun sorriu.

-Konoka... – Virou-se para a filha. - Poderia nos deixar a sós com Setsuna-kun por um momento?

A maga hesitou por um instante. Olhou para a parceira com medo de deixá-la sozinha. Setsuna sorriu para tranqüilizá-la.

-Me espere no seu quarto, eu irei logo para lá. – Konoka concordou. Deixou-se abraçar fechando os olhos e aspirando profundamente o cheiro da espadachim antes de afastar-se a caminho dos dormitórios.

Seus passos eram lentos e hesitantes, como se a qualquer momento ela estivesse pronta para virar-se e voltar correndo. Abriu a porta e entrou encostando-se nela logo depois de fechá-la. Ficou ali por alguns segundos olhando para o chão. Doía muito se separar da namorada. Doía muito não saber o que ela teria de ouvir. Doía muito não estar lá. Negi estava concentrado em suas poções no andar de cima quando Asuna saiu do banheiro se deparando com a amiga.

-Konoka... está tudo bem? Onde está Setsuna-san?

-Conversando com o papai e o vovô.

-AHM? – Os cabelos de Asuna subiram aos céus. Negi finalmente desistiu de tirar leite de pedra quando ouviu aquele comentário.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa Konoka-san? – Ele parecia pronto para sair rolando até o andar de baixo.

-Eles descobriram, mas... parece que está tudo bem. Papai ficou feliz de certa maneira.

-Isso é ótimo Konoka! Você deveria estar alegre! – A maga sorriu. É, com certeza deveria estar feliz, mas simplesmente não conseguia se acalmar sem a espadachim ao seu lado. E o assunto não estava encerrado de certa forma. Ainda precisavam aguardar a decisão do conselho. Tinha vontade de chutar aqueles velhos xaropes. Aquelas morsas decrépitas sempre a trataram como um objeto. A menina de ouro da linhagem pura dos Konoe. Futura líder das associações mágicas mais poderosas do oriente. Grande mediocridade! A adolescência é bem mais difícil do que curar uma ou duas fraturas expostas.

-Ainda farão uma reunião com o conselho.

Asuna não se conformava em tantas pessoas se interessarem pelo futuro da amiga. Como podem magos tão importantes terem tanto tempo de sobra para se meterem na vida dos outros? Um bando de aposentados desocupados é o que eles eram!

-Isso explica os estranhos que vi no pátio... – Negi ficou pensativo. A ruiva bateu nas costas da amiga com um grande sorriso no rosto.

-Não se preocupe Konoka! Em último caso temos os burros e ricos! Com certeza Ayaka nos ajudará em uma fuga de amantes! Agora você vai ser uma boa garota e jogar cartas comigo e com o Negi enquanto esperamos por Setsuna-san. – Ela aceitou com um sorriso. Não havia muito o que se fazer a não ser esperar.

Ainda na frente das escadarias do colégio Setsuna ouvia atentamente as palavras de Eishun que agora parecia mais sério do que antes apesar de ainda ter um sorriso no rosto.

-Setsuna-kun, eu realmente não confiaria minha filha a ninguém além de você, nós já sabíamos que mais cedo ou mais tarde o que vocês sentiam ia acabar aflorando, mas... – Ele fez uma pausa encarando-a com seriedade. A espadachim engoliu seco. Apesar de feliz pelas palavras do Grão Mestre, ela sabia que não havia sido separada da namorada somente para receber a afeição do sogro (?). – Entenda que a posição de Konoka faz com que não seja fácil dizer ao conselho que ela escolheu uma meio-youkai como companheira.

-Estou ciente disso Milorde. – Apesar de tudo, ter aquela verdade jogada na cara fez seu peito apertar. Era o mesmo que uma princesa se apaixonar por um ogro. Qualquer influência de certos filmes é apenas mera coincidência.

-Iremos fazer o máximo para convencê-los, mas sempre haverá aqueles que serão contra Setsuna-kun. Esteja preparada para enfrentá-los e mostrar que minha neta não errou, pois tem o sangue do avô. – Konoemon não conteve sua empolgação. Ensaiou uma parada heróica assustando o genro e a própria Setsuna que deu um passo para trás.

-E-Eu prometo que não vou decepcioná-los.

-Ótimo... – Eishun sorriu de maneira orgulhosa dessa vez.

-Então vamos agendar a festa de boas vindas para a semana que vem, ok?

-O-O que?

-Acha que pode sair por aí com minha neta sem conhecer o resto da família? Vamos Eishun, me ajude a lembrar de todos. Podemos usar o estádio da escola!

-M-Mas Diretor...

-Não se preocupe Setsuna-kun, eu cuido dele. Volte para o quarto. A reunião vai começar logo.

-Sim...

Setsuna ficou algum tempo parada observando os dois líderes se distanciarem em direção ao escritório do Diretor Geral. Estava feliz por tudo ter ocorrido bem. Mas ainda faltava a decisão do conselho. Sentia-se impotente por não poder fazer nada. Decidiu que o melhor a fazer era voltar aos dormitórios o mais rápido possível e tranqüilizar Konoka além de perguntar sobre os parentes dela. Talvez houvesse algum tipo de cerimônia de aceitação ou coisa assim. Precisava estar preparada para o que quer que viesse a seguir. Sejam olhos de cabrito ou cordas bambas. Bateu duas vezes na porta antes de abri-la. Mal entrou no aposento já foi recebida por um abraço desesperado. Enquanto Konoka fazia a espadachim perder o equilíbrio Kamo se aproveitava da situação para espiar as cartas da maga.

-Set-chan!

-K-Kono-chan! Eu vou cair!

-Está tudo bem? Não fizeram nada com você? – Fazer? Eles fariam alguma coisa? Será que toda esta apreensão por parte da maga sugeria que seus parentes tinham o hábito de "fazer coisas" preocupantes com os pretendentes? Será?

-N-Não, Milorde só queria me tranqüilizar a respeito da reunião.

Konoka suspirou aliviada.

-Que bom... – Beijou-lhe o rosto rapidamente puxando-a pela mão. – Venha jogar com a gente!

-Isso mesmo Setsuna-san, entre no nosso time! "Todos contra Konoka" é o nome dele.

-Konoka-nee-san é invencível nas cartas. Deveríamos usar isto em alguma competição, o que acha Aniki!? Imagine a grana que iríamos ganhar!

-Não acho que seja justo Kamo-kun.

-Cala a boca fuinha safada, estou tentando me concentrar!

-Relaxa Nee-san, você não vai ganhar mesmo...

-Ora seu... – Mesmo com tentativas de homicídios, arremessos de animais e muita confusão, o jogo de cartas prosseguiu. Apesar do ambiente descontraído, no intimo Setsuna e Konoka só conseguiam pensar no dia seguinte. O medo de que algo desse errado ainda não havia desaparecido e elas sentiam que deveriam aproveitar este dia como se fosse o último. Nunca antes chegara tão perto de ser.

Enquanto isso, na sala de reuniões do prédio administrativo de Mahora, uma grande concentração de magos de meia e terceira idade se reuniam. Conversavam tomando seus assentos. A grande questão era o motivo de uma reunião tão súbita. Deveria ser algo significativo para que magos de Kanto e Kansai se encontrassem. O que os Konoe estariam escondendo afinal? Uma possível catástrofe? O Thousand Master retornara? As duas coisas pareciam igualmente perigosas.

Minutos depois um homem de pele escura e óculos atravessou a porta. Ele era alto vestia um terno e tinha cabelos devidamente alinhados e penteados. Como se já o conhecessem, todos os magos fizeram silêncio e se sentaram. O mulato anunciou em voz alta.

-O Grão Mestre da Associação Mágica de Kansai, Konoe Eishun.

Eishun passou pela porta com as mãos nos bolsos. Fez uma breve reverência e sentou-se na grande mesa redonda.

-E o Grão Mestre da Associação Mágica de Kanto, Konoe Konoemon.

O diretor fez o mesmo sentando-se ao lado do genro. Haviam por volta de 20 pessoas igualmente distribuídas ao redor da mesa. 10 constituíam o conselho de Kanto e a metade restante viajara de Kansai até lá. Eishun analisou cada rosto. Sentiu-se feliz por ser um dos mais novos e bem conservados. Estava relaxado apesar de tudo. Não era a primeira vez que encarava aquelas múmias, mas com certeza esta situação pedia toda a sua destreza em romper tradições.

-Sejam bem vindos meus colegas magos do oriente. – Konoemon achou graça ter a mesma idade que muitos ali. Porém em seu íntimo sabia que era infinitas vezes mais simpático e adorável. – Os reunimos aqui hoje porque eu e meu genro temos um pronunciamento importante a fazer. Minha neta, Konoka, já escolheu sua pretendente.

O reboliço foi tamanho que todos ignoraram o gênero da palavra. Sorrisos se formaram em todas as bocas. As barbas se eriçaram. Uma verdadeira festa.

-Isso é maravilhoso!

-Finalmente Ojou-sama terá um marido!

-A linhagem dos Konoe poderá continuar!

-E quem é o cônjuge? – Ambos riram por dentro. Eishun fez questão de anunciar.

-Seu nome é Sakurazaki Setsuna. – O silêncio perturbador se instalou na sala. Konoemon pensou que seria divertido ter uma câmera para gravar aquele momento. Os rostos decepcionados de tantos magos. Aquele olhar de espanto e incredulidade. O que esperavam? Antônio Banderas?

-A meio-youkai!?

-É um meio-youkai?

-É uma mulher!

-Enlouqueceram!? – Um deles, um senhor careca e gordo de Kanto se exaltou. Levantou-se batendo com as mãos na madeira.

-Acalme-se Gyuzaki... – Pediu o Konoe mais velho.

-Acham que vou aceitar que a liderança das Associações Mágicas mais influentes do Oriente caiam nas mãos de uma Uzoku!?

-Uma Uzoku? Expliquem-se Grãos Mestres!

Eishun suspirou entrelaçando os dedos. Começou com a voz calma de um pai orgulhoso em apresentar a nora.

-Para aqueles que não a conhecem, Setsuna-kun é amiga de minha filha desde os 5 anos. É uma habilidosa espadachim do estilo Shinmei e domina a arte do Onmyou. Durante quase 12 anos ela esteve ao lado de Konoka a protegendo e salvando sua vida inúmeras vezes. Foi ela quem minha filha escolheu.

-É uma meio-youkai?

Konoemon alisou a barba em tom divertido.

-Sim, sim. Setsuna-kun é filha da tribo Uzoku. Mas foi rejeitada por eles a dever de suas asas brancas e sua parcela humana.

-Uma mulher! Uma mulher não dará continuidade à linhagem!

-Está enganado Gyuzaki. – Desta vez um terceiro o interrompeu. Um homem em seus sessenta anos, barba rala e acinzentada. Tinha óculos redondos e olhos pequenos. Sua calvície delatava sua idade e seu ar era pensativo. Ponderava calmamente sobre o assunto falando em uma voz calma. – Com a medicina atual aliada à magia, uma gravidez desta é possível. E o herdeiro teria os genes de ambas.

-Mas o sangue Uzoku... – Desta vez outro mais jovem se deu a palavra. Seus cabelos castanhos compridos eram presos em um rabo baixo. Ele não parecia indignado, mas sim curioso. – O sangue Uzoku arruinaria a linhagem pura dos Konoe, não é?

-Acha mesmo Yuuta? – Konoemon abriu um dos olhos para transmitir seriedade. – O que muitos de vocês encarariam como algo maléfico para a família Konoe, eu encaro como um aperfeiçoamento. Peço que se acalmem por um momento e sigam minha linha de pensamento. – Os convidados endireitaram-se em suas cadeiras. Quase nunca conseguiam ver os olhos do Grão Mestre, bastou que um saltasse de suas pálpebras para que pudessem sentir o peso de seu olhar. O velho começou falando devagar. – Minha neta é detentora do maior poder mágico do oriente, sua capacidade ultrapassa em muito a de muitas gerações. Setsuna-kun é uma das, senão, a mais habilidosa espadachim do Japão. Seu controle sobre o ki é surpreendente e é mestre da arte Onmyou, que usa o Ki e não a magia como precursor. Agora pensem: O que temos quando usamos magia e Ki ao mesmo tempo?

Alguns rostos se iluminaram com a idéia. Outros ainda não pareciam completamente convencidos. Mas todos entenderam aonde o Grão Mestre queria chegar, assim, ele continuou:

-Descendentes com aptidão ao domínio do Kanka. Imagine que poder assustador teria um herdeiro do enorme poder mágico dos Konoe com capacidade de ativar o Kanka!

-A idéia não é desagradável...

-Um futuro assim tornaria o oriente uma referência em Magia!

-Herdeiros capazes de usar o Kanka, mas com sangue youkai! Podem ser perigosos!

A maioria dos presentes encarou o falante com uma expressão de incredulidade. Como se dissessem: "Em que era você vive?".

-Desculpe Yamatarou, mas... – Um senhor com uma boina xadrez escondendo a rala cabeleira disse como se ensinasse à uma criança. – A idéia de que Youkais são monstros impiedosos já foi completamente aniquilada há muitos anos. Vários Youkais são parceiros de magos e ajudam sempre que necessário. São tão diabólicos quanto os humanos.

-Ainda assim é inaceitável que a liderança caia nas mãos de um ser como este! Eu me oponho a decisão! Exijo que desconsiderem esta idéia absurda!

-Não é uma idéia, são os sentimentos de minha filha. Devo levá-los em conta acima de tudo. Sei que Konoka não se importaria em perder seus direitos ao controle das associações, mas não posso permitir que isso aconteça.

-A família Konoe foi a fundadora das Associações Mágicas do Oriente. Nossos primos estão em Hokkaido, Okinawa, em todas as regiões do Japão. Por centenas de anos temos liderado a Magia com eficiência. Não há como negar nosso bom governo.

-Nossa decisão de permitir este relacionamento foi bem pensada. Vocês verão no futuro.

Alguns minutos de silêncio depois, começaram-se os primeiros pronunciamentos. Haviam jogado todas as cartas, agora estavam a dever da sorte e do bom senso.

-Não tenho objeções, verei com meus próprios olhos o desenrolar desta história.

-Não acho justo tentar manipular a vida de Ojou-sama, seria egoísmo meu ser contra.

-O Kanka é promissor. Aceito a experiência.

-Apesar de não estar totalmente certo, eu confio nos Konoe.

Um a um os comentários foram os mais diversos possíveis.

-Vocês estão completamente loucos! É uma questão de tradição! Se os Konoe não são capazes de manter a tradição não deveriam se manter na liderança!

-Posição interessante Gyuzaki. – Desta vez Konoemon abriu os dois olhos. Todos se recostaram em suas cadeiras engolindo seco. – Infelizmente eu e meu genro não temos a intenção de renunciar, como já dissemos. Mas fique a vontade para tentar nos desbancar em uma luta mágica justa. – Lentamente o velho deixou escapar seu poder mágico. Todos puderam sentir a enorme força do Grão Mestre. Até os mais fortes ali presentes se espantaram. Misteriosamente Gyuzaki engoliu suas palavras, assim como outros dois que ainda se recusavam a concordar. Konoemon sorriu satisfeito.

**Até aqui eu venho tomando como prioridade manter as personalidades dos personagens. Isso é de conhecimento geral, pois minha insegurança me obriga a lembra-los sempre de não me deixarem cometer deslizes (risos). Mas seguindo a lei do "Seja você mesmo, mas não seja sempre o mesmo" (que é minha lei de vida) é necessária uma evolução. Estou tentando fazê-la de maneira gradual e natural, como um caminhão passando por cima de duas toras estreitas. Portanto Set-chan... Kono-chan... relaxem... prometo ser carinhosa.**

Nos dormitórios, Setsuna estava se despedindo de todos. Já era tarde e Asuna precisava acordar cedo no dia seguinte. Levantou-se caminhando até a porta. Para Konoka o processo passou em câmera lenta. Ela não queria se separar da espadachim, mais do que nunca precisava da companhia dela. Mas como pedir por algo assim? Precisava ser forte. Não! Precisava da Set-chan! Virou-se para segurar a mão da samurai antes que esta saísse do alcance.

-Espere Set-chan! – Setsuna se virou com uma expressão confusa. – S-Será que... – A maga sentiu as bochechas queimarem de vergonha. - Será que eu posso dormir com você hoje?

Asuna cuspiu o chá no rosto de Negi. O ruivo gritou rolando no chão. Kamo soltou sangue pelas narinas e Setsuna... teria sorte se estivesse viva depois de alcançar a temperatura de cem graus Celsius.

-O-O-O q-q-quêêêê?

-Essas japonesas são o máximo Aniki!

-K-Konoka! – A ruiva pensou em sugerir que arrumassem um quarto, mas era exatamente isto que a amiga estava fazendo.

-Por favor...

A espadachim encarou o rosto da parceira. Que belo rosto. Tão lindo, com uma expressão tão bem desenhada. Não conseguiria dizer não. E nem queria dizer não. Por fim, disse sim.

-Tudo bem.

O sorriso da maga se alargou. Beijou-a no rosto rapidamente.

-Okini! Só espere até eu pegar meu pijama.

-E você vai precisar dele? – Asuna alfinetou. Konoka respondeu sorrindo. A ruiva suspirou inconformada.

-Ohh Aniki! Esses japoneses são bastante liberais, não?

-E-Está enganado Kamo-kun. Tenho certeza de que não vai acontecer nada do que você está pensando. Né? Setsuna-san?

Setsuna encarou o rosto do Bretão. Até gostaria de lhe dar razão, mas ela mesma não fazia idéia do que poderia acontecer. Ainda mais levando em conta o frágil estado emocional em que se encontravam. Acabou desviando o olhar enquanto corava a quilômetros por segundo.

-Setsuna-san? – Insistiu o mais novo.

-Eu acho que também vou dar uma saída esta noite Aniki. – Kamo preparou-se para escapar pela janela, mas Asuna agarrou-o a tempo espremendo os órgãos internos da fuinha com sua delicadeza.

-Nem pensar seu Arminho tarado! Você vai é ficar aqui!

-N-Nee-san... não consigo... respirar...

-Vamos Set-chan? – Konoka pegou-a pela mão arrastando-a para fora do quarto antes que mais perguntas indecentes viessem. Antes de fecharem a porta ainda ouviram o som de algo se quebrando. Provavelmente mais ossos.

-Kono-chan, não acha que isso foi um pouco...

-Por quê? Sou sua namorada Set-chan... Estava esperando outra pessoa esta noite? – Perguntou com um olhar tristonho. Tudo parte de uma encenação maravilhosamente eficiente. Setsuna se apressou para desfazer o engano. Balançou as mãos na frente do corpo.

-Não! Claro que não!

-Não quer dormir comigo então? – Não resistiu a provocá-la mais uma vez. Admitia: era imensamente divertido. E ainda servia para inflar seu próprio ego.

-Claro que quero Kono-chan. Eu... – Olhou para baixo sentindo a face queimar. - ...sinto a sua falta... À noite...

A garota não esperava por uma resposta tão sincera, por isso sentiu a face queimar. Corou de vergonha. Como ela se atrevia a ser tão fofa? Como se atrevia a inserir um teor erótico subliminar na frase? Ou seria o teor erótico subliminar apenas um reflexo dos desejos da maga? Por um momento só o som dos passos pelo corredor puderam ser ouvidos.

-Eu também... – Disse por fim. Pegou na mão da espadachim. Ambas sorriram sem se encararem. Setsuna apertou carinhosamente a mão da maga. Foi quando uma extravagante luz cegou-as, a luz de uma lanterna. A lanterna da representante.

-I-Iinchou!

-Sakurazaki-san! Konoe-san! O que estão fazendo nos corredores há esta hora?

-N-Não poderíamos estar? – Setsuna perguntou. Desde quando tinham toque de recolher? Sabia que muitos comparavam a escola com um campo de concentração, mas isto era ridículo! E por mais que aparentasse Ayaka não era alemã! Provavelmente...

-Só estou me certificando de que não seja uma fuga de amantes.

-F-Fuga de Amantes?

-Ara, não se preocupe Iinchou, não estamos fugindo.

-Então para onde estão indo? – Ayaka perguntou com interesse. Era a curiosidade falando mais alto que os direitos à privacidade.

Setsuna corou. Como poderia dizer que estava levando Konoka ao seu quarto? Como iria sugerir que a maga passaria a noite com ela? Como dizer tudo isso sem causar constrangimento a si própria?

-Estamos indo para o quarto de Set-chan! – A espadachim quase caiu morta. Como podia dizer este tipo de coisa com tanta naturalidade?

-K-Kono-chan! – Avermelho até o último fio de cabelo. Ayaka também sentiu que havia pisado em terreno particular. Ficou sem jeito perante a confissão. Enquanto isso Setsuna tinha os olhos do tamanho de pratos querendo escapar da face.

-Vamos fazer uma pequena festa do pijama. Asuna foi na frente levando os cobertores.

O alivio foi tamanho que a morena quase desmaiou. Diferente dela, a curandeira sabia como mentir. Ayaka respirou fundo. Tranqüilizou-se sabendo que não fora deliberadamente intrometida.

-Ah sim, entendo. Bom divertimento para vocês então e mantenham aquele animal na coleira. – Obviamente aquele animal seria Asuna. Konoka concordou e voltou a andar puxando a parceira consigo. Quando já estavam longe o suficiente a maga suspirou profundamente.

-Esta foi por pouco...

-Estou impressionada...

Konoka sorriu e roubou um rápido beijo dos lábios da samurai.

-Preferia que se impressionasse com algo diferente da minha capacidade para arranjar desculpas.

Setsuna pensou que se impressionava cada vez que colocava os olhos sobre a maga. Para ela não existia figura mais maravilhosa. Konoka parecia mais bonita a cada segundo. Idolatrava sua imagem assim como seu coração. Mas preferiu ficar em silêncio. Palavras não seriam o suficiente. Seriam inutilidades descartáveis considerando todo o tempo que teria com a maga daqui em diante para mostrar o quanto a admirava e amava. Essa sim era uma idéia agradável de se ter em mente.

**Minha meta para a reunião do conselho era não tornar as coisas sérias demais, mas manter a seriedade. Até agora não sei se consegui o que queria. É claro que vocês devem estar pensando algo do tipo "fácil demais". Será?**

Enquanto isso Asuna já se colocava por debaixo das cobertas. Inconformada com o súbito pedido de Konoka. Ela nem se importou em disfarçar ou arranjar uma desculpa para passar a noite fora. Simplesmente pediu em alto e bom som para dormir com Setsuna. Em público! Em público menor de dezesseis anos! Parece que todas as garotas que convivem com Negi tem o instinto natural de fazer de tudo para traumatizá-lo.

Mas ficava aliviada em saber que ao menos o humor da maga estaria inabalável no dia seguinte. A ruiva se viu pedindo a quem quer que pudesse ouvi-la para que o diretor não viesse com más notícias.

Enquanto tentava pegar no sono, ouvia o jovem mago arrumando seu futon. Ficar sozinha com Negi no quarto a esta altura do campeonato a deixava um pouco nervosa. Kamo com certeza já havia fugido por algum buraco e provavelmente estava dando o rin para espiar as garotas. Suspirou, deveria estar pensando besteira. Não importa que o mago tenha crescido algumas dezenas de centímetros, não importa que ele tenha ficado com um olhar diferente, não importa que estivesse mais bonito, mais inteligente, mais forte, mais suportável, mais limpo, mais... Bem, nada disso importava. Ele continuava sendo o moleque imprestável de sempre. Um irmão! Isso mesmo! Um irmão! E iria provar!

-Ei Negi!

-Hm? – O ruivo virou-se com curiosidade. Achava que a ruiva já havia caído no sono.

-Quer vir dormir comigo hoje?

-O-O que!? – O professor se pegou imaginando se estava na moda entre os japoneses dormirem juntos na mesma cama. Confessava que até um tempo atrás o ato era rotineiro, mas já fazia alguns meses que havia sido banido das cobertas da aluna, com direito a ponta pé e muita violência.

-É, já que fomos os dois abandonados... – Não havia com o que se preocupar, Negi era no máximo um irmãozinho para a ruiva. Um irmão que só dava trabalho. Então por que seu coração disparou quando ele aceitou e se dirigiu para o seu lado? Deve ser falta de oxigênio. O quarto estava bastante abafado. Quente. Absurdamente quente. E só reparara agora! Deveria ser o El Niño, só ele para vir tão derrepente. Isso mesmo. Lógica. Uma explicação suficientemente lógica. Poderia se sentir aliviada agora.

Negi se cobriu com os cobertores e deitou-se de barriga para cima. Por mais que já tenha dormido com Asuna, ele não tinha mais dez anos. E os efeitos da puberdade podiam ser sentidos. Então por que aceitara o convite da ruiva? Talvez pelos efeitos da puberdade...

-Boa Noite...

-B-Boa Noite Asuna-san! – Passou alguns segundos encarando o teto. O que era aquele sentimento que crescia dentro dele? Pela primeira vez quis abraçar a aluna não como irmã, mas como... Não tinha idéia. Mas sabia que era diferente. Um pouco receoso por medo de ser atirado contra a parede como muitos dos despertadores da ruiva, o professor tocou em sua cintura a abraçando. Se sentia o maior dos pervertidos! Aquilo poderia ser considerado assédio! Oh em que perdição caiu um tão honrado cavalheiro inglês? O que diria a seus ancestrais? Àqueles que deram a vida para que vivessem em um mundo melhor com muito chá? Se sentia um fracasso como ser humano, um feliz e alegre fracasso como ser humano.

Quem não ficaria feliz com o cheiro tão bom que o cabelo de Asuna emanava? Era como ser embalado por um sentimento morno. Oh que pecado! Que absurdo! Era um professor! Bem, sexualidade também fazia parte do currículo escolar e... NO QUE RAIOS ESTAVA PENSANDO!?

Negi nem sequer teve tempo de se contorcer em angustiante frustração por seus pecaminosos atos. Asuna agarrou-lhe a mão que rodeava sua cintura. O mago viu toda a sua curta vida passar diante de seus olhos, mas ao invés de fazer bacon com seu couro a ruiva virou-o novamente na cama e deitou-se sobre o peito dele. A face do professor pegou fogo. Ele sentia seus poros gritando de calor. O rosto avermelhou-se eu um tom bem mais intenso do que os conhecidos pelo homem. Isso fora realmente inusitado. Talvez houvesse alguma magia manipulando sua parceira ou coisa assim.

-Mou, você não tem jeito moleque! – Seria na verdade um golpe novo que ela aprendeu? Talvez estivesse caminhando lentamente para a morte e não soubesse disso. Talvez ela só estava com o rosto sobre seu coração para se certificar de que ele logo pararia! Talvez... – Vou ter de te segurar a noite toda, então controle-se e fique quieto!

Negi piscou confuso. Ela não iria matá-lo? Chutá-lo? Nem ao menos um peteleco? Não que estivesse reclamando, mas... Isso não era comum. Asuna também não fazia idéia do que estava fazendo. Mas o jovem mago deveria ser contido! Afinal ele poderia tentar perversidades enquanto ela dormia. Nunca se sabe o que a adolescência pode fazer. E que maneira melhor do que deitar-se sobre ele? Eram irmãos afinal. Não havia problema nenhum. Apenas irmãos.

Sentiu Negi segurá-la pelos ombros. Deveria protestar, mas a respiração calma do ruivo a fez voltar atrás. Ele já deveria estar dormindo. Ajeitou-se melhor contra o corpo do professor e respirou fundo. O cheiro dele era bom. E foi neste ambiente tão morno que ela adormeceu. A incestuosa não declarada mais satisfeita do mundo.

**Continua...**

**Olha! Um botãozinho roxo! Pega! Pega!**

**Jya!**


	7. Someday

**Yo Minna!**

**Sim, sou eu de novo! **

"**Arre Milk, mas cedo assim?"**

**O que posso fazer? Adoro incomodar (mãos aos céus)**

**Na verdade como o capítulo anterior teve pouco do casal anterior eu decidi não demorar muito com este. Então estão postando bastante rápido. Meus braços estão caindo e minha cabeça doendo, acho que não terão de suportar muitas besteiras minhas no decorrer do capítulo.**

**Ah, não se preocupem, eu estou bem, só estou um pouco cansada porque trabalhei o dia e a noite toda ontem e acabei dormindo na casa de uma amiga. Mas estou feliz! Absurdamente feliz! A vida é bela não?**

"**É Milk!"**

**E agora enquanto ouço Koda Kumi e suas putarias politicamente corretas faço uma pegada geral dos comentários. Desculpe por não responder separadamente a todos, mas é que estou realmente cansada (parece até ressaca).**

**Fiquei feliz que todo mundo gostou da cena do conselho! Sim, sim, vocês realmente estão pensando : "Fácil demais...". Será?**

**(risada maléfica)**

**A cena "Asuna e Negi" também foi bem aceita. Apesar de que bastante gente achou essa mudança da Asuna muito rápida. Realmente, vendo agora foi bem rápida, mas já se passaram três anos né (assovia). Me parece algo que a Naru faria lá pelo volume vinte e cacetada tempos antes de se declarar. Bem, agora já foi (risada maléfica).**

**O hentai... está bastante próximo. E assim a pressão sobre Milk é arrematadora. Medo... muito medo.**

**Konoemon era meio previsível mesmo (risos), eu sempre achei estranhas as fics em que ele ficava contra. Não que não gostasse, pelo contrário, é legal ver toda a tensão. Mas eu simplesmente não consigo olhar pra cara dele e vê-lo fazer esse tipo de coisa! Será que é doença? Minha mente nunca foi muito politicamente correta mesmo (risos).**

**Para finalizar um Sankyuu (Thank You) cheio de chocolate e Koda Kumi para : **Sâmara, Mini Se-chan, Nanda-chan, Natty otk., Usagi-chan, Vanessa, Carol Aka-neko e Luma.

**Muitos leitores novos desta vez! Espero vê-los de novo. Adorei todos os comentários!**

**E um agradecimento especial à Natty Otk. (vulgo Otome) que é minha irmãzinha de todas as horas e vive me dando cascudo e conselhos pra fic. Por sinal ela também está escrevendo uma de Mai Hime chamada Dias Brilhantes, aproveitem para dar uma olhada!**

**A todos aqueles que contribuem com opiniões, sugestões, rezas, votos de paz, grana, artesanato, puxões de orelha, cafuné e etc, um Arigatou do Kokoro!**

**Vamos à Fic?**

"**Vaaaamos Tia Milk"**

**Vamos à fic :**

Há alguns metros dali, a jovem Konoe terminava de vestir o pijama no quarto enquanto Setsuna se trocava no banheiro. Pegou um álbum de fotos que havia encontrado em cima da mesa de estudos e deitou-se na cama de barriga para baixo enquanto folheava. Eram fotos de viagens escolares, festivais e eventos do Mahora. Pela quantidade de fotos constrangedoras, vergonhosas e inusitadas era fácil deduzir que foram tiradas por Asakura. Riu de uma que a flagrava dando ramen na boca da espadachim. A expressão desesperada de quem está prestes a ter um derrame de Setsuna era realmente engraçada. Vasculhando a memória a maga chegou a conclusão de que havia sido cruel com a companheira durante muito tempo em prol de sua satisfação pessoal. Não que tenha deixado de ser.

Setsuna saiu do banheiro. Sorriu ao ver a namorada tão confortavelmente deitada lendo um livro. Seu sangue ferveu por encarar seu dorso bem demarcado pelo pano do pijama. Pensou se não seria melhor tomar um banho frio antes de dormir. Acabou desistindo da idéia e caminhando até Konoka. Apoiou os joelhos um de cada lado do corpo da maga sustentando seu peso com os braços. Entreteve-se beijando-lhe vagarosamente os ombros. A curandeira suspirou fechando os olhos para apreciar a sensação morna dos beijos da espadachim.

-O que está fazendo? – Perguntou a morena contra o tecido do pijama da outra.

-Vendo seu álbum de fotos. – Konoka respondeu com um sorriso maior que a muralha da China. Setsuna sentiu sua pele avermelhar do pescoço até as bochechas. Achava que ela estava lendo um livro, não vasculhando sua "Coleção de fotos com Ojou-sama" particular, secreta e uma verdadeira prova de sua admiração incondicional pela imagem da Konoe. Que insolência... Agradeceu aos céus por não ter aceitado a proposta de Kamo. A fuinha ofereceu fotos da maga no banho e em atividades rotineiras por uma quantia moderadamente absurda. Nunca deu tanta graça por não ter dinheiro.

-Por que está corada, Set-chan? – Ela nunca responderia "porque imaginei o que poderia conter neste álbum se eu fosse rica e tivesse mais hormônios que neurônios", então resolveu desviar completamente do assunto. Alcançou o álbum virando algumas páginas.

-V-Você... – parou em uma em particular. A última estava completamente vazia a não ser por um pequeno retrato colante bem no meio. – ...Se lembra desta?

Os olhos de Konoka se iluminaram. Ela também tinha a mesma foto adesiva colada em um lugar secreto (no cabeçalho de seu livro favorito), mas não imaginava que a meio-youkai a houvesse guardado com o mesmo carinho.

-A viagem para Kyoto... – Sussurrou para si mesma. Setsuna merecia uma recompensa só pela felicidade que ela estava sentindo agora. Algo que poderia parecer bobo, mas que estava cheio de significado para ela.

-Já faz muito tempo.

Konoka fechou o álbum e colocou-o na cabeceira. Virou-se para ficar de frente para a parceira que ainda estava sobre ela. Enlaçou o pescoço da espadachim olhando-a com um sorriso sincero.

-Quer saber um segredo? – Será que morena se assustaria muito se ela dissesse "Quero te estuprar agora minha sexy samurai-girl!"? Decidiu que este era um segredo que deveria manter em segredo ao menos por mais algum tempo. Setsuna ficou em silêncio aguardando que a maga continuasse. Por um momento a palavra "gravidez" passou por sua mente, mas chegou à conclusão de que essa paranóia era ridícula e sem sentido demais para nutrir...será? – Desde aquela época... não... desde muito antes disso eu já te amava Set-chan...

Será que ela dizia aquelas coisas bonitas de propósito? Seja como for a espadachim sentiu (e muito bem sentido) os efeitos daquela declaração. Sabe como é... o coração acelera, a face relaxa, a pupila contrai e quando você menos espera está sorrindo e se debruçando para algumas indecências. Nada muito sério, apenas um beijo. Um profundo, lento, rítmico e sensual beijo.

Konoka suspirou e gemeu novamente. Confessava: Era mais forte que ela. Nem todo o auto-controle do mundo conseguiria evitar que ela expressasse suas emoções desta maneira tão sincera. E a meio-youkai vibrava e se dedicava mais a seus "serviços" somente para poder ouvir o quanto a maga estava desfrutando luxuriosamente deles.

A curandeira enterrava uma das mãos nos cabelos escuros da parceira, enquanto a outra (em toda a sua inocência) deslizava pelo pescoço e nuca, as vezes se infiltrando por debaixo do pano do pijama e vasculhando as costas da espadachim. Ela era forte mesmo. Anos de treinamento não foram ignorados pelo seu físico. E assim Konoka se pegou querendo descobrir mais sobre os efeitos de um hobby tão radical no corpo de uma garota de 17 anos. Encararia isso como uma pesquisa escolar ou coisa do tipo. Talvez até uma terapia, pois cada vez que pensava na possibilidade do corpo dela sobre o seu sem nenhuma barreira têxtil ou cada vez que sentia sua pele tocar com a dela, mesmo que sem querer, mesmo que inocentemente, sentia a face rosar, arrepiava-se, algo crescia de cima para baixo e se sentia feliz como nunca.

Separaram-se por um momento para pegar ar. E o pegaram rapidamente, impacientes para voltar àquela gostosa união de bocas que agora se intensificava. Ganhava ousadia, desejo, quase desespero. Setsuna fechou as mãos apertando os lençóis. Cada vez que se separavam, voltavam a se beijar mais insanamente do que antes. Não sabia por quanto tempo poderia se segurar, ainda mais sentindo as mãos da maga em sua nuca, uma região tão sensível, tão exclusiva e principalmente erótica. O toque dela era tão doce que a fazia tremer, perder a razão. Precisava... precisava rasgar toda aquela vestimenta inútil que estava inutilmente no caminho e possuí-la! NÃO! Apertou ainda mais os lençóis para se conter. Deveria estar realmente sob o efeito de alguma droga. No que estava pensando? Não era a hora, simplesmente não era! Talvez daqui alguns minutos... NÃO! Muita insolência sua Sakurazaki Setsuna trazer a única filha dos Konoe para seu quarto, para sua cama e cogitar fazê-la sua como se fosse algo tão sem importância para se fazer no desespero! ENVERGONHE-SE DE SI MESMA, CÉREBRO DE PASSARINHO! Nem sabe ainda se o conselho aprova sua relação! Melhor seria saber antes, assim não iria tomar atitudes no clima de pressa, desespero e despedida.

-Kono-chan... – Afastou-se um pouco. O semblante preocupado, mas o olhar sempre profundo. Konoka entendeu de imediato, afinal, ela também passava por dilema parecido e chegou à mesma conclusão. Alguns minutos depois quando conseguiu regular a respiração, ela sorriu e passou as costas da mão carinhosamente sobre a face da espadachim.

-Tudo bem... eu posso esperar mais um pouco. – Não pularia esta etapa... ainda. Setsuna também sorriu beijando-a de leve antes de deixar seu corpo cair para a direita, bem ao lado da maga. Konoka esticou o braço para apagar a luz da luminária. Acabou se deitando de lado, de costas para a parceira. Combinou consigo mesma que se a samurai não a abraçasse em dez segundos, ela mesma a assediaria. Felizmente Setsuna cumpriu com as expectativas contornando a cintura da maga a trazendo para perto depois de cobri-la com os cobertores. Konoka respondeu apoiando o corpo no dela.

-Boa Noite Kono-chan... – Disse depois de beijar-lhe o ombro e acomodar-se perto o bastante para sentir o cheiro de Shampoo dos cabelos da curandeira. Respirou fundo.

-Boa Noite Set-chan... – Respondeu. O sorriso não saía de seu rosto. Era impossível conter a felicidade de sentir a parceira tão perto. Claro que preferia sem as "barreiras têxteis", mas devemos sempre nos felicitar com as pequenas coisas da vida.

O colchão era mais macio, a companhia perfeita, estar naquele quarto era como flutuar em águas mornas. O cheiro da espadachim estava nos lençóis, sua presença em todos os cantos como uma aura protetora e carinhosa. Queria ficar daquele jeito para sempre. Ambas dormiram rápido e tiveram um sono longo e pesado, perfeitamente casto e agradável.

O outro dia amanheceu frio. Uma queda brusca de temperatura. Parecia magia! Estava uma primavera tão absurdamente quente e agora do nada os termômetros resolveram praticar queda livre.

Asuna se agarrou mais ao pijama do mago buscando por calor. Na verdade havia se esquecido completamente de que estava dormindo sobre o jovem Negi. Foi quando o despertador tocou. Com uma precisão cirúrgica e uma força destruidora socou o aparelho fazendo-o silenciar-se. Força bruta contra tecnologia.

Abriu os olhos se deparando com o rosto ainda adormecido do professor. Corou de leve. Agradeceu por ele não ter acordado ou ela estaria ainda mais envergonhada. Devia ter sido infectada pelo clima de ontem a noite por ter chamado o inglês para dormir com ela, ainda que fossem como irmãos. Irmãos heim? Encarou a face do mago. Ele havia realmente crescido e estava lindo, tinha de admitir. Sentiu o coração acelerar por um segundo. Debruçou-se para depositar um beijo demorado no rosto de Negi. Logo depois se flagelou mentalmente. O que raios estava fazendo? Dando um beijo de bom dia no irmãozinho, claro. Que pergunta idiota. Como se ela fosse ter qualquer outra intenção com o ruivo e fofo professor. Calúnia...

Levantou-se para se trocar e preparar o café. Sem Konoka, alguém teria de fazê-lo. Como terá sido a noite da jovem Konoe? Asuna sequer podia imaginar o tamanho do sorriso que viria estampado no rosto da amiga e assustava-a pensar no tempo que perduraria desta vez. Pelas descrições codificadas da maga (ou gaguejadas), Setsuna sabia superar expectativas, portanto com certeza ela deve ter dormido (ou não dormido) muito bem.

Decidiu parar de pensar na vida alheia. Poderia sondar Konoka quando ela voltasse. Depois de se trocar e cobrir o jovem Negi (seu irmãozinho!), foi para a cozinha pensando no que os Bretões costumam comer na Inglaterra. Não que tivesse qualquer coisa a ver com o professor, era só... TEMA DE TRABALHO ESCOLAR. Isso mesmo!

Há alguns metros dali Setsuna também já estava acordada. Tinha o hábito de acordar cedo mesmo sem despertador, uma maldição imposta pelos anos de treinamento. Mesmo que se deitasse às cinco da manhã acordaria às seis horas do mesmo dia e não dormiria novamente nem com macumba brava. Porém, desta vez em especial, estar acordada parecia uma benção, pois podia admirar sua parceira dormindo na maior paz em seus braços. Konoka havia virado durante a noite para se acomodar melhor no abraço da meio-youkai. A espadachim a trazia para perto de seu peito tomando o cuidado de reparar na textura, movimento e temperatura do corpo da maga. Um sorriso satisfeito brilhava entre suas bochechas rosadas.

Lentamente Konoka foi acordando por causa da claridade que entrava pela janela. Mas mal abriu os olhos já os fechou novamente gemendo e se aninhando mais ao abraço de Setsuna como um gatinho preguiçoso. Isso deixou nossa pobre samurai meio sem reação perante tanto afeto, porém agiu por instinto quando abraçou-a mais forte aquecendo-a do frio daquela manhã.

-Bom dia Kono-chan.

Sussurrou sem a certeza de que a maga ouviria. Mas ela ouviu e, aproveitando-se do fato de estar acomodada no peito da parceira, respondeu encostando os lábios sobre o colo da hanyou, beijando-a mesmo que sobre o tecido do pijama.

-Bom dia.

Contrariando todos os desejos da maga e dela própria a meio-youkai começou a se levantar vagarosamente. Konoka não gostou nada da idéia de perder sua fonte de calor no meio daquela manhã fria e protestou com toda a razão.

-Por que está levantando?

-Tenho de preparar o café e logo temos de ir para a aula.

-Não. Fique aqui Set-chan. Está frio. – Reclamou segurando-se no pijama da outra.

-O-Ojou-sama, já está tarde. Vou fazer chocolate quente.

-Chocolate quente? – Konoka se sentiu desperta sem razão aparente além da bebida que lhe fora oferecida. Se nossa Konoe favorita tivesse orelhas de gato, elas estariam eriçadas no momento. Seus olhos brilharam.

-Igual ao de quando éramos crianças.

-Com canela? – Setsuna sorriu concordando. Não havia como não sorrir perante aquela expressão tão felina da parceira, como se houvessem lhe oferecido o mais maravilhoso dos presentes. Fofa. Muito fofa. Sem educação de fofa. Colocou a mão na cabeça da maga em um leve cafuné.

-Me espera aqui? – A curandeira gesticulou que sim e a espadachim dirigiu-se até a cozinha. Konoka se viu sozinha e com frio. Agradeceu por estarem com o uniforme de inverno.

Já que não havia mais por que ficar deitada (já que sua Hanyou estava em outro cômodo) decidiu se levantar e arrumar a cama. Arranjar ânimo para se trocar em dias frios é um ato heróico, eu, como humana, admiro o ato desta garota. Em alguns minutos a maga já estava com o uniforme e penteando os longos e lisos cabelos.

Setsuna saiu da cozinha com duas canecas cheias e fumegantes. Estendeu uma delas à outra que sorriu abanando um "rabinho" imaginário que ilustrava perfeitamente seu estado de espírito. Pegou-a com as duas mãos.

-Okini! – A espadachim achava lindo o modo como a namorada sempre bebia como se sempre estivesse uma delícia. Era fofo. Droga! Fofo demais! E felizmente logo que "um sentimento diferente" começou a crescer dentro da hanyou alguém bateu na porta. A morena se assustou, pois o ruído quebrou seu momento de ostentação à imagem delicada de sua Ojou-sama tragando o chocolate-quente. Pervertida... Não! Era na mais pura inocência! Não negava que depois de alguns minutos talvez seus pensamentos desviassem para o lado escuro da força, mas até o presente momento eram castos e iluminados!

Sem mais delongas abriu a porta. E como já era de se esperar Negi e Asuna estavam do outro lado.

-Bom Dia Setsuna-san! Viemos trazer o uniforme que Konoka esqueceu. – A ruiva discretamente analisou as condições do quarto, da cama e da própria amiga que estava sentada sobre o móvel previamente citado. Estava decepcionada. Esperava encontrar o apartamento de pernas para o ar, com objetos atirados deliberadamente pelo chão a dever de toda a "ação". Esperava uma cama desarrumada, com lençóis enrolados, fronhas emaranhadas e cobertores esquecidos. E acima de tudo esperava duas garotas felizes, satisfeitas e semi-nuas! Ao invés disso estava perante duas garotas felizes, satisfeitas e perfeitamente vestidas! O quarto estava impecável e a cama arrumada com uma Konoka tomando chocolate quente em uma caneca azul com nuvenzinhas fofas! Onde está toda a prova da juventude exercendo seu papel de procriação(?) da espécie?

-Ara? Mas eu já estou com o uniforme Asuna...

-Este deve ser o meu. – Concluiu Setsuna. No mesmo instante uma leva de pensamentos atingiu sua mente. "Meu uniforme está tocando o corpo de Kono-chan! Todo o corpo de Kono-chan! Meu Uniforme... Meu uniforme cobrindo toda a pele da...".

-Kannin né Set-chan, eu vou me trocar.

-Não! – Não se incomode com tão pouco, ela está realmente feliz em vê-la usando o uniforme. – Quer dizer... não é necessário. Temos praticamente o mesmo número. Eu visto o seu e você o meu. – Ela inocentemente sugeriu.

-Seja como for, vista logo e me traga algum chocolate quente. – Asuna ordenou arremessando o uniforme nas mãos da espadachim que resistiu ao impulso de esfregar o rosto no tecido. O uniforme de Kono-chan. Como ele é belo. Parecia brilhar aos olhos dela. Sorriu correndo alegremente até a cozinha para trazer a recompensa da ruiva por tão maravilhoso presente.

Konoka sorriu não entendo absolutamente nada do que realmente se passava na cabeça da morena.

-Dormiu bem Konoka-san? – Negi perguntou em toda a sua inocência de garoto de treze anos (uma inocência verdadeira).

-Melhor que nunca Negi-kun, e você? – Inexplicavelmente o garoto corou. Gaguejou. Confundiu as palavras. Konoka piscou, confusa. O professor avermelhava mais e mais, parecia que ia desmaiar. Asuna também desviara o olhar para esconder o rubor. Logo no momento em que a maga ia cogitar a possibilidade de alguma "indecência". Setsuna voltou com duas canecas e as estendeu aos "convidados". Vendo a oportunidade perfeita para desviar do assunto, eles agradeceram e beberam o chocolate rapidamente queimando violentamente suas línguas. Gritaram em dor e agonia.

-V-Vão devagar! Está quente! – Setsuna pedia um pouco tarde demais.

Já na sala de aula, tudo parecia na maior paz enquanto o pequeno professor traduzia os textos estrangeiros. Nunca ninguém desconfiaria que naquele ambiente tão pacífico haviam duas pessoas em especial que estavam prestes a ter colapsos nervosos. E tudo por causa de uma inocente troca de uniformes.

Konoka parecia ligeiramente anestesiada fazendo círculos nas folhas da apostila. Não havia percebido antes porque o quarto da espadachim também tinha o mesmo cheiro, mas foi só colocar um pé para fora e ela teve a certeza de que o dia seria ainda mais agradável. No começo foi ótimo. A sensação de estar sempre perseguida pelo aroma da espadachim era maravilhosa, mas logo começou a se sentir diferente. Era até irônico. Estava impregnada com a presença da namorada, mas não podia tocá-la. Não no meio da aula. Não quando ela sentava duas carteiras a sua frente. Ficava encarando as costas da samurai com nostalgia. Finalmente decidiu como medida drástica cruzar os braços sobre a carteira e enterrar o rosto entre eles. Fechou os olhos respirando fundo para exalar o perfume da outra. Quase podia senti-la abraçando-a, mas não a sentia. Realmente... triste.

E não era diferente com Sakurazaki. Kugimiya não podia especificar, mas sabia que havia algo de errado com a espadachim. E muito provavelmente tinha algo a ver com sua Ojou-sama. Asuna reparou no comportamento da amiga e se atreveu a perguntar o motivo.

-Ei Konoka – Sussurrou. – Você está bem?

-Set-chan...

A ruiva estranhou. Estaria a maga tendo sonhos eróticos com a parceira agora? No meio da aula? Que indecência...

-O que?

-O cheiro dela...

-Está falando do uniforme?

-Eu estou com saudades. – Aquilo só poderia ser insanidade. Sakurazaki estava alguns metros a frente! Fazia menos de algumas horas que estavam dividindo a mesma cama! Não haviam tido tempo para terem saudades! Os apaixonados são mesmo uns bobos.

-Já é quase hora do intervalo, agüente mais um pouco... – Konoka gemeu em protesto enterrando ainda mais o rosto entre os braços. Asuna suspirou. Aquilo era loucura.

Quando o sinal tocou foi por muito pouco que Konoka não saltou por cima da carteira e atirou-se nos braços da namorada. Felizmente no último instante ela decidiu se controlar. Não queria que a tivessem como desesperadamente louca por contato amoroso, por mais que estivesse desesperadamente louca por contato amoroso.

Engoliu seco e caminhou até Setsuna que parecia ter tomado decisão parecida. Ambas pareciam mais robôs que Chachamaru, como se estivessem travadas para não se jogarem uma contra a outra. Quando chegou perto o suficiente, Konoka não se conteve e abraçou a parceira enterrando o rosto no vão de seu pescoço. Enquanto aqueles que viam suspiravam em admiração a espadachim começou a corar violentamente. Estava sem ação novamente. Respirou fundo ao menos três vezes para se acalmar. Já era hora de parar com toda aquela timidez. Correspondeu ao abraço enlaçando a cintura da maga. A sensação de Alívio foi instantânea, mas a calmaria durou pouco tempo, pois Shizuna-sensei logo surgiu na porta anunciando mais uma feliz convocação do diretor-geral, naturalmente muito bem aceita.

-Sakurazaki-san, Konoe-san, poderiam me acompanhar até a sala do diretor?

Se entreolharam. Todas as garotas da classe ficaram com a mesma expressão preocupada. E novamente o medo se instalou nas duas protagonistas. Konoka abaixou o olhar como se dissesse "não quero ir" e cada uma das alunas já bolava meios de iniciar uma fuga de amantes a qualquer momento. Nagase discretamente abriu uma das janelas, Mana destravou a tampa de sua carteira que escondia um arsenal devidamente carregado do exército canadense e a representante já estava com o celular a postos para alugar um jatinho para a Espanha.

A tensão foi quebrada quando Setsuna pegou na mão da curandeira e beijou-a brevemente sorrindo e se debruçando para segredar em seu ouvido.

-Está tudo bem, eu vou estar sempre com você. – Konoka corou pelo timbre de voz da espadachim. Aquele soar enrouquecido atiçava seus instintos e sua imaginação. Mas serviu para tranqüilizá-la horrores. A maga devolveu o sorriso deixando que a protetora a guiasse para fora da classe.

Aquelas que presenciaram a cena comovente de Sakurazaki beijando a mão de sua princesa e sussurrando em seu ouvido estavam com as faces rosadas. Algumas se continham para não pularem de alegria. Era tudo fofo demais para ser ignorado ou encarado de forma civilizadamente controlada.

-Parecem realmente um guerreiro e sua princesa não é!? – Yuuna tinha corações nos olhos.

-Não sabia que a Sakurazaki podia ser tãããooo fofa! – Ako também estava encantada.

Asuna sorriu. Setsuna estava mudando. Pouco a pouco, mas estava. Talvez esta fosse a maior magia que Konoka já conseguiu fazer e ela mesma estava colhendo os frutos. Uma aproveitadora...

-Se o diretor-geral fizer algo de mal eu não vou ficar calada! – Kugimiya decretou com chamas nos olhos.

-Vamos queimar os colchões!

-Isso mesmo Paru! Os colchões! – Asakura já procurava por gasolina.

-Mas nós não temos colchões...

-Bem observado Fumika! Então faremos reféns!

-Acalmem-se todas! – Finalmente Negi decidiu colocar ordem no manicômio, afinal ele seria com certeza o primeiro candidato democraticamente escolhido para o papel de refém. Todas se calaram e viraram-se assustadas para ele. – N-Não vamos começar uma rebelião. Vamos só esperar.

-Oh Negi-sensei! – Ayaka ajoelhou-se pegando na mão do jovem professor. – Sempre nos brindando com sua maturidade, sua presença ilumina nossas tão inexperientes vidas!

-I-Inchou... – Negi corou.

-Pare com isso Papa-Anjo! – Asuna interviu imediatamente se colocando entre a colega e o professor. Ayaka obviamente não gostou de ter seu momento de idolatria interrompido.

-Não toque em nosso precioso professor Macaca!

-Eu vou te mostrar quem é a Macaca! – E assim a briga começou e as apostaram iniciaram altas. O ruivo não sabia o que fazer para apartar as duas alunas, mesmo depois de anos ele ainda não havia descoberto uma maneira segura e eficiente de separá-las. A última tentativa envolveu tocador elétrico de gado e definitivamente não foi segura.

No processo acabou recebendo um apagador na testa. Desmaiar foi o suficiente para fazer a luta ser interrompida e ganhar mais de vinte mulheres preocupadas com sua saúde. Dizem que o charme bretão está no sangue. Negi estava perdendo boa parte dele.

**Continua...**

**O Ministério da Saúde adverte : Quem comenta com freqüência não contrai hepatite no apêndice.**

**Jya! (acenando)**


	8. One day

**Yo Minna!**

**Como vão vocês? Tão bem quanto eu, eu espero!**

"**Milk bem? Vai chover..."**

Deus os ouça pois esta seca está me matando x.x

**Então, este é o último capítulo antes do Hentai! (Urros)**

**A indecência explícita virá todinha sinalizada, não se preocupem.**

**Vamos logo aos agradecimentos porque o capucino está acabando e eu quero ir fazer mais 8D**

**Um Muito Obrigada com Sorvete de Massa Negresco (Melhor não há!) para : **Paula de Roma, Luma, Usagi-chan, Lilian Kate Mazaki, Gabi, Samara, Nanda-chan, Carol Aka-neko, Mini se-chan e Vanessa.

**Obs. Desculpe Samara-san, o Word Viado colocou seu nome com acento, mas eu juro que sei que não é! Até porque Sâmara parece nome de tempero né? Hmm vai ver ele queria que você temperasse a vida dele... Word Safadenho...**

**Obs2. Eu sempre leio todas as fics que vocês me recomendam viu? Sei que demoro um pouco para comentar, mas juro que é por pura falta de tempo (até porque eu leio no meio do estágio, e com o patrão ameaçando chegar e acabar com a Lan House em questão de segundos). Mas um dia eu comento viu? Verdade mesmo! Acreditem em mim! Não é lenda urbana!**

**Obs3. Aproveitando aqui para recomendar as fics como sempre. Em inglês vocês podem ler "Blessed Child" que está muito boa. A Set-chan está traduzindo no blog dela, quando o fanfiction deixar de dar ré no kibe eu dou um jeito de colocar o endereço aqui. "Konosetsu Little Kawaii moments" Também é muito boa, e a Set-chan também está traduzindo (menina trabalhadora essa... quem vê pensa...).**

**Nossas fics brasileiríssimas são poucas, mas a gente ganha na qualidade! Não deixem de ler "Brisa" da Set-chan (ela de novo? Sim companheiro! Líder do movimento pró KonoSetsu! Junte-se a nós!), que é muito boa mesmo! Também, toda a paixão que a guria tem por Negima tinha de extravasar de alguma forma né? O resultado não podia ser melhor!**

**E "Mastered Negima! Lives" da Lílian Kate Mazaki, sempre presente em minha página de comentários também. Não deixem de conferir a fic da menina, além de ser uma escritora experiente o vocabulário dela deixa o meu no chinelo e ainda tem idéias de dar inveja.**

**Pra quem gosta de Mai Hime, Lembrem-se de dar uma passada em "Dias Brilhantes" da Nath. Otk (vulgo Otome), além de ser uma ótima história sou eu quem reviso! E a fic tem que ser muito boa para que eu me sinta tentada a revisar heim?**

**Obs4. Desculpem novamente por não ter respondido os comentários! É a pressa para colocar o capítulo. Mas juro que li todos viu? Será que alguém como eu tem moral para pedir que comentem? Será? (deixa a pergunta no ar)**

**Vamos à Fic! (Wiiii!) :**

Há alguns metros das sucessivas tentativas de assassinato, Konoka e Setsuna estavam de pé em frente a mesa do diretor-geral. Aquela sala nunca havia parecido tão assustadora. As paredes pareciam se fechar sobre as garotas que esperavam de mãos dadas e em silêncio a presença do Grão Mestre.

Setsuna queria dizer alguma coisa para aliviar aquela tensão. Algo que não fosse estúpido. Mas tudo lhe parecia estúpido no momento. Shizuna-sensei estava em pé do outro lado da sala, sorrindo como sempre. Em um rápido relance a espadachim reparou que um dos botões da blusa da professora havia se perdido. Sua mente estava tão avoada que se pegou encarando a falta do botão e filosofando sobre o porquê dele não estar mais lá e suas implicações na economia do século vinte e um. Enquanto comparava o caso à queda do muro de Berlim sentiu Konoka apertar sua mão. Não de maneira amorosa, mas com claras e violentas intenções perigosas que foram devidamente confirmadas quando Setsuna olhou para o rosto da companheira. Sua expressão estava irritada, o cenho franzido e olhando para a direção oposta. A espadachim tentou com todas as suas forças encarar aquilo com seriedade e temor, mas a meiguice da maga era grande demais para ser ignorada. Mesmo brava ela ficava absurdamente fofa.

-Ojou-sama...?

-Hm? – A expressão soou como um "O que você quer, idiota?". Setsuna engoliu seco. Por que ela havia ficado tão brava de uma hora para a outra? TPM? Magia? Kamo? Chocolate? Mistérios... Decidiu que era melhor tentar se redimir, qualquer que fosse o motivo. Pegou no rosto da maga com a mão esquerda tentando fazê-la olhar para ela. Konoka resistiu no primeiro momento, mas sua expressão mudou como mágica frente ao toque da meio-youkai.

-Você está bem?

A curandeira olhou discretamente para os lados antes de aproximar-se rapidamente e roubar um rápido beijo da parceira. Esforçou-se para manter a expressão séria, apesar de sentir um sorriso forçando passagem.

-Melhor agora... – Respondeu sem perder a compostura. Ou pelo menos sem deixar que percebessem que perdera a compostura. Shizuna-sensei olhou momentaneamente para o relógio. O diretor estava demorando. Avisou que iria se certificar de que o chefe não estava tentando brincar de bung-jumping subindo nos móveis da sala novamente e deixou as duas sozinhas. Setsuna ficou em silêncio analisando a arquitetura da sala para tentar não ficar nervosa. Já Konoka estava se esforçando para não falar nada, mas não conseguiu agüentar.

-Então é desse tipo de mulher que você gosta, Set-chan? – Perguntou sem olhar para a espadachim. Setsuna gelou. O que aquilo significava? Não entendia exatamente o que fizera de errado, mas sentia que estava em perigo de vida. Decidiu assumir uma posição submissa e perguntar ingenuamente:

-Ahm? – Suava frio perante a reação da maga que só intensificou a expressão irritada sem sequer lhe dirigir o olhar.

-Mulheres maduras como Shizuna-sensei? – A cabeça da Meio-youkai demorou a funcionar. Que que tem a Shizuna-sensei?

-Mulheres maduras? Você quer dizer... mulheres com seios grandes? – Perguntou na inocência. A primeira característica que relacionava à professora era exatamente sua fartura de "hormônios de crescimento", mas não entendia o porquê da namorada estar tão brava assim.

Konoka estalou. Nunca havia se importado com isso antes, mas realmente, apesar de ter crescido consideravelmente, nunca chegaria à tamanha magnitude de Shizuna-sensei. Encarou por um momento seus humildes seios que apesar de bem desenhados não eram de se impressionar. Oh que tristeza! Estava perdendo para uma senhora de meia idade (?)! O desespero e a desilusão começavam a tomar conta de sua mente. Por que não era como Chizuru ou mesmo Ayaka? Triste e cruel o destino reservado àquelas que têm peitos normais!

-N-Não realmente.

-Então por que não parava de olhar? – Konoka se sentia uma idiota por estar expondo seu ciúmes tão deliberadamente.

-Está com ciúmes Kono-chan? – Alfinetou. A curandeira corou por ter sido descoberta, mas não respondeu. Como não estar? Ela a estava comendo com os olhos! Aposto que pensou mil perversões! Aposto que gostaria que eu tivesse tanto peito quanto ela! Aposto que vai me deixar na primeira oportunidade! Aposto que... Aposto que... Aposto que estou paranóica...

-N-Não, eu só...

-Kono-chan... – Setsuna a puxou para perto prendendo seu rosto próximo do seu com uma das mãos e sua cintura com a outra. Pegou uma das mechas acastanhadas deixando-a deslizar entre os dedos enquanto beijava seu rosto e sussurrava. – Você é a única mulher que me atrai.

A maga respirou fundo e fechou os olhos para poder curtir o momento. Haviam esquecido completamente a razão de estarem ali. Konoka retribuiu o abraço deixando os dedos deslizarem pelas costas da parceira. Talvez não precisasse mesmo de peitos quilométricos desde que a namorada sempre a mimasse daquela maneira.

-TIRE SUAS PATAS SUJAS DA MINHA PRECIOSA NETA, CRIATURA INFECTA! – A voz de Konoemon brandiu pela sala. Em questão de segundos Setsuna havia recuado mais de dez metros e batido as costas contra a parede, fazendo o Diretor dar boas gargalhadas. Percebendo que o avô só estava se divertindo as suas custas, Konoka acalmou o coração.

-Vovô! – Repreendeu-o. O diretor saltitava até sua cadeira com o típico sorriso no rosto.

-Maa maa, foi só uma brincadeira Konoka-chan. Pode se levantar Setsuna-kun.

A Hanyou nem ouvia o que o velho dizia. Ainda estava branca pelo choque. Seu coração disparara, seus olhos arregalaram, ela suava frio e parecia prestes a ter convulsões com a mão apertando o peito.

-Setsuna-kun?

-Set-chan!? – Konoka correu para ajudar sua parceira a se levantar enquanto Konoemon avaliava sua reação observando a neta socorrê-la. Cruzou os braços suspirando.

-Mou, não era a atitude que eu esperava de uma futura Konoe...

-Ahm? – A maga virou-se para o avô confusa. O sangue parecia ter voltado ao rosto da espadachim.

-O que?

O velho acomodou-se no estofado.

-Isso mesmo.O relacionamento de vocês foi aprovado por unanimidade forçada.

-Unanimidade...

-Forçada? O que isto significa Diretor?

-Significa que eu sou demais.

-Não se preocupem com os termos. – Eishun surgiu na sala com seu usual sorriso que passara à filha. – O que importa é que o conselho não é mais um problema.

-Mas não pense que só porque são mulheres podem fazer o que quiserem. Estão terminantemente proibidas de dormirem no mesmo quarto ou cama. – Disse seriamente o Grão Mestre de Kanto. A dupla engoliu seco. Já haviam feito isto algumas vezes, será que não havia uma cláusula ou algo assim? – Estou brincando! Sabe Konoka-chan, foi com a sua idade que conheci a sua avó e deuses! Nós éramos bastante avançados para a época! Me lembro de uma noite em que...

-Está bem Vovô, elas já entenderam...

-Você teria orgulho da sua avó, Konoka-chan... – Eishun tentava continuar com o sorriso frente às revelações de seu sogro. Cada uma delas poderia traumatizar sua filha. Resolveu acabar com aquela reunião o mais cedo possível em prol do bom estado psicológico das garotas.

-Estarei voltando hoje para Kyoto. Deixo minha filha aos seus cuidados Setsuna-kun.

-S-sim... – Agradeceu com uma reverência. Konoka continuava sorrindo abraçando o braço da parceira. Konoemon bufou cruzando os braços.

-Os avôs são tão facilmente substituíveis... – Declarou em brilhante apresentação teatral. Eishun riu. Também estava com um pouco de ciúmes. Na verdade resistia ao impulso de instalar câmeras pelo colégio. Convenceu-se de que seria uma má idéia monitorá-las. Ele provavelmente teria vontade de soar uma sirene com direito a choque elétrico à meias-uzokus cada vez que estivessem em momentos mais íntimos. Preferia não pensar em momentos mais íntimos. Preferia continuar sorrindo e se iludindo de que jamais passariam das mãos dadas e dos inocentes beijos rápidos, envergonhados e sem língua!

**Fui cortar a franja esses dias. Admito, não sou a pessoa mais vaidosa do mundo apesar de me manter sempre nos trinques. Quando entrei no salão percebi todas as cabeleireiras e afins um tanto... estranhas... Olhei para os lados hesitante em continuar meu caminho. Enquanto a mulher cortava meus cabelos louros que tampavam minha visão eu não conseguia me acalmar. Até que veio a fatal pergunta :**

"**Não quer tirar as sobrancelhas?"**

Em questão de segundos todos os presentes começaram a comentar sobre como eu deveria aceitar a proposta e o quanto minha sobrancelha precisava ser aparada, com uma delicadeza que só se vê em salões de beleza: "Está Horrível! Horrendo! Um atentado ao pudor público!" Assim... direto... doloroso... sem direito a desculpas.

**Eu sinceramente não achava que precisava fazer nada com ela. Meus fios são loiros, nem aparecem. Só olhando bem de perto você notaria aquela delicada penugem. Mas aceitei. Não faria mal fazer a felicidade de uma cabeleireira. A deixaria arrancar alguns fios com a pinça. É duro ser famosa...**

**Continua...**

-Set-chan não vai te substituir vovô. – A maga sorriu para acalmar o velho. Konoemon também sorriu acreditando na veracidade das palavras da neta. Mal sabia ele que o sentido daquela sentença era algo do tipo: "O que quero fazer com ela jamais poderia fazer com um avô". Konoka soltou Setsuna por um momento somente para se despedir do pai com um abraço. Em questão de minutos estavam livres para voltar para a aula, porém a nenhuma das duas agradava a idéia de passarem mais infinitos instantes sem poderem se tocar, mas impregnadas com a essência uma da outra. E admitiriam estarem sendo afetadas por algo tão bobo? Nunca!

-Estou aliviada que tudo tenha acabado... – Setsuna suspirou. A maga fez alguns instantes de silêncio antes de criar coragem para cortar o caminho da parceira alegremente.

-Deveríamos comemorar! O que acha de cabularmos as aulas da manhã e voltarmos só no almoço?

-Cabular? – A espadachim não esperava por uma proposta tão irresponsável vinda da namorada, mas não a desagradava nem um pouco. Será que ela estava pensando... "naquilo"? Avermelhou instantaneamente. Mas já? Assim? À luz do dia?

-Podíamos ir para o meu quarto... – A samurai engoliu seco. Ficava nervosa quando pensava na possibilidade. – Aí nós poderíamos... – Sentiu seus olhos virarem espirais. A confirmação estava a caminho e ela não sabia o que dizer! Deveria esquecer a burocracia e aceitar o próprio desespero. Deita-la ali mesmo e fazer coisas censuradas. Nem precisaria deitá-la, podiam se encostar em uma árvore e... No que raios estava pensando? Claro que adoraria fazer... ahm... "aquilo" com Ojou-sama, mas não naquele lugar tão público! Talvez pudessem ir para os lugares públicos depois, mas para a primeira vez seria melhor ter um pouco de privacidade, um pouco de romantismo, um pouco de... – Um pouco de chocolate-quente!

-Ahm? –Piscou. Isso deve doer um pouco, mas se Kono-chan quer assim...

-Vamos para o meu quarto e tomamos um pouco de chocolate quente. O que há com você Set-chan? Está vermelha... Será febre? – Seu cérebro demorou a processar as informações. Chocolate-quente! Claro! Como pôde pensar o contrário? Iriam para o quarto de Ojou-sama tomar chocolate-quente... nas canecas? Canecas são tão sem graça. Podiam tentar maneiras diferentes de se tomar chocolate-quente. Maneiras mais interessantes e mais... prazerosas... Decidiu que era hora de acordar de seus devaneios eróticos antes que entrasse em combustão.

-N-Não, eu só estava um pouco nervosa. – Konoka levantou as sobrancelhas não acreditando muito nas palavras da companheira. – Está frio aqui, vamos lá. Eu preparo seu chocolate. – A maga sorriu concordando enquanto caminhavam para os dormitórios.

Enquanto isso, na classe, ninguém conseguia se concentrar na matéria que Negi se esforçava tanto para passar. Estavam todas aguardando ansiosamente pela volta daquelas que foram para a forca. Asuna olhou para o lugar vazio ao seu lado. Gostaria de saber o que estava acontecendo para demorarem tanto. Teria sido uma fuga de amantes? Talvez elas tenham decidido comemorar sozinhas alguma boa notícia! Não duvidava que estivessem em seu quarto neste exato momento saboreando um agradável chocolate-quente na companhia uma da outra! Aquelas safadas! Matando aula para se renderem aos prazeres da carne!

A ruiva parou por um momento para respirar. Isto era ridículo. Jamais estariam fazendo algo tão irresponsável. De certo ainda estavam na sala do diretor lutando pelo direito de ficarem juntas. Tinha orgulho de suas corajosas amigas. Um amor proibido. Uma princesa e um cavaleiro (?) unidos por um sentimento mais forte do que a hierarquia! Mais forte até do que as barreiras biológicas dos gêneros. Que heróico!

Konoka espirrou. Chocolate molhou seu rosto e suas roupas. Setsuna se apressou para ajudá-la. Pegou um pano para secar o rosto da namorada.

-Kono-chan! Você está bem?

A garota sorriu frente à preocupação da espadachim. Agradeceu pelo leite já ter esfriado ou com certeza teria doído bastante.

-Sim, alguém deve estar falando de mim. Desculpe, sujei seu uniforme.

Setsuna estava tão fora de si de preocupação que começou a tirar o casaco da maga e a desabotoar sua camisa. Konoka somente observava deixando-se despir. Estava bastante envergonhada, mas quem era ela para deter a samurai?

-Está tudo bem, é só tirar e... e... – Voltou à razão quando se deparou com a roupa íntima da curandeira. O tecido delicado do sutiã branco que adornava um busto bem desenhado com uma pele lisa, fina e tentadora. Seus olhos aumentaram de tamanho. Estava boquiaberta enquanto sentia a vermelhidão tomar conta de cada partícula de pele. Seu pudor a fez levantar-se como se a visão a tivesse repelido violentamente. – Perdão! – Levantara as mãos aos olhos virando-se de costas.

Konoka riu da reação da companheira. Levantou-se para terminar de tirar a roupa.

-Tudo bem Set-chan. Vou terminar de me trocar. Pode espiar se quiser. – Era simplesmente divertidíssimo fazer a espadachim ficar com ainda mais vergonha. Setsuna engoliu seco. Era tentador. Muito tentador. Mas ela não o faria. E Konoka sabia disso. Minutos depois a maga deu permissão para a namorada se virar. Havia trocado todo o uniforme e estava impecável novamente.

O dia estava esquentando (estamos falando de temperatura), aparentemente aquela geada da manhã havia sido praticamente uma miragem. Bem, em Mahora o clima sempre fora maluco, a árvore do Mundo era a culpada. Fazia geadas no verão e tostava os estudantes em pleno inverno. Portanto o clima do complexo escolar era uma completa zona e seus habitantes se acostumaram com isto. Nenhuma raça era mais adaptável do que os alunos do Mahora.

Konoka se aproveitou disto para dispensar o casaco. Achou engraçado o fato da companheira ainda estar vermelha. E decidiu piorar a situação se agachando e beijando muito rapidamente o rosto da morena. Setsuna, obviamente, se envergonhou ainda mais colocando a mão na face.

-K-Kono-chan!

-Ara? Por que ficou envergonhada?

A meio-youkai desviou o olhar. Realmente não sabia o porquê dado que já haviam feito coisas bem piores... Bem piores mesmo... Talvez fosse a imagem do corpo semi-descoberto da namorada que ainda incendiava sua mente.

-E-Eu não sei... – A maga só sorria achando graça. Sakurazaki pensou por um momento antes de tomar surpreendente decisão. Avançou contra a namorada tomando seus lábios com desejo. Konoka se assustou. Acabou sentando no chão enquanto a parceira debruçava-se sobre ela em busca de mais contato. Relaxou segundos depois deixando que Setsuna a deitasse no assoalho. Ao sentir os efeitos de toda aquela troca de informação a curandeira apertou com força o tecido das costas da outra. A espadachim sentiu a namorada arranhando seu dorso. Arrepiou-se se separando por um momento para logo depois voltar a beijá-la. A queria tanto, aqueles desejos insolentes eram quase insuportáveis. Alguns minutos depois decidiu que era hora de parar ou não conseguiria se conter e jamais voltariam para a aula. Afastou-se ofegante.

-Passou... – Disse referindo-se à sua vergonha. Konoka corou olhando para o lado. Gostaria muito de poder dizer que "outra coisa" não havia passado e que confiava nela para fazê-la passar. Mas seria uma boa idéia usar indiretas tão diretas assim? Com um conteúdo tão impróprio? Com certeza não combinava com uma moça de família, mas...

Olhou novamente para Setsuna. Aqueles olhos castanhos praticamente pretos a capturaram. Tão cheios de desejo, de força, de uma alma tão linda que a fazia perder a respiração. Realmente, este tipo de erotismo não combinava com uma moça de família e naquele momento decidiu que não fazia questão de se portar como uma moça de família. Na verdade não se importava em ser rotulada de devassa. Era apenas uma estudante de dezessete anos perfeitamente saudável! Com hormônios perfeitamente saudáveis! Tão saudáveis que eram verdadeiros atletas! Não descansavam um minuto sequer enquanto Konoka estivesse na companhia de sua protetora. Portanto não haveria mal em seduzi-la indiretamente, certo? Era culpa dela afinal! Aquela meia-Uzoku era criminosamente bela, sem educação de tentadora, precisava ser seduzida! E não deixaria que ninguém mais além dela exercesse esta tão honrada função.

-Né... Set-chan... – Ajoelhou-se para poder abraçá-la. Encostou os lábios bem perto de seu ouvido e sussurrou. – _Sis mea pars per nonaginta secundas, Setuna Sacurazaci._

-O-O que? Ah... – Não teve tempo de protestar, foi envolvida pela luz do pacto ativado. Mordeu os lábios sentindo aquela onda de energia quente e insuportavelmente prazerosa invadir seu corpo. Gemeu contra o abraço da parceira. Estava forte demais! Por que estava assim? Quando sentiu aquela sensação diminuir criou forças para dizer alguma coisa com coerência. – Por que... Por que é mais intenso do que com Negi-sensei...?

-Porque Nee-san quis assim! – Uma voz marota foi ouvida dentro do quarto. Ambas se separaram rapidamente quando viram Kamo sentado confortavelmente sobre a mesa admirando a paisagem.

-K-Kamo-kun! – Konoka se assustou. O Arminho tinha realmente a habilidade sobrenatural de materializar-se a partir de moléculas de nitrogênio.

-Kamo! De onde você surgiu? – Setsuna perguntou. Ainda estava corada e levemente ofegante. Havia sido uma experiência bastante empolgante.

-Acabei de chegar das compras Nee-san. É uma pena, mas não estou aqui há muito tempo. – O arminho lamentava o fato de não ter conseguido mais fotos excitantes para sua coleção. Uma lástima. Uma verdadeira lástima sem fim perder tão esperado momento de intimidade! – Mas continuem, continuem!

-Mou... – A espadachim lamentou o aparecimento do animal falante. Levantou-se ajudando a parceira a fazer o mesmo. Kamo acendeu um cigarro começando sua especulação dos fatos.

-Imagino que tenha dado tudo certo naquela parada do conselho e vocês estavam comemorando, certo? – Engoliram seco.

-N-Não é bem isso, mas... – Começou a Meia Uzoku.

-Quase... Quase isso... - A maga terminou.

-Vocês têm de ter estratégia! Uma comemoração de verdade não rola à luz do dia!

-KAMO!

-É verdade Setsuna-nee-san! – O pequeno animal saltou do móvel pulando no ombro da samurai. Começou a sussurrar o mais baixo possível impedindo Konoka de ouvir qualquer coisa. – Fica esperta! Chama Konoka-nee-san pra algum lugar esta noite! Um lugar especial, sacou? Especial!

A espadachim pensou por um momento. Não seria má idéia afinal. Um momento a sós, um momento íntimo, um momento noturno e... O QUE RAIOS ESTAVA PENSANDO? Iria mesmo seguir os conselhos daquela Fuinha tarada!? Desde quando se tornara tão influenciável?

Olhou por um momento para Konoka. Sua face corou. A garota a encarava com certa curiosidade sobre o que conversavam. Os olhos escuros de Setsuna desceram pelo rosto da maga, contornaram os lábios, deslizaram por seu pescoço, acariciaram seus ombros, perderam-se em seus seios, encontraram-se no ventre. Passearam mais abaixo, pelas pernas, quadris e por lugares ainda não explorados. A cada centímetro percorrido a temperatura corporal da espadachim aumentava. Não de vergonha, de outra coisa. Um sentimento engraçado que formigava, acelerava, ricocheteava como um animal selvagem. Estava concentrada em cada curva da parceira e toda esta inspeção durara menos de dez segundos.

Konoka sentiu todo o peso daquele olhar. Parecia que penetrava por debaixo de sua roupa e tocava sua pele queimando lentamente. Mordeu os lábios pensando em como ficava sem ação toda a vez que a samurai demonstrava ter interesses não tão inocentes nela. Na verdade nada inocentes... E adorava isso. A Meia Uzoku deveria exercitar seu lado depravado ao menos de vez em quanto e Konoka adoraria ajudar. Mesmo que não admitisse.

-Ora, Isso foi bastante indiscreto... – Setsuna acordou de seu transe em um pulo ouvindo novamente a voz sussurrada do Arminho. O pudor resolveu voltar a ativa. Kamo pulou de seu ombro, anunciou ir guardar suas coisas e sumiu pelo quarto deixando uma espadachim bastante envergonhada para trás.

-Né Set-chan... – A maga pegou timidamente na manga da parceira desviando o olhar como uma criança que vai pedir por doce. A visão do maior cúmulo da fofura causou paralisia na meio-youkai. – Vamos... continuar? – Encarou-a como um cachorrinho perdido.

Setsuna se viu em um redemoinho de desespero. Aquela direta lhe causou arrepios de ansiedade. Já estava em um estado delicado antes, agora quebraria com o menor ruído. Não conseguiu ir contra aquela tentação. Apoiou a mão direita na parede logo atrás da curandeira enquanto a esquerda rodeou sua cintura trazendo-a delicadamente para perto.

-Kono-chan... – Konoka simplesmente deixou-se embalar contra o corpo da parceira abraçando suas costas. Não demorou para que suas bocas estivessem novamente unidas e suas línguas novamente entrelaçadas. Era tão gostoso se doar àquele sentimento que sequer se lembravam do fato de ainda terem um intruso e só foram se lembrar quando um flash as surpreendeu. Se entreolharam confusas.

-Vocês realmente tem talento garotas, continuem assim! – Kamo disse, sorrindo e levantando o polegar. Para total fúria e vergonha das modelos.

-KAMO! – Antes que Setsuna pudesse saltar sobre o Arminho e acabar com sua não necessária existência (na opinião dela), o sinal tocou e Kamo agradeceu por ainda estar vivo. Saltou pela janela se embrenhando na folhagem. A espadachim sentia seus instintos assassinos e seu pudor a mandando pular atrás do animal e aplicar uma devida e dolorosa punição, mas antes que conseguisse subir no parapeito Konoka segurou sua mão.

-É melhor voltarmos Set-chan. Devem estar preocupados. Falamos com Kamo-kun depois.

Não queria falar, queria matar! Matar! Trucidar! Revirá-lo do avesso para que suas entranhas fritassem ao Sol! Arrancar seus bigodes e quebrar seus membros e tirar seu couro e... e... Como Kono-chan é linda, não? Sentiu-se acalmar, concordou sorrindo e seguiram seu caminho para a aula.

**Pinça? Como sou ingênua... Aquela mulher tacou litros de cera entre meus olhos e puxou-os sem dó ou piedade! Meus gritos eram ouvidos há quarteirões de distância! Somente esperava uma equipe de bombeiros vir resgatar um animal escandaloso que deve ter prendido a cabeça em um bueiro qualquer. Ela fez minha sobrancelha esquerda e levantou um espelho gabando-se de seu bom trabalho. Pediu-me para notar a diferença entre as duas. Eu tentei. Juro que tentei. Esforcei-me para encontrar qualquer mínimo detalhe além do vermelhão que compensasse toda a minha dor. Não encontrei, mas obviamente aleguei que sim. Estava muito diferente! Quase não me reconhecia! Você é mesmo o máximo! Não sei como consegue!**

**Enquanto a tortura continuava outra havia tomado a dianteira e mergulhado minhas unhas em água morna. Estava decidida a concertar o estrago que o violão fizera a meus dedos. Eu nem tinha como fugir. Achei que não podia piorar, até que a simpática cabeleireira (e depiladora) sadicamente sugeriu que eu fizesse o buço também. Buço? Eu tenho isso?**

"**Claro que tem! Olha! Está enorme!"**

**Apontou para um montinho de pelinhos dourados no canto de minha boca. Ahhh aquilo era o buço... Prazer... **

**Continua...**

Foi só aparecerem às vistas das garotas que aproveitavam o intervalo para serem bombardeadas de perguntas. Felizmente só traziam boas notícias. Ainda estavam um tanto encabuladas por terem seu relacionamento finalmente revelado, mas permaneceram de mãos dadas o tempo todo.

-Festa! Festa! – Gritavam Ku Fei e Fuuka.

E em meio a todo aquele clima de comemoração, Kaede e Mana puxaram Setsuna para um lado enquanto o trio livraria, Kazumi, Asuna e Negi puxavam Konoka para o outro. Ambas se sentiram jogadas aos leões, sozinhas, com olhares claramente curiosos sobre elas.

Kaede e Mana só faziam sorrir e isto começava a incomodar a espadachim, até que Nagase pegou em seu ombro amigavelmente.

-Parabéns Setsuna-san. Você finalmente está livre de gozaru.

-Isso mesmo, pode aproveitar. Mas seja gentil...

Setsuna estalou. De que exatamente estavam falando? É claro que já fazia idéia e aquilo a deixava ainda mais inquieta.

-Gentil! – Nagase concordou levantando o dedo indicador para cima, como se chegasse a uma importante conclusão. – Sim, Sim, devemos sempre ser gentis com as pessoas que amamos, certo?

-Tenho certeza de que será carinhosa. – Mana concluiu de braços cruzados e olhos fechados. Claro que ela seria, como sempre fora com a filha dos Konoe. Aquela paixão escondida da samurai a irritava! Aquela demora era patética! E sabia que Setsuna não era patética! Levou anos, e a pistoleira teve anos de paciência, mas finalmente aquilo chegara ao fim. Finalmente poderia olhar tranquilamente para a morena sem ter vontade de esganá-la e exigir dela alguma ação! Alguma insolência! Sem ter vontade de gritar : "VÁ SER FELIZ, SUA CRETINA!".

Setsuna suou frio gaguejando e pensando que aquelas não eram exatamente as pessoas mais indicadas para estarem lhe sugerindo algo assim.

-O-O que querem dizer?

-Só não a faça esperar mais de gozaru. – a Ninja (?) decretou como uma verdadeira mãe. E por um momento, só por um momento, Setsuna tentou se emocionar com aquelas palavras e não levar em consideração o teor sexual presente nelas. Seria carinhosa, com certeza.

-Vocês demoraram demais Konoka! Mou... Estava preocupada! – A ruiva esbravejou.

-Kannin né Asuna... Mas está tudo bem. O conselho aprovou. – Sorria bobamente com uma felicidade sincera. Asuna sorriu também, feliz pela amiga.

-Isso é ótimo Konoka-san!

-Ótimo mesmo! O que acha de marcarmos a entrevista para amanhã?

-Asakura! – A ruiva replicou. Era realmente difícil lidar com o gênio da repórter.

-E Setsuna-san? – a Livreira não pôde conter a curiosidade. – Ficou feliz?

Konoka sorriu ainda mais.

-Com certeza. – Respondeu. Os olhos de Paru e Kazumi brilharam.

-Mesmo? E como ela costuma expressar essa felicidade? – Avançou a mangaka.

-Aposto que alguém tão séria e responsável como Setsuna-san deve se revelar na intimidade... – Asakura ponderou.

-Ara... Isto é um pouco constrangedor... – A Maga tentava manter o sorriso sem corar pelas lembranças.

-Podemos piorar! – Paru declarou orgulhosa.

-CHEGA! Parem de incomodá-la! Vão procurar o que fazer!

-C-Calma Asuna-san...

-E você! Você devia controlar suas alunas e não ficar vermelho com as absurdidades que elas dizem!

Paru olhou por um momento para Konoka. Absurdidades? Achava que estavam sendo bastante realistas em suas suposições. O olhar envergonhado da maga comprovava isso. Finalmente o alarme que anunciava o fim do intervalo tocou e todas começaram a se mover até seus lugares.

Ako, que estava na enfermaria quando as meninas voltaram, parou Yuuna por um momento. Aproximou-se curiosa com uma das mãos fechadas sobre o peito.

-Está tudo bem com Konoka-san?

A morena se envergonhou pela aproximação súbita, mas se recompôs sorrindo.

-Sim, com certeza! Na verdade... Acho que não poderia estar melhor. Deu tudo certo. - A mais baixa suspirou aliviada deixando escapar um "que bom". – Agora eu só preciso confessar meu amor por você e tudo ficará certo entre nós também.

-Yuuna! – Gritou em reprovação. A morena limitou-se a colocar a mão na cabeça da jogadora em um cafuné travesso que fez a garota corar.

-Calma, calma. Estava só brincando.

-Ó-ótimo... – Izumi tratou de se despedir e ir rapidamente para o seu lugar. Estava começando a se sentir estranha. Droga, não deveria se sentir assim. Precisava ir para o gramado. Chutar realmente forte algumas bolas para aliviar o que quer que fosse aquilo.

Yuuna só ria. Ria da maneira "Akashi" de rir. Izumi era muito fofa mesmo. E felizmente a jogadora de basquete não era nenhuma "espadachim Shinmei". Sua mente era detalhista e por isso mesmo não deixou escapar os sinais. Compreendeu mais rápido do que a própria colega o que estava se passando. E por isso riu. Riu travessamente, como quem tem a paciência necessária para formular uma estratégia. Riu como quem tem a certeza da vitória antes de ir se sentar.

**Continua...**

**Sempre fui da teoria de que: Se o Estupro é Inevitável... Relaxa e Goza. É minha teoria. Só minha! Aquela senadora é uma cruel plageadora. Acabei depilando o buço também, apesar de que direi até o fim que não tinha buço! Aqueles pelinhos eram tão pequenos e discretos! Com certeza eram uma miragem...**

**Depois de divertir todos com minhas teorias de que aquela prática com certeza era nazista. Depois de jurar nunca mais voltar àquele lugar. Depois de arrancar risadas de todos. Depois de ser humilhada, depenada e produzida, saí de lá sem sentir a pele do rosto e com as unhas aparadas, arrumadas e com uma camada de base (queriam usar esmalte rosa... me poupe...). Só quando estava na calçada, ainda não completamente recuperada percebi o óbvio : Havia sido vítima de um motim! Claro... Todas querem se divertir às custas da Milk... Todas querem ter a chance de manter a Milk por mais de uma hora em um Salão de Belezas. Fui para casa desolada, com certeza minha mãe havia planejado tudo e combinado com suas comparsas. Na manhã seguinte, quando encarei bolinhas vermelhas e espinhas em meu impecável rosto, descobri que sou alérgica a cera...**

**Fim**

**Não olhe agora... mas o botãozinho roxo tá dando mole pra você...**

**Jya! (acenando)**


	9. Today

**(aparecendo da fumaça) Yo! (acena)**

**Gente, eu realmente adoraria irritá-los com mais e mais besteiras, mas eu estou sendo arrastada para longe do PC, por isso infelizmente só poderei escrever os agradecimentos e comentários rápidos e básicos do capítulo. Sim, meu maior problema é tempo. Peço humildemente pelo perdão de vocês.**

**MUITO OBRIGADA E UMA TONELADA DE MANJUS PARA : Luma, Mitsuki-chan, Usagi-chan, Lílian Kate Mazaki, Vanessa, Gabi-chan, Samara, Nanda-chan, Carol Aka-neko e Mini se-chan!**

**Muita pressa, muita pressa! (preparando pra sair correndo)**

**Neste capítulo : Hentai...**

Que medo x.x (nervosa mór)

**Vamos à fic :**

Finalmente era hora de voltarem para o dormitório. Konoka pegou novamente na mão da namorada com aquela alegria de Kyoto enquanto a espadachim só fazia corar pelo olhar de todas sobre elas. Voltaram com Asuna e Negi que discutiam sobre alguma coisa relacionada à omelete. Quando chegaram na porta do quarto da maga ela entrou puxando a samurai que não se moveu. Konoka olhou-a confusa enquanto seus amigos já jogavam suas coisas sobre os móveis.

-Não vai entrar, Set-chan?

-Não eu... Acho que vou para meu quarto... – Respondeu um tanto nervosa. Teria de falar! Precisava falar!

-Ah... está bem então... – A expressão triste da garota de cabelos chocolate fez o coração da samurai disparar. Tinha de ser agora! Teria de aproveitar que Asuna e Negi estavam discutindo, isso encobriria sua voz. Respirou fundo. Apertou de leve a mão da namorada, olhou em seus olhos e exatamente no momento em que abriu sua boca, todas as outras se fecharam e fez-se o silêncio mortal.

-Quer passar esta noite comigo, Kono-chan? – O olhar de todos paralisou. Konoka sentiu a face esquentar pelo pedido súbito. Admitia também estar impaciente, mas não esperava que Set-chan tomasse uma iniciativa tão explícita assim.

-S-Setsuna-san... – Asuna gaguejou simplesmente não acreditando no que acabara de ouvir. Realmente a espadachim estava se revelando. Logo usaria cinta-liga e sairia agarrando a pobre maga pelos cantos escuros da escola. Negi nem conseguia falar de tão surpreso.

– Q-Quer dizer... – Percebeu a terrível maneira que usou para se expressar e amaldiçoou o inesperado silêncio exatamente NAQUELE momento. E por mais que suas intenções estivessem de acordo com aquela interpretação, ela realmente não deveria tê-las deixado tão explícitas. – Não quer ir jantar comigo? No meu quarto mesmo... – Não tinha certeza se havia aliviado o teor indecente do convite.

Konoka ainda estava paralisada. Mova-se idiota! Abandonou seus pensamentos pornográficos e agarrou-se a alguma inocência para conseguir responder sem corar ou gaguejar.

-Claro Set-chan! Desde que me deixe preparar o jantar!

-Mas...

-Nada de "mas", estarei lá às oito!

Setsuna suspirou derrotada. Sorriu.

-Está bem... Estarei te esperando então.

A maga olhou para seus companheiros de quarto petrificados antes de fechar a porta ficando do lado de fora com a meia-uzoku, mas impedindo que seus colegas vissem o que estavam fazendo. Enlaçou o pescoço da morena beijando-a. Setsuna se assustou no início, mas não demorou para assumir o controle empurrando Konoka contra a porta prensando-a. O barulho do corpo da garota batendo contra a madeira obviamente atiçou a imaginação dos jovens ainda petrificados dentro do quarto. Setsuna forçou passagem entre os lábios macios da maga que a aceitou e correspondeu prontamente. Enquanto uma das mãos da samurai se apoiava na madeira, a outra repousava um pouco acima do quadril da companheira, trazendo-a para perto, colando seus corpos sedutoramente. Minutos depois pararam de se beijar, mas permaneceram abraçadas. Konoka estava feliz como um gatinho aninhada entre os braços da espadachim quando subitamente a morena deixou uma das mãos escorregar pela coluna da companheira parando com dois dedos em um ponto entre as escápulas. Sussurrou.

-Kono-chan...

-Hm? – A maga murmurou com um sorriso felino no rosto ainda com o rosto por sobre o ombro da parceira.

-_Ryu... Len... _

-Ahm? S-Set-chan...ah... – Sentiu aquele ponto que a namorada pressionava aquecer-se. Um calor que tomou seu corpo como uma avalanche. Sentiu as pernas ficarem bambas. Agarrou o uniforme da morena para não cair. Raios começaram a ricochetear dentro dela. Sentiu o coração acelerar, a respiração descompassar. Gemeu quando os dedos desceram por sua coluna parando na altura da cintura. Aquela sensação prazerosa começou a declinar depois de alguns segundos, ela finalmente conseguia pensar, mas demoraria mais algum tempo para conseguir respirar normalmente. Setsuna sorriu satisfeita sussurrando no ouvido da namorada.

-Meus agradecimentos pelo pacto...

Setsuna sendo vingativa? As coisas estavam definitivamente melhorando! Deveria ativar o pacto mais vezes para receber tal agradecimento. Mas sabia que a meia-Uzoku podia fazer melhor sem precisar do auxílio de magia. Ela aprendia rápido, afinal.

-Te... Te vejo às oito... – A maga disse logo que conseguiu se firmar nas próprias pernas. A espadachim concordou com a cabeça. Pegou delicadamente o queixo da namorada e beijou-a demoradamente no rosto. Estava envergonhada por tudo o que fizera, mas satisfeita com o resultado. Afastou-se mantendo contato visual até virar-se e correr pelo corredor em direção ao seu apartamento. Konoka esperou alguns segundos antes de entrar. Asuna e Negi estavam exatamente da maneira em que os havia deixado: paralisados. Em um breve sinal de vida a ruiva correu os olhos pela imagem da amiga. A roupa amassada e o rubor evidenciavam que a despedida havia sido emocionante.

-Algo errado? – Perguntou sorrindo de maneira simpática a Konoe. A dupla balançou a cabeça para acordar e começaram a rir nervosamente.

-N-Não! Claro que não Konoka-san! Seus costumes me enriquecem! – Respondeu o bretão achando que mesmo estando no Japão há alguns anos o país se revelava cada vez mais contraditório. Afinal, eles eram ou não tradicionalistas? Resolveu não pensar no assunto e ir para seu canto tentar explodir alguma coisa.

-Acho que terei de fazer o jantar esta noite...

-Kannin né, Asuna.

-Tudo bem, vá fazer comida para sua namorada, aposto que ela tem maneiras melhores de agradecer do que seus ingratos amigos... – completou sua dramatização encostando de maneira teatral as costas da mão sobre a testa. Infelizmente não soube dizer se havia conseguido deixar a maga envergonhada. Ela ainda estava vermelha pelo o que quer que tenha feito com Setsuna no corredor.

-Ara, tenho certeza de que se você se esforçar Negi-kun também irá te agradecer. – A garota de Kyoto ainda tinha aquele sorriso alegre no rosto quando falou. Asuna começou a corar. Por quê? Por que iria querer que Negi a agradecesse? Ainda mais da maneira que Konoka insinuava? Mas... de que maneira ela insinuava? Imagens censuradas invadiram a mente da Baka Ranger. Não! Não queria nada disso! Eram irmãos! No máximo irmãos! Como podia ter este tipo de pensamento? Como podia querer uma coisa dessas? QUERER O QUE? Não queria nada! NADA! NADA! E conforme se dilacerava mentalmente e se descabelava fisicamente, sua temperatura subia a níveis perigosíssimos para humanos comuns. Felizmente não havia nenhum humano comum por perto.

-N-Não sei do que está falando!Vou tomar banho! – A curandeira observou divertida a amiga andar a passos pesados até o banheiro. Tudo bem, Negi ainda era jovem e Asuna teimosa demais, eles podem demorar o quanto quiserem.

Passou as horas enrolando. Nunca o tempo demorara tanto a passar. Entreteve-se humilhando a amiga em jogos de tabuleiro e conversando com Negi sobre poções mágicas. Foi tomar banho. Despiu-se e entrou debaixo da água quente. Ficou longos momentos somente deixando a água percorrer seu corpo, molhando os cabelos, escorrendo pelos dedos como em um ritual de purificação. Mas ela com certeza não pensava em ritual nenhum, muito menos de purificação (talvez no de acasalamento), estava somente se demorando o suficiente para não se deixar abater pela ansiedade. Finalmente começou a se lavar. E permitiu-se demorar nisto também. Quando sentiu sua pele enrugar decidiu que era hora de sair. Enrolou-se na toalha, secou-se e começou a se vestir. Misteriosamente havia decidido usar uma lingerie nova, delicada de renda branca. Não que estivesse pensando em segundas intenções, já havia passado desta fase (já estava nas terceiras). Colocou uma blusa branca de tecido leve e babados suaves combinando com a saia preta de prega e o tênis branco. Saiu feliz do banheiro com os cabelos ainda úmidos. Decidiu deixá-los assim, estava calor demais para assar debaixo de um secador. Conferiu-se no espelho. Simples, bonito e fácil de tirar... Ahm?

-Não se preocupe, você está linda... – Asuna afirmou enquanto lia mangás deitada em sua cama. Havia uma bacia de salgadinhos sobre sua barriga que vez ou outra chacoalhava com as gargalhadas da ruiva. Konoka ignorou seus pensamentos "práticos" a respeito das roupas para poder agradecer à amiga.

-Divirta-se com Setsuna-san, Konoka-san!

-Obrigada Negi-kun!

-Ah, isso ela com certeza fará!

A maga não deu atenção para não ser atordoada novamente por seus próprios pensamentos indecentes. Pegou o perfume de Asuna sobre a mesa e passou-o somente por hábito. Já estava de saída quando a ruiva chamou novamente seu nome.

-Devemos esperar que você volte ainda esta noite?

Konoka pensou por um momento antes de responder bastante envergonhada.

-Eu... Eu tenho a chave...

E sumiu pela porta.

-Não precisava me esperar sair do treino de basquete Ako... – Yuuna dizia com uma toalha envolta do pescoço. Havia acabado de sair da ducha e que bela surpresa encontrar sua amiga a esperando do lado de fora! Uma surpresa que realmente poderia lhe conferir alguma diversão.

-E-Eu já disse que não é nada disso! – Exclamou a enfermeira envergonhada. Não que a tivesse esperado por horas, só teve de aguardar pouco mais de trinta minutos. Afinal, havia acabado de sair do treino de futebol e não tinha nada de especial para fazer. Uma decisão inocente, somente isso. – Só me lembrei que seu treino acabava neste horário e pensei que não seria má alguma companhia até o quarto...

-Posso ficar lá com você se quiser. Só uma sugestão... Caso você precise de um abraço... ou algo diferente. Fantasmas podem estar soltos.

Izumi odiava o jeito como a morena flertava daquela maneira tão... tão... "argh". Ela parecia não se envergonhar quando dizia aquelas frases repletas de ambigüidades e duplos sentidos perversos. Parecia se divertir com aquilo! O que levava a mais baixa a pensar que Yuuna simplesmente adorava brincar e que definitivamente não deveria levar a sério suas provocações. Muito menos ficar encabulada com elas... Então por que exatamente não conseguia deixar de corar? Se odiava por isso...

-Quer parar de brincar!? – Exclamou.

Yuuna pensou que a amiga ficava realmente muito fofa vermelha. Bem, ela não era o tipo de pessoa que gostava de ficar parada no tempo. Exatamente por isso se divertia expondo pouco a pouco seus sentimentos para a colega. Sorriu pegando na mão de Izumi.

-Eu não estava brincando... – De repente tudo foi tragado pelo vácuo. A garota de cabelos azulados continuava caminhando ouvindo somente o som de seus passos e de seu coração acelerado. O que era aquilo afinal? Seria possível? Desviou o olhar.

-Não tenho medo de fantasmas... – Apertou de leve a mão da jogadora que segurava a sua. – Mas tenho um pouco do escuro...

Yuuna riu se sentindo confortável daquela maneira. Decidiu concordar e ficar em silêncio até chegarem a seu destino. Isso daria tempo para a enfermeira pensar. Pouco a pouco sentia-se mais próxima de seu objetivo. Mais alguns dias. Só mais alguns dias.

Konoka corria quando esbarrou no ombro de Izumi. Pediu desculpas rapidamente enquanto continuava a correr imaginando se havia realmente visto o que viu. Yuuna e Ako de mãos dadas vagando pelos corredores? Será uma nova primavera ou somente fruto de sua mente já apaixonada? O amor! O amor está se espalhando! Conteve-se para não rodopiar e esbarrar em algum balde de água aleatório. Isto arruinaria sua roupa.

Enquanto isto a dupla de jogadoras já havia se entreolhado e chegado a conclusão mais óbvia possível: "Sakurazaki". Riram entre si e continuaram seu caminho de mãos dadas. Sim... de mãos dadas. Somente isto. "Por enquanto" pensou Yuuna.

Konoka parou em frente à porta. Respirou fundo e nestes poucos segundos sua imaginação voou das mais variadas formas possíveis. Talvez estivesse caminhando para sua maior experiência de vida. O sorriso se alargou até as orelhas. Como pode ficar tão alegre com isso Konobaka? Tente ao menos parecer um pouco preocupada! Mas preocupada com o que? Era sua Set-chan. Estava mais para um sonho realizado do que para um assustadoramente perigoso caminho sem volta (Bu!). Apesar de que seria muito bom parar de pensar tanto no assunto "sexo" para não ficar vermelha, gaguejar ou tomar atitudes imprudentes. Tome como atitudes imprudentes um possível estupro contra uma meia-youkai indefesa (?) ou uma sedução descarada demais para passar pelas normas do ministério da saúde.

Enfim decidiu bater na porta. Ninguém atendeu. Nenhum mero ruído. Estaria tudo bem? Bateu mais uma vez chamando pelo nome da espadachim. Nada. Virou a maçaneta, estava aberta. Entrou devagar no quarto encontrando Setsuna empoleirada no parapeito da janela. Apropriado não? Estava sentada sobre o parapeito com as costas apoiadas na lateral. Dormia profundamente com o fone do MP3 no ouvido. Konoka riu. Uma figura realmente angelical.

Fechou a porta com cuidado para não acordar a meia-youkai. Aproximou-se observando a namorada. Ela parecia bastante cansada e tinha alguns arranhões no braço. Deve ter tido treino à tarde, vindo logo depois e a esperado por algum tempo antes de adormecer. Yuunagi descansava logo ao lado da janela. Konoka debruçou-se para acariciar o rosto de Setsuna. Sentiu a pele macia contra seus dedos. Como aquela cretina tinha coragem de idolatrá-la sendo tão linda assim? "É bom mesmo que me ame pelo resto da vida Set-chan, porque eu não vou aceitar te entregar para ninguém, muito menos um marmanjo qualquer" pensou enquanto encarava a samurai. Setsuna seria sua, só sua. Desde quando era tão possessiva afinal? Foi quando subitamente a espadachim acordou. Assustou-se por ver alguém tão perto dela, mas o alivio por perceber que era Konoka foi instantâneo.

-K-Kono-chan! – Por que não acordara? Deveria ter acordado! Que espécie de samurai ela era afinal? – Não te vi chegar... – Claro que não viu! Estava dormindo! Que observação mais desnecessária...

A maga sorriu.

-Kannin né, a porta estava aberta.

-Que bom...

Setsuna debruçou-se, puxou-a por detrás do pescoço e lhe deu um leve, mas demorado beijo. Como se degustasse os lábios da garota com o mesmo cuidado com o qual se experimenta um vinho mais caro do que nossa própria existência. Afastou-se. Foi o suficiente para que a maga corasse de vergonha e ficasse sem ação. A espadachim somente sorriu até que sentiu algo estranho.

-Kono-chan... – O que era aquilo?

-Hm?

-Não é nada... – Devia estar um pouco empolgada, talvez por ter acabado de acordar ou coisa assim. Resolveu ignorar a sensação. – Vamos... preparar o jantar?

Konoka alargou o sorriso concordando. Foram para a cozinha. Setsuna havia sido incumbida da tarefa óbvia de cortar, retalhar e trucidar os vegetais e as carnes. Mas por mais irônico que pareça estava demorando minutos e não segundos para fatiar todos aqueles alimentos imóveis e frágeis. Isto porque tinha a obrigação de parar para olhar Konoka preparando tudo delicadamente. Precisava se perder por alguns momentos naquela sensação. A maga parecia diferente aquela noite. E a samurai se esforçava ao máximo para conter o efeito daquela "diferença" nela. "Rabanete! Pensemos no Rabanete!" Repetia mentalmente.

Já estava tudo perfeitamente picado. Setsuna secava as mãos em um pano o mais distante possível da namorada para que não fizesse alguma besteira. Aquilo estava realmente muito estranho, se sentia um velho tarado. Suspirou pensando se sobreviveria casta àquela noite. Não que suas intenções ao convidá-la fossem completamente puras, é claro que estava repleta de intenções maquiavélicas. Culpa do Arminho Tarado, tudo culpa dele! Aquela bola de pêlos conseguiu fazer com que seus desejos reprimidos se tornassem uma tortura insuportável! Mas agora simplesmente se sentia a pior dos meio-youkais pensando no que queria fazer com Konoka-Ojou-sama Tantas insolências em um só ato! Ainda estavam em hierarquias tão diferentes! Como poderia desejar ser ela a pessoa que... Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo som de alguém tropeçando.

Naturalmente era Konoka... Konoka mais duas panelas vazias empilhadas. Correu para segurá-la antes que esta caísse. Oh não! Esse aroma! Era tão... tão bom. Sentiu que não tinha mais volta. Ainda assim esforçava-se para não rasgar as roupas da namorada à procura de mais daquele cheiro.

-O-Okini... – Konoka corou pela aproximação.

-T-Tudo bem... – Setsuna estava com o olhar preso no da maga. Sem desviar por nenhum momento sequer ela ajudou a curandeira a se fixar. Tirou as panelas de suas mãos e as colocou sobre a bancada. Konoka arrepiou-se. A espadachim não parava de olhá-la, de encará-la profundamente. E seus olhos estavam cheios do mais intenso desejo e do mais puro amor. Sentiu aquele olhar por todo o seu corpo. Seu coração disparou. Sentia-se como um animal acuado frente a tanta cobiça. Mas não estava com medo, estava ansiosa.

-Eu... não estou com muita fome... – Konoka disse quase em um sussurro. – Podíamos deixar o jantar para mais tarde...

A frase foi como um sinal verde para a meia-youkai.

-Então... é melhor desligarmos o fogo... – Claro que se aproveitou do fato de o fogão estar logo atrás da maga. Debruçou-se sobre ela para poder alcançar os botões. Desligou-os perfeitamente sem desviar o olhar dos olhos castanhos. Uma habilidade praticada arduamente pelos espadachins Shinmeis, mas ninguém realmente acreditava que seria usada. Aí está a prova de que todos estavam errados.

Ao voltar não hesitou em roçar os lábios contra o pescoço da maga aspirando cada vez mais aquele perfume. Sentiu que iria perder a razão a qualquer momento. Capturou os lábios da namorada com desespero. Beijou-a o mais profundamente que pôde explorando cada centímetro de sua boca. Konoka correspondia como podia sentindo-se cada vez mais contagiada por aquela vontade que movia a espadachim.

A curandeira levou as mãos aos cabelos da morena desatando-os, deixando os fios se entrelaçarem com seus dedos. Setsuna começou a empurrá-la para fora da cozinha. Naturalmente trombavam com os móveis no meio do caminho. Por pouco não caíram pela janela. Konoka sentiu a cama atrás de si, sentou-se sobre o colchão sem romper o contato com os lábios da morena. A espadachim se debruçou mais sobre ela. Abandonou sua boca somente para percorrer seu pescoço. Inspirou fundo contra sua pele. A voz enrouquecida pelo desejo.

-Você cheira... – Suspirou com um nó na garganta. – ...tão bem...

**Plantão Milk avisa : Aqui começa o Hentai ó! (aponta)**

A maga arrepiou sentindo a língua da namorada deslizar por seu pescoço, descendo até seu colo. Setsuna empurrou-a para que deitasse sobre os lençóis. Posicionou-se por cima escorregando as mãos pelos seios da curandeira ainda que por sobre o pano. Konoka arqueou-se. Nunca ninguém a havia tocado tão intimamente. Enquanto os dedos da espadachim exploravam as laterais do tronco, sua boca traçava uma linha reta passando pelo pescoço, o vale entre os seios e o ventre até a barra da saia da maga. Era uma sensação nova e insuportavelmente prazerosa que se intensificou quando a samurai meteu as mãos por debaixo do tecido levantando a blusa branca.

Conforme a pele branca e intocada da maga ia sendo revelada, a meia-uzoku distribuía beijos e leves lambidas sobre ela, subindo cada vez mais. A curandeira só fazia gemer com a respiração completamente descompassada.

Setsuna inspirou fundo novamente enquanto afastava o sutiã da maga para cima. Havia perdido completamente a razão. Agia por total, completo e primitivo instinto tendo em mente somente possuir a garota de cabelos longos para si. Tocá-la onde ninguém jamais a tocou. Deixar-se afogar pelo delicioso perfume que exalava de sua pele. Beijou-lhe os seios com cuidado, passou delicadamente a língua pelas laterais, mordiscou-os suavemente sem esquecer de dirigir um olhar vez ou outra para contemplar a imagem da namorada tentando inutilmente controlar aquelas novas e incendiárias sensações enquanto apertava os lençóis com força. Algo também pegava fogo dentro da samurai. Algo que ela nem sequer sabia explicar. Um sentimento selvagem e desesperado. Abandonou os seios da maga para tirar-lhe a blusa e o sutiã.

Konoka retomou a consciência pelo breve instante em que se sentou para facilitar o trabalho da morena. Aproveitou o momento para explorar também o corpo da parceira. Ajoelhou-se de frente para ela e beijou-a profundamente. A saliva quente da espadachim a fazia perder a razão. Seus dedos deslizaram pelos botões desatando-os com facilidade sem interromper o beijo. Setsuna terminou ela mesma de tirar a camisa enquanto a maga já explorava suas costas atrás do fecho da lingerie. Foi fácil de encontrar, o que poupou algumas peças de roupa rasgadas. Desatou-o deixando suas unhas correrem pela pele da samurai causando deliciosos arrepios. Roçou a ponta da língua por todo o ventre da morena. A textura era lisa, macia e o gosto provocante. Setsuna enterrava as mãos nos cabelos da maga enquanto esta dava atenção aos seus seios.

-Talvez... – Mal conseguia pronunciar uma frase inteira sem que esta fosse cortada por gemidos. Quem diria que um dia realizaria o sonho de ter os lábios da curandeira por todo o seu corpo? Jamais imaginou que seria uma experiência tão prazerosa que até lhe tiraria a fala e a trocaria por sons impossíveis de descrever. – Talvez... você vá... se atrasar...

Konoka abandonou o busto da parceira por um momento. Levantou o rosto enlaçando o pescoço da outra. Olhou profundamente em seus olhos feliz por ser ela quem estava provocando aquele brilho diferente, aquele rubor persistente na face da espadachim

-Não estão me esperando... – Setsuna se espantou antes de ter a boca invadida pela outra. Quer dizer que a maga também tinha segundas intenções? Ela também desejava aquilo tanto quando a meio-youkai? Algo no íntimo de Setsuna murmurou "Ótimo..." e no segundo seguinte todas as possíveis barreiras que ainda estivessem levantadas vieram abaixo. Ela aprofundou ainda mais o beijo. Segurou no queixo da outra para que pudesse comandar melhor o ato. Suas mãos tatearam rapidamente a parede em busca do interruptor. Afinal, às escuras os sentidos se aguçam. Com as luzes finalmente apagadas ela pegou Konoka pelos ombros empurrando-a novamente para baixo. Desta vez com mais desespero.

-Então não precisamos ter pressa...

Setsuna correu a mão direita por toda a coxa da outra. Roçava propositadamente os dedos no tecido da lingerie reparando na ansiedade que crescia dentro da maga.

-Não... eu quero a Set-chan... agora... – A curandeira disse entrecortada pela respiração acelerada. A espadachim sorriu enterrando seu rosto novamente no pescoço da maga.

-Ah... que cheiro bom Kono-chan... – Sussurrou não contendo os suspiros de prazer. Desabotoou a saia da maga facilitando o caminho de sua mão até a roupa íntima da garota. Pressionou com cuidado mesmo que por cima do tecido fino de algodão a intimidade da parceira. Konoka gemeu longamente sentindo arrepios pelo corpo. – Kono-chan é tão linda... Eu te quero tanto...

A maga imaginou se Setsuna sabia o quanto aquelas palavras e aqueles... gestos... mexiam com ela. Enquanto isso a meia-youkai só pensava em possuí-la. Era urgente, desesperador, quase insuportável. Ninguém além dela tiraria a inocência da Konoe. A simples idéia de outra pessoa tocá-la era inaceitável. Não se lembrava desde quando se tornara tão possessiva sendo que a tempos atrás se achava indigna de sequer dirigir-se à ela pelo nome.

A espadachim sentiu o pano umedecer. Deslizou a mão por debaixo do tecido. Sentiu a pele lisa, úmida e quente. Konoka apertou os lençóis sentindo os dedos de Setsuna contornarem seus grandes lábios e roçarem levemente no clitóris. A meia-youkai agia completamente por instinto se deliciando com os gemidos cada vez mais altos da parceira, os espasmos que percorriam seu corpo.

-Quer ser minha Kono-chan? – Perguntou com um meio-sorriso. Havia perdido toda a razão. O perfume da maga, seu corpo, seu calor eram culpados por despertarem na espadachim shinmei um desejo primitivo de provocar e possuir. Hierarquia? Que hierarquia mesmo?

-S-Set-chan... – Foi o máximo que conseguiu dizer. Setsuna passou a língua da base do pescoço da curandeira até o espaço atrás de sua orelha, sem parar de acariciar sua intimidade.

-Hmm? – Murmurou beijando o rosto da maga. Konoka sentiu que não agüentaria mais aquela tortura. Era a primeira vez que alguém a tocava daquela maneira. E sabia que não seria tão bom se não fosse com sua Set-chan. Tinha de ser com ela. Agora e daqui por diante também. Sempre fora dela.

-Vem... - sussurrou acariciando de leve o rosto da samurai. Setsuna a beijou profundamente posicionando-se melhor.

-Isso pode... doer um pouco... – Setsuna deslizou um dos dedos para dentro da garota sentindo como era quente. Konoka conteve os gemidos escondendo o rosto no ombro da espadachim. Abraçou-a procurando por apoio. A meia-youkai sentiu uma resistência. Seu sangue ferveu por ter esbarrado na incontestável prova de que Konoka seria sua. Respirou fundo antes de prosseguir. A curandeira cravou as unhas nas costas da namorada. Abafou um grito contra sua pele. Doía, uma dor aguda, mas breve. Logo havia desaparecido e ela só conseguia sentir o prazer de ter a samurai dentro dela.

Setsuna observava satisfeita a maga gemer alto, jogar a cabeça para trás, fechar os olhos pelos movimentos de vai e vem. Decidiu que aquilo não era o suficiente. Queria dar muito mais à sua Kono-chan. Abaixou-se para poder tirar a saia e a lingerie da parceira. Konoka murmurou em desaprovação ao não ter mais a meia-youkai dentro de si.

-Set-chan... o que você... ah... – Assustou-se ao sentir a língua de Setsuna percorrer seu clitóris. Apertou os lençóis. Arqueou as costas. Nunca havia sentido nada igual. Já não gemia, mas gritava. Era demais para segurar. Ainda mais quando a espadachim a penetrou novamente. O prazer era tanto que parecia querer rasgá-la ao meio. E sentia que algo ainda maior estava para chegar. Será que iria morrer? Contorcia-se em deleite perdendo o controle da respiração. Não conseguia mais se conter. Sentia o prazer vazando por seus poros, querendo despedaçá-la, acelerando sua respiração. A espadachim mordiscava sua pele sensível, seus lábios e sua língua trabalhavam com destreza e cuidado por sua intimidade em perfeita harmonia com seus dedos que penetravam fundo e gentilmente. Setsuna aumentou a intensidade segurando uma das pernas da maga para que ela não se afastasse enquanto mexia-se desesperadamente tentando controlar-se.

Subitamente, como se uma porta se abrisse e o clarão a cegasse, tudo foi tragado ao vácuo. Ondas chocavam-se dentro de seu corpo, uma descarga elétrica percorreu cada célula. Konoka arqueou ligeiramente as costas, pensou realmente que perderia a razão. Era tudo intenso demais, nunca imaginou que seria tão forte. Breves segundos nos quais se viu preenchida pela eternidade. Era como ser jogada em queda livre pelo paraíso para depois repousar suavemente em uma cama. Com o suor cobrindo-lhe o corpo. A respiração ainda descompassada. O coração respondendo à adrenalina. E deliciosos espasmos que pareciam hesitantes em abandoná-la, lembrando-a do quão maravilhosa fora aquela experiência.

Acima de tudo ela sabia que jamais teria sido da mesma maneira se não fosse com sua hanyou. Ninguém além dela conseguiria levá-la a um estado tão surreal como fora aquele.

Setsuna saiu de dentro da maga. Posicionou-se novamente acima dela beijando-lhe o pescoço e o peito que subia e descia pela adrenalina. O gosto salgado do suor era excitante. Lambeu-lhe a pele do colo ainda quente antes de beijá-la profundamente nos lábios.

Konoka podia sentir seu próprio gosto e calor na boca da samurai. Talvez por estar exausta tenha se sentido novamente tragada para outra dimensão. Mergulhada em um mar de sensações agradáveis. A espadachim continuava degustando calmamente de sua boca, afastava-se para permitir que ela pegasse ar antes de voltar a beijá-la. Pouco a pouco Konoka foi se acalmando, sua respiração voltou ao normal, seus batimentos estabilizaram. Era como retornar à Terra. E Setsuna fora carinhosa a mimando para que a experiência de voltar à realidade não fosse traumática. Adorava estes pequenos gestos repletos de gentilezas que mostravam o quanto a espadachim se importava.

A hanyou percebeu que sua companheira já havia se recuperado. Parou de beijá-la para olhar profundamente em seus olhos. Quando Konoka encarou a samurai sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. Seus olhos estavam diferentes, foi a primeira vez que batera de frente com o sangue youkai que corria nas veias de Setsuna. Verdade seja dita aquilo a excitou. Era uma força selvagem que a fazia sentir segura e indefesa ao mesmo tempo.

-Está tudo bem? - Perguntou a Uzoku. Konoka fez que sim com a cabeça e sorriu como nunca havia sorrido. Não haviam palavras capazes de descrever o quão feliz estava. Ainda mais agora que provara que sua Set-chan tinha mais habilidades do que imaginava. Assustava-lhe a idéia de que aquela fora a primeira vez que a parceira fizera este tipo de coisa. Se achou que fosse morrer agora, provavelmente morreria quando Setsuna ganhasse experiência (e só permitiria treinos com sua digníssima pessoa, é claro).

-Que... sentimento bom. – Sentiu lágrimas no canto dos olhos. Nada mais natural já que a alegria era tanta que apertava seu peito de maneira insuportável. Setsuna sorriu. Abaixou-se para acariciar o rosto da namorada com o seu. Segundos depois Konoka sentiu que já conseguiria se mover. – Set-chan... – Inverteu magicamente as posições. A meia-youkai sequer conseguiu entender como havia acabado debaixo da maga que segurava seus pulsos enquanto beijava-lhe o pescoço. Aliás, no momento, nenhuma idéia por mais banal que fosse poderia ser cogitada por uma mente tão flamejante de sensações.

A mão da maga desceu de seus ombros, roçou em seus seios, atravessou seu ventre até alcançar o fecho da saia. Desatou-o. No instante seguinte sua boca também fazia o mesmo trajeto que suas mãos fizeram. Auxiliando-as na difícil, porém gloriosa tarefa de despir completamente a espadachim (que na humilde opinião da maga estava com roupas demais).

-O-Ojou-sama... – Setsuna desistiu de pronunciar o que quer que fosse pronunciar quando sentiu a boca da curandeira estimulando seu sexo. A língua dela era quente e parecia saber exatamente o que fazer para levá-la a estados sobrenaturais de prazer.

Era a primeira vez que sentia o ar faltar de maneira tão violenta. Já estava ofegante e com as palpitações aceleradas. De que lhe servira tantos anos de treinamento com espadas? Toda sua resistência física parecia ter virado vapor.

Apesar disso a sensação de estar bambeando entre o mundo real e o paraíso era indescritível. Gemia alto contorcendo-se em deleite. Nada poderia prepará-la para os choques elétricos que percorriam seu corpo. Sua pele parecia derreter em meio a chamas, deliciosas chamas que a consumiam aos poucos.

Konoka encantava-se com o gosto da namorada. Impaciente para fazê-la sua, penetrou-a com cuidado sem parar seu bem executado trabalho oral. Setsuna foi pega de surpresa. Apertou os punhos jogando a cabeça para trás. A dor a fez morder o lábio inferior, mas foi breve. Logo sentiu-se em uma existência silenciosa, onde o único sentido ativo era o tato. Tremia da cabeça aos pés tentando controlar aquela avalanche de emoções. Até que uma luz a cegou. A razão se perdeu em meio à claridade. Já havia voado antes, mas não tão alto ou tão rápido. Era como sair da atmosfera. Tão intenso quanto a morte, mas tão completo quanto a vida. Agarrou-se aos lençóis em espasmos, gritou alto sem se importar com quem estava ouvindo, pois ela mesma não ouvia.

Sentiu-se retornar ao corpo. Seu peito subia e descia violentamente. Konoka sorriu satisfeita por ver a samurai experimentar a mesma experiência com tanta intensidade quanto ela experimentara. Abandonou sua intimidade. Beijou-lhe o rosto descansando em seu colo. A pele quente da espadachim era acolhedora. Passou alguns minutos abraçada à parceira até que esta se acalmasse.

Setsuna sentiu os sons voltando, os sentidos e a razão estavam novamente presentes. Respirou fundo antes de abraçar Konoka pelos ombros trazendo-a para perto. Sua expressão feliz como a de um cachorrinho. Sua pele ainda estava absurdamente sensível e o contato a fazia ver estrelas.

-Kono-chan... – Sussurrou enrouquecida.

-Set-chan... Minha Set-chan... – Posicionou-se por cima da samurai com os braços esticados um de cada lado do corpo da namorada para sustentar seu peso. Encarou-a apaixonadamente. – Não vai deixar ninguém além de mim ficar assim com você, né?

Setsuna sorriu negando com a cabeça. Levantou o corpo para se sentar com a curandeira em seu colo. Pegou-lhe a mão direita colocando-a sobre seu próprio peito enquanto a outra rodeava sua cintura lhe dando apoio. Enterrou o rosto no vão de seu pescoço suspirando.

-Este corpo é só seu. – Coraram por um momento. O fervor estava passando e era como se só agora notassem estar nuas. Mas Setsuna continuou. Sentiu que aquele momento de intimidade em que ainda estava sob os efeitos do ato era o ideal para expor seus sentimentos. Em outros momentos com certeza gaguejaria e não sairia nada realmente compreensível. – Meu coração também... minha alma... é tudo seu Kono-chan. – Inspirou fundo o perfume da maga. Sentiu seus instintos despertarem, um arrepio gostoso percorrer a espinha, apertou de leve a mão da namorada. – E você... – beijou-lhe o pescoço. – Você é minha...

Konoka gemeu baixo antes de responder.

-Não quero ser de mais ninguém...

**Plantão Milk avisa : Aqui termina o Hentai ó! (aponta)**

Setsuna continuou a mimá-la beijando-lhe o colo, abraçando-a com as mãos viajando por seu corpo até lembrar-se de algo. Parou (atitude que não foi bem aceita) antes de olhá-la com certa preocupação.

-Melhor você ir tomar um banho para não ficar dolorida...

A curandeira demorou algum tempo para voltar a realidade. Ainda estava vermelha pelos carinhos e a respiração voltara a descontrolar-se. Algum tempo depois reuniu forças para falar.

-Vem comigo?

-Kono-chan! – Corou. Não sabia bem por que, mas corou violentamente. Depois de tudo o que fizeram como ela ainda conseguia se sentir envergonhada com alguma coisa? Konoka riu.

-Eu vou sim. – Beijou-a antes de levantar-se e dirigir-se ao banheiro sem ter a piedade de cobrir o corpo para poupar os hormônios da espadachim. Setsuna deixou-se cair no colchão ouvindo o barulho do chuveiro. Sentiu o cheiro da maga misturado com o seu nas cobertas, no travesseiro e em seu próprio corpo. Quantas vezes já sonhara com isto? Sem dúvidas a realidade superara qualquer sonho. A samurai aproveitou o tempo para arrumar a cama e recolher as roupas que foram espalhadas pelo chão. Emprestou um pijama para que Konoka vestisse e entrou no banho logo que esta saiu.

A água que molhava seu corpo impiedosamente lavava o cheiro da maga. Isto era de uma tristeza sem fim. Permitiu-se demorar debaixo do chuveiro pensando no que fizera. Indecências... muitas delas... Mas não estava arrependida. Se sentia profundamente feliz e indiscutivelmente a meia-youkai com mais sorte do universo.

Mas realmente havia perdido a razão. Nunca se descontrolara tanto como nesta noite. Talvez um alinhamento planetário... O que importava era que finalmente haviam "consumado". E não poderia ter sido melhor. Seria mortal se tivesse sido melhor.

Fechou a torneira, colocou o pijama e saiu somente para dar de cara com uma Konoka sorridente colocando toneladas de comida sobre a mesa. Ela havia feito o jantar sozinha? Quanto tempo demorara no banho afinal? Milagre da multiplicação do arroz?

-Que bom que saiu Set-chan! Vamos comer?

Setsuna corou. Pareciam realmente recém-casadas. Sorriu concordando. Quase meia-noite, um horário interessante para se jantar. Mas assim foi feito. Curtiram a companhia e a intimidade uma da outra. Sentiam-se a vontade mesmo em momentos de silêncio. Depois de jantarem, lavaram a louça juntas e foram dormir. Deitaram-se na mesma cama aonde haviam... ahm... "consumado" (só havia aquela afinal). Os lençóis ainda guardavam o calor do corpo de ambas. Setsuna abraçou a parceira que se aninhou confortavelmente contra seu peito.

-Tem certeza de que Asuna-san não ficará preocupada?

-Ela está bem... - Falou em um fio de voz. Estava realmente com muito sono. Havia sido um dia agitado. Muito agitado. Agitação sem igual. Uma verdadeira "Rave". – Não fale de outras mulheres quando estamos juntas Set-chan...

A espadachim riu.

-Ciúmes?

-Talvez...

Abraçou a maga mais forte segredando para a escuridão do quarto.

-Te amo muito...

Konoka suspirou em alegria já com os olhos fechados para dormir. Inclinou-se para beijar o colo da espadachim por sobre a roupa bem aonde estaria o coração da meia-youkai. Aquele gesto era característico da maga, mas sempre causava um sentimento gostoso na samurai. Um sentimento que fazia seus batimentos acelerarem e algo morno crescer dentro dela. Um sentimento aconchegante e repleto do mais sincero carinho.

-Eu também... – E adormeceu. Capotou. Não só ela, Setsuna também. Desmaiaram como alcoolizadas depois de tantos delírios. Um sono profundo e sem sonhos. Não havia mais com o que sonhar afinal.

**Continua...**

**Er... Yo... (de mansinho)**

**Botãozinho roxo ali ó! (aponta)**

**Jya (pega o banquinho e sai)**


	10. Ohayou

**Nossa, passou muito tempo desde a última vez, não?**

**Desculpem, tive um ligeiro bloqueio que somou-se com os estudos e a falta de tempo, mas acho que já está tudo se ajeitando...**

**Perdoem-me por passar bem rápido só para postar de novo, mas está chovendo e meu pc vai pifar, eu sinto isso!**

**Depois vou ver se atualizo aqui e coloco os comentários devidamente... ahm... comentados? Milk odeia chuva e fica meio estranha quando chove, então não liguem XD**

**Acho que sou metade gato, metade cão.**

**A-RI-GA-TOU GOZAI-MASU para : Alekinha, Samara, Nanda-chan, Mini Se-chan, Gabi-chan, Krol-chan, Mwrangytha, Vanessa, Mitsuki-chan, Lílian Kate Mazaki, Paula de Roma, Usagi-chan, Carol Aka-neko, Lil'May, Luma e Freak out!**

**Gente, antes de ir algumas observações (por favor, não caia um raio agora!)**

**Eu não vou abandonar essa fic, eu sei que tenho histórico de fazê-lo, mas espero acabar esta em mais uns... 4 capítulos mais ou menos. Já tenho tudo em mente, espero ter inspiração! Portanto rezem! XD**

**Noooossa! Todo mundo gostou do Hentai! (corre em círculos feliz da vida) Valeu mesmo por todos os elogios leitores mais fofos da fanfiction! (olhinhos brilhando). Vocês me mimam demais, sabiam? Podem puxar minha orelha quando quiserem também.**

**Cof cof, alguns perguntaram se haverá mais um hentai... Pelo rumo da história... Sim, talvez XD**

**Mas ainda não sei se será realmente um hentai ou se eu deixarei na base do "vocês entenderam que rolou né?" então sugestões são bem vindas. Alguma coisa que gostem em um hentai? Alguma idéia divertida? Um lugar legal? Ou simplesmente sugestões a parte do hentai são igualmente muito bem aceitas!**

**Provavelmente Tsukuyomi não aparecerá nesta fic, sinto muito aos fãs, mas não encontrei brecha...**

**Bem, vamos à fic, pois ainda temos besteiras aí pelo meio :**

Enquanto isso, no quarto abandonado da maga Konoe, Asuna se recuperava de uma noite de pizza. Toneladas de pizza. Jamais colocaria a vida de terceiros em perigo cozinhando, portanto a solução mais segura foi encomendar muita comida e entupir as artérias de colesterol. Um enfarte pode acontecer daqui trinta anos e pelos mais diversos motivos, já uma intoxicação alimentar tem suas causas intimamente reveladas. Era cedo demais para ser presa.

Remexeu-se na cama agradecendo aos céus por ainda ser cedo demais para acordar. Abraçou o travesseiro vermelho e felpudo soltando grunhidos incompreensíveis. Vermelho e... felpudo?

-NEGI! – Abriu os olhos violentamente atirando o professor ao chão. Sua temperatura foi às alturas. Negi rolou quatro vezes antes de ser parado pela parede. Gemeu de dor sem exatamente entender o porquê de ter sido arremessado das cobertas para o assoalho frio, duro e pouco confortável. Depois de tamanho traumatismo craniano teria sorte se conseguisse se lembrar do próprio nome.

-A-Asuna-san... – Não teve sequer tempo de contemplar a face de seu agressor. Asuna já havia desaparecido para o banheiro. Precisava acalmar os ânimos e bater a testa na parede algumas vezes. Infelizmente errou o alvo e estourou o crânio na torneira. Proferiu um honrado palavrão antes de se meter embaixo da água quente. Quente? Fumegante! Saltou ao primeiro contato. Bateu as costas no vidro do box. Abriu-o. Cambaleou para trás até cair sentada na privada. Sentiu-se aliviada por finalmente estar longe de qualquer perigo. Levantou-se a fim de desligar o chuveiro quando bateu o dedinho do pé na quina do box. Seu urro desesperado viria a se tornar uma lenda por toda a Mahora.

Setsuna acordou quando ouviu um barulho estranho. Algo como um Avestruz indo para o abate debaixo de pauladas e chicotadas. Prestou atenção por alguns segundos, mas concluiu ter sido somente um sonho. Konoka não estava mais em seus braços. Teria aquilo tudo sido um sonho também? Não! Fora tudo tão real! Podia inclusive sentir um rastro da maga dentro dela. Fundo, muito fundo, aonde ninguém conseguiria chegar além dela. Como se sua existência só estivesse completa agora. Suspirou. Não fora um sonho. O barulho na cozinha evidenciava que a curandeira somente havia acordado mais cedo. Levantou-se também indo para o banheiro se trocar. Sorriu para si mesma no espelho. Tudo parecia estar perfeito aquela manhã. Os passarinhos cantavam, o Sol brilhava, havia um clima ameno, uma sensação de paz mundial! Com certeza até seu time de beisebol estaria bem colocado no campeonato.

Encontrou a maga colocando a mesa. Aproximou-se com cuidado abraçando-a por trás. Suas mãos segurando-a pela cintura a mantendo perto. Konoka se assustou de início, mas suspirou feliz sentindo os lábios da espadachim em sua nuca.

-Acordou cedo... – Sussurrou a morena. Intimamente Setsuna gostaria de ter despertado com a garota em seus braços.

-Seu rosto é tão lindo quando dorme... – A meia-uzoku corou. Ainda assim sua parceira não teve dúvidas em continuar. – Então te deixei descansar. – Virou-se para abraçá-la. Setsuna devolveu o gesto. Era confortável estar assim. Todo o corpo da maga estava perfeitamente encaixado no seu. E ela conhecia bem aquele corpo. Cada textura, cada marca. Tratou de memorizar tudo carinhosamente.

-Não está com sono?

-Estou bem. – Pegou na mão da espadachim entrelaçando seus dedos com os dela. Sorriu beijando-lhe o rosto. – Viu? – A morena concordou com a cabeça muito vermelha pela aproximação. Só de ver o rosto da curandeira sua mente era incendiada por memórias recentes.

-O-Ojou-sama...

-Hm? – Murmurou afastando-se para olhá-la nos olhos. Setsuna respirou fundo para se acalmar. Era somente um lapso. Sorriu.

-Bom dia. – Disse. Konoka riu.

-Bom dia Set-chan! – Respondeu alegremente roçando rapidamente os lábios da parceira. Neste momento alguém bateu na porta. A maga foi atender abandonando a meia-youkai em um impiedoso mar de solidão. Tragada para um triste mundo sem o calor da Konoe. Uma depressão sem fim.

-Asuna! Negi-kun!

-Bom dia Konoka-san! – O jovem mago respondeu.

-Bom dia... e não é que você não voltou mesmo?

A garota de cabelos chocolate só fazia sorrir. E então Asuna se assustou. O sorriso! Este era o sorriso! O lendário sorriso que perduraria até o fim dos tempos! Era algo ainda mais grandioso do que ela sequer havia imaginado. Ficou alguns segundos paralisada pensando nas conseqüências daquele curvar de lábios para a camada de ozônio. Negi... pobre Negi... nem notara que estava frente a frente com a prova de que Konoka não era mais a mesma. Não mais a inocente Konoka. A pura Konoka. A intocada Konoka. Seus olhos brilhavam. Sua pele parecia mais lisa. Seus cabelos mais sedosos. Seus movimentos mais leves e harmoniosos. Tudo tão sutilmente diferente como o desabrochar das flores. E ali. No centro de tudo. Estava o sorriso. O grande e magnânimo sorriso de orelha a orelha. Asuna se viu sorrindo também, mas maliciosamente. Acontecera...

-Asuna-san, Negi-sensei, venham tomar café com a gente. – Setsuna chegou perto da maga que alargou o sorriso pela aproximação da parceira. Sorrisos! Sorrisos! A ruiva estava ficando tonta.

-Obrigado Setsuna-san! – Negi entrou se acomodando na mesa. A Bakaranger demorou uns segundos para entender e aceitar o convite. Havia realmente ido até lá para comerem, já que Setsuna havia seqüestrado a cozinheira oficial do quarto, mas não esperava dar de cara com algo desta magnitude. Não parava de reparar nos sinais. Errara várias vezes a própria boca e deixara cair outras milhares de vezes o arroz do hashi. Seus olhos viajavam da espadachim para a maga que estavam interessadas demais uma com a outra para perceberem as indiscretas miradas da ruiva. Precisava saber exatamente o que acontecera.

Passou a manhã toda chocada. Só foi se dignar a tocar no assunto quando estavam ambas sentadas esperando que Negi começasse a primeira aula do dia. O olhar de Konoka para a lousa era tranqüilo, sereno, diria até aliviado. Sua mente ainda estava repleta das mais reais lembranças quando Asuna sussurrou.

-Konoka...

-Hm...?

A própria ruiva corou antes de perguntar.

-Você e Setsuna-san... por acaso vocês... er... vocês... você sabe... "aprofundaram a relação"?

A maga avermelhou da cabeça aos pés. Desviou o olhar envergonhada. Aprofundar a relação? Bem... o quão fundo exatamente?

-V-Você quer dizer... – Gaguejou atrapalhada. Estava tão na cara assim? Suas asas nos pés estavam tão aparentes? Ok, Ok... Não fora nada discreta quanto a sua felicidade.

-Isso mesmo.

Respirou fundo. Teria de falar algum dia. E não lhe desagradava a idéia de espalhar para o mundo que Setsuna a pertencia. Porém era amplamente contra a moral utilizar um mega-fone, portanto teria de se contentar com segredar a sua melhor amiga.

-Sim, ontem à noite nós... ahm... você sabe...

Os olhos de Asuna dilataram. Era verdade afinal.

-E... como foi...?

-F-F-Foi... Ahhh... e-eu achei que fosse m-morrer... – Cobriu o rosto com os punhos fechados para disfarçar a vergonha.

-Ahm? – A ruiva não entendera nada. Achou que fosse morrer? Fora tão ruim assim? Devia doer bastante para a amiga dizer algo deste tipo. Setsuna... como se atreveu a fazer da primeira experiência de sua protegida tão ruim quanto a morte!? É algum tipo de sadomasoquista? Deveriam confiscar a sua espada para que nunca mais cause mal a mais uma donzela! – Dói tanto assim?

-N-não! Você não entendeu! – Asuna se sentiu aliviada por um momento. Setsuna não era sadomasoquista afinal. Ou talvez fosse! Talvez Konoka tenha aderido à prática! Tantas perversões em uma só noite... indecentes... – Foi... foi bom demais...

-B-Bom demais? – Céus! Que técnicas de flagelação vocês usaram afinal? Velas? Chicotes? Algemas? Se pegou conferindo os pulsos de Konoka. Sem marcas. Um bom sinal. Mas o que haveria por debaixo do uniforme escolar? Há mais de um lugar para se chicotear...

-Sim... – A vergonha estava passando. A maga olhara novamente para a frente apoiando o queixo em uma das mãos. Encarava o vácuo repassando as boas lembranças. – Set-chan foi muito gentil...

O olhar sonhador da amiga fez a ruiva descartar a possibilidade do sadomasoquismo. Ainda mais porque já era difícil imaginar a espadachim fazendo este tipo de coisa. Com um ferro em brasa, então? Impossível! Talvez por terem mantido em segredo até agora, Asuna só as vira fazendo algo mais íntimo do que darem as mãos e se abraçarem poucas vezes. Alguns beijos rápidos e um grande flagra há alguns dias atrás no quarto da espadachim. Nada demais. Nada tão absurdamente comprometedor. Eram discretas a maior parte do tempo. Mas como seria agora que todos sabiam? Agora que tinham sinal verde? Ou melhor, agora que já haviam ultrapassado todos os sinais em alta velocidade? Seja como for, Konoka estava feliz. Talvez verdadeiramente feliz pela primeira vez.

-E então, vai me contar os benefícios das artes marciais ou guardar para si? – Alfinetou maquiavelicamente com um sorriso safado no rosto. Konoka sentiu-se ferver. Mas tentou controlar-se ao máximo.

-O-o Estilo Shinmei t-tem técnicas incríveis né?

Asuna encobriu um riso malicioso. Nunca mais olharia para Setsuna da mesma maneira. Mas subitamente, enquanto copiava distraidamente a matéria, se pegou pensando que Kung Fu era uma arte marcial bastante flexível não é? Não! Não é! E nunca será! Por culpa deste pensamento várias folhas de caderno foram trituradas.

**Gente! Dica da Milk, sim! Milk sabe dar dicas também! Multi-uso, minha senhora, você não imagina para que mais eu sirvo (piscadela maliciosa). Ok, aqui estão as fics da vez : Mastered Negima Lives da minha amiga Lílian Kate Mazaki (Já li até onde ela escreveu e me mandou... amigos, o negócio me agradou que vocês não imaginam o quanto!) e Partners da minha outra amiga Mini Se-chan (Melhor fic dela na minha humilde opinião). Minha amiga, meu amigo, para me agradar o negócio tem que ser bom que só vendo! Vão lá conferir que eu recomendo!**

-Vem comigo por um segundo? – Setsuna sussurrou no ouvido da parceira um tanto corada. Já era hora do intervalo, aliás, já estava para acabar a hora do intervalo, mas a espadachim se aproveitou do momento em que Ayaka e Asuna começaram a brigar para discretamente se distanciar até um dos cantos da sala. Estavam mais seguras lá dentro do que do lado de fora. Se alguma ninja, mercenária, dançarina de cabaré ou ginasta as vissem saindo com certeza seria um rebuliço ainda maior.

Konoka se encostou na parede reparando no olhar anestesiado da samurai. A gritaria do outro lado parecia ter desaparecido. Os dedos da maga contornaram distraidamente o rosto da outra.

-O que quer fazer comigo Set-chan? – A meia-youkai avermelhou. Maldito dom da vidência.

-E-Está enganada.

-Estou? – Sorriu. O sorriso Konoe de sempre, mas delicadamente diferente. Era seu sorriso agora, era especial. Nem sequer percebeu que havia se aproximado, mas sentiu na pele e no espírito quando capturou os lábios de Konoka. Sentiu quando os braços dela rodearam seu pescoço. Sentiu a textura do tecido do uniforme quando escorregou as mãos pelas costas da maga. Sentiu a forma de seu corpo encaixando com o seu. Sentiu cada músculo. Cada movimento. A envolvendo em um beijo profundo, diferente, apaixonado, levemente sedutor. Separaram-se somente por breves segundos. O suficiente para um breve olhar antes de inclinarem as cabeças novamente e voltarem a mergulhar uma na outra.

Claro que Konoka nunca erraria uma previsão. Não quando se tratava da meia-youkai. E nem precisava de bola de cristal, vidência ou pó mágico para isso. Sua guarda-costas não sabia mentir nem disfarçar os sentimentos. Por mais que tentasse, eles sempre transpareciam claros como água de modo que era impossível ignorá-los. Ok, não era exatamente assim. Na verdade ganhara há pouco tempo a habilidade de desvendar a samurai. O desejo cintilando nos orbes acastanhados era evidente para ela, mas qualquer outra pessoa não veria nada fora do normal. Qualquer outra pessoa sequer notaria as labaredas incendiárias que tomavam conta do espírito de Setsuna.

-Como é bom ser jovem... – Uma voz conhecidamente assustadora ecoou até elas e rapidamente notaram que haviam escolhido um péssimo esconderijo (?) logo atrás da carteira de Evangeline. Como puderam não notar a presença loura da Evangelho Negro? Separaram-se muito coradas. O mais incômodo era ouvir uma vovozinha com cara de neném suspirar um comentário em tom satírico. Chachamaru, sempre presente, concordou com a cabeça.

-Evangeline! – Setsuna bradou

-E-Eva-chan... – A outra não sabia se escondia o rosto envergonhado no peito da amante ou se simplesmente explodia tudo. Acabou escolhendo a opção que mais a favorece, ou seja, a primeira.

-Não se preocupem comigo. Podem continuar renovando o pacto...

-N-Não estávamos... – Começou a espadachim muito vermelha. A loira rapidamente lhe dirigiu um olhar avaliador que fez a samurai se calar. Evangeline as observou de cima a baixo antes de suspirar e declarar:

-Realmente não estavam.

-AHM? – Exclamaram juntas. Como exatamente Eva chegou a tão súbita conclusão? Exatamente o que ela quis dizer? A vampira realmente não sabia ser clara na hora de expressar seus pensamentos. O casal (?) a ficou encarando por alguns segundos até que a sanguinária resolveu tentar fazê-las entender.

-O Pacto já é definitivo...

-O QUE!? – Mais uma vez a expressão ecoou em uníssono. Os rostos chocados. Quer dizer que é "assim" que se firma um pacto definitivo?

-Parabéns, eu as declaro Magistra e Ministra Magi... – Eva sorriu traçando uma cruz no ar. E exatamente no momento em que as "noivas" iam se pronunciar o sinal tocou e todas foram obrigadas a voltarem a seus lugares. Lugares insuportavelmente distantes.

Pouco tempo depois Shizuna apareceu para entregar alguns papéis a Negi. Konoka a encarou com muita raiva. Aquela mulher não a enganava com seu sorriso de tia boazinha. Ela era má! E o pior de tudo: Tinha aqueles seios sobrenaturalmente gigantescos! Isto era uma afronta! O que ela pretendia? Seduzir sua Set-chan? Pois bem vovozinha, saiba que aquela sexy samurai-girl já tem dona! Uma dona que vem treinando magias mais pesadas há algum tempo e adoraria testá-las. A mulher se retirou e Negi prosseguiu normalmente com a aula.

**Companheiros do meu Brasil (não é muito, mas é o que a gente tem), ando vendo Negima Parallel também. O Live de Mahou Sensei Negima. O que eu acho? Difícil dizer... Live japonês é tudo cheio de "vush", "shipá", "tóin", e CGs de dar vontade de chorar, mas até agora não vi nenhuma grande gafe que me faça desistir de assistir. A maioria dos episódios está bem escrito e apesar de ter saído um pouco da história original não é nada que eu não consiga aturar (já era previsível). E mais uma vez... nada de mostrarem a parte Uzoku da Set-chan... ao menos não ainda... Preconceito gente, certeza. Bora chamar o Bope pra meter esses roteiristas no saco. Bem, eu digo para vocês meus pequeninos pezinhos de alface: Assistam. Nem que seja para querer se estrangular quando virem o que fizeram com o Kamo. Vale a pena pelo menos pelo momento Konoka e Setsuna no episódio 4. Elas se beijam... Não é O BEIJO, mas existe!**

Quando o sinal da liberdade soou. O Bretão correu para interceptar as colegas de quarto com os papeis que Shizuna o entregara em mãos. As garotas pararam para escutá-lo.

-O diretor geral me entregou os convites para o noivado deste domingo!

O ruivo parecia ter acabado de ganhar na loteria. Sorria de orelha a orelha exibindo os envelopes prateados. Asuna levantou as sobrancelhas.

-Noivado? Noivado de quem?

Setsuna se viu em um vórtice de desespero. Ele não estava falando sério... estava?

-De Konoka-san e Setsuna-san, é claro!

-AHM? – Exclamaram todas em conjunto.

-Você estava sabendo disso Konoka!?

-N-Não... Não sabia que o vovô estava tão empolgado... Você sabia Set-chan? – A maga assustou-se ao conferir o estado petrificado da parceira. Os olhos de Setsuna fixos no vazio. O queixo caído. As sobrancelhas levantadas. Estava em total choque. Conheceria a família de Konoka! A família... a desconhecida e potencialmente perigosa família Konoe...Não tinha preparo psicológico suficiente para isso! Será que o jatinho para a Espanha ainda era uma opção?

-Set-chan! – Konoka a chacoalhou tentando tirá-la do transe. A meia-youkai balançou a cabeça para acordar.

-A-Acho que não estou preparada para isso...

-Para o noivado? – Asuna estava pronta para quebrar a cara da samurai caso ela ousasse insinuar que não tinha certeza de seus sentimentos.

-Não! – Felizmente ela corrigiu rapidamente o engano. – É claro que quero muito noivar!

-Então qual é o problema? – Negi levantou uma sobrancelha. Setsuna permaneceu em silêncio. A Konoe percebeu que sua amante estava muito nervosa e decidiu ajudá-la.

-Mas domingo? Amanhã já é sábado! Meu Deus! Preciso comprar roupas novas! Vamos amanhã mesmo Set-chan!

-S-Sim... – Agradeceu mentalmente enquanto a namorada agarrava seu braço e seguia até os dormitórios com Asuna e Negi logo atrás. Ao abrirem a porta do quarto um grande monte de pêlos jogou-se como uma bola de canhão sobre eles aterrissando confortavelmente nos braços da curandeira. Setsuna fez uma careta para o animal. Ainda não havia esquecido seu sentimento de ódio homicida por ele e este ódio somente aumentava cada vez que aquela fuinha depravada se aproveitava da bondade e do colo de sua Kono-chan.

-Konoka-nee-san! Venha ver! Venha ver! O seu Mano Kamo aqui tem um lance que você vai curtir muito! – Gritou saltitando pelos móveis até a mesa de estudos exibindo um frasco transparente. Konoka levantou as sobrancelhas.

-O perfume de Asuna?

-Isso aí não é meu não... – Respondeu a ruiva arrastando-se até sua cama para descansar. Kamo riu de lado chamando a maga mais para perto. Assim podia sussurrar em seu ouvido enquanto a samurai somente assistia de longe pronta para sacrificar um arminho a qualquer movimento em falso.

-Tô ligado no seu problema Nee-san, isto aqui é "Erva dos Pássaros"!

-Ahm? – Kamo soltou uma risada safada de quem está tramando algo realmente grande antes de continuar.

-Mexe com a cabeça da mana das espadas, tá ligada? Como um afrodisíaco! Faz ela perder o medo! É tudo o que você precisa para... – Kamo farejou o ar por um instante. Olhou bem fundo nos olhos da Konoe e sorriu maliciosamente. – Mas... acho que você não vai mais precisar né?

-C-Como você...

-É o cheiro Nee-san... Meu faro de arminho é infalível. E isso... – farejou novamente o ar. – Me cheira a Uzoku...

-**Meia-**Uzoku... – A maga corrigiu. – O-Obrigada Kamo-kun... – Pegou o frasco. Imaginou que era mais seguro estar com ela do que com o arminho.

-Use com sabedoria Konoka-nee-san. – Fez uma reverência antes de juntar-se a seu mestre no andar de cima. Konoka continuou encarando o vidro pensando nas palavras de Kamo. Será que aquilo tudo fora culpa dessa... "Erva dos Pássaros"?

-Kono-chan? – Assustou-se. Arrepiou-se ao ouvir a voz de Setsuna tão perto. Tentou agir o mais natural possível.

-S-Sim Set-chan?

-Tenho de voltar ao meu quarto, posso te pegar amanhã às dez?

-Claro! Amanhã às dez! – Sorriu o máximo que conseguiu. Setsuna deslizou a mão esquerda por seus cabelos afastando-os de seu ouvido para poder sussurrar.

-Já sinto sua falta... – Foi o suficiente para a face da maga corar violentamente. A samurai se afastou saindo do quarto. Konoka apoiou-se na mesa atrás de si sentindo as pernas bambearem. Cada pequeno gesto da espadachim agora tinha um efeito ainda mais devastador sobre ela. Pegou-se encarando o frasco. Tudo aquilo, toda aquela paixão, foi meramente causada pela "Erva dos Pássaros"? Sentiu-se péssima. Com vontade de chorar. Vestiu o pijama em silêncio. Sentou-se em sua cama encarando as próprias mãos que descansavam sobre seu colo. Será que tudo fora "artificial?". Não, impossível! A maga sentira literalmente na pele o quanto Setsuna a amava. Era como Kamo havia dito: A "Erva dos Pássaros" somente anulava o medo e a hesitação. Em outras palavras a fazia relaxar. Ainda assim... será que se outra pessoa a usasse teria o mesmo efeito? E se espirrasse aquilo em Kamo? A imaginação da curandeira viajou. Zoofilia? Não! Isso SIM é indecência!

"Kono-chan..." as memórias voltaram à sua mente. Quase podia ouvir a voz rouca de Setsuna sussurrando no escuro. Fechou os olhos deixando-se deitar. Não faria o jantar aquela noite, estava cansada demais. Encolheu-se abraçando o travesseiro.

O travesseiro não parecia com sua Set-chan. Não cheirava como ela também. E duvidava muito que soubesse beijá-la e abraçá-la como a espadachim. Droga... Logo agora que precisava de algum conforto emocional. Suspirou. Cheiro de Uzoku... Fechou os olhos concentrando-se em si mesma. Queria encontrar o rastro da samurai em seu corpo. Algo quente, confortável e carinhoso. Caiu no sono enquanto sentia esta aura protetora envolvê-la como asas brancas. Asas de Uzoku.

**Sobre as atrizes... Algumas são bonitinhas. Nodoka, Chisame, Makie... Na minha humilde opinião. Quanto a Konoka e Setsuna... Bem... A Set-chan é bonita. Acho ela muito a ver com a Setsuna. Mas na minha cabeça a meia-uzoku perfeita sempre será a autora do cosplay que eu até salvei na minha pasta favorita. Já a Konoka... me desculpem, não consigo gostar dela. Não acho bonita também. Para mim a Kono-chan sempre será minha Ojou-sama. Meu lírio da montanha, de pele clara e macia ao toque. Linda, rara, perfeita. Uma princesa que pode até renegar ao cargo, mas nunca deixará de ser uma princesa. Com olhos sinceros e sutilmente asiáticos, boca bem desenhada, orelhas delicadas, pescoço delgado, cabelos sedosos, sempre se deixando levar pelo vento. Minha Ojou-sama sempre será uma menina-mulher inocente em sua perfeição, mas que definitivamente sabe como usá-la. Quero uma mulher de Kyoto assim, tranqüila com o sotaque bem formado. É pedir demais, eu sei. E a atriz atual nunca chegará sequer perto disso (não com aquela cara de aluna da APAE pelo menos...). Mas eu ainda sonho com o dia em que uma Konoka de verdade aparecerá (se você for ela, bata em minha porta).**

Acordou cedo no dia seguinte. Preparou o café da manhã e se trocou para esperar por Setsuna. Negi havia ido ao treino com Kuu Fei e Asuna ainda estava pensando se deveria acordar. Encarou-se no espelho. O delicado vestido de alças lhe caíra bem. Era azul em degrade combinando com as sandálias brancas. Sorriu para seu reflexo antes de encarar o frasco em cima da mesa. Tinha de tirar a prova! Não conseguiria viver com a dúvida!

Asuna gemeu levantando-se da cama coçando os olhos. Murmurou um "bom dia" exatamente no momento em que "alguém" bateu na porta. Konoka pensou realmente rápido. Espirrou litros da "Erva dos Pássaros" na amiga que sequer entendia o que estava acontecendo. Por que Konoka estava tentando afogá-la? Não seria mais fácil usar a pia? Um perfume não é muito eficiente... Talvez fosse algum tipo de veneno ou ácido! Talvez não tivesse mais pele sobre o rosto! Será? A maga pegou a ruiva pelo braço.

-Venha comigo por um segundo Asuna! – Arrastou-a até a porta e a abriu. Como já era previsto Setsuna estava do outro lado. Sorriu para ela dando seu melhor "Bom Dia", mas no fundo estava realmente nervosa. E ficou mais ainda quando a samurai murmurou um "bom dia" atrapalhado com seus olhos viajando hora sobre ela hora sobre Asuna. A espadachim suava frio. Sua respiração estava estranha. O efeito da Erva, com certeza. Como uma espadachim de Elite do estilo Shinmei pôde ser tão facilmente reduzida a uma drogada?

-A-Asuna-san... – Gaguejou olhando para a ruiva que sequer sabia que aquele era seu nome. – P-Pode vir aqui para fora por um segundo? – Konoka sentiu seu coração quebrar quando sua parceira pegou Asuna pelo braço a puxando para o corredor. Era uma dor inexplicável. Setsuna não sentira desejo por ela aquela noite, fora culpa da Erva! Decidiu que dedicaria a sua vida a livrar o mundo dos traficantes. Começando por Kamo.

Ouviu a porta se fechar. "E ainda fecha a porta na minha cara, sua grossa?" E qual foi sua surpresa ao abrir os olhos e deparar-se com sua amante já ofegante girando a chave pelo lado de dentro. Ela... trancara Asuna para fora? Isso era acima de tudo cômico! Podia imaginar a ruiva de pijamas no corredor vítima de uma ordem de despejo relâmpago. Mas não teve exatamente muito tempo para imaginar, pois no segundo seguinte todos os seus pensamentos e sentimentos estavam sendo monopolizados pelos lábios mais doces da mulher mais linda do planeta (que até segundos atrás era a drogada mais insensível do universo).

Konoka havia sido pressionada contra a porta. Sua protetora já havia deslizado suas mãos por debaixo do vestido levantando-o acima da cintura. Corria os dedos pelas costas da curandeira beijando seus ombros. Somente uma revista para se certificar de que não haviam escutas nas roupas da Konoe. Nunca se sabe o que os malucos podem inventar. Enquanto isso a maga amaldiçoava os botões da blusa azul-escura chinesa da espadachim.

-Use roupas mais fáceis de tirar Set-chan... – Sussurrou não se reconhecendo. Onde estava a pura e jovem princesa das associações mágicas afinal?

-Desculpe... – A outra disse com a voz enrouquecida antes de capturar novamente a boca da parceira. Konoka desistiu de tentar desatar os complicados nós da blusa da meia-youkai. Jamais conseguiria a concentração necessária para fazê-lo enquanto ela a estivesse beijando. No momento em que Setsuna desceu até seu colo a maga sentiu as fortes batidas na porta atrás de si.

-Konoka! Setsuna-san! Abram já esta porta! O que pensam que estão fazendo!? Abram!

-S-Set-chan... – Disse. No fundo não queria que a espadachim parasse, mas também não achava justo a amiga ser trancada para fora por culpa de um "teste" executado por ela própria. Um teste com os melhores resultados possíveis. – Melhor n-não... – Segurou a protetora pelos ombros. A morena se afastou por um momento olhando para os olhos da maga em silêncio. Sua expressão idêntica a de um cãozinho que implora por comida. "Só mais um pouquinho! Deixa vai! Eu prometo ser boazinha..." Konoka sentiu total terror daquela expressão. Era atraente demais! Assustava-lhe o fato de que mais alguns segundos encarando aquela face e ela com certeza mandaria sua melhor amiga ir procurar alguma coisa para fazer (encerar o corredor, por exemplo) enquanto ela atendia a um chamado primordial da natureza.

**Depois de tamanha declaração sobre minha visão da Konoe favorita de todos, me sinto obrigada a falar sobre Set-chan também. Nunca me esqueço da definição de nosso professor mirim sobre a espadachim: "Uma beleza oriental". Isso mesmo. Set-chan tem de ter olhos bem puxadinhos, singelamente para o alto. Mas tão pouco que quase não se nota. E o olhar deve ser penetrante, como o de uma gueixa. Capaz de fazer um grande estrago. De parar respirações. Um rosto delicado que definitivamente não delata suas naturezas de guerreira. Nariz pequeno. Orelhas discretamente pontudinhas. Bem pouco, só para realçar. E belas pernas. Ainda explorarei as pernas dela na fic. Claro que Konoka não fica atrás (não mesmo), mas uma mulher-kendo sempre deve ter belas pernas. Onde está a lógica disto? Na minha cabeça meus amigos. Braços? Braços também, claro... mas definitivamente ela tem belas pernas. Ah! E barriga! Quase me esqueci. Enquanto a da Konoka deve ser lisinha, naturalmente bem desenhada. A da Set-chan é trabalhada. Durinha mesmo. Algo do tipo... Beyoncé para a Konoe e Shakira para a Sakurazaki. (comparação infame, mas funciona). **

-N-Não, Asuna está... – Começou. A espadachim entendeu isso não como um "pare", mas como um "vamos para um lugar mais reservado". Girou o trinco para abrir a porta enquanto sorria de lado. Em um movimento rápido havia pego Konoka no colo e se jogado de costas pela janela no exato momento em que Asuna caíra de quatro no chão depois de forçar a porta. Com a leveza que só uma meia-youkai do shinmei poderia ter, Setsuna aterrissou suavemente na grama do pátio com a maga em seus braços. Um seqüestro... mas um seqüestro com hora marcada e completa satisfação da vítima! Seguido de uma singela e romântica chuva de shurikens mortais. Shurikens mortais?

Setsuna teve de saltar novamente ao menos alguns metros para escapar de conhecer intimamente seu "eu interior". Que país é este no qual não podemos sequer saltar de uma janela andares acima para alguma intimidade sem sermos ameaçadas por lâminas ninjas?

-Bom dia Setsuna!

A espadachim deixou Konoka no chão antes de virar-se assustada para a autora daquela tentativa de assassinato que se encontrava no telhado do prédio do dormitório.

-Kaede!

Nagase levou uma das mãos à testa em uma saudação militar.

-Desculpem, não era a intenção acertar vocês de gozaru...

-Queria acertar quem? – Konoka perguntou. A resposta chegou voando. Do meio do nada, Kuu Fei saltou até o último andar atrás de Kaede. Pegou-a pelos ombros e arremessou-a para baixo. A ninja (?) rolou pelo chão para evitar o impacto. Lá do alto a loira sorriu acenando.

-Ni Tsao Setsuna! Konoka! Aploveitando o final de semana também?

Aproveitando? Claro. Ainda não tentamos matar ninguém, mas estamos aproveitando. Existem maneiras mais saudáveis e seguras de se aproveitar o fim de semana, mas duvido que as tenham ensinado.

-Diferente de vocês, mas... sim. –Respondeu Konoka sorrindo.

-Não quer vir treinar conosco Setsuna? – Perguntou Kaede com a cabeça coberta de grama e o sorriso usual no rosto. A espadachim sorriu nervosamente.

-N-Não, eu... tenho outros... compromissos...

Kuu fei saltou até pousar levemente no chão.

-Se prepalando pala o noivado?

-N-Noivado!? – a meia-youkai olhou rapidamente para Konoka. Como elas sabiam afinal?

-Recebemos nossos convites hoje de gozaru. Acho que toda a classe foi convidada...

As duas "noivas" se entreolharam com faces igualmente incrédulas. Como o diretor geral conseguiu organizar toda uma festa de noivado em praticamente UM DIA? No meio de todo este espanto o celular de Konoka começou a tocar. A maga pegou o aparelho reconhecendo o número.

-Vovô? Sim... Sim, já sabemos... Quem? Vovô o senhor não deveria... Não... Tudo bem... Até amanhã. – Desligou suspirando. Setsuna a encarava com um ponto de interrogação na testa. – Era o vovô...

-E o que ele queria?

-Nos avisar da festa de noivado... - Realmente com bastante antecedência... – Ele convidou todos os meus parentes de Kyoto...

-E isso é... ruim?

Konoka levantou os olhos para encarar os da meia-youkai. A espadachim gelou com aquele olhar de preocupação. Todo o sangue de seu corpo virou água, sua pressão caiu. Se até a própria Konoe estava insegura com a presença de sua família, como ela poderia se acalmar? Bem, aquela não era a hora certa para desfalecer. Tomou forças de seus ancestrais e permaneceu de pé heroicamente colocando uma das mãos no ombro da parceira e sorrindo o mais naturalmente possível.

-Acalme-se, vai dar tudo certo.

-Vai, não vai? – A maga sorriu de volta. Não havia com o que se preocupar. Uma legião de poderosos magos Konoe nada podia contra a união delas. E, mesmo que tudo dê errado, sempre temos a Espanha.

**Continua...**

**Vocês tiveram de aturar muita abobrinha hoje né?**

**Desculpem por isto XD**

**Bem, tenho de ir... Juro que caiu um granizo aqui! Não estou ficando louca!**

**Obrigada a todos e cliquem no botãozinho roxo... ele vai gostar...**

**Jya! (acenando)**


	11. Yumemiru Nichiyoubi

**Yo Minna!**

**Ui! 2008 começando com tudo! E não é que minha inspiração voltou? Vocês estão orando, não estão? Safadenhos... (com "e" mesmo)**

**Então vamos lá que o ano passa! Vamos aos agradecimentos primeiro **

**BOLINHOS DE ARROZ PARA : Vanessa **(Obrigada como sempre pelos elogios e me desculpe pelos espaços de tempo, espero que eles diminuam XD) **Nandachan **(Quem sabe em uma próxima história eu consiga encaixa-la, mas fico feliz que esteja gostando mesmo assim, continuarei me esforçando!) **Krol-chan **(Quanto ao perfume... segunda opção (mwa há há) gostei da idéia pro hentai, se importa se eu usar? Também me agradam lugares apertados... Obrigada pelo elogios!) **Gabi-chan **(Obrigada por todos os elogios! Fiquei muito feliz que esteja gostando. Precisa de suspense né? Mas eu espero diminuí-los um pouco XD) **Alekina **(Yo! Arigatou pelos elogios e sugestões! Prometo que vou explorar mais a Yuuna e a Ako! Preciso dar algum desfecho para elas, não? Golpe do Baú a Set-chan deu heim? Até a próxima!) **Mitsuki-chan **(Todo mundo adorou trancar a Asuna pra fora XD Obrigada pelo apoio e pelos elogios! Estou mesmo pensando em fazer outro hentai, quem sabe coloque em prática. Beijos e até a próxima!) **Carol Aka-neko **(Obrigada pelos elogios! É... Set-chan experimentou e gostou XD Beijos!) **Imbs100 **(Que bom que se diverte com meus comentários! Eles são feitos ligeiramente ao acaso XD Obrigada pelo apoio! Até a próxima!) **Mini Set-chan **(ahahuiauaiuh Valeu pelo comentário companheira da trindade! Certeza, momentos Kawaiis no noivado tem que ter! Vou me esforçar! Até a próxima!) **D.Chan **(Ta, fiquei com vergonha depois de tantos elogios XD Mas fico muuito feliz que meus esforços estejam alcançando vocês! Obrigada mesmo! Vou continuar neste ritmo! Até a próxima!) **Usagi-chan **(Vou continuar! Sempre continuar! Esta fic terá um final! (pose de super herói) Obrigada por todo o apoio! Beijos!) **Nica-chan **(Ohhh leitora nova! Obrigada por estar lendo minhas fics! Espero que goste das outras também! Beijos!) (Vou me esforçar para não demorar, gomeeen)

**E é isso Pessoal, Muito obrigada a todos que comentaram! Espero vocês novamente neste capítulo! E peço apoio para que 2008 seja produtivo!**

**Nos últimos três dias entrei em um ritmo frenético de escrita. Vinte páginas inteiras escritas no pique! Minha imaginação parece ter voltado! Mas devo confessar que cometi um ato de risco neste capítulo que talvez nem todos apreciem... Bem, eu admito que queria colocar mais alguns personagens se envolvendo em relacionamentos amorosos diversos, então pensei no que gostaria de escrever e nos personagens que melhor se encaixariam no contexto. E... deu nisso... não me matem, mas tenham a mente aberta! A maioria vai pensar "Que estranho...", mas vamos embarcar nessa juntos ok? Beijão para vocês e nos vemos no decorrer do capítulo!**

**Vamos à fic:**

Pensava sempre positivo enquanto visitavam as lojas do centro comercial. Konoka ficou feliz em descobrir que adorava a namorada em roupas chinesas. Tinha algo de sensual, apesar dos botões complexos. Com certeza os botões eram parte do plano de controle de natalidade chinês, qualquer um desistiria no meio do caminho.

Finalmente depois de uma tarde toda encontraram a vestimenta perfeita. Setsuna segurava as sacolas enquanto esperavam o trem chegar na estação do dormitório. A maga encarava-a de soslaio. A espadachim parecia um tanto distraída e Konoka estava deveras carente. Nem sequer se tocaram direito durante toda a tarde. A correria e os costumes orientais de namorados discretos não permitiram tal luxo. Se ao menos tivessem parado para descansar como aquele dia no parque, poderiam aproveitar quando ninguém estivesse olhando... Mas é claro que o grão-mestre teve de marcar o noivado para o DIA SEGUINTE! Como poderiam não se apressar?

Desviou o olhar suspirando. Setsuna percebeu a mudança de humor da maga, mas não entendia o porquê. Até entrarem no trem Kono-chan estava radiante por ter conseguido encontrar a roupa perfeita para ela e agora parecia inquieta. Ciclo Menstrual?

Moveu a mão instintivamente segurando em uma das barras de proteção logo ao lado da curandeira. Desta forma seu corpo ficava posicionado atrás da Konoe, em um convite silencioso para que a maga se aconchegasse nela. Konoka percebeu a movimentação estratégica e aceitou a proposta acomodando-se com as costas no corpo da espadachim que sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Você está bem?

A maga entrou em desespero. Corou horrores. Setsuna era cruel, diabolicamente cruel. Começou a acreditar que talvez o sangue Youkai fosse malévolo de verdade. Naquele momento de carência a samurai ainda ousa sussurrar em seu ouvido! Abaixou o rosto sorrindo.

-Sim, só estou cansada.

-Já estamos chegando...

Nunca tivera tanta vontade de voltar ao seu quarto. O caminho da estação até os dormitórios pareceu-lhe tão inquietante quanto cruzar a fronteira do México e exatamente naquele momento o lugar estava infestado de estudantes aproveitando a vida ao ar livre. Um bando de desocupados. Mas Konoka percebeu com uma alegria sem igual que uma das mãos de parceira estava finalmente livre enquanto a outra continuava a carregar as sacolas. Foi a maga quem tocou levemente na mão da meia-youkai, mas foi Setsuna quem sorriu corada enquanto entrelaçava seus dedos com os dela.

E que tristeza foi quebrar aquele contato. Tudo para poder destrancar a porta do quarto. Humanos são tão primitivos por ainda não conseguirem atravessar sólidos! Deve haver alguma magia útil para esta situação! Konoka decidiu que valia a pena pesquisar...

-Pelo bem geral da nação eu vou evitar comentar o episódio desta manhã, mas Setsuna-san... – Asuna aproximou-se perigosamente da espadachim antes mesmo que qualquer uma das duas namoradas pudessem entrar no quarto. – Nunca mais me tranque de pijamas para fora do meu próprio quarto, principalmente no dia em que Takahata-sensei faz a rota de supervisão! Seus instintos primitivos de predadora de Konoe não valem mais do que meu pudor próprio, você me entendeu?

Setsuna sentiu um frio na espinha. Confessava que não conseguira se controlar, havia algo diferente no ar naquele momento, era como se seus desejos de predadora de Konoe estivessem descontrolados... Predadora de Konoe? De onde raios tiraram este termo tão esdrúxulo afinal?

-D-Desculpe Asuna-san, não irá se repetir...

-Bom mesmo! – Mandou um último olhar ameaçador antes de virar-se empolgada para a companheira de quarto. – Né, Né Konoka! Encontrou algo para Setsuna-san?

-Sim! Você ficará impressionada! Realmente caiu muito bem em Set-chan!

As amigas entraram conversando no quarto enquanto Setsuna pensava se era seguro segui-las. Asuna estava realmente brava e Konoka secretamente se sentia culpada pela bronca que sua protetora levara. Afinal a idéia do teste foi toda dela. Seria uma boa idéia compensá-la mais tarde, mas no momento precisava começar a preparar o jantar.

O jantar transcorreu normalmente. Com Asuna gritando com Negi, Kamo roubando comida do prato dos outros e Setsuna desviando das investidas de Konoka. Investidas do tipo oferecer-se para alimentá-la. Tudo na mais perfeita paz e normalidade. E a espadachim se controlando ao máximo para não perder a discrição. Chegou a bater o joelho na madeira da mesa quando a curandeira debruçou-se inocentemente sobre ela para alcançar uma das vasilhas. Numa decisão súbita levantou-se heroicamente juntando toda a louça de uma vez e levando-a até a cozinha. Precisava se distrair com alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa! Antes que perde-se a compostura de uma típica e discreta japonesa na frente de seus amigos e principalmente na frente da fuinha tarada paparazzi!

Não demorou mais do que 15 minutos para Konoka adentrar na cozinha levando os copos. Aparentemente Kamo e Asuna haviam se metido em uma guerra intergaláctica no novo videogame de Hakase. A maga olhou-os de soslaio. Pareciam completamente indiferentes com o resto do mundo. Isso era bom, muito bom! Não agüentava mais de carência e não agüentava mais ver a namorada desviando de suas indiretas. Fechou a porta vagarosamente tomando cuidado para que a amiga ruiva não percebesse o ato. Setsuna percebeu, mas fingiu ignorância enquanto secava as mãos.

-Vai passar o dia no prédio principal amanhã? – Perguntou a espadachim somente para iniciar um diálogo. Konoka concordou sorrindo.

-O dia todo ouvindo conselhos e sendo produzida para você... parece até que vamos nos casar.

Foi o suficiente para a meia-uzoku avermelhar horrores. Desviou o olhar guardando o pano. A outra apenas continuou sorrindo como se não fosse absolutamente nada demais. Deixou os copos sobre a bancada encarando-os por um momento. Exatamente no instante em que começou a formular que tática usaria para conseguir um pouco de carinho íntimo da namorada, esta se adiantou aproximando-se por trás dela com as mãos descendo sedutoramente por seus ombros. Konoka respirou fundo pelo toque. Os dedos da espadachim acariciando ternamente seus braços até escorregarem por sua cintura, rodeando-a, trazendo-a para mais perto até se encostar completamente no corpo da protetora. Setsuna engoliu seco com o forte cheiro dos cabelos da maga invadindo seus sentidos.

-Set-chan...

-Estava com saudades...

Konoka moveu-se delicadamente para o lado para alcançar os lábios da parceira. Beijou-a rapidamente antes de virar-se de frente para ela. Encostaram as testas. Setsuna tentou mover-se para capturar novamente a boca da curandeira, mas a maga afastou-se vagarosamente deixando a namorada confusa. Uzokus não desistem fácil e a confusão da samurai logo desapareceu quando percebeu pelo olhar da companheira que tudo não passava de um jogo. Debruçou-se sobre ela mantendo o ritmo lento e constante. Konoka apoiou as mãos e elevou o corpo para se sentar sobre a bancada. Setsuna apoiou um dos joelhos ao lado das pernas da garota preparando-se para subir. A Konoe tento se afastar mais uma vez, mas acabou batendo com as costa na parede. Em um só solavanco Sakurazaki estava ajoelhada sobre a bancada, com as pernas da maga entre as suas e uma das mãos se apoiando no azulejo logo atrás da namorada.

A respiração ofegante uma da outra era o único som que chegava a seus ouvidos. Konoka se deu por vencida passando a ponta dos dedos levemente sobre os lábios entreabertos da espadachim. Encarava a boca da meia-uzoku como se fosse seu objeto de maior desejo no mundo. Admirava incessantemente a textura e o formato. Ofegou quando a imaginou novamente por todo o seu corpo. Aqueles lábios macios. Os queria desesperadamente. Tentou capturá-los se debruçando para frente em um movimento rápido, mas Setsuna a impediu com os dedos sobre sua boca. A maga abriu os olhos. Sim, fora ela quem começara aquele pequeno jogo de gato e rato, mas já era o suficiente. Já não agüentava mais esperar. A samurai também desistiu de continuar. Avançou segundos depois de ter evitado o avanço alheio.

O interior da boca da maga era quente e macio. A anestesiava, a tragava para um outro mundo. Deixou suas línguas se acariciarem calmamente no início até quererem buscar por mais. Agora o contato ganhava certa malícia e necessidade. Setsuna separou-se por um momento em busca do pescoço da parceira. Konoka jogou a cabeça para o lado facilitando a exploração da amante.

-Não... deixe marcas... Set-chan... – Suspirou em um pedido que ela sinceramente não se importaria se fosse completamente ignorado pela espadachim. A Meia-youkai afastou a alça da roupa com a mão e desceu a ponta da língua pela clavícula da maga. Beijou a base dos seios da parceira contornando-os até o vale entre eles e sussurrou contra a pele.

-Então... vou deixar aonde ninguém possa ver... – Konoka prendeu a respiração já sentindo o pano leve de seu vestido deslizar por seus ombros quando batidas na porta as desconcentraram.

-Setsuna-san? Konoka-san? Está tudo bem aí?

Indo de bom a melhor caro professor e você acaba de interromper o processo. Setsuna corou como se recobrasse a consciência do que estavam para fazer. A maga também teve reação parecida procurando desesperadamente por algo para dizer ao mago.

-Maa... C-Claro Negi-kun. Estamos... terminando de secar a louça!

-Você trancou a porta? – A espadachim perguntou claramente nervosa. Konoka sorriu enlaçando-a pelo pescoço e trazendo-a para mais um beijo. Dedilhou a nuca da espadachim aprofundando vagarosamente o ato deixando sua língua brincar intimamente com a de Setsuna. Separou-se devagar somente para sorrir com a característica alegria Konoe.

-Não... – A meia-youkai quase pode sentir seus cabelos eriçarem com a resposta. Estavam em uma posição um tanto constrangedora para um flagra. Na verdade constrangedora o suficiente para lhes render um processo penal.

-Precisam de ajuda? – Perguntou o altruísta professor não fazendo idéia do quanto estava atrapalhando.

-N-Não se incomode sensei! Já estamos terminando.

Negi deu de ombros.

-Está bem então... – E voltou ao hobby de colocar todo o dormitório em perigo com suas experiências mágicas. Logo que conseguiu respirar novamente Setsuna desceu da bancada apoiando as mãos no borda para não desfalecer.

-I-Isso foi perigoso... Muito perigoso... Uma criança como Negi-sensei poderia ficar chocada com a situação. – continuava encarando o chão e suando frio como se punisse a si mesma. – Tenho que aprender novamente a me controlar e... – Só então percebeu que além do chão, tinha uma visão ainda mais privilegiada das pernas da maga que ainda estava sentada sobre a bancada. Desesperou-se perante tamanha tentação.

-Mas foi excitante não foi? – Perguntou a maga sorrindo já com a roupa devidamente posta no lugar. A meia-youkai corou ainda mais levantando os olhos para aquele sorriso. "Deus, por que faz isso comigo? Por que? Acaso aprecias me ver a beira de um enfarte?" Desviou o olhar sem responder. Konoka aproveitou a distração da parceira para deslizar da bancada parando exatamente de pé entre os braços dela. A espadachim tomou um susto pela aproximação súbita da namorada. Afastou-se como um raio, gaguejando qualquer coisa e tropeçando no vazio até bater com as costas na parede. A curandeira achou graça. Riu colocando as mãos atrás do corpo e aproximando-se.

-Né Set-chan... – Dobrou o corpo para frente. Uma mecha dos cabelos cor de chocolate deslizou por seu ombro. Setsuna percebeu isso e mais do que tudo notou que, naquela posição, os seios da maga estavam... ahm... "em evidência". – Você fica muito linda com vergonha.

-P-Pare de brincar! – "E de me provocar com seus atributos de nascença!". A situação não estava nada favorável à nossa samurai. Aliás, talvez o problema seja exatamente a situação estar favorável demais. E a mente já naturalmente confusa de Setsuna não conseguia se decidir entre sua razão e seus instintos de "predadora de Konoe".

-Como posso perder para um animal tão abaixo da escala da evolução!? – Asuna praticamente arrombou a porta da cozinha, estava furiosa. Seu rosto vermelho em frustração. Dirigiu-se até a geladeira virando de uma vez uma caixa inteira de leite. Konoka virou-se rapidamente de costas para a meia-uzoku que tentava desesperadamente recuperar a compostura.

-O que houve Asuna?

-Aquela fuinha mercenária! Nem sequer tem polegares e conseguiu ganhar de mim no Tekken Four! No Tekken Four, Konoka! Me sinto humilhada! – Bebeu novamente o que restara de leite suspirando logo depois e limpando o queixo. – Acho que preciso relaxar... E vocês duas? O que fizeram aqui este tempo todo?

-Lavamos a...

-Não me venha com "lavamos a louça", Konoka. Nem uma morsa com artrite demora tanto tempo para lavar uma dúzia de pratos. Além disso a expressão de sua parceira já te entregou. Certamente estavam "relaxando" enquanto eu era cruelmente humilhada.

Ambas coraram virando os olhos. Não havia como negar depois de tantos acertos. Asuna respirou fundo e jogou a caixa de leite vazia no lixo antes de continuar.

-Fico feliz que estejam curtindo seu relacionamento, mas já é hora de irem dormir. Konoka vai ter de passar o dia todo no prédio principal e vocês não querem aparecer na festa com olheiras horrorosas, querem?

Setsuna tocou no ombro da maga.

-Asuna-san tem razão. Eu vou voltar para o meu quarto e você deve descansar Kono-chan.

A Konoe gesticulou que sim acompanhando a namorada até a porta. Negi despediu-se agradecendo pelo "bom trabalho com os pratos". Ambas saíram e a maga como de costume fechou a porta para contribuir com a própria privacidade. Não demorou para conseguir o que queria. Entrelaçou os dedos com os da espadachim e beijou-a demoradamente e com calma. Como se não tivessem pressa em explorar uma a outra. Setsuna encostou suas testas sussurrando.

-Nosso próximo beijo será só amanhã a noite...

-E depois você dormirá comigo em meu quarto no prédio principal.

-E o diretor sabe disso?

Konoka sorriu sentindo os lábios da samurai aproximarem-se novamente.

-Deixarei a janela aberta... – Foi o que conseguiu sussurrar antes de se concentrar em outros recursos de sua boca.

Na outra manhã Setsuna abriu os olhos. Assim, como quem acorda no susto. Encarou o teto por alguns segundos antes de sentar-se desajeitadamente na cama com cara de sono e cabelos desarrumados. Sua roupa estava toda amarrotada, uma das alças da blusa regata estava caída e o shorts torto. A luz do dia entrava radiante pela janela enquanto a morena esforçava-se para lembrar quem era encarando o dedão do pé. Olhou rapidamente para o relógio. Dez da manhã... Dez da manhã? Subitamente recuperou a memória! E lembrou principalmente que, se fosse rápida, conseguiria se despedir de Konoka antes que esta fosse para o prédio principal. Com este pensamento como combustível saltou da cama procurando por algo para vestir. Qualquer coisa. Até uma fantasia de galinha serviria. Quase esquecera Yuunagi no desespero irracional de correr até o quarto da namorada. Tropeçou nos próprios pés milhares de vezes e trombou em pessoas que não fez questão de reconhecer. Felizmente lembrou-se que não conseguia atravessar objetos sólidos assim que estava de frente para a porta.

-Setsuna-san? – Asuna atendeu a porta coçando os olhos. Ainda estava de pijamas e por pouco sequer reconheceu a amiga que batia em sua porta.

-Bom dia Asuna-san... ahm... – Avermelhou olhando para o chão. Mesmo estando absurdamente sonolenta a ruiva percebeu a grande questão.

-Konoka já foi com o diretor...

Setsuna levantou o rosto espantada. Segundos depois sua feição mudou para uma de completa frustração. Suas sobrancelhas abaixaram como as de um cãozinho abandonado. A expressão foi tão convincente que Asuna sentiu seu coração apertar de dó.

-Er... Você... – A espadachim continuava olhando o chão em completa decepção. – Não quer entrar? – A Ruiva sorriu esperando que o humor da amiga melhorasse.

-Ah... Sim, claro... – Atravessou a porta parecendo um pouco melhor. Asuna anunciou que iria tomar banho e se trocar. Entrou no banheiro mandando a samurai ficar a vontade. Setsuna ficou alguns segundos somente parada no meio do quarto com Yuunagi nas costas. Suspirou deixando a espada encostada na parede e sentando-se na cama impecavelmente arrumada da maga.

-Ainda está quente... – Pensou colocando a mão aonde estaria o corpo da Konoe. Sentiu os olhos pesarem enquanto deixava-se deitar sobre os lençóis. Enterrou o rosto no travesseiro. Respirou fundo reconhecendo o aroma antes de cair no sono.

-Ako! – Yuuna gritou balançando os braços para que a amiga a visse. A morena nem precisava ter acenado, pois a outra mal conseguiu tirar os olhos dela durante todo o treino.

-Yuuna! Não precisa fazer tanto escândalo... – Sussurrou um pouco envergonhada. – O que está fazendo aqui?

-Vim retribuir o favor. – Abriu um enorme sorriso um tanto malicioso. – Você me esperou outro dia, não esperou?

Izumi desviou o olhar. Yuuna apoiou a mão em sua cabeça de forma carinhosa.

-Jogou bem hoje. Podemos comemorar com Milk-Shake! Eu pago!

A morena já pegava na mão da garota arrastando-a.

-N-Não! Yuuna! Agora eu n-não estou com vontade!

-Está um Sol de quarenta graus! Você acabou de sair do treino! Impossível que não queira. Melhor arranjar outra desculpa...

-Ok... – Respirou fundo olhando seriamente para a outra – Eu... Estou suada... Quero tomar banho.

Yuuna sorriu ainda mais marotamente.

-Verdade? O jeito é te acompanhar então...

-Não! – Corou horrores.

-Por quê? Podemos usar a sala de banho. – sugeriu inocentemente a mais alta.

-Não, Yuuna! Está bem, eu tomo o Milk Shake com você...

Akashi alargou o sorriso se aproximando. Ako só fazia encarar o chão quando a morena colocou o dedo sobre o seu nariz, piscando. Só então ela levantou o rosto para encarar os olhos acastanhados.

-Sábia decisão. Além disso... Você fica muito fofa vermelha e suada. Quero te ver mais vezes assim. – E deu-lhe as costas puxando-a pela mão. A enfermeira sequer conseguiu pronunciar uma frase durante todo o percurso. Continuava envergonhada, agora mais do que antes. O tom de malícia naquela frase era incontestável.

-E... o que exatamente você fará para me ver assim, Yuuna? – Pensou somente para si. Repreendeu-se logo depois pelos pensamentos indecentes. Graças a Deus sua vermelhidão poderia ser justificada pelos exercícios matinais. O Sol! Tudo culpa do Sol! Era ele quem estava causando alucinações na pequena. Precisava mesmo de um Milk-shake na cabeça para esfriar os ânimos.

-Em verdade Konoka-hime, não me lembrava de ter se transformado em uma jovem tão bela! – Declamava aos céus uma senhora de pouco mais de quarenta anos.

-O-obrigada Emiko-san... – Konoka sorria enquanto um grupo de três moças tiravam suas medidas ao mesmo tempo.

-Imagino que belo rapaz teve a sorte de ser amado por vossa senhoria! Com certeza um belo exemplar do tipo galante, alto, um requintado membro da alta-sociedade de cabelos morenos. Um dos pretendentes tão dignos que seu avô sempre teve o bom gosto em escolher! – Emiko levantava os braços aos céus perdida em seus próprios devaneios a respeito do honrado pretendente dos Konoe. A maga sorria sem jeito tentando encaixar Setsuna nas especificações da chefe das camareiras.

Emiko era uma senhora tradicionalista. Sempre muito bondosa, mas ao mesmo tempo exigente com todos. Era do tipo que descascava banana com garfo e faca. Seus cabelos estavam sempre amarrados em um coque impecável, tão impecável que sequer se mexia enquanto esta andava. Suas roupas sempre elegantes, sempre maquiada, sempre pronta para atender aos Konoe com os quais sua família tinha uma dívida de gratidão. A idéia de estar preparando a herdeira, a bela e imaculada herdeira das associações mágicas, para seu noivado era o ápice de sua vida. Participar tão intimamente daquele momento tão importante a deixava a beira de um orgasmo psicológico. Arrumou os óculos pequenos e redondos endireitando-os sobre o nariz antes de levar as mãos às costas e dirigir-se respeitosamente à jovem curandeira.

-Mas diga-me Konoka-hime... como é seu pretendente?

-Bem... Ahm... – Konoka engoliu seco. Emiko certamente teria um colapso, um enfarte quando soubesse em vias detalhadas quem era seu... aliás, sua pretendente. Encarou com desespero o rosto sorridente da mulher enquanto esticavam seus braços para as medidas. – Ele... – desviou o olhar. – Com certeza é moreno e mais alto que eu... – Sentia-se uma completa mentirosa por ter mudado o gênero, mas era por uma boa causa. Não queria ser a culpada pela morte de Emiko.

-São sempre os mais atraentes Konoka-hime, não esperava menos de seu bom gosto. É por um acaso um dos pretendentes de seu avô?

-N-Não exatamente... – Viraram-na de costas para continuarem as medidas. – Mas podemos dizer que foi meu avô que o trouxe até mim...

-O olho clínico de seu avô com certeza não decepcionaria a neta. – Emiko entrelaçou os dedos e virou-se de costas proclamando novamente para todos os que quisessem ouvir, gesticulando muito com os braços. – Oh todo o romantismo e beleza de um noivado predestinado! Com certeza deve exercer uma profissão de luxo. Tudo do melhor para a nobre dinastia dos Konoe!

-N-Na verdade...

-Hm?

-É um... guarda-costas. Um espadachim shinmei...

A luz do rosto da senhora diminuiu por um momento enquanto ela pensava em voz alta.

-Bem, o shinmei tem tradição. Não é exatamente o que eu esperava, mas nada é melhor no mundo do que ter um homem forte para te proteger! Todos sabemos o quanto a família Konoe é invejada e inveja é um sentimento perigoso. Mas que moço de sorte este espadachim! – Voltou a seus sonhos enquanto Konoka permanecia em silêncio tirando as medidas. Qualquer palavra poderia estragar tudo.

-Suas proporções mudaram Konoka-ojou-sama...

-Ahm?

-Além disso os seios cresceram, a cintura afinou...

-Teremos de começar do zero a confecção de seus trajes...

-O que significa mais tempo aqui... – Konoka pensou para si mesma suspirando.

**Mihara Emiko-san! E toquem os tambores! Minha primeira personagem realmente ativa na fic! O que posso dizer sobre ela... Eu gosto dela! Adoro brincar com a personalidade dela! Minha base? Minha professora de etiqueta! Já a aparência... Confesso que não a tenho realmente formada na cabeça. Mas gosto da Emiko... gosto mesmo!**

Setsuna abraçou o corpo fumegante da maga. A pele lisa e suada da curandeira pressionada contra a sua, a respiração acelerada, seus lábios queimando beijos em sua pele. Deixou suas unhas arranharem de leve a pela nua das costas da maga que curvou-se gemendo em êxtase. A espadachim enterrou o rosto no colo da maga descendo sua boca por todo o corpo, roçando o ventre de leve provocando espasmos de antecipação na curandeira que suspirava insanamente o nome dela.

-Set-chan... Set-chan... SETSUNA-SAAAAAAAANNN!

Setsuna abriu os olhos em um solavanco analisando o ambiente. Asuna a encarava com um sorriso no rosto.

-Asuna-san?

-Vamos acordando bela adormecida, já estamos no final da tarde, precisamos te preparar para o noivado.

A Espadachim saltou da cama batendo a cabeça na beliche de cima. Gemeu de dor encolhendo-se.

-Setsuna-san! Não vá se matar antes! Tenha cuidado!

-F-Fim da tarde!? O quanto eu dormi afinal? – Perguntou com certo desespero.

-A tarde toda ué, não sabe fazer conta de matemática? – Ser humilhada por uma bakaranger é realmente... humilhante.

-E por que não me acordou!?

-Não queria que sofresse por antecipação... e aí? Teve bons sonhos?

A espadachim corou. Cenas prazerosas de seus devaneios eróticos passavam por sua mente. Desviou o olhar gaguejando.

-N-Não me lembro exatamente se tive algum sonho...

-Verdade? – Asuna inclinou-se curiosamente, o rosto da samurai delatavam suas perversões.

-S-sim! Agora se me dá licença eu preciso tomar um banho para me trocar! – Já se dirigia para a porta quando a ruiva a interrompeu.

-Tome banho aqui! Quero te ajudar a se trocar.

-Ajudar a me trocar? – Setsuna levantou uma das sobrancelhas, desconfiada. Não pensaria duas vezes em concordar se o pedido viesse de sua Konoe, mas uma Kagurazaka torna tudo realmente... estranho...

-Não pense besteiras, pervertida. Só quero garantir que estará apresentável. É a noiva da minha melhor amiga afinal.

A espadachim pensou por mais alguns segundos antes de concordar caminhando para o banheiro. Certificou-se de trancar a porta.

Kaede bateu levemente na porta do quarto de Kuu Fei. Esperou alguns instantes antes da lutadora aparecer sorridente como sempre com uma escova de dentes pendurada nos lábios.

-Fodi enfrar (pode entrar).

-Ainda está cedo para se arrumar de gozaru... – A mais alta atravessou a porta sorrindo para a loira. Ela mesma ainda estava com suas roupas de ninja. Kuu cuspiu a pasta de dente antes de responder.

-Não estou me _alumando_, estou me _plepalando_ para jogar mais um pouco do vídeo-game que ganhei da Chao antes da festa.

-Precisa escovar os dentes antes?

Kuu Fei bateu o punho na mão aberta com a expressão decidida de uma mestra.

-É um ritual Kaede! Me dá forças para eliminar meu _honoláveis_ adversários eletrônicos!

-Estou vendo. Cuidado para não perder a hora de gozaru. – A ninja sorria como sempre observando a mais baixa sentar-se no chão de frente para a TV.

-Não é algo que eu posso _galantir. _– virou-se para a amiga que estava sentada na cama. – Os efeitos da Chao são _semple inclíveis. _É uma pena que não possa mais ganhar jogos novos. – suspirou - Quem sabe possa convencer Hakase a fazer alguns...

-Com certeza ela fará.

-Ah! Começou!

Enquanto os dedos da loira voavam pelos pequenos botões do controle, Kaede se levantou preparando-se para sair.

-Não se canse demais Kuu.

-Sim sim, eu sei. A festa... – Alegou com desinteresse enquanto tentava lembrar as seqüências de combos.

-Kuu... – Ajoelhou-se ao lado da mais baixa. Tocou levemente em seu queixo. O coração da pequena lutadora disparou, mas instantaneamente se esqueceu do jogo. Kaede virou gentilmente seu rosto antes de entreabrir os lábios para capturar os da loira. Kuu ficou tensa pelo ato súbito, mas vagarosamente acalmou-se. Fechou os olhos abrindo completamente a guarda. Deixou-se levar pelo beijo sedutor da mais alta, pela sua língua que brincava tão maliciosamente com a dela. Como sempre estava a mercê da ninja. Deixando que ela fizesse o que bem entendesse.

Minutos depois Kaede se afastou sem tirar o sorriso do rosto. A chinesa estava ligeiramente ofegante e corada, pensando no tipo nazista de treinamento que a ninja fez para manter o fôlego por tanto tempo.

-Não falava da festa. Só não quero que se canse demais de gozaru...

Kuu fechou os olhos por um instante para suspirar. Odiava aquele sorriso sempre calmo. Típico de Kaede sempre ter o total controle da situação. Isso a tornava irresistível de uma maneira completamente irritante.

-Entendi. – Zangou-se voltando a se concentrar nas lutas eletrônicas. A ninja riu se levantando enquanto passava levemente os dedos pelos cabelos da mais baixa.

Kuu Fei sentiu desde o momento em que Kaede tocou em sua cabeça até quando abandonou as pontas dos fios. Arrepiou com a sensação ouvindo a porta se fechar. Encarou por segundos a madeira antes de desligar o vídeo-game e decidir que era hora de tomar um banho. Já no chuveiro, socou várias vezes as paredes por ser tão idiota. Sempre esperando por algo mais. Sempre deixando que a ninja brincasse com ela. "Sou realmente uma idiota...".

**Continua...**

**Ok, agora peguem as pedras e comentem!**

**(voa)**

**FELIZ 2008!**

**Jya!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yo Minna!**

**Duas semanas mais tarde, cá estou!**

**Um dia chuvoso nesta pequena cidadezinha do interior de São Paulo, mais um dia tedioso no trampo. Mas a vida continua e se eu não acompanhar acabo na desvantagem, então bora pro capítulo!**

**Antes de qualquer coisa queria pedir desculpas à minha amiga, leitora e colega da "Trindade KonoSetsu" Lílian Kate Mazaki. No capítulo anterior eu esqueci de agradecê-la pelo comentário. Gomen nasai! Mas eu acho que a fanfiction sumiu com ele! Mais tarde fui procurar para editar o capítulo e não o encontrei. De qualquer maneira ficam aqui registrados meus agradecimentos por ela sempre me apoiar e comentar! Sei que estou atrasada com os comentários nas fics, mas espero que nessas férias consiga compensar!**

**Muito bem, vejamos o que eu tenho para falar... **

**Emiko-san! Fico feliz que todos tenham gostado dela! Este capítulo é praticamente inteiro dedicado a esta dama da alta-sociedade! Um pouco mais contida que no capitulo anterior, neste ela mostra todo o seu requinte.**

**Nos próximos capítulos haverá uma leva de novos personagens. Neste ponto a história começa a tomar o rumo do encerramento. Fiquem atentos!**

**Recomendações de fics do capítulo, como sempre não deixem de acompanhar as novidades da "Trindade KonoSetsu", "Mastered Negima Lives" da Lilian Kate Mazaki já está no capítulo 18 e prosseguindo com força total! Promete altas emoções MESMO, muito bem bolada, não deixem de acompanhar! "Partners" até então um dos melhores trabalhos da Mini Se-chan está no capítulo 2, mas já está disponível uma prévia do capítulo 3 no blog da guria que já me alertou de novas idéias!**

**Fics em inglês... Nenhuma nova me chamou a atenção ainda. Fica a recomendação para "Blessed Child". A autora não atualiza faz tempo, mas é sem dúvida uma ótima fic!**

**E temos recomendações de músicas também! Isso aqui já tá parecendo blog... Quem está sem nada novo para ouvir pode procurar pelas músicas do M-Flo com a BoA. Para quem não conhece M-Flo é uma dupla de dois (uia!) composta por Taku e Vocal. Eles fazem participações até com Jesus Cristo se duvidar! Remixaram "Distance" da Utada Hikaru, fizeram músicas com (só para dar o gostinho) : Koda Kumi, Bonnie Pink e Namie Amuro. Para mim as melhores sempre serão com a BoA, infelizmente até agora eu só achei três : The Love Bug, La La La Love Song e Someday One Day. No Youtube tem as três, podem procurar. Outra muito boa é Summer Time Love com a Emi Hinouchi e Ryohei. Vão dar uma olhada e me contem o que acharam depois!**

**A Todos aqueles que comentaram e fizeram questão de mostrar seu apoio meu "SANKYU!" e meu "OKINI!"! Tivemos até comentários anônimos! Já estou me achando chique! **

**Antes de tudo... um aviso... aliás... um hentai... sim, mais um. E este não muito distante de começar. Idéias são sempre bem vindas, sintam-se a vontade para me dizerem o que gostariam de ler ou exigirem uma alteração no rumo dos fatos.**

**Os nomes dos que comentaram no capítulo anterior aparecerão no próximo. Não consigo acessar a fanfiction por este PC (Milk no trampo) portanto também preciso agradecer a meu colega e símbolo sexual da clínica Rafa por estar postando para mim. Sankyu Rafa!**

**Vamos à fic :**

Konoka saiu do ofurô suspirando. Havia sido um longo e quente banho. Um pouco longo demais e definitivamente muito quente. O suficiente para deixar sua pele vermelha. Secou-se e enrolou-se em uma toalha enquanto arrumava os cabelos. Emiko bateu delicadamente na porta como mandam as normas da etiqueta.

-Konoka-hime? Terminou de se banhar?

-Sim Emiko-san, pode entrar.

A senhora entrou em passos curtos e elegantes, mas com um grande sorriso no rosto. Sentou-se com cuidado sem esquecer de medir a distância até o chão para não se desequilibrar. Pousou suavemente como uma gaivota sobre o ninho com as mãos comportadas sobre o colo. Konoka apenas sorria perante todo o requinte da chefe das empregadas.

-Espero que tenha gostado do banho que preparei.

-Estava um pouco... ahm... quente, não?

-É necessário Konoka-hime. Para abrir os poros. E as pétalas e ervas cuidarão de sua pele.

A maga suou frio lembrando da tonelada de ervas que havia na banheira. Sentiu-se cozinhando em uma canja. Quase podia identificar algumas batatas entre as salsinhas e pétalas de lírios.

-A pele de uma virgem... – Konoka engasgou por um momento, mas tratou de não fazer alarde. - ...é muito delicada e especial. – Emiko pegou em sua mão passando os dedos levemente como se analisasse um tecido de olhos fechados. Sentindo a textura. A maga começou a ficar nervosa.

-É-É mesmo?

-Sim Konoka-hime. Um dia você entenderá. – A curandeira começou a discretamente escorregar a mão para livrar-se do julgamento da senhora. – Tudo na senhorita exala inocência Konoka-hime.

Flashs de memória passaram como um furacão pela mente da Konoe. "Eu... acho que tenho argumentos o suficiente para discordar". Corou desviando o olhar. Emiko sorriu. Como era pura a descendente dos Konoe. Ficou envergonhada somente ao ter uma conversa sobre fatos tão cotidianos da vida. Realmente, uma jóia. Uma bela e intocada jóia lapidada com carinho. Que homem de sorte é este espadachim shinmei. Desposar uma beldade, uma virgem entocada do tão alto escalão da hierarquia das associações mágicas. Por um momento Emiko pensou que era demais. A herdeira dos Konoe estava muito acima dos shimei, mas Emiko confiava no velho Konoemon. Ele com certeza sabia o que estava fazendo. "Um homem de sorte este senhor espadachim... Um homem de sorte...".

-ATCHIM! – Setsuna pediu desculpas pegando um lenço.

-Meu Deus Setsuna-san, não me vá ficar resfriada logo hoje!

-Você está bem Setsuna-san? – Negi perguntou desviando a atenção da gravata.

-Sim Negi-sensei... Alguém deve estar falando de mim, eu imagino...

-Acho que não há uma alma viva nesta escola que não esteja falando de você... – Asuna respondeu enquanto amarrava o vestido por trás do pescoço.

A espadachim permaneceu em silêncio arrumando os botões de sua blusa em estilo chinês. A blusa que Konoka escolheu era vermelha, com uma fênix ricamente bordada em dourado na lateral. Os detalhes também eram dourados. A calça era preta, assim como os sapatos e as munhequeiras. Asuna tinha de admitir, a maga tinha um dom para estilismo. O visual perfeito para uma espadachim. Setsuna levou as mãos à nuca para amarrar os cabelos. A ruiva a impediu escandalosamente.

-Parada aí! Não se atreva a prender o cabelo de lado novamente!

-Ahm? – A samurai paralisou não ousando prosseguir. Asuna tomou a dianteira encarando a espadachim.

-Hoje é um dia especial, vamos tentar surpreender alguém, está bem?

-T-Tudo bem... – Setsuna ainda não sabia se tinha permissão para se mover.

-Primeiro solte a franja. – A outra obedeceu prontamente. Não é uma boa idéia discordar de Asuna. – Agora deixe comigo. – A ruiva deixou duas mechas pendendo uma de cada lado do rosto da samurai e prendeu o resto em um rabo baixo. Levou a amiga até o espelho, orgulhosa de seus feitos.

-Bem melhor, não?

-Bem... – Setsuna encarava seu reflexo, confusa com a própria imagem.

-Pode dizer, o que achou?

-Está... parecido com o da Hasegawa, não?

-Uma net idol sabe se arrumar, não sabe? – respondeu emburrada. – Está perfeito! Confie em mim!

-Está bem, Asuna-san... – Suspirou.

**Está ficando cada vez mais difícil manter as personalidades como elas são. Ako e Yuuna estão caminhando bem, mas não sei como reagirão aos próximos acontecimentos. Setsuna... Konoka... parem de fugir do meu controle! Ironicamente o único casal no momento que não me dá grandes dores de cabeça é o mais estranho. Kuu e Kaede é um tipo de relação que tenho facilidade para lidar, provavelmente reaparecerão no próximo capítulo. Espero conseguir cativar todos com o que pretendo mostrar delas.**

Enquanto isso Negi se esforçava para aprender a dar nó em sua gravata. Até hoje havia se rendido às comodidades do zíper, mas decidiu que aos treze anos já era quase um homem e era necessária uma mudança comportamental. Começaria pela gravata e, futuramente, iniciaria seus treinos com o barbeador. Ainda que só tivesse uma fina penugem nas axilas e nada mais.

O jovem professor encarava com disciplina os desenhos da revista. Era só dar duas voltas... passar por trás... agora por dentro e... algo estava errado. Sua mão fora humilhantemente presa no próprio nó. Apressou-se para se soltar antes que as garotas voltassem suas atenções para ele.

-Negi!

Virou de costas fingindo estar concentrado em arrumar a camisa.

-S-Sim Asuna-san?

-Nós já estamos indo, Setsuna-san tem de chegar um pouco mais cedo.

-Tudo bem, encontro vocês mais tarde.

-Não se esqueça de fechar as portas e apagar as luzes.

-P-Pode deixar...

E se foi. Negi suspirou aliviado. Sua primeira tentativa de se tornar um homem fracassara. Que tipo de idiota patético prende humilhante sua própria mão em sua própria gravata? Talvez realmente não estivesse pronto para se barbear. Se conseguiu se prender com um pedaço de pano imagine o estrago que faria com uma lâmina! Era jovem demais para morrer. Um jovem homem que precisava aprender a lacear suas gravatas!

Levantou os olhos decididamente. Em um movimento rápido conseguiu libertar sua mão e voltou a estudar os complexos desenhos impressos em papel. "Meu primeiro de muitos nós de gravata!".

-Acha que... vai estar tudo bem? – A espadachim perguntou baixo, mais para ela mesma do que para Asuna enquanto caminhavam para fora do dormitório.

-O que quer dizer com isso? – Perguntou a outra um tanto confusa.

-Digo... – A hanyou começou insegura. – A família Konoe vai estar toda lá. Eles são tão... tradicionais... Quero dizer, mesmo que o diretor tenha informado a todos quem eu sou, duvido que eles estejam felizes com isso...

Asuna soltou o ar em um suspiro segurando de leve no ombro da outra.

-Seu sogro gosta de você. O mais difícil você já conseguiu. – Setsuna sorriu de leve. – Além disso não serão só os Konoe que estarão lá. A classe toda também. Vai dar tudo certo.

-É... vai sim. – Sorriu mais ainda se convencendo da idéia. Asuna também retribuiu o gesto, mas no seu íntimo uma afirmação martelava com força: "Com absoluta certeza aquele velho traquinas fez questão de não avisar ninguém".

**Negi tem que começar a dar as caras! Não consigo achar brecha para ele, mas é minha meta daqui para frente. Os Konoe aparecerão bastante e isso vai dificultar o lado para o nosso professorzinho. Pobre filho do Thousand Master... tão apagadinho...**

Emiko andava altiva entre os garçons contratados para a festa. Precisava se certificar pessoalmente de que estava tudo à altura dos Konoe. E NADA está a altura dos Konoe. Em poucos minutos de serviço já havia corrigido a ordem dos garfos de salada de duas mesas, atestado a qualidade de todos os vinhos e se certificado de que todos os trabalhadores do Buffet eram sorridentes, simpáticos e eficientes. Suspirou satisfeita com o bom trabalho. Suspirou como se inalasse uma fragância sem igual. O doce cheiro da ordem e da tradição.

-Ah! Emiko-san! – O velho Konoe vinha nos passos decididos e curtos de um bom velhinho. – Vejo que está verificando o salão. O que acha?

Emiko sorriu como deve sorrir uma dama. Com requinte. Com satisfação.

-Já corrigi os poucos problemas que encontrei Konoemon-sama. O senhor, como sempre, foi sábio em suas escolhas.

-O mérito é todo de minha filha. Ela fez questão de vir cuidar dos preparativos.

A senhora espantou-se. Mas manteve as aparências. Levou uma das mãos a boca que, por um infeliz descuido, se abriu demais para os padrões da classe.

-Então... – Falou baixo como se o assunto fosse grandioso demais para ficar ao conhecimento de qualquer um. – Kasumi-sama virá?

Konoemon sorriu concordando com a cabeça.

-Kasumi é muito ocupada, você sabe. Mas não perderia o noivado da filha. Veio de Akita direto para cá.

Os olhos de Emiko ganharam um brilho novo e especial. Servia à família Konoe desde muito jovem. Seus pais eram poderosos magos que tiveram seus talentos reconhecidos e recompensados pela família de Konoemon. A associação mágica os tirara da pobreza e da insegurança de uma vida secreta em meio aos humanos comuns.

Lembrava-se com clareza da primeira vez que vira Kasumi-sama. Uma jovem de pouco mais de dez anos. Ela já tinha quase vinte. Encantou-se com a menina. Tão linda... os Konoe tinham sempre filhos lindos, mas Kasumi tinha uma aparência única, um sorriso único e uma altivez impossível de se ignorar. Desde muito pequena já mostrava ser uma pessoa capaz de reger todas as sedes sozinha com sua habilidade no diálogo e na leitura das emoções alheias. Mal deu à luz sua única filha, foi designada para agir a favor da diplomacia entre as associações mágicas. Sempre viajando. Sempre sem tempo. Uma oportunidade única ter a presença da madame em tão grandiosa festa. Emiko suspirou contente. Perfeito. Tudo estava absolutamente perfeito.

-Minha filha ficou contente em saber com quem Konoka finalmente irá se casar.

-O espadachim Shinmei...

-Konoka já lhe contou? – Konoemon sorriu levantando uma das sobrancelhas. Não deixou escapar o gênero das palavras. Emiko ainda não sabia quem era exatamente "o noivo" de sua neta.

-Sim. Confesso que esperava algo... diferente... – fez uma pausa - Mas soube que foi o senhor quem os apresentou. Certamente jamais duvidaria de seu julgamento Konoemon-sama.

-Fico feliz por ter a sua confiança. – o velho sorriu gesticulando com a cabeça. – Não há pessoa melhor neste mundo para estar com Konoka. Minha neta nunca se sentirá sozinha ou desprotegida, isso eu lhe garanto.

-Certamente que não. – A senhora sorriu. Um espadachim heim? Deve ser um homem forte. Seus músculos devem estar sempre em evidência. Alto. Cabelos morenos e, se não curtos, presos disciplinadamente. Suas mãos devem ser fortes. Seus olhos profundos. Corou com a imagem que se formou em sua imaginação. Realmente deve ser um homem de... ahm... muitas virtudes.

Enquanto isso Konoemon ria-se por dentro. Seria muito divertido presenciar as reações de Emiko quando souber sobre Setsuna. Um pouco perigoso talvez, mas muito divertido. Tudo isto estava sendo pura alegria para o velho. As coisas ficariam ainda mais interessantes daqui para frente... Principalmente porque o grã-mestre já conseguia ouvir o barulho dos sinos se aproximando.

-Hey Diretor!

-Asuna-kun! – Sorriu cumprimentando a garota dos sininhos. Logo atrás da ruiva vinha a espadachim. Emiko não deixou de notá-la. Que jovens bonitas estudavam no Mahora. A garota de cabelos avermelhados e olhos de mosaico realmente a impressionara, mas a morena tinha algo ainda mais especial. Um olhar ou uma aura diferente talvez. Além da aparência tão tradicional japonesa com traços divinamente bem desenhados. Parecia-lhe tão pura, e tímida... mas havia algo naquela garota que era intimidador. Uma força peculiar. Emiko estava encantada analisando os movimentos da morena que curvou-se ao grã-mestre.

-Boa noite diretor.

-Setsuna-kun... – Konoemon apoiou a palma da mão no ombro da garota que era mais alta que ele. – Não precisa ser tão formal comigo. Você é da família.

Que gesto carinhoso do grã-mestre. A senhora admirava a bondade dos Konoe. Sempre humildes permitindo que meninas comuns agissem intimamente com eles. Lembrara de ter recebido o mesmo gesto há algumas décadas.

-Mesmo assim diretor... – A jovem sorriu abaixando levemente a cabeça. – Insisto que me deixe demonstrar meu respeito para com o senhor.

**Por falar no Negi. AMO, AMO de paixão a atriz que o interpreta no drama. Tãããoooo fofa! E ficou perfeita para o professor. Ninguém diria se tratar de uma mulher. E... ok, admito que a idéia de todos os pactos serem Yuri também me empolgou...**

Mas que garota mais disciplinada! E quanto respeito pelos Konoe! Emiko estava emocionada. Ixalá tivesse uma filha, gostaria que ela fosse exatamente como esta jovem. Com alguma sorte, o noivo de Konoka-hime seria igualmente admirável.

-Como quiser. Emiko-san...

-Sim senhor... – Emiko acordou de seus devaneios sorrindo. Estava tudo tão perfeito. Não poderia ser melhor. Ela com certeza se lembraria eternamente deste dia.

-Quero que conheça duas pessoas muito importantes para minha neta. Garotas, esta é Mihara Emiko, a chefe das empregadas. Está conosco há muitos anos.

As duas se curvaram ecoando em uníssono "É um prazer conhecê-la". Emiko se curvou levemente também. Satisfeita com o requinte das meninas. A ruiva parecia um pouco mais descontrolada, mas é natural nesta idade, certo? Konoemon sorriu dirigindo-se a Setsuna.

-Foi ela quem cuidou de Konoka esta tarde. – Um sorriso surgiu no rosto de Setsuna mais uma vez enquanto ela se inclinava novamente para a senhora.

-Muito obrigada por cuidar de Ojou-sama, Emiko-san.

"Ojou-sama". Emiko maravilhou-se com o "Ojou-sama". Quanta nobreza. Fez questão de inclinar-se também. Finalmente Konoemon deu um passo à frente. Seu sorriso tornou-se um tanto malicioso. Sentia-se como um garoto prestes a pregar uma peça. Estendeu primeira sua mão na direção de Asuna.

-Emiko-san, esta é Kagurazaka Asuna. Asuna é a melhor amiga de minha neta. E... – Pegou Setsuna pelo ombro que corou com o contato direto. – Esta é Sakurazaki Setsuna. Até pouco tempo atrás a Guarda-costas oficial de minha neta. Uma espadachim shinmei.

Uma espadachim shinmei! Os olhos da senhora brilharam. Se esta garota com tão pouca idade era tão disciplinada assim, ela com certeza não se decepcionaria com o noivo de Konoka-hime. Era um alívio saber que tudo caminhava para a absoluta perfeição. Konoemon continuou trazendo Setsuna mais para perto como um pai orgulhoso.

-Mas futuramente ela será Konoe Setsuna.

Emiko sorriu ainda mais. A garota era realmente a escolha perfeita para se casar com um Konoe. Quem sabe os parentes de Hokkaido. Ficara sabendo que alguns primos estão interessados em um casamento com uma garota da mesma idade...

-A noiva de minha neta.

A reação óbvia de Emiko foi a paralizia. O sorriso simpático continuava intacto, mas sua mente dava voltas em desespero. Noiva? NOIVA? Como podem estar entregando a intocada herdeira dos Konoe para uma... uma... exatamente: "um**a**". Isso era insanidade! Irracionalidade! Demência! Delírio! Em claro português: LOUCURA! E como Konoemon pode estar tão satisfeito com a idéia? Como pode simplesmente não se importar com o fato de sua neta ter escolhido uma MULHER como noiva? Será verdade que Kasumi também ficara feliz? E Eishun? Deus! Eishun deveria fazer algo quanto a isso! ELA deveria fazer algo quanto a isso! Toda sua perfeição mastigada, estilhaçada, triturada e jogada aos tubarões! E por que não reagia? Por Konoemon! Aquele sorriso satisfeito do velho não dava uma brecha! Ele estava realmente feliz! E Emiko era incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa que estragasse a felicidade dos Konoe. Então... engoliu suas palavras. Engoliu sua indignação. E virou pedra. Virou pedra para não se tornar magma em erupção. E sorriu. Sorriu como nunca sorrira antes. Transformou toda sua frustração em um rosto sorridente. Tão sorridente que chegava a assustar. Setsuna sentiu um frio na espinha.

-Ahm... Diretor... O-Onde está Ojou-sama? – Perguntou desesperada para sair dali.

-Atrás daquela porta Setsuna-kun. Esta terminando de se arrumar. Pode ir lá vê-la.

Setsuna se curvou rapidamente.

-O-Obrigada. Foi um p-prazer conhecê-la, Emiko-san. – E caminhou até a porta que lhe fora indicada.

Asuna assistiu a tudo. Assistiu à admiração da chefe das empregadas, às traquinagens do diretor e, principalmente, o golpe mortal disparado pelo bom velhinho contra a sanidade de Emiko-san. E previu brilhantemente que aquilo tinha grandes chances de acabar mal.

-Você está bem, Emiko-san? – Perguntou timidamente. Emiko sorriu mais ainda.

-Claro que sim, meu anjo. – Sorria e sorria como se aquilo trouxesse de volta sua impecável perfeição.

-Diretor... – Asuna olhou para o velho procurando por alguma instrução.

-Não se preocupe Asuna-kun. Emiko-san só está chocada, logo se recuperará. Leve o tempo que quiser para pensar no assunto, Emiko-san. Converse com Konoka se quiser. – virou-se para Asuna – Vamos, Asuna-kun? – E começou a andar. A ruiva o seguiu um tanto desconfiada enquanto Emiko continuava a sorrir no mesmo lugar.

-Tem certeza de que ela ficará bem? – Sussurrou preocupada.

-Não se preocupe. Emiko-san é muito rígida e disciplinada, mas preza mais do que tudo a felicidade de Konoka-chan. Na hora certa ela entenderá. – Declarou com toda a confiança.

-Se você diz... – Asuna concluiu ainda não totalmente certa de que a senhora realmente ficaria bem, mas com a certeza de que haveriam mais "encontros assim".

**Continua...**

**Próximo capítulo : Fluffy... Completamente Fluffy... Em todos os sentidos, com todos os casais e provavelmente com uma pitada de Milk's Style.**

**Hentai? Mais para frente...**

**Dicas absurdamente bem vindas!**

**Façam uso do Botão roxo... ele está se sentindo rejeitado, tadenho (com "E" mesmo)...**

**Jya! (acenando)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yo!**

**Hey Pequetitos, como vão vocês?**

**Desculpe a demora com este capítulo, fui viajar para Fortaleza semana passada e só voltei ontem. Muito boa a viagem, lá é muito quente, enquanto aqui em Bauru estou passando por um frio Inglês. Bom para os cachorros que estão felizes em seu habitat natural.**

**Este capítulo já estava praticamente pronto, só precisava ser concluído e revisado. Minha meta para este foi mostrar todos os casais em que estou envolvida pelo menos um pouco enquanto colocava outros personagens. Além de, é claro, apresentar nossa Onipotente matriarca. Amo ela. Amo todas as mães de meus personagens. Akiko por exemplo (a mãe de Michiru em Shiokaze ni Nosete), amo ela! E muita gente a adorou também! Espero que Kasumi também conquiste alguns fãs.**

**Este deve ser o último capítulo pacífico. Nos próximos teremos hentai, lutas, embates psicológicos e coisas do tipo para finalmente chegarmos ao fim!**

**Quanto a trabalhos futuros... Estou pensando em mais uma fic de Haruka e Michiru e uma continuação desta. Provavelmente a de Sailor Moon virá primeiro.**

**Ganhei muitos comentários maravilhosos capítulo passado! Fiquei muito feliz mesmo, vocês estão me apoiando muito pessoal! E assim, o bonde segue. Não vou mentir, já senti vontade de abandonar esta fic. Percebi que quando o trabalho começa a ficar muito comprido eu simplesmente desempolgo. Foi isso que aconteceu com Entre Asas e Olhos, minha primeira fic postada. Até hoje ainda tenho como missão de vida termina-la, mas simplesmente não consigo. Deixei muita gente na mão e espero conseguir retomá-la um dia.**

**Mas espero conseguir ir até o fim. Tenho altas idéias para esta fic. Não sei se são boas, mas são idéias. Para isso eu com certeza precisarei de vocês!**

**Bem, as recomendações do capítulo continuam para Partners e Mastered Negima Lives. Vamos lá apoiar a trindade KonoSetsu! Mastered já está com o capítulo 19 pronto! Huhuhu Setsuna-P é muito legal! Quero Konoka e Set-chan juntas de novo... Né? Mazaki? (indireta direta)**

**Os americanos estão me decepcionando ultimamente, mas algumas fics novas são bonitinhas de se ler. Acho que minha mente perva não consegue se empolgar com fics sem malícia alguma... Bem "A Sick person gives the Best present" da animeaics é fofa... eu achei fofa… vão lá conferir e me digam o que acham!**

**MEUS AGRADECIMENTOS DO FUNDO DO KOKORO PARA : Nica-chan, Nanda-chan, Gabi-chan, Vanessa, Mitsuki-chan, Asakure, Lílian Kate Mazaki, Alekina, Bruna-san, imbs100, Saori, Luma, Carol Aka-Neko, S e lukas!**

**Agradecimentos do capítulo retrasado : Alekina, Carol Aka-Neko, D. chan, Tatsuki-san, A número 100 (XD), Gabi-chan, Mitsuki-chan, Fã Anônima aleatória **(preciso comentar que ri muito com esse comentário XD), **Nica-chan, Vanessa, Nanda-chan, Krol-chan e Lílian Kate Mazaki.**

**Muitos leitores novos e muitos antigos! Estou feliz como um Husky no Alasca brincando com um pedaço de picanha de búfalo! **

**Como não escrevi a respostinha básica para cada um, vou comentar um pouco os comentários. Uow, gostei disso, vejamos o que sai.**

**Realmente, o capítulo anterior foi mais curto, mas como disse minha amiga Mazaki, pelo menos eu assei! (ri muito disso) Realmente haverão altas confusões na festa de noivado, muitos problemas também, vocês verão! Obrigada as pessoas que acessaram computadores de faculdade e lan houses só para lerem a fic, fiquei super feliz mesmo! **

**Final feliz heim? Hmmm sei não heim (suspense)**

**Obrigada pelos onigiris e chocolates povow! (gorda)**

**Isso mesmo Vanessa, o botãozinho roxo precisa de apoio!**

**Olha... praia é uma boa... biquínis e etc... Deus, Set-chan vai morrer de hemorragia vazando sangue pelo nariz! **

**Konoemon do mau!**

**Ako e Yuuna cada dia conquistando mais fãs! Será que faço um hentai delas? A pele da Ako ainda é virgem...**

**Eu comprava as fotos do Kamo também! (levanta a mão)**

**Estaria Emiko tendo fantasias sexuais com o mestre de Himura Kenshin? Bom com a espada ele é...**

**Vocês me mimam demais, realmente! (risos) Até anonimamente!**

**Pelo jeito vocês se divertiram com o capítulo passado, que bom que ainda consigo fazer comédia em terceira pessoa! Espero que gostem deste também!**

**Antes de deixar vocês lerem, vou somente explicar algumas palavras em japonês que aparecerão no decorrer do capítulo.**

**Tanto : **Espécie de faca usada pelos samurais, pode ser facilmente escondida. Os mais comuns tem até 20 cm de lâmina.

**Kunai : **é uma arma ninja que consiste em uma lâmina de ferro com um grande furo na base

**Obi : **Faixa grossa usada para amarrar o kimono envolta do corpo.

**Vamos à fic :**

Setsuna bateu levemente na porta. Não para seguir qualquer norma de etiqueta, mas por que sempre agia com delicadeza perto de sua Ojou-sama.

-Entre.

A espadachim obedeceu. Ao empurrar a porta deparou-se com Konoka segurando o rico quimono enrolado ao corpo para que este não caísse.

-Que bom que chegou Set-chan! Poderia me ajudar a amarrar o obi? – Setsuna corou. Tinha de admitir que a cena toda lhe trazia sensações diversas. O rosto pedinte da maga era fofo enquanto suas mãos segurando o tecido eram sensuais. Ficou alguns segundos parada sem saber exatamente o que fazer e com os hormônios pipocando. Finalmente engoliu as safadezas e, depois de contar até dez duas vezes, dirigiu-se até a namorada para ajudá-la.

-As empregadas não ficaram para te ajudar? – Perguntou enquanto circundava o tecido grosso pela cintura da maga.

-Todas me tratam como uma criança de cristal. Gosto de fazer algumas coisas sozinha. Mas pelo jeito acabei precisando de você né? – Konoka sorriu se desculpando. A hanyou não respondeu. Havia acabado de lacear o obi e entrado em transe. Seu fetiche escondido por quimonos começava a fazer cócegas em seu íntimo.

-Set-chan? – Konoka notou sua distração. A espadachim acordou e se envergonhou por seus pensamentos depravados.

-D-Desculpe. É que você... é linda, Kono-chan...

-Set-chan... – A curandeira se sentiu novamente envolvida por aquela aura anestesiante que sempre surgia segundos antes de trocarem algum gesto de carinho. Pegou delicadamente nas mãos de Setsuna as colocando novamente em sua cintura. A hanyou abraçou-a. Konoka virou o rosto para alcançar os lábios da espadachim. Tocou-os por meros segundos antes que leves batidas na porta tirassem a concentração de ambas. A hanyou se afastou comportadamente enquanto Konoka dava permissão para quem quer que seja entrar.

Emiko continuava com um imenso sorriso no rosto, porém o pior já passara. Apesar de ainda estar desapontada o sentimento de ódio por ver sua perfeição mortalmente abalada já estava controlado. Olhou para Setsuna que se arrepiou. Konoka percebera tudo naquele instante. Ela sabia! Céus, seriam os minutos mais longos de sua vida. Tentou parecer natural.

-E-Emiko-san! Já terminei de me trocar, como estão os preparativos? – Sorriu para a senhora que fazia o mesmo.

-Está tudo caminhando bem, Konoka-hime... – Há não ser por um pequeno inconveniente de cabelos pretos. – Será que eu poderia conversar com a senhorita? – Olhou por um instante novamente para a espadachim e enfatizou. – Em particular?

Konoka pensou por um momento olhando com o canto dos olhos para Setsuna que estava logo atrás dela e já ameaçava se retirar, mordeu o lábio inferior desviando o olhar para o chão. A espadachim deu um passo para frente com a intenção de deixá-las a sós, mas Konoka a impediu tocando levemente em seu ombro. Encarou a youkai com os lábios semi-abertos como se ainda não soubesse exatamente o que fazer. Depois olhou com seriedade para Emiko.

-Se não se importa... Gostaria que Set-chan ficasse. Ela é minha noiva afinal...

A chefe das empregadas se assustou por um momento. O olhar da princesa... tão parecido com o de sua mãe. Corou. Era simplesmente incapaz de não concordar.

-Como queira, Konoka-hime... – Aproximou-se se sentando em uma das almofadas no chão, desta vez quase perdendo o equilíbrio. Realmente, o baque havia sido forte o suficiente para deixar seqüelas. Recuperou rápido a compostura. Konoka se sentou também com Setsuna logo ao seu lado.

-Quero que entenda que minha intenção não é criticar sua escolha Ohime, mas não pude evitar o espanto ao saber de quem se tratava seu... sua noiva... – Fez uma pausa suspirando. – Por que Konoka-hime? Os Konoe... a linhagem... vale mesmo a pena trair toda a estabilidade de gerações puras?

-Emiko-san... – A garota olhou para baixo não sabendo exatamente o que dizer para convencer a senhora, até que sentiu os olhos de Setsuna sobre ela. Encarou o rosto preocupado da namorada e sorriu pra tranqüilizá-la. Não era a hora certa para fraquejar mesmo sabendo que convencer Emiko-san seria o mesmo que converter Karl Marx ao capitalismo.

-Eu... sei que tenho um compromisso com os Konoe. Mas também tenho um compromisso com o meu coração. –fechou os olhos respirando fundo antes de voltar a encará-la com decisão. – Posso ir contra minha família... mas não posso ir contra o que sinto, Emiko-san...

A senhora percebeu naquele momento que não conseguiria fazer a Konoe mudar de idéia. Ela não. Mas quem sabe...

-Sakurazaki-san... – Setsuna engoliu seco. – A senhorita é uma espadachim Shinmei. Com certeza tem idéia da seriedade da situação. Tem certeza de que quer prosseguir com isto? – Era sua última alternativa. Apelar para o bom senso daquela garota que tanto chamou positivamente sua atenção. Era realmente estranho seu desejo assassino de querer que ela simplesmente desaparecesse naquele momento.

-M-Mihara-san... meu único desejo é proteger Ojou-sama. Se ela me quer ao seu lado tanto quanto eu a quero, então estaria traindo a vontade de minha senhora ao abandoná-la.

-Você a ama... – Foi mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta. Os olhos da espadachim não mentiam.

-Mais do que a mim mesma... – Elas se amavam! Que desastre! Que completo desastre! Não conseguiria impedir aquela catástrofe. Emiko era completamente incapaz de interferir com a felicidade da princesa, mesmo que aquilo significasse a ruína da geração! Encarou por alguns segundo as duas, boquiaberta. "Deus, por que me coloca em tão cruel provação?". Na opinião de Mihara, até um adestrador de lhamas seria melhor que uma mulher! Levantou-se respeitosamente limpando a garganta e dando as costas para as garotas. Tão jovens... Sua única esperança era que aquilo fosse completamente passageiro. Uma curiosidade infantil. Mas algo no olhar da espadachim a fazia duvidar de que suas esperanças tinham qualquer fundamento.

-Não irei impedi-las... mas também não as apoiarei... Desculpe-me Konoka-hime, - abriu a porta se retirando. - mas não posso evitar me sentir decepcionada...

Konoka suspirou ruidosamente.

-Tenho a impressão de que esta não será a única... – Sua expressão era pesada. Setsuna ficou em silêncio encarando o chão. – O que não é de todo o ruim...

A espadachim olhou-a confusa. A maga sorriu beijando-a rapidamente nos lábios antes de se levantar.

-É sempre um prazer ouvi-la declarando seu amor, Set-chan.

A hanyou corou violentamente.

-O-Ojou-sama!

-Kono-chan.

-Kono-chan... – sorriu.

**Não gosto de muito frio, nem de muito calor. Frio é bom porque posso satisfazer meu vício por chocolate quente com capucino! Mas gosto do calor também. A única coisa que simplesmente ODEIO é chuva! Sei que muitos de vocês devem adorar, mas eu não suporto! Sou uma pessoa bastante ativa, ando de bike o dia todo, passeio com os cães, brinco com eles, pinto, toco, escrevo, mas para isso a água não pode estar caindo do céu! Quando chove os meus dias se tornam MUITO pouco produtivos! Não posso sair para fazer nada e me dá aquela preguiça de simplesmente deitar e dormir como gato de hotel. Até ir para o estágio é penoso e eu adoro meu estágio! Portanto nada de chuva para a esquimó.**

Batidas insistentes na porta fizeram Makie desistir de arrumar seus cabelos. Ako terminava de amarrar as alças do vestido atrás do pescoço quando a colega de quarto abriu a porta.

-Hey Makie! – Saudou uma sorridente, quase saltitante Akashi.

-Y-Yuuna! – A morena abriu caminho para dentro do quarto sem sequer pedir licença. Ako arrepiou a cada passo decidido que a colega dava em sua direção.

-Aí está você Ako! Vamos logo ou nos atrasaremos!

-O-O que? – Izumi se desesperou enquanto a outra a agarrava pelo pulso e arrastava para fora do quarto. Era inútil resistir, Yuuna era muito forte e seus seios, mais avantajados que os da enfermeira, eram um poderoso contra-peso.

-Estamos indo na frente Makie! Até mais tarde! – E saiu deixando uma completamente abobada Sasaki Makie para trás. A ginasta demorou algum tempo para processar o seqüestro e fechar a porta decidindo que era melhor deixar como esta do que pagar o resgate. Mais espaço no quarto, afinal.

-Ei ei Yuuna! O que pensa que está fazendo!? – Perguntou livrando seu pulso do domínio da garota.

-Como assim? – Sua expressão era a de quem fazia algo absurdamente óbvio. Era de sua natureza simplesmente arrastar as pessoas para aonde quisesse. – Estou te levando para a festa.

-Mas você não pode simplesmente me seqüestrar do meu quarto! Eu nem estou pronta ainda!

Yuuna parou por um momento analisando a companheira de cima a baixo. Seu vestido azul claro até pouco acima dos joelhos laceava-se em torno do pescoço delgado. A morena sentiu um frio no estômago ao imaginar como a pele da enfermeira deveria ser macia e aveludada. Se matando de inveja do inocente tecido que cobria e tocava o corpo da garota. Ako corou absurdos sentindo aquela checada pouco discreta. Não deve ser normal se sentir daquela maneira com uma mulher, mas era inevitável.

-Me parece pronta... – Declarou enfim.

-C-claro que não! Ainda preciso... preciso... – Esforçava-se para encontrar qualquer desculpa, mas a dura verdade era que estava realmente pronta. A morena percebeu e riu da reação de Izumi. Aproximou-se sem aviso e pousou rapidamente os lábios sobre a boca semi-aberta da enfermeira que se assustou e quase desmaiou com a velocidade com que seu sangue fluiu para o rosto. Um beijo descaradamente roubado e a ladra não parecia se sentir nem um pouco culpada.

-Está linda assim Ako. Vamos logo! – Puxou novamente a pequena, mas desta vez ela realmente não se moveu. Ficou encarando o chão com a mão tocando os lábios e a outra segurando a de Yuuna. A morena começou a se preocupar. Não era exatamente esta a reação que esperava. Esperava algo mais... atrapalhado.

-Ako... está tudo bem?

E então a esportista acordou de seu transe-pós-beijo. Corou absurdos mais uma vez, finalmente assumindo a posição "atrapalhada" que Akashi esperava.

-S-Sim!

A morena sabiamente percebeu que seria ruim para o pudor da mais baixa prolongar aquela conversa. Então sorriu largamente voltando a arrastá-la.

-Então vamos! – Desta vez a outra se deixou levar. E enquanto Yuuna se sentia satisfeita por provar, mesmo que por meros segundos, os lábios da garota, Ako se perguntava por que seu coração batia tão rápido e principalmente por que tinha vontade de sentir novamente a boca de Yuuna sobre a sua. Tão estranho... mas longe de ser ruim...

-Ainda não está pronto Pivete!? – Ayaka insistia pela quinta vez em apressar o jovem Kotarou.

-Quer parar de me chamar de pivete, sua velha!?

-Desista de arrumar seu cabelo, tipos animalescos como você dificilmente parecerão civilizados!

-Ara, mantenha a calma Ayaka... – Chizuru sorria tentando aplacar a pressa da representante enquanto o hanyou gastava todo o seu vocabulário de insultos contra a loira.

-Como posso ficar calma? Estou ansiosa para ver meu querido Negi-sensei todo charmoso de terno e gravata... – Corações apareceram nos olhos da jovem enquanto imaginava todo o charme de um aristocrata britânico em forma de Negi.

-Mas o Negi-kun sempre está de terno e gravata...

-É diferente Natsumi! O contexto o favorece! É um evento formal onde nosso jovem professor poderá mostrar todo seu glamour britânico... – Novamente a imaginação da loira voou alto enquanto suas mãos entrelaçadas evidenciavam seu fascínio.

-Do jeito que o Negi é desastrado ele dará um jeito de tropeçar na própria gravata... – murmurou Kotarou alto o suficiente para os ouvidos afiados de Ayaka ouvirem.

-É uma pena que nosso colega Mogli não consiga disfarçar sua revolta por só saber dar nó em cipós!

E assim eles voltaram novamente à rotina de insultos.

-É melhor nos sentarmos Chizu-nee... Não sairemos daqui tão cedo...

-Asuna-san! Asuna-san! – Negi corria pelo salão abanando a mão até sua parceira. A ruiva interrompeu sua conversa com Kuu Fei imaginando que alguns pivetes não crescem.

-Hey, calma Negi!

-Que bom que te encontrei! Ah! Boa noite Ku Laosu!

-Quanta energia cebolinha! – Riu a chinesa da empolgação do pequeno professor.

-O que houve Negi?

O ruivo sorriu largamente como quem acaba de construir uma réplica da Torre Eiffel em tamanho real com palitos de fósforo.

-Consegui dar nó na gravata! – Eis a muralha da china.

-Isso é ótimo, poderá aposentar os zíperes... – Naquele momento Asuna pôde conferir a aparência do colega de quarto. Todo arrumadinho com o terno grafite perfeitamente alinhado ao corpo e sapatos brilhantes. Parecia até mais velho! Corou desviando o olhar para cima. Devia estar realmente louca por se sentir afetada pelo moleque.

-Bom trabalho, seu _plimeilo_ passo _pala _a _matulidade_! – Declarou Kuu com os punhos na cintura. Negi sentiu lágrimas em seus olhos. Sua mestra era a única que o compreendia. Que compreendia todo o significado por trás de um nó de gravata.

-Está muito elegante, Cebolinha de gozaru. – Kuu fei arrepiou finalmente sentindo a presença de Kaede logo atrás de si. Como ela conseguia esconder tão bem a energia? Mana a acompanhava armada até os dentes por debaixo do vestido tomara-que-caia.

Finalmente ao longe puderam avistar Setsuna e Konoka saindo do quarto reservado à princesa. Seus sorrisos se alargaram. Konoka estava naturalmente deslumbrante com o kimono cerimonial rosa claro e a espadachim estava à sua altura mostrando o quão bem lhe cabiam as roupas chinesas. Kazumi correu para registrar aquele momento.

-Konoka-san nunca me decepciona! – Declarou disparando flashs freneticamente.

-Mas Sakurazaki tem muito charme também... – Confessou Fumika com admiração nos olhos.

Logo que chegaram ao alcance das vistas ambas foram cercadas por toda a classe. Inclusive a representante que conseguira arrastar o menino-cão com uma série de ameaças à sua virilidade. Cumprimentos seguidos de cumprimentos. Makie, Ako e Nodoka já tinham os olhos cheios de água. Setsuna sorria envergonhada, mas não disfarçando a felicidade. Até Kaede tirar uma kunai de só-Deus-sabe-onde e desferir um ataque mortal contra a espadachim. Em um movimento rápido a Meia-Uzoku colocou-se a frente de Konoka protegendo-a com o corpo enquanto retirava um "tanto" da bainha nas costas e detia o ataque da ninja sobre sua cabeça. Todas deram um passo para trás assustadas. Kaede sorriu.

-Estava me perguntando onde estaria Yuunagi de gozaru...

Setsuna sorriu de volta arrancando a kunai da mão da desafiante em um movimento rápido de pulso. A arma ninja voou dando voltas pelo salão até cair sobre uma bandeja de carpaccios, desferindo um golpe mortal contra o frágil coração de Emiko-san que já estava abalado o suficiente. Obviamente nenhuma aluna se importou com o destino do perigosíssimo acessório ninja. Praticamente ignoravam sua capacidade de matar. Ninguém morre em Mahora afinal...

-Ela é grande demais, decidi deixá-la no quarto. Qualquer problema maior poderei invocá-la. – retirou a bainha negra do "tanto" da barra da calça e guardou a lâmina mostrando-o à Kaede. – Por garantia trouxe um "tanto". É sempre bom se precaver.

Os olhos da ninja e de Mana se estreitaram. Na bainha negra do "tanto" repousava um emblema marcado em prata norueguesa. Setsuna tratou de escondê-lo com os dedos no instante seguinte enquanto voltava a arma ao seu lugar, mas os olhos treinados das duas garotas não puderam ser enganados. Aquela era, sem dúvidas, a insígnia da tribo Uzoku.

Ao longe, encostada em uma das paredes com um de seus vestidinhos Gothic Lolita, Eva também utilizou de seus sentidos aguçados de vampiro para notar o emblema. Riu maliciosamente. Não podia tirar os olhos de Setsuna, ela sempre tinha algo novo para mostrar.

-Que bom que vieram meninas! – Konoemon avançava em seus passinhos curtos, mas ligeiros de idoso. As mãos nas costas e um sorriso simpático na face. Todas o cumprimentaram, cada uma de sua maneira peculiar. O velhinho sorriu e se virou para Konoka.

-Sua mãe já chegou Konoka-chan, traga Setsuna-kun e venha se sentar conosco. – Abriu maliciosamente um dos olhos espiando a espadachim que ficava cada vez mais pálida.

-Mamãe está aqui!? – Um grande sorriso se abriu no rosto da jovem maga enquanto sua companheira parecia prestes a desfalecer.

-K-K-Kasumi-sama... e-está...

-Vamos lá Set-chan! – Setsuna sentiu-se tremer da cabeça aos pés. Kasumi... Konoe Kasumi estava aqui... Não estava pronta para conhecer sua "sogra" de maneira tão deliberada.

-É claro que... – começou novamente o Grã-mestre. – Asuna-kun e Negi-kun podem se juntar a nós. O que acham?

Asuna pensou por um momento não sabendo se era realmente adequado se envolver em um meio tão familiar.

-Ahm... diretor... eu não sei se...

-Asuna-san! – A samurai se virou rapidamente com olhos pedintes desesperados. Sussurrou morbidamente um "por favor..." que fez a ruiva ter vontade de chorar.

-E-Está bem...

-Ótimo! Vamos lá! Divirtam-se garotas! – Konoemon seguiu na frente esperando que os jovens viessem logo atrás.

-Asuna-san, tem certeza de que é uma boa idéia?

Asuna suspirou antes de puxar Negi pela mão.

-Vamos... – Não podia deixar sua amiga na mão daquela maneira tão cruel.

-A _Matlialca_ da família Konoe heim? – Kuu fei soltou um longo assovio. – Ouvi dizer que é muito _folte._

-Tenho a impressão de que não é exatamente a força dela que assusta Setsuna... – Kazumi riu maliciosamente.

-Kuu... – Kaede se aproximou arrumando a gola da roupa chinesa da mais baixa. Tomando o cuidado de fazê-lo bem devagar. – Não dê ouvidos aos boatos. São todos mentirosos de gozaru...

A loira suspirou decepcionada.

-Quelia tanto conhecer alguém folte...

-Você não entendeu Kuu... – Mana começou sem encará-la. Os olhos estreitos na direção em que o diretor havia guiado os outros. – Kasumi-sama é ainda mais poderosa do que dizem... em mais de um sentido.

A seriedade com que Tatsumiya pronunciara aquelas palavras fez todos, inclusive Kuu Fei, sentirem um misto de excitação e medo. Nodoka levou a mão à boca ponderando.

-T-Tão poderosa assim? Então... será que Konoka-san...

"Provavelmente é ainda mais..." pensou Mana para si mesma. No instante seguinte todas decidiram apenas rezar por Setsuna e curtirem a festa. Afinal era muita comida de graça para ignorar e muitos dos parentes da princesa eram atraentes o suficiente para prender a atenção de grande parte da classe.

A jovem espadachim parecia estar se arrastando em direção à sua forca enquanto Konoemon parecia dançar todo sorridente. Era a primeira vez que conheceria a matriarca, mas já sabia de sua reputação. Seu pulso firme atua significativamente com a paz entre as associações mágicas. Seja por medo ou por respeito, nenhum grã-mestre se arrisca a começar uma rebelião.E agora, finalmente, a hanyou conheceria sua sogra... sabia que este momento chegaria, mas nada a prepararia psicologicamente. Como poderia se sentir relaxada sabendo que estava desposando a única filha da matriarca em condições tão... singulares? É realmente uma benção que não tenham descoberto que adiantaram a lua-de-mel. Emiko-san teria um treco! Dificilmente sairia viva de uma revelação como esta!

Foi então que a avistou. Não tinha dúvidas de que era ela. Sentada logo ao lado de Eishun em um rico kimono cerimonial estava Konoe Kasumi. Setsuna corou quando ela se levantou. Parecia ser tão jovem, não aparentava ter a idade necessária para ser a mãe de Konoka. Asuna e Negi também engoliram seco corando. A matriarca tinha cabelos chocolate muito leves e compridos presos em um rabo de cavalo alto. Seus olhos eram amendoados e de uma cor difícil de explicar, um tipo de cinza bastante claro. Um rosto fino e delicado com uma pele lisa e movimentos harmoniosos. Era linda. E não só linda! Tinha algo diferente. Algo que também viam em Konoka, mas não sabiam exatamente especificar o que era.

"Kono-chan vai ficar assim?" Sakurazaki se pegou pensando. Kasumi olhou para a filha e sorriu largamente. Konoka soltou a mão de Setsuna para correr em direção à mãe. "Konoe smile double Atack!" Pensaram os acompanhantes da princesa. A maga abraçou forte a matriarca que devolveu o gesto.

-Konoka! – alisou os cabelos da filha. – Há quanto tempo não te vejo...

-Senti sua falta... – Confessou a curandeira. Setsuna sorriu. Sua princesa era amada por todos, isso deixava a espadachim feliz. Já experimentara a solidão e o desprezo, jamais desejaria o mesmo para sua amada Ojou-sama.

-Kasumi... – começou o velho Konoemon quando ambas se separaram. – Estes são os companheiros de quarto de Konoka-chan. Kagurazaka Asuna e...

-Negi Springfield, filho do Thousand Master... – sorriu terminando a frase do pai. – É um prazer conhecê-los, por favor sentem-se conosco.

Ambos se admiraram. "Ela é tão gentil..." pensaram em completo êxtase. A matriarca passava um sentimento realmente agradável a todos. Enquanto Asuna e o pequeno professor se sentavam, Setsuna congelou. Olhou de soslaio para o velho que parecia rir de sua cara enquanto se posicionava em seu lugar a mesa. Quer dizer que Konoemon não iria facilitar este momento tão delicado para a pobre espadachim apresentando-a corretamente? Quer dizer que aquele esclerosado fazia questão de tornar tudo o mais traumático possível? Por um momento a hanyou começara a duvidar que o diretor geral estivesse realmente do lado delas.

Konoka estendeu a mão para Setsuna que hesitou por um momento antes de se aproximar e aceitar o gesto entrando no território da Matriarca. Kasumi sorriu ainda mais.

-Setsuna... da última vez que te vi ainda era somente uma criança. Superou minhas expectativas, ficou ainda mais bonita do que eu previra.

A espadachim corou desviando o olhar.

-O-Obrigada Kasumi-sama...

Kasumi olhou para Konoka com carinho.

-Será que eu posso conversar por um momento com sua noiva?

-Promete devolver depois?

Arrancou uma risada genuína da mãe.

-Com todos os pedacinhos.

A maga sorriu mais uma vez antes de beijar Setsuna no rosto. Dirigiu-lhe um olhar tranqüilizador e foi se sentar. Apesar dos carinhos da namorada, a espadachim ainda parecia prestes a desmoronar. A matriarca percebeu isso, percebera desde o começo todo o desconforto da morena. Riu para descontrair.

-Acalme-se Setsuna-chan, não vou te passar um sermão!

-M-Mas... – Ela parecia nervosa demais para acreditar. Kasumi passou as costas da mão de leve pelo rosto da espadachim que não pode evitar notar o quanto a maciez e a textura eram parecidas com as de Konoka.

-Você a ama de verdade. Essa é a única coisa que importa para mim. Minha filha só será feliz ao seu lado. – Fez uma pausa antes de continuar. Sempre mantendo a expressão leve notando que a garota começava a se acalmar. – Quero que você preste muita atenção no que vou te dizer agora. Seu sangue Uzoku... não é uma maldição. Pare de encará-lo como tal.

-Por que diz isso Kasumi-sama? – Se atreveu a perguntar.

-Porque um espadachim shinmei não tem a força necessária para proteger minha filha, um Uzoku é poderoso, mas um youkai cedo ou tarde coloca a sede de batalhas acima daqueles que ama. Só você pode proteger Konoka, mas precisará do sangue Uzoku. Aceite sua mestiçagem. Mais que isso, tenha orgulho dela. É o único pedido que lhe faço.

Setsuna abaixou o olhar. Como poderia sentir orgulho? Kasumi sabia que era um pedido difícil de fazer, mas que a espadachim certamente compreenderia um dia. A força da elite Uzoku cintilava no olhar daquela jovem aparentemente frágil, aquele aspecto selvagem, mas inocente certamente foi uma das características que roubaram o coração de sua filha. Konoka tinha bom gosto afinal. Decidiu dar a conversa por encerrada e chamou a morena para acompanhá-la até a mesa.

A hanyou sentou-se ao lado da namorada na mesa redonda. Estrategicamente de frente para os pais da garota e Emiko-san. Era realmente muita sorte. Ou quem sabe havia o dedo de um certo diretor naquela trama. Afinal foi o velho quem guiou cada um até a mesa. Konoka inclinou-se para falar perto do ouvido da namorada enquanto entrelaçava seus dedos com os dela por debaixo da mesa.

-O que mamãe queria?

A espadachim sorriu para acalmar a namorada.

-Me parabenizar... Kasumi-sama é uma ótima pessoa, é uma honra conhecer a matriarca dos Konoe...

-Mas o que está dizendo Setsuna-chan? Você já é da família. – Declarou a "matriarca dos Konoe" sendo devidamente apoiada por seu marido.

-Não precisa ser tão formal conosco Setsuna-kun.

-Há! Isso vai levar bastante tempo Eishun-san! Konoka levou anos para fazê-la abandonar o "Ojou-sama"! – Asuna declarou, já se sentindo completamente a vontade depois de uma batida de pêssego com um teor baixíssimo de álcool. Todos riram do comentário. E pouco a pouco a conversa fluía. A espadachim também começara a se soltar. Não era má idéia deixar-se acolher.

Emiko-san, porém, não soltou nenhum ruído. Permanecia somente observando tudo ao seu redor tentando inutilmente não se sentir incomodada com toda essa aceitação de algo tão... inaceitável! Estava tão abalada que nem sequer conseguia pensar com clareza, quanto mais formar uma frase decente. Kasumi reparou no desconforto da mais velha sentada ao seu lado e rapidamente ligou causa a conseqüência. Era de se esperar que alguém tão tradicionalista não se sentisse satisfeita com as condições de gênero apresentadas. Decidiu arriscar um diálogo.

-Setsuna-chan é uma ótima garota, não é? Emiko-san?

Emiko deu um pulo da cadeira com a voz da matriarca dirigida a ela. Corou violentamente.

-S-Sim minha senhora. É uma moça muito disciplinada e sem dúvidas muito bonita... – "Se ao menos não fosse a NOIVA de Konoka-hime..." Pensou.

-Konoka parece mais feliz do que nunca ao lado dela... – Observou a filha limpar o rosto da espadachim que fora atingido pelo molho do prato de Negi. O pobre professor estava perdendo humilhantemente uma luta contra seu filé até Asuna decidir ajudá-lo.

A chefe das empregadas também notara a felicidade da maga. E aquilo de alguma forma a consolava e frustrava. Era confortante ver a princesa tão alegre, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia que a "mancha" no lençol branco dos Konoe era inevitável. Oh mundo cruel...

-Sabe Emiko-san... Não poderia ser mais perfeito do que isso...

A senhora sentiu um frio na espinha. Como assim? Onde exatamente Kasumi-sama conseguia enxergar a perfeição em algo tão... tão... esta realmente difícil encontrar um termo que preste...

-O que quer dizer, minha senhora?

-Estou me referindo à tradição...

A tradição? A tradição está prestes a ser arruinada! Pisoteada! Jogada aos leões! Torturada até a morte sem piedade! O mundo é tão injusto...

-Tradição?

-Sim... a tradição da família... – A expressão no rosto de Emiko era cômica demais para se descrever. Completamente estupefata imaginando se tanta responsabilidade não tirara a sanidade de sua senhora. Kasumi só fez notar a confusão da subordinada e piscar em conclusão. – Um Konoe só se casa com quem ama. Um companheiro de fachada é inaceitável.

Os olhos de Emiko brilharam. Oh sim... a tradição...

-O que faz aqui em cima?

E há metros acima da cabeça de todos estavam Kuu Fei e Kaede. Caminhando pelas grandes barras de ferro que sustentavam o ginásio. Kuu agachava-se como se tentasse enxergar ao longe.

-_Quelia _ver a _Matlialca_, mas ela ainda está muito longe...

Kaede riu sentando-se na armação.

-Não seria mais fácil vê-la lá de baixo de gozaru?

-Não _quelia _que me notassem.

A ninja sorriu e se levantou somente para se agachar ao lado da loira e olhar na mesma direção. Kuu Fei começou a se sentir incomodada pela presença tão próxima da outra ao seu lado. Simplesmente não conseguia mais se concentrar em seu objetivo. Depois de alguns minutos aquilo se tornou insuportável.

-O que está fazendo, Kaede?

-Observando de gozaru...

-Está me _atlapalhando..._

-Hm? – Virou-se para a chinesa inocentemente. – Por que?

Kuu corou não dizendo nada. A ninja se aproveitou deste momento para roubar-lhe um beijo. A chinesa novamente não ofereceu resistência. Kaede forçou passagem entre seus lábios para aprofundar o ato. Avançou com o corpo fazendo a menor cair sentada. Beijou-lhe o pescoço enquanto desabotoava os primeiros laços da blusa chinesa. Diferentemente de Konoka, a ninja aproveitou o momento em que arrumava a roupa da loira para estudar a dinâmica do laço, assim, não teve grandes dificuldades. Escorregou a mão por dentro do tecido acariciando um dos seios da chinesa por cima da lingerie.

-_E-Espele..._ Kaede... _Pale... _– A ninja obedeceu ainda sorrindo. Frente ao rosto sorridente Kuu simplesmente esqueceu o que ia falar. Fez uma cara irritada enquanto corava. Odiava como ficava vulnerável perto da mais alta. –O-O que está fazendo?

-Hm? Fazendo amor com você... como já fizemos antes de gozaru... – continuava sorrindo. Sua pequena estava perguntando o óbvio, então era óbvio que não era exatamente isto que queria perguntar.

-P-Por que? – Encarou Kaede profundamente com seriedade. Pare de sorrir! É sério!

-Você não gosta? – Perguntou voltando a beijar perto do lóbulo da orelha da loira. Kuu Fei sentiu cada pêlo de seu corpo arrepiar. – Achei que gostasse tanto quanto eu de gozaru...

-N-não é isso... – a ninja voltou a beijá-la segurando-a pelo pulso. A mestra amolecera. Deixou-se deitar sobre a enorme viga de metal. Kaede deslizou uma das mãos pelo ventre descoberto da lutadora que não conteve um gemido baixo de satisfação. Desistiu. Jamais conseguiria resistir tempo o suficiente para manter uma conversa civilizada com Kaede. Se entregaria a ela de novo e provavelmente da próxima vez. Deveria simplesmente aceitar o fato de que sempre seria um brinquedo para a ninja.

-Kuu... – A loira abriu os olhos. – Ninguém além de mim pode te tocar assim, entendeu?

A chinesa ficou em silêncio virando o rosto emburrada. Não queria simplesmente admitir para a morena coisas românticas do tipo "jamais permitiria que outra pessoa além de você me tocasse desta forma". A ninja não se importava mesmo. Kaede só se divertia com ela. E ainda assim Kuu não conseguia deixar de amá-la. Amava tanto que preferia ser usada a simplesmente não receber afeto.

-Só devemos nos entregar a quem amamos de gozaru...

-Eu te amo... - sussurrou sem encará-la. Mal acreditava que estava dizendo aquilo. Agora sim Kaede teria total controle sobre ela. – E você?

A ninja sorriu.

-Era isso que estava te afligindo?

-Não precisa responder se não quiser. – Respondeu malcriadamente.

Kaede riu e sussurrou "eu te amo" em chinês no ouvido da jovem. Kuu tremeu, mas logo recuperou a expressão séria. Levantou o corpo se apoiando nos cotovelos e encarou a mais alta.

-De verdade?

A outra nada disse. Somente concordou com a cabeça. E então, pela primeira vez, Kuu Fei se debruçou na direção da ninja e beijou-a.

**Continua...**

**Tenho a impressão de que este ficou um pouco mais comprido (risos)**

**Obrigada por lerem até aqui pessoal! Até a próxima!**

**E não se esqueçam de dar atenção ao botãzinho roxo... Ele brigou com a namorada, tadenho... (com "E" mesmo)**

**Jya! (acenando)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yo Minna!**

**Mamãe, mamãe! Estou no prazoooo! (joga confete)**

**Vejamos, são exatamente 14:11hs do dia 7 de janeiro e ontem eu passei absolutamente a noite TODA escrevendo dois capítulos! Mais de 20 páginas mano! Depois quase desmaiei no teclado, mas valeu a pena...**

**Este capítulo é fruto direto da minha super caneca de café forte e o próximo também. Para os amantes dos casais coadjuvantes teremos Ako e Yuuna! Espero que gostem.**

**Além disso, mais Konoka e Setsuna e o aparecimento significativo de Evangeline e Chachamaru. Daqui para frente elas devem aparecer mais. Kasumi-sama prosseguindo com sua participação e Emiko-san ocupada demais administrando a festa para dar o ar da graça, mas ela voltará. Este capítulo é o Prólogo da confusão, espero que apesar de drogada de cafeína eu tenha feito um bom trabalho.**

**Peço desculpas, mas estou tonta de sono. Por agora vou somente colocar os nomes dos leitores que comentaram. Amanhã talvez edite o capítulo e coloque as respostas. Me desculpem. Eu sei que é muito importante que eu ao menos demonstre individualmente o quanto fiquei feliz com cada comentário, mas não acho que algo realmente produtivo possa ser espremido de minha mente neste momento. Ainda assim eu li todos! Eles estavam grandes e tããããoooo cheios de energia positiva! Obrigada mesmo pessoal! Foi graças a cada comentário que eu consegui passar por minha maratona em frente ao pc! (cai morta)**

**Portanto muito obrigada a cada um que, com seu apoio e carinho, tornou minha mente propensa a resistir a falta de sono e produzir em tempo recorde. ARIGATOU DO FUNDO DO KOKORO PARA : Nica-chan **(Novamente a primeira a comentar! Valeu pelo carinho!) **Carol Aka-neko **(Vejamos o que Yuuna nos reserva para este capítulo... Arigatou!) **Gabi-chan **(Obrigada pelos chocolates e capucinos! Mas acho que vou precisar entrar em abstinência de cafeína... Sankyuu, beijos!) **Lílian Kate Mazaki **(Mano do céu, o que foi o capítulo 20! ADOREI! "Patricinha mais linda do mundo" muito fofo! Passarei no blog para comentar logo depois que postar! Arigatou por todo o apoio! Saiba que também terá sempre o meu!) ** Mitsuki-chan **(Pobre Emiko-san... mas alguém tem de se sacrificar pelo bem do casal principal (risos) Sankyuu pelo carinho! Até a próxima!) **NattyEvans ** (Eu não odeio você, Otome! Valeu por comentar, estou terminando o seu hentai. Uke-Milk mandou beijos!) **Lukas **(Yo! Obrigada como sempre pelo apoio! Comentarei sobre o live nas observações lá embaixo, sempre que quiser minha opinião pode pedir! Beijos!) **Vanessa **(O botãozinho roxo e minha inspiração agradecem toda a compaixão e carinho de vocês, Obrigada como sempre por me apoiar, Vanessa, até o próximo capítulo!) **Konoka, Set-chan e Saname **(Arigatou pela empolgação! Espero que gostem do capítulo! Beijos!)

**E no final eu tirei forças de "não sei onde" para escrever um pouco (risos). Vocês merecem, com certeza. Aliás, merecem bem mais do que isso.**

**Ok, vamos a algumas observações sobre o capítulo passado. Percebi que consegui conquistar algumas pessoas com Kuu e Kaede. Fiquei feliz, foi uma vitória para mim conseguir passar minha concepção do relacionamento destas personagens para vocês. Ainda bem que tenho leitores fofos, cultos e de mente aberta. Sobre um futuro hentai Ako e Yuuna... pouco provável... Acho que quebraria o ritmo da história colocar um hentai delas. Sem contar que tudo teria de acontecer ainda mais rápido do que com Setsuna e Konoka, o que seria muito estranho considerando a personalidade de Ako. Yuuna talvez acelerasse as coisas, mas ainda assim optei por deixar para um próximo trabalho. Espero que não fiquem decepcionados.**

**Kasumi-san ganhou rapidamente um punhado de fãs! Eu também gosto da personalidade dela, mas confesso que é uma personagem perigosa. Seu ar onipotente às vezes ofusca os personagens. Além disso todos os desafios que bolo para ela parecem simplesmente... fáceis de se resolver... É realmente uma personagem complicado com o qual tenho de tomar muito cuidado para não pecar. Qualquer coisa puxões de orelhas são bem vindos.**

**Quanto a família de Setsuna, nesta fic teremos somente um breve vislumbre de como seriam, mas não pretendo mostrá-los abertamente. Estou guardando esta idéia para minha próxima fic que deverá ser uma continuação desta. Espero que tenham paciência e me suportem até lá!**

**Bem, Lukas me motivou a rever alguns episódios do live de Sailor Moon. Eu admito que não sou a maior fã do live por alguns motivos bastante simples. Primeiro porque lives japoneses sempre me decepcionam, tanto na escolha dos atores como no enredo e nos efeitos especiais. O personagem não pode pegar um caneta que já ouvimos um "vushhh". E até engraçado de se assistir. Segundo porque o musical de Sailor Moon consegue ser infinitamente melhor que o live. Em especial o último elenco em Shin Kaguya Shima Densetsu. Os atores eram muito bons e estavam muito próximos dos personagens tanto em aparência quanto em personalidade. As perucas eram bastante realistas o que me fazia ponderar : "Qual, raios, é o problema de as usarem na TV?". E acima de tudo, o live de Sailor Moon não tem Haruka e Michiru! Um pecado! Sei que muita gente é fã do Live, eu respeito isso, aliás, problema nenhum! Ele é divertido mesmo! Quanto a Minako e Rei... eu não consegui exatamente captar um clima de romance no ar... Admito que algumas cenas podem ser interpretadas para este lado, mas fico confusa pensando se foi de propósito ou se simplesmente saiu assim. Nada que me faça exclamar "Uow! Yuri!". Acho que deveriam fazer um novo live! Importar Nakayama Akiko e Ooyama Takayo do musical e mostrar o que realmente pode ser Yuri! (risada maligna) é bom sonhar... Takagi Nao, Asami Yuhka... Amo vocês também... (manda beijo).**

**Vamos a fic!**

-Hey vovó vampira! Você viu quantos magos poderosos tem por aki!? – Kotarou correu em direção à mesa da maga. Sorria como um filhote retardado, ensaiando poses de batalha para intimidar os "magos poderosos" que estavam mais preocupados com suas rodelas de salame do que com o youkai metido a valentão.

-Suma, vira-lata fedorento! – Respondeu Evangeline com seu humor habitual.

-São poderosos, mas são muito gentis também. – Nodoka sorriu.

-Honya-chan já foi conferir as gentilezas? – Asakura soltou um longo assovio. – Quem diria... sabem o que dizem das quietinhas...

-N-Não! Não foi isso q-que eu quis dizer! E-Eu s-s-só... – Negou desesperadamente como se fosse acusada de homicídio. Asakura passou o braço pelos ombros da bibliotecária sorrindo marotamente.

-Calma, calma! Eu já entendi.

Eva suspirou encarando-as severamente.

-Acham mesmo que está tudo cor-de-rosa, suas idiotas? – Agradável como sempre...

-Mou! Relaxe um pouco Eva!

-Cale a boca paparazzi de cupins! Vocês não têm sequer consciência da gravidade da situação! Mas quem sabe se admitirem sua própria ignorância eu possa fazer o favor de explicar.

-Mas que língua heim... – Kotarou fez uma careta, como se tivesse toda a moral do mundo.

-A mestra somente está preocupada com Konoka-san e Setsuna-san. – Chachamaru explicou calmamente. Eva corou batendo o pé no chão.

-Pare de falar besteiras! Aquelas duas não me interessam! A inocência deles é que me irrita! – Parou por um momento respirando fundo. Abriu os olhos com um olhar sério e começou friamente. – Olhem para a mesa atrás de vocês...

Em sincronismo barulhento, todas se viraram escandalosamente. Eva arrepiou.

-Sejam discretas!

Yue observou três jovens garotos sentados a mesa com um casal que pareciam ser seus pais. Comiam o luxuoso buffet como se mastigassem feno, mas mantinham a aparência nobre. Certamente não estavam sorrindo como um Konoe saudável, mas nunca se sabe... podiam estar com uma virose ou coisa assim...

-Certamente fogem ao padrão... – Concluiu a Baka Black.

Evangeline bufou antes de continuar.

-Serão o principal problema. Aquele velho calvo é Konoe Koizumi...

-Todos os membros da família têm nomes que começam com "K"? – Observou o menino-cão.

-As estatísticas mostram que em média 97,4 dos descendentes desde os registros mais antigos têm nomes que começam com a letra "K", aparentemente não é uma regra ou uma tradição, trata-se apenas de uma questão de estética pessoal. – Chachamaru respondeu.

-Ah... ok... O-Obrigado.

-Koizumi é o Grã-mestre de Chugoku. Aquele sentado à sua direita é seu primeiro filho. Há alguns meses o velho apresentou-o como um pretendente à herdeira. – Eva riu com escárnio. – A velha história de querer assumir o poder promovendo um casamento por não ser forte o suficiente para consegui-lo a força...

-Isso é tão batido que nem merece uma nota de rodapé no jornal de segunda... – Declarou a jornalista.

-Mas Konoka-san recusou... não é? – A pequena bibliotecária parecia interessada naquele conto-de-fadas.

-O que você acha?

-Há! O Velhote deve ter comido seu chapéu de raiva por saber que a herdeira preferiu uma mulher meio-youkai a seu filhote que fede a xampu! – Obviamente para Kotarou tudo era diversão, e quanto mais sangue melhor. Eva não falou mais nada depois daquilo. Continuou a beber seu suco com uma expressão irritada. Kotarou foi atrás de alguma carne que acalmasse seu estômago e cada uma seguiu seu próprio raciocínio. Não era certo que um grupo tão pequeno causasse problemas. Certamente a influência da matriarca e o apoio de meia-dúzia de magos poderosos iria cuidar para que tudo seguisse em paz. Ainda assim não era uma boa idéia abaixar a guarda. Não antes de assaltar o buffet...

Ako observava enquanto Makie e as gêmeas promoviam um show de acrobacias ninjas e fitas para um pequeno grupo de influentes magos que se reuniu em torno delas. Enquanto isso o trio de líderes de torcida selecionavam os melhores do rebanho de jovens atraentes e os assediavam a maneira inocente delas. Chisame Hasegawa observava tudo de braços cruzados resistindo ao impulso de mostrar àquelas amadoras como fazer um verdadeiro show de talentos e seduzir os pobres garotos ao mesmo tempo e com uma eficácia testada e comprovada.

Yuuna teve de procurar por alguns minutos, mas finalmente avistou Ako entre a multidão que se aglomerava para assistir as divertidas alunas de Konoemon, ainda mais agora que Zazie se juntou a elas, promovendo um espetáculo à parte. A morena desviou de um dos pombos desembestados que voaram das mangas da colega e finalmente alcançou a aprendiz de enfermeira. Tocou em seu ombro com um sentimento de alívio por ter chegado até lá.

-Hey Ako!

A garota congelou ao ouvir aquela voz. Virou-se assustada.

-Y-Yuuna!

-Um grande show, não? Os Konoe parecem estar gostando bastante... – Comentou enquanto o grupo aplaudia uma acrobacia conjunta das gêmeas através do arco de Makie. Todas felizes por chamarem a atenção.

-É não é? – respondeu sem encará-la.

Yuuna intensificou seu olhar sobre a colega. Ela estava estranha. Ako se desesperou mais ainda. Não conseguia mais agir naturalmente perto da morena. Ela estava começando a despertar sentimentos novos na jogadora e aquilo a assustava. Começou a correr os olhos pelo salão em busca de uma rota de fuga.

-E-Eu acho que vou pegar algo para beber! – E começou a se mover entre as pessoas até deixar a amiga para trás. Akashi a seguiu. Era como se seu maior medo estivesse se realizando. A jovem a estava evitando... talvez aquele beijo roubado tenha sido um erro, afinal. E agora a morena corria o risco de perdê-la. Mas não perderia sem lutar.

-Ako! Espere!

A pequena pegou uma das taças da bandeja de um garçom exatamente no momento em que Yuuna se aproximou.

-O-o que foi?

-E-Eu... Eu... – Pensou rápido e pegou uma das taças violentamente. – Estava com sede também.

Ako a encarou confusa.

-Senhorita... – O garçom começou, delicadamente. – Esta taça está vazia...

Pegou-a da mão de Yuuna e a trocou por uma cheia.

-Aqui está. – Sorriu como fora instruído a fazer. A morena corou por sua humilhante distração.

-Ah, O-obrigada...

Ako se virou em silêncio preparando-se para fugir mais uma vez.

-Para onde vai?

-Vou... ahm... ao banheiro... – E apertou o passo sem nem ao menos saber para aonde ia. Yuuna a seguiu, determinada a contornar a desagradável situação. Ambas cruzaram a pista de dança aonde vários casais Konoe sorridentes e apaixonados dançavam ao som da banda.

-Espere! Ako! Espere! – Gritava, sem sucesso. A amiga parecia ignorar suas palavras. E ignorava mesmo. Esforçava-se para ignorá-las. Estava envergonhada, abalada, completamente confusa. Não era o momento apropriado para encarar logo a fonte de tanta confusão. – Ako! – Finalmente a morena a alcançou. Segurou-a pelo pulso perto de um pilar. Izumi não se virou.

-Por que está me evitando? – Ambas estavam ofegantes da perseguição, mas Yuuna carregava um olhar decidido e uma expressão séria no rosto. Segurava o pulso da garota de maneira firme, mas delicada ao mesmo tempo.

-Não estou te evitando... – disse em um fio de voz quase inaudível naquele meio barulhento.

-Olhe para mim... – Não se mexeu. – Ako... olhe para mim... – Yuuna repetiu com mais firmeza. Desta vez a pequena se virou, mas manteve o olhar baixo. Não conseguia encará-la. – O que houve? – Perguntou preocupada.

-Não é nada, Yuuna.

-Isso tudo é pelo que aconteceu no corredor?

A enfermeira permaneceu em silêncio. Sim, aquela evidência incontestável das segundas intenções de Akashi com certeza foi o estopim para que sua cabeça começasse a dar voltas e suas emoções se revirassem de maneira angustiante, mas não foi ali que tudo começou. Não sabia especificamente quando, mas fazia mais tempo, muito mais tempo.

-Olhe para mim... – pediu novamente. Ako levantou a cabeça se esforçando para manter o olhar sobre os olhos castanhos da morena, mas aquilo só servia para fazer seu coração bater ainda mais rápido. – Não vou pedir desculpas. Mesmo que você decida se afastar de mim... eu não vou pedir desculpas.

A cabeça da menor começou a dar voltas. O olhar de Akashi era decidido, firme, ela se sentia acuada frente a todos os efeitos fulminantes daquele olhar.

-Não me arrependo Ako, eu quis aquilo.

Foi o suficiente para a garota arrepiar da cabeça aos pés. Se pegou inexplicavelmente encarando os lábios da outra. O que era aquele sentimento? Por que derrepente sentiu um desejo tão grande tomar conta de todo o seu corpo? Yuuna segurou em seu queixo fazendo-a levantar o rosto mais uma vez.

-E você sabe que sou ambiciosa. Eu quero mais. – Inclinou-se para frente atenta a todos os movimentos da enfermeira. – Quero tudo que você puder me dar...

Ako não recuou. Apesar de toda a confusão e desespero, não conseguiu se mover. Aquilo não era certo! Mas aquilo era... o que ela queria também... Não conseguiu se mover porque não queria se mover. Sentiu seu coração batendo forte contra o peito. Estava tensa. E ficava ainda mais tensa enquanto a distância entre elas diminuía. Quando estavam a centímetros de distância, porém, Ako sentiu a respiração da outra bater contra a pele de seu rosto e subitamente não havia mais incertezas. Naquele momento nenhuma moral ou dúvida a atingia. Naquele momento ela estava exatamente aonde sabia que queria estar. Yuuna sentiu a companheira relaxar e viu que era o momento de trazê-la para perto. Enlaçou sua cintura e calmamente tocou nos lábios da outra. Degustou-os calmamente querendo memorizar sua textura caso a enfermeira fugisse logo depois. Mas isso não aconteceu. Pelo contrário. Ako entreabriu os lábios, soltou a taça de vinho de qualquer maneira sobre uma mesa vazia e puxou a morena pela nuca, aprofundando o beijo. Suspirou sentindo a taça da jogadora apertada em suas costas, impedindo-a de se afastar. Gostava daquilo. A personalidade dominante e segura de si de Yuuna a atraía. Eram qualidades que a enfermeira admirava exatamente por não as possuir.

Minutos depois era inevitável que se separassem. A música acabara assim como o fôlego e entre os aplausos da platéia ambas se encararam com sentimentos finalmente similares estampados nos olhos. Ako começou a sentir todo o pudor voltar com força total. Suas bochechas avermelharam tanto que era como se vapor saísse de suas orelhas. Escondeu o rosto perto do pescoço da morena sem dizer nada. Yuuna a abraçou com cuidado e com um sorriso no rosto.

-Acabo de ganhar a noite.

O comentário fez a mais baixa tremer de vergonha. Afastou-se abruptamente.

-E-Eu... Eu... Tenho que ir ao banheiro!

Abaixou a cabeça olhando fixamente para o chão.

-Quer companhia? –Yuuna sorriu ainda mais.

-N-não, obrigada...

-Nos vemos mais tarde?

Ako levantou os olhos ainda com o rosto baixo. Espiou o largo sorriso de Yuuna que parecia ter simplesmente ganhado sozinha em todas as loterias do país. Era tão importante assim para ela?

-Sim... – Respondeu sem encará-la. – nos vemos mais tarde. – e correu para os banheiros. Yuuna a acompanhou com os olhos até que esta sumisse de vista. Depois levantou a taça que a enfermeira deixara cair sobre a mesa. Sorriu para a mancha que se formara sobre a toalha branca. Sorriu da maneira Akashi de sorrir. Como se premeditasse um delicioso futuro.

**Ok, admito que Yuuna e Ako saíram do meu controle. Quando abri os olhos elas já haviam feito tudo isso.**

-Então Setsuna-chan é sua Ministra Magi, Konoka?

-Já faz algum tempo. – a maga sorriu à mãe.

-Mou! Konoka tentava convencê-la desde o ginásio! Tudo isto já estava virando uma novela! Só mesmo Eva para conseguir algum avanço.

Negi suou frio lembrando-se dos modos delicados da mestra.

-M-Mas finalmente o pacto foi realizado...

Setsuna ouvia em silêncio, um tanto encabulada pelo tema. Tateou levemente o bolso da calça preta sentindo o volume da carta de pacto que carregava sempre consigo.

-E o mais legal é que minha carta com Set-chan é diferente da primeira.

-Pri... meira? – Indagou-se Kasumi. Eishun sorriu explicando.

-Setsuna-kun fez um pacto com Negi-kun há alguns anos...

A matriarca levantou as sobrancelhas. A samurai começou a se justificar desesperadamente enquanto balançava a cabeça que parecia prestes a sair do lugar.

-N-Não é o que está pensando Kasumi-sama! Foi um caso de extrema necessidade!

-Claro, estávamos detonando mais de cem youkais para salvarmos Konoka! – Asuna cruzou os braços, orgulhosa. Obviamente omitindo o fato da ausência de sua lingerie na ocasião. Kasumi sorriu. Já tinha consciência do incidente. Tudo lhe fora cuidadosamente relatado por seu marido na época.

-Posso ver as cartas?

Negi procurou rapidamente no bolso de seu casaco colocando a dele logo ao lado da de Konoka. A Matriarca analisou-as por um instante parecendo satisfeita.

-A essência não sofreu modificações, o que já era de se esperar. Somente o título e a imagem se alteraram. – Kasumi sabia que aquelas eram as características que sofriam influência direta de ambas as partes. Para Negi, Setsuna era definida como uma espadachim, uma _"gladiaria". _O _"alata" _ainda não era de sua consciência, mas a carta buscou esta característica em Setsuna para complementar o título. A imagem era um reflexo direto desta nomenclatura. Não era de se espantar que, para Konoka, a samurai fosse mais do que uma espadachim. Uma _"Patronus". "Mestitia Patronus" _ou "Guardiã Mestiça". Suspirou satisfeita. Adequado.

-Setsuna-san ficou bem mais sexy na segunda carta... – Observou Asuna sorrindo maliciosamente para Konoka.

-Asuna-san! – Setsuna não parecia realmente confortável com as insinuações da ruiva.

-É... bem... deve ter sido a idade... – justificou a maga, sorrindo de volta à amiga. Claro... a puberdade faz maravilhas...

-E o Pacto já é definitivo? – Perguntou a matriarca inocentemente enquanto devolvia as cartas. Setsuna gelou.

-É... ahm... bem... e-eu não...

-Set-chan, vamos lá fora um pouco? – Konoka praticamente ordenou pegando a companheira pelo pulso.

-K-Kono-chan!

Sorriu simpaticamente para todos na mesa enquanto arrastava Setsuna para a porta lateral. Foi a solução mais rápida e funcional que encontrara.

-Um fuga relâmpago de amantes... – Pensou Asuna. Não era a Espanha, mas o que importa é a companhia.

-Eishun-sama... – Negi começou. – Como se realiza um pacto definitivo?

O grã-mestre sorriu para o mais novo, mas se manteve em silêncio.

-N-Não me diga que... – Asuna já pensava mil perversões. Este tipo de coisa não era comum entre os magos dos contos de fadas! – Meu Deus...

-O que? Como é? – O pequeno professor estava curioso.

-Você não tem idade para saber... – A ruiva respondeu, simplesmente.

-Ora, pare com isso Eishun! – Kasumi bronqueou. – Não é como está pensando Asuna-san. – A garota dos sininhos se sentiu aliviada. Já estava descartando a idéia de ser a parceira definitiva de Negi... bem... ainda não havia descartado completamente, mas descartaria depois de refletir seriamente sobre o assunto. Isso mesmo... depois de pensar bastante e concluir que só via Negi como seu irmãozinho, ela desistiria. Não faria o pacto. Não faria... certo?

-Não há exatamente uma maneira de se firmar um pacto definitivo. Eles simplesmente acontecem a partir de um pacto temporário. – O grã-mestre de Kansai explicou.

–A partir do momento em que se reconhece um pacto definitivo as cartas temporárias deixam de funcionar. –Terminou o velho Konoemon enquanto limpava a sopa de sua barba. – Seu pai, por exemplo, nunca firmou um pacto definitivo. Até hoje seus parceiros temporários utilizam as cartas.

-E qual é o método de seleção da carta? - O bretão anotava tudo mentalmente. Era empolgante aprender tanto com magos tão poderosos e experientes. Kasumi sorriu ao pequeno.

-Ninguém sabe... – Apoiou o rosto em uma das mãos se debruçando sobre a mesa. – Destino talvez...

-Ou um acontecimento significativo. Um momento em que ambos se assumem como parceiros vitalícios um do outro. – Eishun discretamente lançou um olhar para a esposa, que curvou os lábios em satisfação. Asuna e Negi não perderam aquele momento terno. Era realmente tocante, tanto que os deixou encabulados. Será que o grã-mestre e a matriarca eram parceiros, afinal?

-Que tipo de acontecimento? – A curiosidade de um jovem não tem limites.

-Sobre isto Negi-kun... – Konoemon endireitou as costas e sorriu de maneira travessa. – Asuna-kun poderá te esclarecer.

O professor encarou sua parceira inocentemente. Asuna começou a corar olhando para o rosto do mago. Sua imaginação trabalhou para criar as mais pervertidas imagens nos mais inusitados lugares. A jovem reverteu todo seu embaraço em um ato primitivo, violento e cruel. Bateu com a palma da mão na nuca de Negi que quase enterrou o rosto em seu prato.

-Já disse que não tem idade para saber!

Konoka respirou fundo. Era um alívio estar em um lugar quieto e vazio. A atmosfera das festas nunca a agradou. Sentiu sua companheira aproximar-se.

-Tudo bem sairmos assim?

A maga sorriu.

-Vamos sobreviver... – Sentou-se em uma mureta puxando a espadachim para perto. – E Emiko-san também.

Realmente, não estavam simplesmente cumprindo com seus desejos de ficarem sozinhas, estavam também zelando pela saúde de Emiko que certamente sofreria um derrame se soubesse que sua Konoka-hime... bem... realizara um "pacto definitivo" com a meia-uzoku antes do casamento e antes do noivado. Eram verdadeiras santas por pouparem a senhora de um ataque cardíaco fulminante. Portanto tinham créditos para pecarem o quanto quisessem pelo resto da semana.

Setsuna sorriu ternamente sentando-se ao lado da namorada. A maga descansou o rosto no ombro da hanyou que a abraçou pelos ombros. Konoka começou a brincar distraidamente com os dedos de Sakurazaki, pensando no quão linda ela estava. Os cabelos presos de maneira diferente chamaram sua atenção. A deixava mais séria, mais... provocante. Não resistiu. Virou-se devagar e beijou-a no rosto com carinho. Setsuna se viu novamente rodeada pela atmosfera anestesiante. Corou de leve virando-se para encarar a parceira tão próxima.

-Seus pais podem nos ver... – Sussurrou.

-Melhor fazer valer o embaraço então... – Respondeu aproximando-se. A hanyou não hesitou. Anulou ela mesma a distância que as separava capturando os lábios da Konoe. No instante seguinte aprofundou o beijo invadindo a boca da maga. Sentia falta de beijar sua Ojou-sama. Estava redescobrindo seus lábios macios e o gosto de sua saliva. Jamais se cansaria daquilo. Continuou beijando-a calmamente, levantou a mão para acariciar seu rosto sentindo-a enlaçar sua nuca. Os olhos fechados intensificando os outros sentidos. Em especial o tato que parecia reagir de maneira cada vez mais intensa aos toques leves da curandeira.

Afastaram-se por um momento. Somente o tempo de trocarem um breve olhar. Um olhar que dizia claramente "não pare agora". Jamais contrariariam uma ordem tão clara e honesta. Voltaram a saciar suas vontades egoístas uma na outra. Konoka gemeu de leve quando um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha. Setsuna adorava ouvi-la gemer de satisfação. Ainda mais quando ela era a culpada. Sorriu encostando sua testa na da Konoe que devolveu o gesto.

-Não fomos pegas afinal...

-Então podemos... – Konoka começou um tanto envergonhada enquanto a expressão de Setsuna se tornava cômica. – ...continuar até sermos... né? – Sorriu.

A samurai não pôde evitar rir da proposta antes de debruçar-se para roubar um rápido beijo da princesa. Afastou-se com uma expressão satisfeita.

-Podemos. – A maga cedeu ao magnetismo do sorriso da hanyou e se aproximou para encostar seus lábios nos dela. A espadachim relaxou segundos depois do contato súbito. Ficaram algum tempo daquela maneira, sem aprofundarem o beijo, mas sentindo a presença forte uma da outra até se separarem. Setsuna corou encarando o rosto da Konoe. Tão linda...

-Setsuna-san! Konoka-hime! É melhor entrarem! – Emiko surgiu na porta chamando pela dupla. Ficou espantada ao perceber que já não se sentia tão frustrada por vê-las de mãos dadas. A espadachim congelou ao imaginar que alguns segundos atrás este encontro poderia ter sido bem mais traumático.

-Estamos indo Emiko-san! – Konoka pensou o mesmo, mas tentou controlar o susto para não delatar seus atos posteriores. Levantou-se. – Vamos, Set-chan?

-Só um minuto... – Disse com a mão sobre o peito. A maga sorriu antes de se virar para caminhar até a porta. Segundos depois Setsuna já se sentia capaz de se sustentar sobre as próprias pernas. Levantou-se e começou a seguir a companheira. Alguns passos depois sentiu como se todo o seu corpo tivesse sido atingido por um raio. O choque foi tão grande que a atirou para trás. Sentiu-se tonta, sua visão estava turva e todo o corpo tremia. Levantou-se com muito esforço e correu na direção de sua noiva, imaginando que podia ser um ataque. – Kono-chan! – gritou antes de ser novamente atingida pela descarga elétrica. Foi arremessada com força sobre o chão. Sentindo seus músculos e tendões estalarem. O que diabos estava acontecendo? Esticou o braço com cuidado até que um choque queimou a ponta de seus dedos. Uma barreira...

**Continua...**

**Por hoje é tudo, pessoal!**

**Próximo capítulo já 80 completo, com a ajuda de vocês poderei termina-lo ainda esta semana! Vamos lá! Go go Purpple Button!**

**Jya Minna! (acenando)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Postando na velocidade da Luz!**

**Confesso, não havia gostado muito do capítulo anterior. Originalmente o 14 e o 15 eram para ser um só, mas eu quis deixar o suspense, então vou postar rapidamente agradecendo aos que comentaram : Nica-chan, Mitsuki-chan, Gabi-chan, Nanda-chan e Vanessa**

**Observações ainda mais rápidas : Nunca vi, li ou assisti Harry Potter (sim, sou de outro planeta) e meus conhecimentos de latim são bastante limitados ao "Carpe Dien" (escrevi certo?)**

**Acho que... serei apedrejada (prepara rota de fuga)**

**Vamos a fic! (empolgação a 1000 por cento)**

Chamou novamente pelo nome da amada. Estava desesperada imaginando que logo sua Ojou-sama seria atacada e ela nada poderia fazer para defendê-la. Jogou-se novamente contra a parede da barreira com tanta força que recebeu uma descarga ainda maior. Sua pele fora queimada, seus sentidos prejudicados, mal conseguia se levantar já que todo seu corpo tremia. Apoiou-se em um dos braços lutando para não perder a consciência. O que era tudo aquilo afinal?

-Ninguém lá de fora irá ouvi-la...

Uma voz masculina surgiu por entre as árvores plantadas ao redor do ginásio. Setsuna se esforçou para se levantar. Cambaleou antes de firmar-se. Tudo aquilo era muito estranho. Mesmo depois de um ataque tão forte, ela não deveria demorar tanto para se recuperar. Levantou as mãos para observar as queimaduras. Ainda não haviam sumido. Como era possível? Seu sangue youkai deveria cuidar para que ferimentos assim se curassem em questão de minutos!

-Surpresa, Youkai?

A hanyou levantou os olhos encarando um jovem ricamente vestido em traje de gala. Reconheceu-o no mesmo instante. Cerrou os dentes imaginando que devia estar bastante encrencada.

-O que pretende... com Ojou-sama? – Perguntou. A voz entrecortada pela respiração pesada. O jovem tinha cabelos negros curtos. Somente duas mechas, uma de cada lado do rosto, se estendiam até o queixo. O resto dos fios era liso, mas levemente arrepiado nas pontas. Seus olhos eram castanhos bastante avermelhados. Era alto e imponente. Aproximou-se sem demonstrar qualquer hesitação penetrando no campo de ataque da samurai. Konoe Kaoru era um homem auto-confiante o suficiente para soar arrogante.

-Não se preocupe... jamais machucaria minha própria prima... Ainda que ela tenha me insultado preferindo uma meia-youkai a mim. – Sem proferir qualquer conjuração, lançou uma flecha mágica que acertou em cheio o estômago de Setsuna. A espadachim sentiu toda a dor do impacto sendo arremessada novamente para o chão. Ajoelhou-se tossindo.

-Mas é isto que os parentes fazem, não é? Eles perdoam... Perdoam e ajudam. – Preparou-se para chutar a samurai, mas esta premeditou o golpe e rapidamente posicionou a defesa que de nada serviu. O ataque a acertou em cheio no queixo. – Aqui é o meu território Youkai. Já ouviu falar desta magia? Aqui funcionam as minhas regras. – Agachou-se para falar a mesma altura que Setsuna. – Ninguém de fora pode nos ver ou ouvir. Estamos em outra dimensão. A minha dimensão. E aqui, youkais são proibidos. Sua força é meramente a de uma humana comum.

Ouvir aquelas palavras foi um golpe muito mais doloroso do que todos os que sofrera até aquele momento e que a impediam de se levantar. Sentiu-se impotente. Humilhada. Era esta toda a força que conseguira com anos de treinamento? Bastava que tirassem sua descendência youkai para que fosse tão facilmente derrotada? Não podia ser assim. Tirou forças para sacar com rapidez o tanto de suas costas e desferir um ataque horizontal contra o Konoe que foi pego de surpresa. Afastou-se com o abdome cortado e o terno destruído. Setsuna saltou para trás lutando para se sustentar. Concentrou todo seu ki para conseguir eliminar a dor dos ferimentos. Passou as costas da mão pelos lábios tentando amenizar o gosto de sangue.

-Ainda assim... sou uma espadachim shinmei...

Kaoru sorriu de lado.

-Uma espadachim shinmei nada pode... contra um mago Konoe... – Neste momento todas as palavras de Kasumi-sama invadiram a mente da samurai. Certamente a matriarca não errara em sua previsão. E pela primeira vez na vida Setsuna sentiu que daria qualquer coisa para sentir novamente o sangue youkai que corria em suas veias e que tanto amaldiçoara.

Konoka se virou procurando por sua noiva. Setsuna não a seguira. Aonde poderia estar? Olhou envolta observando vários rostos conhecidos, mas nenhum como o de sua Set-chan. Um mau-pressentimento preencheu sua alma. Sentiu um medo horrível, uma sensação desesperadora. Não conseguiria explicar a sensação, mas tinha certeza de que algo terrível estava acontecendo. Apressou o passo até a mesa de sua mãe lutando contra as lágrimas que ameaçavam descer sem ela saber exatamente o porquê.

Subitamente Kasumi assumira uma expressão séria, impossível de ignorar. Encarava a louça a sua frente como se buscasse por alguma resposta. Os outros em volta da mesa ficaram preocupados. Inquietos. Algo estava errado para que a matriarca perdesse as feições amáveis.

-Está tudo bem Kasumi? – Eishun falou por todos. Sua esposa permaneceu em silêncio. – Kasumi?

A senhora levantou o rosto encarando seu companheiro sem perder a expressão angustiada.

-Eishun...

-Mamãe!

-Konoka! – Levantou-se rapidamente segurando a filha pelos ombros. A curandeira parecia tão angustiada quanto a mãe. – Onde está Setsuna-chan?

-E-Eu não sei... – Konoka parecia a ponto de chorar. Seus olhos já estavam úmidos por razões desconhecidas. – Ela estava atrás de mim, mas depois não a vi mais...

Kasumi suspirou como se já esperasse por algo assim. No instante seguinte todos da mesa haviam se levantado. Asuna se aproximou da amiga falando com calma.

-Será que ela não foi buscar algo, Konoka? Ou ao banheiro...

-Não Asuna... Não sei explicar, mas estou com um pressentimento horrível!

-Use a carta! – Sugeriu a matriarca. – Rápido Konoka, tente usar a carta!

A maga pegou a carta de pacto e a encostou na testa rezando para que funcionasse.

-_"Telepathia"_... – "Por favor Set-chan, responda...". Esperou por alguns segundos antes de intensificar o pedido. Nada. Tirou a carta da testa com a cabeça baixa. – Ela não responde...

-Vamos procurá-la! – Eishun já mobilizava um grupo de criados e parentes com seu sogro enquanto Asuna e Negi corriam para suas colegas. Konoka continuava a encarar o chão sentindo um nó na garganta. Algo estava muito errado. Sentia como se estivesse a ponto de perder sua espadachim para sempre. Kasumi mordeu o lábio inferior. O dom da vidência que deixara de herança para a filha funcionava de maneira mais clara para ela. A matriarca sabia que Setsuna corria um sério risco de vida, sabia que um Konoe era o culpado e acima de tudo sabia que não tinham muito tempo. Agora precisava se concentrar para conseguir uma intuição. Qualquer coisa que a levasse até a noiva de sua filha o mais rápido possível para evitar um desastre.

-Mesmo que me mate... – a samurai continuava com dificuldade para falar. – Você sabe que... Konoka-ojou-sama... jamais se casará com você...

-Acha que estou fazendo isto por um interesse destes? – Kaoru passou as mãos pela ferida superficial no abdome. Aquilo havia doído bastante. A youkai iria pagar caro. – Minha prima é uma mulher linda e poderosa, qualquer um gostaria de se casar com ela, mas não é este meu objetivo. Quero ajudá-la. Não quero que ela seja a culpada pela desgraça da família casando-se com um monstro. A princípio pensei em deixá-la afundar-se na própria lama, é a melhor maneira de aprender, mas recebi uma oferta difícil de recusar.

A espadachim começou a imaginar o porquê do Konoe estar fazendo um discurso tão longo explicando todas as suas intenções. Síndrome de vilão dos anos 80, certamente. Mas ainda assim era bom que este demorasse, já que a samurai precisava se recuperar.

-Nem todos foram a favor do relacionamento de Konoka-sama no conselho de magia, mas jamais sujariam suas mãos. Assim precisavam de alguém de "dentro". – Suspirou. – É com pesar que devo admitir... – Lançou mais um flecha mágica em direção a Setsuna. Desta vez ela conseguiu desviar, mas o ataque a pegara de raspão no braço direito. – ...que minha família é bastante tolerante. Parece que os Konoe são os que menos se importam com a tradição dos Konoe. Meu pai é um tanto diferente. Portanto o conselho chegou até ele. O velho foi contra a princípio. Morre de medo da matriarca. Assim eu assumi a responsabilidade de te matar e evitar que minha prima seja odiada no futuro.

Kaoru respirou fundo. Já havia gastado tempo demais explicando idéias tão complexas a um monstro que morreria de qualquer maneira. Mas seu orgulho sempre fala mais alto e um Konoe é sempre atencioso com o próximo em qualquer situação. Esticou o braço reunindo uma grande quantidade de magia. Mais uma magia sem conjuração. Kaoru era com certeza um mago poderoso.

-Resumindo. Você morrerá aqui. Onde ninguém a encontrará. Eu vou receber uma grande quantia em dinheiro e, quem sabe, um alto posto no conselho mágico. E amanhã minha amada prima receberá uma carta sua dizendo que partiu para muito longe para poupá-la de sofrimentos futuros. – No estágio final do feitiço, Kaoru encarou a hanyou. Era mesmo uma pena. Apesar das origens, ela era muito bonita. – Deveria estar feliz... será lembrada de maneira altruísta... – Disparou toda aquela absurda quantidade de energia na direção da espadachim. O impacto foi enorme a ponto de uma cratera se abrir no chão. Era impossível sobreviver a algo assim. Mas inexplicavelmente Setsuna estava, agora, logo atrás de Kaoru.

-Setsuna-san sumiu!? – Nodoka exclamou supresa.

-Temos uma noiva em fuga?

-Kazumi-san! – Negi exclamou em reprovação.

-Vocês não estão entendendo! Algo aconteceu com ela! Não imaginam o estado de Konoka... Precisamos encontrá-la!

Eva sorriu de lado desencostando da parede.

-Eu disse a vocês... – Todas as atenções se voltaram para a vampira. – Ainda não repararam? Temos outro colega desaparecido... Chachamaru?

-De todas as pessoas que se encontrava em um raio de 2 quilômetros a partir do centro do ginásio há uma hora atrás, somente Sakurazaki Setsuna e Konoe Kaoru não se encontram mais presentes.

-Kaoru? Quem é esse? – Perguntou a ruiva.

-Konoe Kaoru, vinte e dois anos, primeiro filho de Konoe Koizumi.

-Eva! Por que você sempre tem de estar certa? Queria tanto que a história não partisse para um clichê! Esse tipo de coisa não traz boas reportagens!

-Sakurazaki está em perigo. Se quiserem salvá-la precisamos agir rápido. – Disse a vampira ignorando totalmente as reclamações da jornalista.

-Vai nos ajudar, mestra? – Perguntou o pequeno professor. Ele sabia que Evangeline, no fundo, se importava. A pequena desviou o olhar.

-Se ajudar, o velho Konoemon estará em dívida comigo. Vamos até a matriarca. Vocês duas... – disse se referindo à Nodoka e Yue. – ...venham também... podemos precisar de seus artefatos.

A espadachim gastara suas últimas forças para conseguir uma evasão. Agora bastava um golpe rápido e localizado na nuca e o Konoe estaria inconsciente dando a ela tempo para descobrir como sair daquela dimensão. Não esperava que o jovem previsse seus movimentos e a atingisse com um soco potencializado com magia. O impacto a arremessou contra uma árvore. Sentiu suas costelas quebrarem. Não conseguiria mais se manter de pé.

-Estou impressionado. É uma pena que tenha concentrado tanta energia. Assim fica fácil te localizar. – O mago materializou estacas de pedra a sua volta. Com um movimento de rápido de dedo as lançou na direção da espadachim. Setsuna estava incapacitada de se levantar, então rolou pelo chão para fugir das armas. Ainda assim, uma delas transpassou seu ombro. A dor era tão angustiante quanto ouvir o som de sua pele sendo rasgada e seus músculos atravessados. Estava resistindo o máximo que podia, mas não via chances de vitória. Sentia-se como um rato frente a um leão. Por mais que tentasse escapar, cedo ou tarde seu destino seria a morte. Ainda assim estava decidida a lutar até o fim. Se ao menos tivesse a força de um youkai novamente... Apertou o tanto que se recusara a abandonar. Ele não seria de grande ajuda e era impossível invocar Yuunagi. Sua carta também não funcionara. Já tentara materializar seu artefato sem sucesso enquanto Kaoru narrava o "Making off" de sua morte. Konoka... que saudades...

O mago disparou mais uma seqüência de flechas mágicas. Apesar do estado em que se encontrava, Setsuna foi capaz de se desviar de pelo menos metade delas. Localizou as restantes de maneira que não acertassem seus pontos vitais. Apesar disso duas delas atingiram seu peito e seu abdome. Ao final havia conseguido um braço quebrado, luxações, um ombro deslocado, o outro perfurado e uma fratura no fêmur. Ironicamente não sentia mais dor. Segundos antes de perder a consciência, tossiu sangue, seus órgãos internos deveriam estar esmagados. Caiu na grama. Talvez para nunca mais levantar.

-"Konoe Kaoru". – Disse a livreira um tanto insegura encarando seu artefato. Nada apareceu. Eva esperava que se conseguissem contatar a mente do moleque, conseguiriam descobrir aonde estavam. Aparentemente seu plano falhara.

-Essa não... – Negi suspirou.

-Me desculpem...

-A culpa não é sua livreira... daremos um jeito. – Asuna tentava consolá-la e trazer alguma esperança. Mas parecia que estavam em um túnel escuro. Por mais que olhassem em volta não conseguiam enxergar nada.

-Desapareceu sem deixar rastros... Quem sabe algum tipo de tele-transporte avançado? – Eishun sugeriu.

-Nunca ouvi falar de algo assim... – Konoemon forçou sua memória.

-Vale a pena arriscar a hipótese...

-Chachamaru, contate um dos satélites da NASA e faça um scanner global. – Eva ordenou.

-Sim, mestra...

-Não seria mais fácil tentarmos tirar alguma coisa daquele velho? O filho é dele afinal! – Era a mente prática de uma jornalista trabalhando.

-Já cuidamos disso Kazumi-san... – Konoemon olhou para além do grupo observando Mana se aproximar logo atrás de Koizumi que sem dúvidas tinha uma arma fortemente pressionada nas costas.

O velho calvo sentou-se em uma cadeira enquanto Eishun se aproximava com uma expressão séria jamais vista.

-Onde está seu filho, Koizumi-san?

-Boa noite Eishun-sama... – Retrucou com escárnio. – Isto é algo que eu também gostaria de saber...

-Guardar segredos da família Koizumi-kun... – Konoemon abriu os olhos com uma feição pesada. – É um péssimo hábito.

Koizumi arrepiou, mas tratou de não demonstrar fraqueza. Mesmo com uma automática encostada em seus tímpanos.

-E então, Chachamaru-san? – Konoka perguntou. Não era hora de fraquejar, precisava se concentrar em encontrar sua Set-chan.

-87,6 por cento do planeta já vasculhado, até agora nenhum sinal de Sakurazaki.

A maga suspirou. Estavam caminhando às cegas, sem nem saber por onde começar. Mas não iria desistir. Sentia que a espadachim corria perigo e precisava encontrá-la. Foi neste momento que uma pontada forte pareceu transpassar seu coração. Debruçou-se como se sentisse muita dor.

Kaoru aproximou-se do corpo inerte da espadachim que respirava com dificuldade. Sentia-se um tanto mal, como se tivesse espancado uma garota. Apesar de saber que era somente uma meia-uzoku. Foi então que sentiu uma dor aguda na perna. Tudo se passou em questão de segundos. Aquele monstro reunira forças para enterrar o tanto em sua coxa com força. No instante seguinte Setsuna movimentou a lâmina na diagonal, rasgando a carne do mago e atingindo a lateral de seu abdome. Kaoru debruçou-se de dor. Agora sim estava com raiva. Perdera a paciência com a Youkai.

Setsuna sustentava-se com uma das pernas e um dos joelhos. O Fêmur fraturado rasgava-lhe os músculos e seu braço esquerdo quebrado pendia inútil ao seu lado. Era um milagre estar parcialmente consciente. Seu espírito já sobrepujara o corpo e agora dava seu último suspiro. Aproveitou instintivamente quando Kaoru dobrou-se de dor para fincar o tanto em seu ombro direito. O mago gritou afastando-se de qualquer maneira. Cambaleou para trás segurando o braço.

-Desgraçada... – murmurou. Era perigoso aproximar-se. Era certo que a jovem já não possuía os poderes Youkais. Estava admirado por ver que depois de tantas descargas elétricas e ataques mágicos a samurai ainda mantinha-se viva e combatente. Sua respiração estava estranha. Certamente seus órgãos deveriam estar prejudicados o suficiente para que lhe restassem apenas alguns minutos de vida, ou poderia simplesmente morrer de hemorragia. Afogada em seu próprio sangue. Mas o Konoe não lhe daria mais tempo. Queria se ver livre daquele incomodo que o ferira mais de uma vez. Vingaria sua dor e carne com a morte.

-Acho que Koizumi-san não está compreendendo a gravidade da situação... – Mana declarou assustadoramente. – Eu posso tentar enfiar em sua cabeça se quiser...

-É um favor que você me faria Mana-kun... – Eishun murmurou perdendo a paciência.

-É assim que os pilares da família tratam de seus problemas, primo?

-Não... é assim que se tratam traidores, Koizumi-kun... – Kasumi se aproximou. Era hora de colocar um ponto final naquilo. Seu olhar foi o suficiente para fazer o velho tremer. – E é isto que você será, caso não nos diga onde está seu filho... – O grã-mestre ficou em silêncio. Não conseguia encarar a matriarca de frente.

-Konoka-san! Está tudo bem!?

A maga esforçou-se para levantar o rosto. A ligação mágica ainda era forte, ela podia sentir quanta dor sua parceira estava sofrendo. Apertou o punho cerrando os dentes. Precisava encontrá-la. Algumas lágrimas desceram de seus olhos, mas ela tratou de enxugá-las. Não era a hora de se lamentar. Endireitou-se caminhando até onde estava o Grã-mestre de Chugoku. Kasumi já ia continuar seu sermão quando a curandeira chegou fazendo um gesto para que a deixassem falar. Todos se calaram. Koizumi encarou a garota que devia ter um terço de sua idade e ficou surpreso ao se sentir intimidado.

-Eu não quero saber onde está Kaoru-kun... – Começou olhando seriamente para o velho. – Eu quero saber onde está Set-chan. O senhor sabe de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, a respeito? – Esforçou-se para manter a compostura. O Grã-mestre abaixou o olhar. Ele não sabia aonde Kaoru estava, mas sem dúvidas sabia algo a respeito do desaparecimento da hanyou. E sabia que, caso mentisse, ao menos a matriarca saberia.

-Eu... – Murmurou. A pressão era grande, mas não foi isso que o fez decidir falar. O olhar da herdeira. Era poderoso. Ela seria poderosa no futuro. Talvez ainda mais que sua mãe. – Alguns magos do conselho quiseram me convencer a matar a Hanyou...

Eishun estreitou os olhos. Aqueles velhos esclerosados realmente não entenderam a noção do perigo. Konoemon já pensava em mil maneiras de surpreendê-los. Traíram o acordo. Traição é uma coisa muito feia.

-Mas eu não aceitei. Juro. Imagino que Kaoru o tenha feito no meu lugar.

-Matar Set-chan? – Konoka murmurou. Jamais imaginou que podiam chegar a este ponto. Sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha.

-Temos que encontrá-la... – Disse Kasumi, mais para si mesma do que para os outros.

-Scanner completado... Sakurazaki não está na Terra.

-Seria imbecilidade sugerir outros planetas, não? – Concluiu Kazumi. – Ela não pode ter simplesmente entrado em um buraco-negro e ido para Vênus ou alguma dimensão alternativa...

Dimensão... Konoka estalou por um momento. Virou-se para Yue rapidamente.

-Yue-chan! Preciso do _Philosophastra Illustrans!_

-S-Sim! Addeat!

As idéias passavam pela cabeça da jovem curandeira na velocidade da luz.

-Procure por alguma magia relacionada a dimensões.

-Você só pode estar brincando! – A jornalista bateu com as mãos nos joelhos em frustração.

-Não custa tentar, Asakura! – Asuna retrucou.

-Não, mas... Konoka-san está certa... _Claustrum._ O mago cria uma dimensão alternativa idêntica a realidade controlada por regras criadas por ele próprio. Ninguém consegue vê-la ou invadi-la. E ela só desaparece se for anulada pelo lado de fora ou se o mago conjurador for gravemente ferido. Mas... é impossível! O nível de magia necessário é muito grande!

-Grande para um único mago... Qual o feitiço de anulação?

-Está aqui... mas é igualmente absurdo. – Yue estendeu uma das enciclopédias para Kasumi que analisou os escritos por um instante.

-Só funcionará se a barreira estiver há menos de cem metros...

-Set-chan sumiu no pátio dos fundos!

-Vale a pena tentar, vamos para lá! – Asuna já corria para a porta. Mana liberou o velho Koizumi "delicadamente" pronta para seguir os outros quando Negi fez uma importante observação.

-Mas quem fará o feitiço?

Konoemon riu.

-Não se preocupe Negi-kun. Daremos um jeito.

-_Kenoteis... _–Kaoru começou a conjuração. Era um ataque forte demais para ser realizado sem as palavras necessárias. Setsuna reconheceu a magia. Abaixou a cabeça. Não conseguiria fugir desta vez. Se pelo menos tivesse seus papéis de Onmyou, poderia criar uma barreira e amenizar o impacto. Riu. Mesmo que amenizasse, dificilmente sairia viva... – _Astrapsato... _ – Será que seria capaz de fazer mais um milagre? Não queria morrer ali. Queria ver sua Kono-chan. Estava com tanta saudade. Queria voltar para ela, queria se sentir acolhida nos braços dela. O que dói na morte é exatamente a sensação de ponto final. Nunca mais veria sua Ojou-sama. Desapareceria daquele mundo. Não acordaria com a curandeira ao seu lado. Não iria para a escola no dia seguinte. Não planejaria o futuro. Não comemoraria. Não veria mais nada. Não sentiria mais nada. Estaria tudo acabado. – _De temeto... _– Não queria morrer. Kono-chan... – _Dios Tukos!_

Kono-chan... Um raio descia sobre ela. A luz a cegou, a envolveu. Então um estrondo. A dor, breve, mas profunda. E o silêncio. A escuridão. Nada mais. Kono-chan...

Kasumi levantou um dos braços ao proferir as últimas palavras do feitiço. Todo o poder mágico escapava de seu corpo criando uma aura brilhante ao seu redor. O transe era forte. O maior desafio de um mago era manter a consciência até o fim para completar a conjuração com sucesso. A matriarca se empenhava enquanto cada palavra parecia tragar suas forças. No último momento seu esforço foi sobre-humano. Ajoelhou-se esgotada logo que a barreira foi desfeita.

E no instante seguinte surgiu ali, logo a sua frente de forma que poderia tocá-la, Setsuna. Inerte, mergulhada em seu próprio sangue. Sua pele queimada, várias escoriações pelo corpo, o ombro transpassado, vários ossos quebrados... Conseguia somente imaginar pelo que a hanyou havia passado. Levou as mãos ao rosto. Era tarde demais. Konoka estava paralisada ao seu lado. Murmurou um "Set-chan" fraco, quase inaudível. Suas pernas fraquejaram. Ela caiu ajoelhada junto ao corpo da espadachim. Chorou. Era como se uma parte dela tivesse sido arrancada fora. A parte mais importante. Ela deve ter sofrido tanto. Seu corpo ainda carregava as marcas de todas as dores infernais que deve ter sentido. Como conseguiria prosseguir depois daquilo? Como viveria sem sua Set-chan? Seu peito doía como jamais doera antes. Não queria aquilo. Queria passar mais dias felizes com ela. Queria que ela acordasse e que tudo voltasse a ser como antes. Mas ela não acordaria desta vez. Havia chegado tarde demais. Não conseguira proteger quem mais amava. Set-chan...

-Desculpe... Set-chan... Desculpe...

**Continua...**

**(sai assoviando de fininho)**

**Jya!**


	16. Kono Inochi Ushinattemo

**Yo Minna!**

**Ok, eu prometo não demorar, sei como estão todos mordendo os pés por este capítulo, mas antes alguns comentários.**

**Como vocês notaram (e como notaram) o capítulo anterior foi um divisor de águas. Da rosa aos espinhos em poucas frases. Foi proposital (pisca). Até porque muita coisa na vida acontece assim, do nada. Anyway, que bom que não fui fuzilada! Meus leitores são tão compreensivos!**

**Fiquei pensando se deveria ter colocado um clima mais tenso antes... mas na minha cabeça a história tinha que ser assim e seria estranho forçar a barra, portanto e entreguei ao julgamento de vocês. E fiquei feliz com os comentários! Foi um baque o que eu fiz com a Set-chan, mas em geral foi bem aceito. Engraçada essas coisas que acontecem na vida.**

**UM KONOE DOUBLE ATACK DE AGRADECIMENTO PARA : **Carol aka-neko, Lukas, Imbs100, Luma, Near-kun, Vanessa, Saname, Lílian Kate Mazaki, Karerin, Tali-chan e Mini-se-chan!

**Tinha mais coisa para falar, mas vou deixar para depois (risos). Ah sim, os capítulos estão desnomeados porque serão todos renomeados em breve.**

**Vamos à fic :**

-Se... Setsuna-san... – Asuna mal conseguia falar. Mesmo Mana estava em estado de choque. Fechou os olhos com força. Já passara por muita coisa, não iria chorar agora, ao invés disso virou-se para o diretor perdendo a calma.

-Ela está viva, não está?

Konoemon não respondeu. Continuava pasmo como todos perante a cena. O silêncio só era quebrado pelo choro da curandeira. Segundos depois abaixou o olhar.

-Eu... eu não sei...

A atiradora pensou que era muita falta de educação morrer assim. "Você ainda me deve muito Setsuna... não pode morrer...".

Kaoru demorou alguns segundos para perceber que sua barreira havia sido desfeita. Amaldiçoou a matriarca, antes de virar-se com a intenção de fugir, mas Kuu Fei foi mais rápida que seus pensamentos. No milésimo seguinte ela havia surgido da copa das árvores, agarrara o mago pelo pescoço batendo-o com força contra um dos troncos. Seus olhos estavam molhados e assustadoramente perigosos.

-Foi você... Foi você quem fez isso com ela, não foi!? – Gritou. Tinha perdido completamente o controle. Kaede observava do alto sua companheira tomar a iniciativa. Apertou os punhos controlando-se para não perder a calma. Nunca pensou que seria tão difícil.

O mago não conseguiu responder. Não com a chinesa apertando-lhe o pescoço com tanta fúria. Obviamente Kuu não se importou com o conforto do moreno, simplesmente atirou novamente a cabeça dele contra a árvore.

Kaoru já estava cansado daquilo. Disparou uma flecha mágica contra a loira que foi atingida em cheio no estomago e caiu para trás. Finalmente ele se achou livre. Tossiu tentando novamente fugir. Não contava com a velocidade de pensamento da mente bem treinada de Mana que disparou contra suas pernas. O jovem caiu no chão enquanto a atiradora lamentava o fato de ter usado balas de pressão.

Kaede viu que era a hora de agir. Saltou sobre Kaoru não sentindo remorso algum em pousar violentamente sobre suas costas. Imobilizou-o para que algum dos magos ali presentes fizessem o favor de capturá-lo, já que ele revidaria em questão de segundos. Negi foi o primeiro a ver sua chance.

-_Sagitta Magica, Aer capturae!_ – Finalmente o mago estava imobilizado. Eishun correu para junto da filha. Era triste, mas o dom da cura não trazia as pessoas de volta. Konoemon já chamava seus empregados para levar Kaoru sob custódia. Alguns parentes começaram a se aglomerar em volta, lamentando por um acontecimento tão trágico. O feitiço de Eishun que mantinha as pessoas normais longe ainda estava funcionando, portanto o resto das alunas não fazia sequer idéia do que estava acontecendo.

Yue abraçou Nodoka. Asakura pela primeira vez se deparou com algo tão sério, estava em choque. Kaede ajudava Kuu Fei que acabou chorando em seu ombro. Mana era a única que simplesmente não aceitava tal situação! Setsuna não podia morrer daquele jeito! Aquela idiota não podia abandonar Konoka! Se negava a acreditar. No meio de todo aquele clima de depressão ela foi a primeira a levantar a voz.

-Konoka-san!

A maga pareceu não ouvi-la.

-Konoka-san! A carta! Procure pela carta! – Ordenou com uma autoridade que não tinha. Kaede levantou o rosto. Se a carta ainda existisse Setsuna não estaria morta! Kaoru achou graça da inocência daquelas garotas. Não havia como a espadachim estar viva.

-Rápido Konoka-san!

A vozes finalmente pareceram alcançar a curandeira. Era como se ainda houvesse uma esperança. Tateou rapidamente o tecido do quimono. Um silêncio pesou sobre ela. Seus dedos tocaram em um volume por debaixo do pano. A carta ainda existia! Tirou-a de dentro do tecido e abriu um sorriso molhado por mais lágrimas. De felicidade desta vez.

-A carta... – Kasumi sentiu que era um milagre. Setsuna ainda estava viva! Deus! Já devem ter se passado os três minutos! – Konoka! Tente curá-la!

-Já se passaram os três minutos... – Mana murmurou.

-Tente mesmo assim, Konoka! – Asuna tinha pressa. Mesmo que as chances fossem remotas, elas precisavam tentar. A maga achava o mesmo. Inclinou-se sobre os lábios da parceira e rezou. Se era tão poderosa assim como todos viviam dizendo, que fosse capaz de realizar um milagre pelo menos uma vez. Não precisaria de outro.

A tensão se instalou sobre todos os que assistiam. Negi enxugou as lágrimas antes de virar-se para Evangeline que escondia o rosto com os cabelos. Era óbvio que havia chorado também.

-Acha que pode funcionar, mestra?

A maga decidiu não responder. Primeiro porque não queria delatar sua voz de choro e principalmente porque, se funcionasse, seria algo que ela jamais vira antes. Em centenas de anos vivendo sobre a Terra, jamais vira alguém voltando tão milagrosamente da morte.

Finalmente os lábios da curandeira encontraram os da samurai. Estavam frios e tinham gosto de sangue. Mas Konoka não se importou. Concentrava-se em implorar para que toda a sua magia funcionasse. E qual foi sua surpresa ao perceber a pele da espadachim esquentar. "Set-chan...". Os que assistiam abriram um sorriso ao notarem corpo da samurai sendo envolvido por uma luz forte. Suas feridas superficiais iam se fechando. As marcas de queimaduras que cobriam sua pele desapareciam. Kaoru nunca imaginou que algo assim fosse possível. Os magos ali presentes também estavam espantados. Era a primeira vez que tinham uma mostra da magia da herdeira. Era impressionante, mesmo para os padrões Konoe. Então a luz começou a diminuir aos poucos, até que se desfez por completo. Konoka quebrou o beijo encarando o rosto novamente imaculado da espadachim. A estaca em seu ombro havia sumido. Seus ossos quebrados haviam se regenerado. Mas por que não abria os olhos? A maga a encarou esperando por um movimento de pálpebras, qualquer sinal de que a samurai estava viva. Esta brincadeira já estava perdendo a graça.

-Vamos lá Setsuna-san... – Negi murmurou. Nodoka juntou as mãos rezando. Era tudo o que podiam fazer.

Kaoru observava tudo de longe, preso por seus próprios parentes que agora o tratavam com o desdém com o qual se trata um vilão. Sua captura fora um deslize, um deslize pelo qual pagaria caro. Mas ao menos esperava ter cumprido seu trabalho. Mesmo que sua família o prendesse, o conselho mágico estaria em dívida com ele. Haviam chances de ser libertado.

-Set-chan... por favor... – implorou em voz baixa. Sua família e seus amigos começaram a se aproximar para prestar auxílio. Kaoru estava certo em uma coisa: os Konoe eram os que menos se importavam com a tradição. Asuna, Asakura, Negi e a dupla biblioteca ajoelharam-se perto da hanyou ansiosos por qualquer movimento. As outras cinco assistiam de longe. – Por favor... – Konoka abraçou-a forte. E no meio de toda aquela angústia e tensão conseguiu ouvir um som. Um som fraco, abafado, mas para ela foi o som mais importante que ouvira na vida. O coração da samurai batia! Afastou-se olhando esperançosa para a companheira. Setsuna soltou um longo suspiro como se nascesse novamente. E era, praticamente, o que havia acontecido. Abriu os olhos. Achou que nunca mais o faria novamente. Que nunca mais veria sua Kono-chan. Mas estava viva! E Konoka a olhava com lágrimas nos olhos. Parecia aliviada... e linda como sempre. Sorriu.

-... Kono...chan... – A maga não conseguiria falar mesmo que tentasse. A felicidade era tanta que sequer sabia o que fazer com ela. Abraçou a espadachim sentindo uma nova onda de satisfação ao senti-la respirar.

A comemoração foi instantânea. No momento seguinte havia um mutirão saltando sobre Setsuna para abraçá-la. Asuna soltou mil e dois xingamentos como "Nunca mais faça isso sua grande idiota!" ou "Você nos assustou! Se fizer isso de novo eu mesma irei matá-la!". Kuu Fei abandonou os braços da ninja para fazer um cafuné violento na espadachim. Kaede sorriu em satisfação. Mana caminhou até seu lado. Estavam aliviadas como nunca. "É bom mesmo que viva para sustentar minha poupança, Setsuna..." pensou, mesmo sabendo que jamais cobraria. Eva somente sorriu de lado. Sakurazaki era uma hanyou interessante de se observar.

Quando os ânimos se acalmaram um dos tios da maga ajoelhou-se em frente a hanyou. O senhor era médico além de mago. Conferiu a cor das pálpebras da samurai e sorriu.

-Como se sente?

Setsuna hesitou por um momento. Sua voz saíra com certo esforço.

-Ahm... um tanto fraca, mas... com certeza bem melhor...

-Tente não se exaltar. A cura força demais o metabolismo.

-O que estão fazendo!? – Kaoru gritou com indignação. Primeiro havia sido humilhado em público, depois preso como um qualquer e agora via seus parentes acolhendo aquele monstro como se ela merecesse mais atenção do que ele. Era revoltante. Não se podia mais sair por aí espancando youkais sem correr o risco de passar por um drama destes. – Como podem agir normalmente com tudo isto? Esta mestiça merecia morrer. Sequer foi capaz de me enfrentar. Jamais poderá proteger Konoka-sama!

-Cale... a... – Asuna fechou o punho sentindo a raiva tomar-lhe a alma. – BOCA! – Socou o mago com força. Kaoru sentiu seu pescoço praticamente sair do lugar com a potência do golpe da garota. Ela com certeza não era normal. Outra Hanyou? – Você quem deveria morrer!

-Além disso Kaoru-kun... – Kasumi levantou-se e instantaneamente todos abaixaram as cabeças. Evangeline pensou que era algo divertido de se assistir. Não abaixaria sua cabeça para a matriarca, mas sabia que esta tinha toda a moral para receber tanta submissão. As jovens estudantes não entendiam exatamente o que estava acontecendo, mas viram a prova de que as palavras de Mana eram verdadeiras. "Forte, em mais de um sentido". – Sua luta foi injusta. Você se aproveitou do feitiço de terceiros e certamente reprimiu o sangue Uzoku de Setsuna-chan, não é?

O mago ficou em silêncio. Perspicaz, Kasumi era muito perspicaz.

-Lutar sob estas condições não prova sua força. – Eishun completou.

-É isso mesmo, seu _cletino_!

-Deveríamos colocá-lo no tronco!

-Existem chibatadas mágicas?

Aquela conversa já estava irritando o jovem Konoe. Chibatas, troncos... Queria se vingar da meia-uzoku por fazê-lo passar por tanta humilhação. Humilhação que cairia bem melhor a uma mestiça imprestável.

-Esta youkai não é forte o suficiente para proteger Konoka-sama. Estão entregando o futuro de nossa linhagem à desgraça. Deveriam tê-la deixado morrer. Um dia me agradeceriam.

-Já basta Kaoru-kun! – A curandeira levantou a voz. Todos se calaram. Estava cansada de ouvir a voz do mago, cada vez que a escutava seu coração se enchia de ódio imaginando tudo o que ele fizera com sua hanyou. Tinha nojo de saber que tinha o mesmo sangue que ele em suas veias. Encarou-o seriamente expressando sua raiva, seu olhar era tão penetrante que fez o Konoe se arrepiar, mas jamais admitiria que se sentiu intimidado. Reuniu coragem para murmurar.

-Não foi capaz de me derrotar... é fraca demais...

Konoka ia responder algumas mal-criações a altura, mas a hanyou tocou em seus lábios pedindo por silêncio. Ela obedeceu observando pasma a samurai levantar de seu colo. Setsuna cambaleou por um segundo até firmar-se no solo. Suas amigas murmuravam seu nome como se pedissem para que ela não fizesse esforço, mas a espadachim as ignorou. Esticou o braço esquerdo proclamando algumas palavras em dialeto antigo até que Yuunagi atravessasse o pátio e chegasse até suas mãos.

Neste momento Emiko surgiu pela porta. Estava ocupada demais evitando um malabarismo de taças importadas de cristal para notar a ausência de mais ou menos duas dezenas de convidados. Só decidiu verificar os arredores quando não encontrou Kasumi-sama. Surpreendeu-se com o clima tenso que encontrou. Aproximou-se em silêncio até estar novamente ao lado da matriarca. Todos não desgrudavam os olhos da meia-youkai, esperando por suas próximas palavras.

-Então... se eu derrotar você... – Respirou fundo. – provarei que sou forte o suficiente para proteger Ojou-sama?

-Set-chan!

-Não diga besteiras Setsuna! – Mana tinha vontade de meter uma bala na testa da espadachim! Quanta estupidez querer lutar naquelas condições! – Acabou de ser curada!

-Haverá outras oportunidades. – Kaede tentava convencê-la.

-Por favor Setsuna-san!

-Deve ter batido forte demais a cabeça! Faça-nos um favor e desmaie! – a delicadeza sempre foi o ponto forte da garota dos sininhos.

Kaoru sorriu de lado. Os hanyous eram realmente fracos deixando sua sede de batalhas ultrapassar seu bom senso. A samurai estava fazendo exatamente o que ele queria. Teria mais uma chance para matá-la e de quebra vingaria toda a sua humilhação.

-Se me derrotar... Provará a todos que é digna do nome Konoe. – Setsuna encarou-o seriamente. Sabia que apesar de todos serem gentis com ela, grande parte ainda preferia que a herdeira escolhesse outra pessoa. Derrotar Kaoru na frente de todos aqueles magos poderosos talvez mudasse um pouco a situação, além disso, o mais importante era provar para ela mesma que conseguiria. Encarou a palma da mão. Seguiria o conselho de Kasumi-sama.

-Kasumi-sama, poderia mandar que o soltem? – pediu.

-Setsuna-chan...

-Soltem-no... – Konoemon tomou a dianteira. Os magos que prendiam Kaoru obedeceram.

-Papai!

-Vovô!

O velho só fazia sorrir enquanto Asuna cogitava a idéia de ele estar contra elas afinal.

-É importante para Setsuna-kun...

-Mas... vovô... – Konoka se levantou, mas antes que conseguisse brigar com avô foi interrompida por sua noiva.

-Kono-chan... – Sua voz era gentil. – Me faria um favor? – Sorriu. A curandeira permaneceu em silêncio. – Kaoru-san está ferido, poderia curá-lo?

Como Setsuna poderia pedir algo deste tipo? Queria que ela servisse chá ao cretino também? Massageasse seus pés? Aquele engomadinho quase a matou! Deveria lutar de braços e pernas amarrados com 5 toneladas sobre a cabeça!

-Não... não me peça isso...

-Por favor... – Konoka desviou o olhar hesitante. Não conseguia negar quando a espadachim pedia daquela maneira. Começou a caminhar até o primo. Parou por um segundo para encarar a samurai que sorriu. Continuou até ajoelhar-se perto do mago colocando as mãos perto de suas feridas nas pernas para curá-lo.

-Não será com um beijo, Konoka-sama?

O olhar que a curandeira o lançou como resposta àquela frase foi ainda mais frio do que qualquer ataque gélido de Evangeline. O mago se calou depois daquilo. Permaneceu obedientemente em silêncio enquanto seus machucados sumiam. O zero absoluto era realmente perigoso.

-Isso é loucura... – Mana tocou a testa desolada.

-Eu não subestimaria Sakurazaki...

-O que você sabe, Evangeline?

-Pouca coisa. É exatamente por isso que não a subestimo. – A vampira estava empolgada. Seria divertido ver aquela luta. Fazia tempo que não se divertia daquela maneira. "Faça um bom espetáculo, Uzoku...".

Setsuna encarou Yuunagi. Aquela espada não seria o suficiente para derrotar o Konoe. Soltou-a na grama chamando a atenção de Negi.

-Vai lutar desarmada!?

-Não se preocupe Negi-sensei...

Konoka havia terminado de curar Kaoru e voltava para juntos dos outros. Antes, porém parou de frente para a samurai. Percebeu que Setsuna estava longe de suas melhores condições. Abraçou-a escondendo o rosto em seu ombro.

-Fiz o que pediu...

-Obrigada...

-Set-chan... – Afastou-se um pouco para encará-la. – Se eu mandar... você desiste disso?

-Não. – respondeu sem hesitar. Konoka afundou novamente o rosto em seu ombro.

-Então vença. Não quero te perder de novo. Isso é uma ordem. – Setsuna a abraçou com força antes de soltá-la e caminhar para longe. A maga se virou sacando sua carta de pacto.

-_Sis..._

-Não! – Foi interrompida pela própria parceira. – Kono-chan... – Lançou-lhe um olhar que a fez guardar novamente o artefato. A samurai queria realmente decidir esta luta por conta própria.

-Aqui estamos novamente, Uzoku... – Setsuna não respondeu. – Pronta para reviver algumas memórias?

Claro que estava se referindo ao massacre nazista de pouco tempo atrás. Mas a hanyou não se abalou. Abaixou a guarda respirando com dificuldade. O mago achou isso bastante natural. A cura realmente tinha a fadiga como efeito colateral. Mesmo ele que teve somente meia dúzia de feridas curadas já se sentia exausto, o que diria a Uzoku que foi praticamente reciclada.

-O que há com ela...? – Asuna se indagava. Kaoru não perdeu tempo. Partiu para cima da samurai pronto para disparar dezenas de flechas mágicas a queima-roupa. Konoka estava a ponto de intervir quando observou o primo ser atirado longe por alguma inexplicável força invisível. Era como se uma rajada de vento o tivesse repelido. Ninguém entendia exatamente o que estava acontecendo, até Eishun murmurar espantado.

-Youki... E uma grande quantidade dele...

-Nunca a vi liberar tanto... – Kuu fei estava espantada. Enquanto isso a garota dos sininhos amaldiçoava sua ignorância e a incapacidade dos magos de colocarem legendas em suas falas.

-O que é isso, afinal? – Perguntou para si mesma. Felizmente os ouvidos aguçados de Eva capturaram sua dúvida.

-Youki é uma energia liberada somente por Youkais. Muito mais poderosa do que o Ki e muito mais instável.

Asuna levantou as sobrancelhas.

-Que significa...?

-Difícil de controlar. – Eva sorriu de lado divertindo-se com a ignorância da ruiva. – Você verá...

Enquanto isso, no espaço aberto que usavam como campo de batalha, as asas de Setsuna cresciam em suas costas, maiores e mais claras que nunca. A samurai esticou o braço direito na direção do tanto que estava sobre a grama. A arma obedeceu a invocação atravessando como um raio o espaço que o separava da mão da espadachim. Setsuna colocou a lâmina novamente dentro da bainha sob os olhos atentos de todos, inclusive do mago desafiador que agora assistia a todo aquele ritual com interesse.

-_Kizuna..._ – Estendeu o braço para frente segurando o tanto na horizontal. – _Kono Sakurazaki Setsuna, sosen ga Kureta chikara de meirei suru _– E perante todos, o tanto começou a irradiar luz, um gorjear baixo pode ser ouvido saindo diretamente dele, um som contido capaz de causar arrepios. -_ Mezamero! _– A ordem de Setsuna foi decidida, sem qualquer hesitação. No segundo seguinte a luz se intensificou ofuscando a todos. Expandiu-se em uma explosão acompanhada de um som ensurdecedor parecido com a voz de uma águia, como o despertar de uma divindade. Os presentes cobriram os olhos de susto quando o clarão tomou conta do lugar, um vento forte começou a soprar ameaçando derrubar os mais leves e despreparados. Yue e Nodoka agacharam-se para resistir. Negi fincou seu báculo no chão. Kaoru encostou as costas no tronco de uma árvore protegendo o rosto com as mãos. Os demais se curvaram lutando para ficarem no lugar.

Aquele Youki, Eva pensava, não poderia pertencer somente à Hanyou! Ele parecia crescer de maneira desenfreada, como se não tivesse limites. A vampira segurava-se em Chachamaru, enfraquecida pela luz. Mana e Kaede compartilhavam o mesmo espanto de Evangeline. Impossível alguém conseguir esconder tanta energia por tanto tempo.

Era impossível abrir os olhos. Mal sabiam o que estava acontecendo. Enquanto lutavam para se manter no lugar, ouviam gorjeares altos como se milhares de pássaros voassem rasantes em suas orelhas. Segundos depois os sons ensurdecedores pareciam longínquos. O vento diminuía de intensidade. Tudo voltava ao normal.

Quando finalmente conseguiram fixar a vista notaram Setsuna de pé, parecendo inexplicavelmente imponente. O tanto em suas mãos já não era uma simples faca, havia tomado a forma de uma longa espada, tão longa quanto Yuunagi, com a insígnia da tribo Uzoku grava orgulhosamente na bainha negra. Mas o que mais chamou a atenção de Konoka e de todos que observavam não fora a espada, mas a aparência da espadachim. Evangeline já havia levantado a hipótese dos cabelos e olhos negros da samurai não estarem em suas cores naturais, ainda assim não havia como não estranhar. O breu de seus cabelos fora substituído por um branco tão puro que parecia tornar-se prateado contra a luz. Seus olhos agora eram dourados e penetrantes como os de uma ave de rapina. Setsuna levou as mãos até a nuca soltando o rabo de cavalo. Encarou o mago com o olhar de um predador. Kaoru se viu paralisado por longos segundos. Sentiu-se seriamente ameaçado pela primeira vez.

Konoka estava boquiaberta. Set-chan estava tão... tão... sensual. Não precisou de muito tempo para imaginar mil indecências. Aquela nova forma jamais vista da hanyou causava fortes arrepios. E cenas fortes também. Chacoalhou a cabeça. Aquela definitivamente não era a hora certa para pensar besteiras!

-O... o que? – Yue estava confusa.

-Setsuna-san...

-Nunca vi alguém se produzir tão rápido... – Asakura ajustou a lente eternizando a "produção" da colega de classe.

-Se transformou... igual ao Kotarou...

-É, mas aquele moleque ficava mais feio...

Evangeline mordeu o lábio inferior. Enquanto isso os magos Konoe que se juntaram a platéia murmuravam uns para os outros.

-Kizuna! Isso quer dizer que...

-Jamais previ algo assim...

-Mas é uma Hanyou, ela pode possuí-la?

Mana encarou a bainha negra como se estivesse de frente para um monstro.

-Kizuna...

-O que significa Mana de gozaru? – A ninja não tinha tanta experiência e conhecimento do mundo mágico e Youkai como a mercenária, mas sabia que algo importante estava acontecendo.

A atiradora não respondeu. Engoliu seco esperando pelos próximos movimentos da samurai. Kaede percebeu que era melhor fazer o mesmo.

-Talvez agora você resista um pouco mais... pode ser mais interessante... – Kaoru declarou demonstrando confiança enquanto, na verdade, já pensava em suas magias mais fortes. Não era uma boa idéia subestimar a espadachim agora.

Pronunciou sua chave mágica recuando um passo esperando ser o suficiente para manter-se a uma distância segura enquanto preparava sua magia. Infelizmente, para o mago, Setsuna levou milésimos e segundos para suprimir o espaço entre eles. No milésimo seguinte Kaoru previu que ela sacaria sua espada e o cortaria ao meio.

**Continua...**

Mini Dicionário de Magia de Setsuna : Kizuna, pelo poder de meus ancestrais, esta Sakurazaki Setsuna ordena : Desperte!

**Descrentes! Nunca mataria a Set-chan!**

**Beijos e vamos apertar o botãozinho roxo por um mundo melhor para humanos e Uzokus!**

**Jya! (acenando)**


	17. Akenai Yoru wa nai

**Yo Minna!**

**Eu sei que demorei mais para postar, mas é que as aulas do cursinho começaram e são integrais, ou seja, o dia TODO...**

**Estou tendo somente umas poucas horas para escrever então o ritmo da fic deu uma caída considerável.**

**Mas estamos na luta!**

**Antes de qualquer coisa quero agradecer muito, muito mesmo à Bruna-san. Ela me alertou sobre um autor que estava plageando minha fic no "Nyah Fanfiction". Na hora eu fiquei verde de raiva, dá uma revolta horrível ver alguém se aproveitando de todo o seu esforço. Mas o problema já foi resolvido. O Pessoal do Nyah foi muito prestativo e eu fiquei realmente espantada por ver um site tão bem estruturado como aquele no Brasil! Vale a pena dar uma olhada! É uma pena que ajam pessoas deste tipo que, além de prejudicar a mim, também prejudicam o trabalho duro do pessoal lá do Nyah. Mas tudo bem, é a vida... Tentei postar minha fic lá também, mas eles tem limite de palavras por capítulo e achei complicado demais estruturar tudo, portanto vou continuar só aqui na fanfiction, pelo menos por enquanto.**

**Desculpe, mas não poderei mais colocar as respostas para os comentários x.x**

**Desculpem, desculpem mesmo! Mas ia demorar mais uma semana pra postar se eu fosse realmente responder a todos, então vou colocar só os nomes ok?**

**Mas juro que leio todos! E fico especialmente feliz com cada um! Não deixem de comentar pois com certeza sua opinião faz diferença na fic!**

**Portanto um MUITO OBRIGADA DO FUNDO DO KOKORO PARA : **Joyce-chan, Mitsuki-chan, Eii-chan, winD, Bruna-san, Assueru Rac-sama, Lílian Kate Mazaki, Saname, Mini Se-chan, Asuna K., Near-kun, Oleghiwatari, Luma, Nica-chan, Carol aka-neko, Vanessa, Nanda-chan, Lukas, Tali-chan e Gabi-chan

**Muuuuitos comentários no último capítulo! Passamos do 200 pessoal! Graças a cada um de vocês esta história está progredindo tanto (joga onigiris de agradecimento).**

**Muitos leitores novos também! Muitos se esforçaram para comentar cada capítulo, outros acessaram lans só para ler minha fic! Deste jeito vou começar a me sentir realmente mimada...**

**A todos os novos leitores, sejam bem vindos à listinha de agradecimentos e ao meu kokoro! Aos que sempre comentam a todo o capítulo um "Arigatou" especial de chocolate por todo o apoio!**

**Amazake : Bebida a base de sakê com teor alcoólico baixíssimo, geralmente oferecida a crianças.**

**Então Vamos à fic!**

**Pertos do fim...**

Tudo se passou na velocidade de um raio. Setsuna suprimiu o espaço entre eles. Kaoru notara a aproximação da espadachim. Sem tempo para uma magia mais forte, disparou uma flecha mágica a queima-roupa exatamente ao mesmo tempo em que a samurai golpeava seu abdome com a palma da mão. Ambos foram arremessados pelos golpes trocados simultaneamente. O mago bateu contra uma árvore violentamente enquanto a espadachim rolou no chão para diminuir o impacto e parar de pé novamente. Sem sacar a espada, sem perder a postura.

Nodoka piscou tentando entender o que acontecera.

-O-O que foi isso?

-Rápido demais... – A Paparazzi sentiu-se frustrada por não ter conseguido uma boa foto. Parecia que haviam se atirado de cabeça um contra o outro para logo depois se repelirem como os pólos de um imã.

-_Jo... _– Kaoru murmurou recuperando-se do golpe. – _Jovis Tempestus Fulguriens! _- A energia mágica lançou-se na direção da samurai. Mesmo para um golpe de intensidade mediana à alta, a quantidade de magia fora muito maior do que a normal. Tudo fora maquiavelicamente planejado. Setsuna não poderia se esquivar. Se o fizesse o golpe acertaria Konoka que estava logo atrás da espadachim.

A hanyou percebera todo o estratagema a tempo. No milésimo de segundo que antecipava o golpe, virou o rosto e encarou a curandeira. A maga notara o gesto sem saber exatamente o que significava. Não teve muito tempo para pensar a respeito. No instante seguinte Setsuna havia sacado a espada e se atirado contra o ataque mágico.

-_Zanganken! – _Brandiu a lâmina sem a intenção de anular, mas de amenizar a energia. Voou por cima da _tempestus_ que continuou seu caminho, agora, até a maga.

Naquele momento Konoka não teve dúvidas. Foi a primeira vez que a hanyou concedeu a ela algo que esta pedira por toda a vida: Confiança. Finalmente Setsuna acreditou que a Konoe conseguiria se proteger sozinha. Não iria decepcioná-la. Tomou a dianteira com confiança.

-_Flans Paries Aerialis! _- O escudo de vento se ergueu sendo mais que o suficiente para deter o feitiço amenizado. Nem Konoka imaginara que sua magia havia evoluído tanto.

Enquanto isso Kaoru estava crente de que seu golpe atingira a samurai quando, sem explicação aparente, ela surge perante seus olhos voando em uma forte espiral.

-_Zanshousen! _– O "fulgor do corte em espiral" atingiu-o em cheio causando um corte superficial do ombro direito até a lateral do abdome. Se sua barreira mágica não estivesse erguida, os efeitos seriam mortalmente mais profundos. Recuou enquanto Setsuna movia a lâmina em semi-círculo para retirar o sangue. Naquele momento Kaede pôde analisar melhor a espada. Nunca vira arma como aquela. A lâmina parecia um espelho de tão pura, como se fosse realmente feita de prata. Mas a ninja sabia que não se fazem armas como aquela com prata. Talvez fosse um tipo de metal mágico ou algo parecido.

Enquanto isso Asuna estava pasma.

-Ela deixou Konoka à própria sorte? Isso definitivamente não é algo que Setsuna-san faria!

-Talvez o sangue Youkai tenha alterado a personalidade dela... – Yue ponderava sobre o assunto. Era empolgante digerir todas estas novas informações sobre os youkais.

-Estão enganadas, Setsuna-san jamais faria isso. – Negi não desgrudava os olhos de cada movimento. – Ela amenizou o impacto do _Jovis Tempestus Fulguriens _antes de se esquivar.

-Ainda assim! Que garantias ela tinha de que Konoka ia conseguir se defender? Aquele _Tempestus _foi muito mais poderoso do que o seu nos treinos da Eva!

O jovem professor sabia que não podia ser comparado a um mago Konoe, mas depois das palavras da ruiva seu orgulho foi ferido. Anotou mentalmente que deveria passar os próximos meses treinando somente a mesma magia até que conseguisse fazer uma tão forte quanto! Seu segundo passo para se tornar um homem!

-Ela tinha todas as garantias de que precisava... – Eva intrometeu-se olhando para a maga branca. – Na verdade duvido que Sakurazaki esperava que a própria Konoe se defendesse...

-O que quer dizer?

-Com Eishun-san, a matriarca e o diretor geral por perto, Setsuna-san simplesmente não tinha com o que se preocupar. – Negi sorriu olhando para os três Konoe que acompanhavam Konoka. Devem ter ficado impressionados com a coragem da jovem herdeira.

Kaoru ainda estava um tanto confuso. Não notara a aproximação da hanyou. Setsuna usara a luz do _Tempestus _que ofuscava os olhos do mago, para encobrir seu golpe. Engenhoso... para um monstro. Fixou-se melhor no chão abrindo os dois braços sentindo a dor da ferida no ombro.

-_Sagitta Magica! _– Resolveu apelar. Invocou dezenas de flechas que rasgaram o ar até a espadachim. Setsuna sabia que seria impossível se desviar de todas, portanto resolveu recebê-las de frente. Guardou a espada na bainha posicionando-se em _battou. _Evocou seu ki urrando enquanto sacava-a em semi-círculo. O vento criado pelo trajeto da lâmina foi devastador, o mesmo furacão que atingira a todos minutos atrás agora retornava anulando todas as flechas. O gorjear dos pássaros pode ser novamente ouvido até ascender aos céus e desaparecer. O ambiente tornou-se silencioso de novo, todos se calaram impressionados pela demonstração do poder singular da espada.

Infelizmente no instante seguinte, Kaoru deslocara-se para o ponto-cego de Sakurazaki. Estava com a mão espalmada em suas costas e com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

-_Unus Fulgor Concidens nocten, in mea manun ens inimicum edat. Fulguratio Albicans!_

A potência do golpe a queima-roupa foi devastadora. A descarga elétrica foi muito superior à esperada para o golpe. Tão forte que ofuscou os olhos daqueles que assistiam. Setsuna gritou sendo atirada contra o chão. Seu corpo ainda tremia e suas costas sangravam, mas diferente da última vez ela não demorou para se recuperar. Kaoru também não perdeu tempo. Concentrou sua magia para um ataque a longa distância. Estratégica básica de mago contra guerreiro.

_- Evocatio Valcyriarum Contubernalia Gladiaria_! _–_ Invocou dez espíritos a sua volta. – _Pugnent!_

Suas cópias avançaram violentamente contra a Hanyou que rolou pelo chão para desviar de seus ataques. Apressou-se para levantar o corpo e, de joelhos, fincou a lâmina no chão. Como se uma onda de puro youki atravessasse o solo a partir da pressão da espada, um a um os espíritos foram derrotados. Setsuna aproveitou o momento para suprimir o espaço entre ela e seu adversário. Decidiu colocar novamente a espada na bainha e golpeá-lo de mãos vazias. Acertou em meros milésimos de segundos seus dois ombros, sua garganta, seu peito e o local logo abaixo das costelas A força do ataque foi tanta que Kaoru foi arremessado para trás. Por pouco não perdera a consciência. Tossiu sentindo sangue em sua garganta. Lutava para respirar corretamente. O poder bruto de um Uzoku é algo que não se quer sentir na pele.

A Hanyou permaneceu de pé esperando que Kaoru se levantasse. O mago demorou, mas o fez. Estava com certa dificuldade para se firmar. Seus braços tremiam e seus ossos latejavam de dor. Ainda assim, sorriu.

-Devia ter aproveitado para me matar...

Setsuna não respondeu. Estava atenta a todos os movimentos do desafiante.

-Porque agora eu estou realmente zangado... _Jovis Temp..._ – A samurai não deixou que ele terminasse. Bastava de conjurações. Com um sacar baixo de espada feriu profundamente as duas pernas do mago e com a empunhadora acertou-o fortemente no queixo. Finalizou fincando-a novamente no chão. A onda de energia se alastrou novamente seguida pelo gorjear alto dos pássaros. Subiu a superfície como uma erupção, rasgando o solo e cortando o corpo de Kaoru. Arremessou-o longe com força o suficiente para quebrar-lhe um braço.

-Evangeline, o que é aquilo? – Kaede aproximou-se do local aonde estavam os outros. Mana e Kuu Fei a seguiram.

-Kizuna... – Eishun começou. – É o tesouro da tribo Uzoku. Forjada a partir dos canhões das penas de todos os líderes anteriores desde os tempos mais remotos. Aquilo que estão vendo... – Fez uma pausa para se certificar de que estava analisando direito – ...São os espíritos protetores da tribo. Kizuna tem o poder de invocá-los desde que seja brandida por alguém destinado a doar suas próprias penas para a lâmina. Caso contrário a espada auto-destrói aquele que tenta dominá-la.

-Mas por que está com Set-chan?

-Deveria estar com a atual líder da tribo, mas está com Sakurazaki. – Eva ponderou. Desde a invocação da espada ela já havia visualizado toda a situação, e sentiu-se frustrada por não ter percebido antes. – Aquela hanyou... deve ser descendente da família real da Tribo Uzoku...

-Konoka... – A ruiva chamou a amiga. – Vocês realmente se merecem...

-Nossa classe não se contenta em ser diferente, ela tem que destruir as fronteiras da coincidência e da ficção barata... – Filosofou a pequena Yuechi.

-Você é imperatriz da China também, Kuu? Quero ter exclusividade sobre tudo, caso um dia resolva revelar...

-Não Asakura, mas os _lutadoles_ que se formam no dojo de Kung Fu da minha família _plotegem_ a Cidade _Impelial_... – Declarou a pequenina mal escondendo seu orgulho.

-Minha existência é tão banal nessa classe...

-Não se sinta assim Yue... – Nodoka tentava consolar a amiga. Konoka ainda estava digerindo todas as informações. Julgava-se a pessoa mais próxima de Setsuna, nunca imaginou que soubesse tão pouco sobre ela. Era um tanto frustrante... e bastante doloroso.

-Não imagino qual é o nível de parentesco de Setsuna-chan com a líder dos Uzokus, mas uma coisa é certa... – A matriarca estreitou os olhos. – Uma hanyou... Jamais conquistaria o direito de herdar Kizuna...

Todos ficaram em silêncio, imersos em seus próprios pensamentos. Enquanto isso a luta se desenrolava. Kaoru lutava para se sustentar nas próprias pernas enquanto segurava o braço quebrado. Era humilhante ver a situação se inverter. Testemunhar uma Uzoku tendo vantagem sobre um mago Konoe o enchia de um ódio inimaginável. Aquela Hanyou parecia ser ainda mais forte de que um youkai comum... e Kizuna... não contava com isso. Nem em seus piores pesadelos conseguiria prever que aquele monstro possuiria tão poderoso artefato.

Maldição. Ela deveria estar morta! Ninguém sobreviveria a seu _Dios Tukos_. Principalmente naquele estado, sem o sangue Youkai e já mortalmente ferida. Sua razão não conseguia entender o que acontecera para que a Hanyou sobrevivesse. Milagres não deveriam acontecer com monstros. E monstros... não deveriam encará-lo de cima. Aquele olhar o enraivecia. E seu ódio o trazia forças para seu último golpe. Milagres não eram mais uma opção.

Setsuna assistia o mago levantar o braço direito no ar. Decidiu esperar. Talvez ele se desse conta de que era inútil continuar. Não se arrisca a vida por orgulho ou vingança. Mas por pessoas... por um futuro. Alguém movido por um sentimento vazio como este, jamais a venceria. Ela não deixaria que acontecesse. Receberia de frente o próximo golpe do Konoe, seus antepassados... Kizuna... não seria derrotada.

-_Kenoteis..._

Negi mordeu o lábio inferior.

-_Dios Tukos_? Uma magia de impacto médio? Não seria o caso de utilizar um ataque mais poderoso? – Neste momento o jovem professor se deu conta da situação. – N-Não que eu não esteja aliviado, é claro que quero que Setsuna-san v-vença, mas as t-táticas me deixaram intrigado e... e...

-Acalme-se Negi-kun. – Eishun sorriu ao pequeno para tranqüilizá-lo. Logo depois sua expressão tornou-se séria. – Kaoru-kun quis dominar as magias de seu pai, em especial o _Dios Tukos. _Treinou-o ao limite de modo que se tornasse um ataque muito superior ao esperado.

Negi calou-se. Voltou a prestar atenção nos movimentos do mago, interessado em saber o quão mais forte seria seu _Dios Tukos._ Aliás... todas as magias que Kaoru usara até agora pareciam bastante superiores às habituais. Aquele era, sem dúvidas, um mago poderoso com um gênio podre. Sempre encontraremos tipos assim.

_-Astrapsato de Temeto... _– Terminou a conjuração com um sorriso no rosto. Setsuna posicionou-se sem tirar os olhos do mago. Morra Uzoku. – _Dios Tukos_!

A potência do golpe, como já era esperado, foi dezenas de vezes maior do que a normal. O raio que desceu dos céus parecia pronto para abrir um segundo grand canyon no meio do pátio de Mahora. A noite parecia ter se tornado dia, tamanha a grandeza da descarga elétrica. E Setsuna alçara vôo em velocidade nunca vista. Indo de encontro a magia do mago. Tudo ocorreu em milésimos de segundo. Pouca gente conseguiria explicar exatamente o que acontecera, mas de alguma forma, aquele imenso _Dios Tukos_ foi simplesmente anulado. Desapareceu. Como se não passasse de um flash inofensivo. E planando em seu lugar estava a samurai segurando Kizuna na mão direita. A empunhadora da espada parecia queimar-lhe a mão e Setsuna gemeu baixo de dor.

-O... O que houve? – Konoka perguntou.

-Kizuna absorveu o _Dios Tukos_, mas está sobrecarregada... Sakurazaki vai ter que se livrar de tanta energia.

A espadachim levantou a espada por sobre a cabeça. Em um movimento rápido cortou o ar com força. Toda a energia foi liberada criando um semi-círculo que se expandia na direção das nuvens, ascendendo ao céu com o barulho ensurdecedor dos pássaros que se uniram à ele até desaparecer como se nunca houvesse existido.

Kaoru observou sua magia mais forte ser simplesmente devolvida ao lugar de onde veio. Completamente insano! Absorver seu _Dios Tukos_? Era uma idéia demente! Como aquela Hanyou pôde fazer algo tão impensável assim? Maldita Uzoku. Como tem a insolência de subestimar um mago Konoe como ele? Desrespeitar o poder de suas magias? Humilha-lo como se não fosse nada? Ela merecia sofrer, merecia morrer de maneira muito dolorosa. Mas seu corpo estava enfraquecido pelo esforço. Acabou perdendo a sustentação e caindo de joelhos.

No segundo seguinte uma lâmina quente como se estivesse em brasa atravessou seu braço com eficácia o suficiente para não lesar nenhum nervo ou ligamento importante. Setsuna se debruçou perto de seu ouvido murmurando.

-Kizuna tem algo para te devolver.

Seus olhos se dilataram quando uma poderosa descarga elétrica atravessou seu corpo. Cada uma de suas células parecia pegar fogo. Seus ossos tremiam, seus dentes rangiam, seus músculos tencionavam como se fossem explodir. Kaoru gritou de dor antes de perder a consciência. A lâmina foi retirada de seu braço e seu corpo caiu com força contra o chão. Vivo, mas derrotado.

A Hanyou suspirou aliviada. Acabou. Aqueles que assistiam também pareciam estar aliviados. Kaoru havia recebido o que merecia afinal, mesmo os magos Konoe admitiam o fato, e agora mais do que nunca respeitavam a força da espadachim. Poderosa o suficiente para proteger a herdeira e, além de tudo, tinha coragem e bravura. Muitos dos presentes decidiram naquele instante que usariam de todos os seus recursos para garantir o futuro daquelas garotas. Mas é óbvio que naquele momento a jovem princesa não se importava com a satisfação de nenhum de seus parentes cheios de influência. Só queria atirar-se contra os braços de sua (agora mais sexy do que nunca) samurai girl e deixar que ela a acolhesse como sempre. Estava preocupada. Começou a correr para alcançá-la.

-Set-chan!

Setsuna encarou a jovem Konoe. Sua expressão continuava séria. A maga hesitou por um momento. Sua aparência e seu olhar a intimidaram por um momento. Era como se a samurai não fosse a mesma. Devolveu um olhar apreensivo enquanto murmurava.

-Set-chan...?

No segundo seguinte a espadachim abriu um sorriso satisfeito. O mesmo sorriso que dava toda a manhã quando encontrava a namorada no caminho para a escola. Um sorriso repleto de felicidade.

-Kono-chan... – Sua voz soara gentil aos ouvidos de Konoka. Suave e amável como os momentos que compartilhavam. A maga relaxou. Era sua Set-chan mesmo. Sorriu de volta. Setsuna virou-se fazendo menção de caminhar até a curandeira quando perdeu a sustentação. Suas pernas fraquejaram fazendo-a tombar para frente. Konoka se precipitou para acolhe-la em seus braços, assustada pelo fraquejar súbito da namorada.

-SETSUNA! –Asuna gritou correndo em sua direção.

-Set-chan!

Todos se amontoaram ao seu redor. O médico que analisara a Hanyou anteriormente abriu caminho medindo sua pulsação. A samurai suava muito no colo da maga. Sua respiração estava sutilmente acelerada apesar de ter perdido a consciência.

-Está exausta. Ter sido curada e sofrido uma metamorfose... somado ao esforço para controlar Kizuna... É impressionante que tenha agüentado até agora... – Declarou por fim.

-Set-chan... – Removeu gentilmente uma mecha dos cabelos brancos do rosto da espadachim. – Agüente firme...

Mana se levantou chamando a atenção de todos. É sempre bom prestar atenção quando uma atiradora se move.

-Vamos levá-la ao templo Tatsumiya, ela precisa descansar.

Konoemon concordou animadamente.

-É o melhor a fazer. Deixe que cuidaremos de tudo por aqui. Kaede-kun, poderia carregá-la? – A ninja concordou com um sorriso no rosto pedindo licença antes de levantar a espadachim. Konoemon virou-se para a neta que até então não desgrudava os olhos da namorada. – Vá com ela, sim? Konoka-chan?

A jovem concordou apressando-se para seguir Mana e Kaede. Asuna e Negi ameaçaram avançar para acompanhá-las quando Kasumi chamou-os gentilmente.

-É melhor vocês ficarem por aqui.

-M-Mas... Kasumi-san...

A Matriarca meramente sorriu.

-Eu irei junto para garantir que estão bem, não se preocupem. – Lançou um olhar ao marido antes de seguir pelo mesmo caminho que as outras.

**E vamos às recomendações! Temos fics novas desta vez, mas devo sempre lembra-los de dar uma passada em Partners da Mini Se-chan e Mastered Negima Lives da Lílian Kate Mazaki. Trindade KonoSetsu! Garanto que vão gostar! Nas fics em português, um one shot de Negi e Asuna "Obra de Arte" da Nanase Kei. Gostei da maneira como ela abordou a história, para os amantes do professor e sua aluna, é leitura obrigatória. Em inglês, uma hentai ótima que li estes dias: Konoka's Chocolate de speed killz. Gostei bastante. Bora apoiar nossos escritores pessoal, boas fics de Negima nunca são demais!**

Depois de tantos imprevistos e uma quase grande tragédia, é normal que boa parte se esqueça de que, no final das contas, tudo se tratava de uma festa de noivado. Voltaram para dentro do ginásio aonde o resto das alunas e dos parentes simplesmente continuavam a se divertir sem sequer imaginar o que acontecera. Emiko foi a única a ficara por mais alguns minutos do lado de fora. Não havia se manifestado em momento algum, somente observara toda a luta, do começo ao fim. Imersa em seus próprios pensamentos, fora incapaz de expressar qualquer reação. Simplesmente não sabia mais o que pensar. Estava confusa, admirada, assustada e mais milhares de estados psicológicos que ela sequer sabia como nomear. Finalmente decidiu tomar uma grande atitude. Caminhou para dentro e pediu humildemente ao Grã-mestre para ser liberada de seus serviços aquela noite. Precisava descansar.

-Boa noite à todos, espero que estejam se divertindo. – Konoemon começou se divertindo com a emoção de falar em um microfone. As garotas ergueram seus copos no ar enquanto gritavam provando que estavam se divertindo. – Minha neta precisou se retirar mais cedo por estar com muita dor de cabeça, Setsuna-kun a acompanhou, portanto não temos mais a companhia de nossas homenageadas esta noite. Porém a festa continua! – Levantou o braço como imaginou que fariam os jovens e ouviu um grande rebuliço de alegria. Sentiu-se satisfeito por ainda saber agradar aos adolescentes e saltitou descendo as escadas.

Instantaneamente começaram os comentários depravados e as teorias conspiradoras sobre a suposta "dor de cabeça" da jovem herdeira. Pouca gente realmente considerou aquela desculpa convincente. A maioria simplesmente aceitou a mais provável e irrefutável verdade: Espanha entre quatro paredes.

Eishun aprisionou Kaoru em uma poderosa barreira mágica. Seria impossível que ele se libertasse. Logo de manhã seria devidamente deportado para uma prisão de magos. Rápido e sem burocracia. Um traidor deve ser tratado de maneira adequada e o sistema carcerário e judiciário do, mais que satisfatório, "governo Konoe de primeiro mundo" não tinha falhas.

Não demoraria muito para que descobrissem os membros do alto-conselho que estavam por trás desse ato de covardia. O Grã-mestre de Kansai cuidaria pessoalmente para que todos fossem justamente e cruelmente punidos... "cruel" era a palavra chave. Nada comparado aos nazistas, mas de certa forma inspirado neles.

-Será que está tudo bem? – Nodoka perguntou um tanto tímida.

-O que foi Honya-chan? – Asuna controlava-se para conter as risadas observando a briga de Ayaka com Kotaro. O pobre hanyou que tanto ansiara por ação acabou alienado de todos os acontecimentos.

-Será que não deveríamos ter acompanhado Setsuna-san?

Yue parou de beber seu suco de caixinha para bater levemente com as costas do punho na cabeça de Miyazaki. Sorriu.

-Não se preocupe Nodoka... Nós só iríamos atrapalhar.

Asuna pegou de leve no ombro da pequena bibliotecária sorrindo marotamente.

-Konoka é a única capaz de curar as feridas de Setsuna-san. Todas elas. – Então uma idéia bastante pervertida atingiu seus pensamentos. Suspirou como uma senhora de vasta experiência. – Na verdade Honya-chan... – bateu de leve no ombro da mais baixa. – É bem capaz que estejam se curando neste exato momento...

Yue concordou de leve com a cabeça sentindo seu rosto corar, mas mantendo a expressão nula enquanto voltava a tomar seu suco. Nodoka não entendeu, mas sentiu que havia alguma ambigüidade naquela frase. Corou... mais por instinto do que por pudor enquanto todos voltavam a celebrar e encher a cara.

-Você está bem Izumi? – Misa tocou no ombro da jovem enfermeira, preocupada. Ako parecia um tanto alta, apesar de não ter tomado nada além de Amazake. Era fato consumado: A jovem tinha uma resistência quase nula para álcool.

-Só estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça. – Respondeu sorrindo. As bochechas rosadas pelo sangue que corria mais rápido. Yuuna notou a fragilidade da mais baixa. Aproximou-se para averiguar a situação, mas a situação simplesmente se desequilibrou caindo em seus braços. Akashi avermelhou por um momento enquanto cogitava a possibilidade de ser uma chance maravilhosa mandada por Deus em reconhecimento a seus atos de bondade (não se lembrava de nenhum tão grandioso no momento, mas não era ela quem estava julgando, certo?).

-A-Ako...

-Ahm? – A garota se apoiou nos braços da morena para conseguir sustento. – D-Desculpe... – Agora corava por constrangimento também. De tantas pessoas ao seu redor tinha de trombar logo com Akashi? Desviou o olhar enquanto se afastava. Yuuna pegou-a pela mão enquanto declarava para Misa.

-Vou levá-la para fora. Ela precisa de um pouco de ar fresco...

-Está bem...

-N-Não se preocupe Yuuna! Eu só estou um pouco tonta. – Mas a jogadora simplesmente não deu ouvidos. Saiu arrastando novamente a enfermeira para fora do ginásio. Makie observava de longe. Aquelas duas realmente gostavam desta brincadeira de seqüestro, não? Um fetiche e tanto...

-Pode deixá-la aqui... – Mana abriu uma das portas de correr revelando um quarto tipicamente japonês. Konoka se adiantou pegando um dos futons de dentro do armário e estendendo-o com cuidado sobre o chão. Decidiu que não era o suficiente e estendeu outro por cima, assim ficaria mais confortável. Kaede deitou a espadachim sobre o acolchoado enquanto a jovem maga voltava com cobertas.

Kasumi ajoelhou-se ajudando a filha na tarefa de cobrir a inconsciente Hanyou. Suas asas ainda estavam a mostra o que dificultou tanto o trabalho da ninja para carregá-la quanto o das duas Konoe para acomodá-la nos futons. Konoka alisou os edredons olhando com carinho e preocupação para a samurai. Distraidamente roçou os dedos pela franja de Setsuna, acariciando seu rosto. Ela parecia realmente exausta.

-O corpo dela está mantendo a metamorfose para se recuperar mais rápido. Ela provavelmente ficará assim por mais algumas horas... – Kasumi falou mais para si mesma do que para os presentes. A jovem curandeira continuava a observar a Hanyou. Kaede sorriu para a cena. Lançou um olhar para Mana que concordou imediatamente com a proposta muda.

-Qualquer problema meu quarto é o último do corredor. Mandarei alguém trazer um chá.

-Vou voltar para o ginásio de gozaru. Está bem para vocês?

Kasumi sorriu.

-Não se preocupem, cuidaremos de Setsuna-chan.

Nagase devolveu o sorriso enquanto Mana fechava a porta. Era melhor deixá-las a sós. A ninja percorreu o caminho até a saída do templo sem qualquer pressa. Seus passos eram curtos e monótonos enquanto descia as escadas. Parou por um momento ao avistar uma figura esguia com as costas apoiadas em um dos Toris.

-Estava me esperando de gozaru?

Kuu sorriu marotamente antes de responder.

-Queria saber como está Sakurazaki.

-Ela vai ficar bem, Konoka-san está cuidando dela de gozaru.

A chinesa levantou a cabeça e soltou um longo "hmm" como se pensasse em algo muito importante. Depois cruzou os dedos na nuca como se estivesse orgulhosa por chegar a uma conclusão.

-Tudo está bem quando termina bem. É o que dizem, né? – Começou a caminhar com satisfação. Kaede apressou-se para acompanhá-la. A loira sorriu como um gatinho quando a ninja chegou ao seu lado.

-Você me parece bastante feliz de gozaru.

-Eu estou né. - A mais alta sorriu admirando o rosto da chinesa. Kuu espreguiçou-se com a alegria escapando por seus poros. – _Quelo_ _comemolar_ a _vitólia_ de Sakurazaki com muita comida!

-Ela nos deu um susto... – Declarou lembrando-se de toda a tristeza daquele momento. Kuu Fei também se lembrou. Lembrou-se do ódio que sentiu, da dor e de como a ninja a apoiou naquele instante de desespero. Parou de andar encarando o chão. Kaede avançou mais alguns passos antes de se virar. – Algo errado de gozaru?

-_Obligada..._ – Começou sem tirar os olhos do chão. – Por ter estado ao meu lado... – No segundo seguinte a ninja surgiu agachada como se procurasse pelo rosto da chinesa. Trazia um sorriso satisfeito consigo. Kuu fei fez uma cara assustada, mas sua expressão acabou saindo um tanto cômica. Deu um passo para trás. – O... O que foi?

Kaede se levantou ainda olhando para a mais baixa com especial interesse. Riu com satisfação.

-É raro ver você agindo com tanta seriedade de gozaru.

-Estava tentando _demonstlar_ minha _glatidão_! – exclamou irritada antes de bufar e cruzar os braços. – Seja como for, vamos comer! – Declarou levantando o punho e voltando a marchar animadamente. Mas Kaede não permitiu que ela continuasse. Com a agilidade que só uma ninja teria entrou no caminho da chinesa, curvou-se para que suas testas se encostassem e olhou-a profundamente nos olhos. Kuu corou violentamente, mas não conseguia se mexer.

-Não há de quê. – A loira relaxou inclinando-se para frente deixando que a mais alta capturasse seus lábios. Nagase afastou-se por um momento para roçar de leve os dedos no rosto da chinesa e logo depois voltar a beijá-la. Desta vez profundamente, mas com calma deixando que suas línguas se demorassem nas carícias. Quando finalmente se separaram, Kuu não hesitou em extravasar todos aqueles bons sentimentos que inundavam sua alma com um sorriso gatuno. Suas bochechas brilhando de rosadas. Sua expressão mais do que satisfeita. Kaede não pôde evitar sorrir frente a tanta graciosidade. – É melhor irmos de gozaru.

-Antes que acabe a comida! – E voltou a marchar ainda mais animada que antes.

-Mou... Ako... – Yuuna murmurou sentando a colega em um dos bancos perto do ginásio. – Não devia ter bebido tanto...

Izumi sorriu com a cabeça baixa. Estava um tanto tonta.

-Eu já disse que estou bem Yuuna. – Encostou-se suspirando. – Além disso eu só bebi um pouco de _Amazake..._

-_Ama... zake_? – A morena não conseguia acreditar que alguém atingia tal estado de alcoolização com Amazake! A resistência a álcool de Izumi devia ser baixa o bastante para que fosse proibida de dirigir depois que limpasse um fogão!

-Foi só um copo e... – Ia continuar a frase quando percebeu o óbvio... Estava sozinha com Akashi em um clima propicio o suficiente para... Sua imaginação voou alto enquanto seu corpo esquentava. – E-Eu acho que já estou melhor, vamos voltar! – Levantou-se com pressa, mas sentiu a tontura tomar conta de sua consciência.

-Ei Ako! Esp... – O peso do corpo da enfermeira caindo sobre o seu de maneira tão inesperada foi o suficiente para que Yuuna despencasse junto no chão. Ambas caíram como abóboras maduras gritando de susto. Akashi apoiou-se em um dos braços enquanto esfregava a cabeça. Izumi caíra sentada estrategicamente entre suas pernas. Suas costas encostavam-se no dorso da mais alta que só então percebera a situação. – V-Você está bem!?

Izumi limitou-se a concordar com a cabeça enquanto abraçava os próprios joelhos. Não queria sair daquela posição, mas sabia que não era exatamente o mais certo a se fazer. Yuuna suspirou apoiando os dois braços nos joelhos dobrados. Desta maneira era quase como se a abraçasse enquanto curvava o corpo encostando-se nas costas da mais baixa. O rosto logo acima do ombro de Izumi com uma expressão frustrada.

-Mou... Você realmente gosta de se machucar, não é?

-Desculpe... – Akashi suspirou novamente como se aceitasse o fato de que a mais baixa sempre procuraria meios novos para deixá-la preocupada.

E então o silêncio pesou sobre a dupla. Mas era um silêncio de certa forma acolhedor. Pelo menos para Yuuna que estava feliz por ter a enfermeira entre suas pernas... apesar de soar indecente era um sentimento medianamente puro.

Já Izumi abraçava suas pernas ainda mais forte enquanto sentia o cheiro provocador dos cabelos da morena. Anestesiada duplamente pelo álcool e pela presença da jogadora. Depois de algum tempo sentiu-se confortável (e além do seu juízo normal) o suficiente para mover-se para trás e para o lado, apoiando o rosto no vão do pescoço da colega de classe. Yuuna se espantou... e espantou ainda mais quando sentiu suas bochechas corarem levemente. Mas o estado encabulado durou pouco, logo ela estava novamente com um sorriso de orelha a orelha se dando a liberdade de abraçar a mais baixa.

-Eu só... estou um pouco cansada... – murmurou.

-Ainda está bêbada?

Izumi abafou um riso.

-Não sei... – Akashi pediu desculpas por seu ato maléfico de se aproveitar de uma garota alcoolizada, mas chegou à conclusão de que toda aquela sucessão de fatos era, certamente, de origem divina. Portanto estava isenta de culpa frente aos Deuses. Moveu o rosto de maneira a conseguir alcançar os lábios de Ako. Qual foi sua surpresa quando a enfermeira moveu-se ligeiramente de maneira a tornar seu caminho mais fácil. Acariciou levemente os lábios da mais nova com os seus prestando atenção em suas reações. Vendo que não havia resistência, voltou a se aproximar entreabrindo ligeiramente os lábios. Deixou sua língua deslizar para dentro da boca de Izumi, redescobrindo as sensações de algum tempo atrás em meio à pista de dança.

Sabia que devia ir devagar com a mais baixa e aquilo era quase como um empolgante desafio para a morena. Ou, melhor dizendo, uma vingança. Se esforçaria para roubar o coração da enfermeira que conseguira roubar o seu sem qualquer dificuldade. E era nisso que pensava enquanto perdia a noção do tempo naquele maravilhoso contado oral. Sentindo uma das mãos de Ako se embrenhar por trás de sua cabeça, dedilhando em sua orelha, enlaçando sua nuca. Correspondendo aos seus beijos com um misto de timidez e desejo. Deixando-a tomar as iniciativas e concordando com a grande maioria delas.

Yuuna sentia um leve gosto de álcool na boca da mais nova. Aquilo era sedutor de certa forma, apesar de reforçar a idéia de a enfermeira não estar em seu juízo normal. Afastaram-se por um momento por falta de ar. Ako permaneceu com os olhos fechados com a respiração um pouco mais rápida que a normal enquanto Akashi assumia um estado ligeiramente embriagado observando a menor com adoração. Izumi se inclinou como se fosse novamente de encontro aos lábios da morena que já esperava com ansiedade. Porém suas bocas mal se roçaram antes da enfermeira despencar o rosto contra o ombro da mais alta. Estava cansada, com sono. E Yuuna era por demais confortável.

A morena não disse nada enquanto a mais baixa já estava a ponto de dormir. Abraçou-a acomodando o rosto perto do dela e sorriu com uma felicidade jamais vista. Podia ficar ali a noite toda. Dores nas costas e cãibras não eram fortes o suficiente para tirá-la dali. Seria um desperdício não aproveitar cada minuto daquela situação, um pecado não aceitar presente tão caridoso. Abençoado seja o _Amazake..._

**Continua...**

**Nos últimos comentários eu tive leitores que me pediram o Kotarou e a Asuna. Pessoal, fiquem a vontade para pegá-los! Eu mesma estou atrás de uma Konoka para brincar de médica. Infelizmente nenhum deles me pertence, então teremos de pedir ao tio Ken .-.**

**Vou confessar, acho absurdamente interessante a idéia Asuna x Ayaka. Tenho certeza de que seria muito legal fazer uma história com as duas. Mas nesta fic optei por deixa Negi x Asuna mesmo... Senão ia parecer uma grande revolta Yuri. Quem sabe em trabalhos futuros...**

**Ultimo aviso, estou trabalhando em um possível One Shot em clima ligeiramente natalino, mas talvez a imagem que esta em minha cabeça acabe sendo usada para a continuação de Sis mea Pars... Bem... espero conseguir colocar meus pensamentos da maneira certa.**

**E lá vou eu estudar!**

**Até a próxima pessoal!**

**E cliquem no botãozinho roxo tadenho... ele fez 465 exercícios em três dias... está exausto...**

**Jya!**


	18. Shiroi Tenshi no Yuuwaku

Kasumi agradeceu à sacerdotisa por trazer o chá antes de fechar a porta

**Yoo Minna!**

**Passando rapidinho para deixar o capítulo que foi reescrito SÓ umas 3 ou 4 vezes (risos) Porém ele finalmente está aqui! Desculpem a todos pela demora, o cursinho está cada dia mais corrido e as redações se acumularam um pouco, mas ainda assim não deixarei de postar!**

**Antes de ir para o capítulo eu queria dar um aviso importante para vocês. Ano passado fui convidada para ajudar como autora no projeto de uma revista em forma de mangá feita aqui no Brasil. Estou bastante empolgada com o lançamento até porque acompanhei desde os storyboards até a arte-final e posso dizer que está de ótima qualidade! Já me mandaram uma ilustração para mostrar para vocês que colocarei no meu fotolog se alguém se interessar.**

**E UM MUITO OBRIGADA DO FUNDO DO KOKORO PARA : **Bruna-san, Mitsuki-chan, Alekina, Luma, Shourikan-sama, Samara, Gaby-chan, Asakure, oleghiwatari, Near-kun, Vanessa, Tatsuki-san, Mini Se-chan, Nanda-chan, Tali-chan, Joyce-chan, Eii,Saname,Setsuna e Konoka (XD), Carol aka-neko e Assuero Racsama!

**A todos vocês que lêem, desculpe por estar demorando tanto com os capítulos, está realmente tudo muito corrido, mas estou tentando compensar me esforçando para escrever cada vez melhor! Muito obrigada pela paciência e compreensão de todos vocês! Espero que continuem me apoiando até o fim!**

**Este capítulo tem hentai... mas está tão levinho e abstrato que acho que não vou demarcar não (risos). Caso alguém se sinta ofendido tente pular algumas linhas, ok?**

**Vamos à Fic :**

**Capítulo 18 : Shiroi Tenshi no yuuwaku **(A sedução do anjo branco)

Kasumi agradeceu à sacerdotisa por trazer o chá antes de fechar a porta. Virou-se para observar a filha que nem por um mísero segundo havia tirado os olhos da jovem Hanyou. Era como se fiscalizasse cada troca gasosa para ter a certeza de que estava viva e assim acalmar seu coração. Não a culpava. Sabia que Konoka tinha medo de ter de passar pela terrível experiência de ter a pessoa que ama morta em seus braços novamente. A matriarca suspirou deixando o chá no chão e chamando pela filha.

-Venha tomar seu chá...

A maga continuou em silêncio como se não tivesse ouvido. Estendeu os dedos percorrendo a pele do rosto da samurai. Estava quente. Que bom.

-Set-chan...– murmurou. Kasumi se levantou indo até o futon aonde a espadachim descansava. Colocou uma das mãos por trás de seus ombros.

-Vamos tentar curar a ferida nas costas... Acha que consegue?

Konoka hesitou por um momento antes de afirmar. Seu poder de cura havia se desenvolvido tão rápido que talvez conseguisse realmente. Só precisava se concentrar e o pacto ajudaria bastante. Kasumi sentou Setsuna sobre o futon para facilitar, a curandeira colou as mãos sobre o tecido e a pele queimada da namorada. O _Fulguratio Albicans _havia lesado todo o dorso da jovem, apesar de seu impacto ser, sobretudo, interno, com descargas elétricas capazes de matar um ser humano normal. Mas parece que esta definição não era o suficiente para que o golpe tivesse efeito na espadachim. Afinal ela havia sobrevivido a todos os ataques mortais do mago. Como uma humana normal e como uma Hanyou. Setsuna podia até não ser um anjo, mas tinha a santíssima trindade toda ao seu favor.

A jovem Konoe esforçava-se para manter seu poder até que toda a pele da meia-youkai estivesse sanada. O esforço era grande, mas ela de alguma maneira não se sentia mais incomodada.

A cura muitas vezes podia ser um tanto dolorosa. E foi aquela dor que fez Setsuna recobrar vagarosamente os sentidos. Gemeu baixo segundos antes da maga terminar seu serviço. Abriu os olhos respirando fundo.

-Kono-chan...

Kasumi a apoiava pelos ombros. Um tanto surpresa pelo despertar da garota. Sabia que não demoraria a recobrar a consciência depois de curada, mas ainda assim havia sido rápido demais.

-Consegue se sentar, Setsuna-chan? – Setsuna não respondeu, apenas se levantou vagarosamente até estar sentada sobre o futon. Suspirou. Konoka voltou ao seu lado agachando-se para encará-la com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Set-chan... você está bem?

A samurai sorriu com o rosto vermelho pela aproximação. Estendeu a mão para fazer um carinho no rosto da curandeira. Konoka respirou fundo pelo toque, aliviada.

-Estou sim.

-Tome um pouco de chá, vai fazer bem. – Kasumi sorriu estendendo o chá para a espadachim que agradeceu tomando um longo gole para, no instante seguinte, estar fazendo uma careta e colocando a língua para fora.

-Está amargo! – Reclamou, tendo vontade de beber gasolina para tirar aquele gosto horrível da boca.

-São ervas especiais, vão ajudar na sua recuperação. – A matriarca sorriu ainda mais. Ela particularmente preferia passar alguns dias em uma cama de hospital com enfermeiras assustadoras a ter que tomar aquele líquido de gosto repugnante, mas precisava convencer a samurai de que era a única alternativa para se recuperar totalmente ainda aquela noite. – Você precisa tomar Setsuna-chan, faça um esforço.

Setsuna olhou para o conteúdo verde com aversão.

-Vire de uma vez, Set-chan, para acabar logo. – Konoka sorriu. Ter sua guarda-costas consciente de novo era o suficiente para fazê-la feliz mesmo depois de tudo. A samurai corou novamente decidindo que iria beber. Segurou a respiração virando todo o chá que desceu rasgando sua goela, fazendo seu esôfago contorcer-se em agonia. Quando finalmente acabou, tossiu colocando a língua para fora e jogando-se contra os travesseiros.

-De onde vieram estas ervas afinal? – Perguntou fazendo caretas. Konoka riu do desespero da namorada. A matriarca continuava a sorrir.

-Viu como já se sente melhor? – E era verdade. Ainda assim preferia ter simplesmente entrado em coma. – Ainda vai ficar na forma Youkai por mais algumas horas, mas será que consegue diminuir o tamanho de suas asas?

-Talvez daqui alguns minutos... – Esbravejou novamente contra seu paladar. – Não consigo me concentrar.

Kasumi ficou mais tranqüila. Ela estava bem afinal. Konoka a encarava com carinho e um leve rubor na face. E agora era a hora de deixá-las a sós como uma boa mãe do século vinte e um faria. Levantou-se.

-É melhor eu ir ajudar seu pai. Não é de bom tom que a matriarca da família se ausente de um assunto como este... – Konoka desconfiou. Ela realmente iria deixá-las a sós? – Cuide de Setsuna-chan, Konoka. – Sim,ela iria...

-M-Mas...

A matriarca sorriu piscando e levando o dedo indicador aos lábios.

-Não contarei à Emiko-san se vocês não contarem. – E fechou a porta sem dar chance a qualquer protesto. As duas precisavam conversar... A sós... E a conversa não precisava ser necessariamente verbal.

-Será que ela...

-Com certeza... mas não parece se importar... – Konoka sorriu. – Que bom né?

Sakurazaki voltou a corar violentamente. A maga a encarou por um momento. Estava boquiaberta. Aliás... estava louca! Não conseguia deixar de se sentir violentamente atraída pela samurai. Será algum feitiço da matriarca? Tudo parecia tão erótico. O quarto tipicamente japonês, a possibilidade de serem pegas, a vontade de se entregar a quem tanto se sacrificou para tê-la e aquela exótica aparência youkai... Aquela maldita aparência youkai que despertara tantos fetiches... uma magia! Só podia ser! Setsuna se sentiu um tanto incomodada com o olhar estático que a jovem lançava

-Kono-chan...?

Konoka desviou o olhar e sorriu abestalhadamente para disfarçar.

-Desculpe, eu fiquei um pouco tonta. – não conseguia mais encará-la. A espadachim achou aquilo muito estranho. Ficou preocupada. Abaixou a cabeça como se procurasse pelo rosto da namorada que continuava a evitar seu olhar.

-Por que...?

A maga sabia a que a morena estava se referindo. Decidiu que não seria uma boa idéia deixar que a mais alta tirasse suas próprias conclusões. Elas geralmente terminavam com a necessidade de uma despedida definitiva entre elas para poupá-la de algum imaginário sofrimento futuro. Era realmente melhor abrir o jogo. Respirou fundo fazendo um esforço descomunal para olhá-la nos olhos. "Ela está faminta... ou será que sou eu?" os olhos dourados da hanyou pareciam roubar-lhe o espírito. Os Uzokus são naturalmente predadores e ela se sentia completamente submissa perante um olhar como aquele.

-A sua... A sua aparência...

As sobrancelhas da morena se curvaram em uma expressão dolorosa. Seu coração começou a bater mais rápido tomado por um medo indescritível.

-Te desagrada? – Perguntou em um fio de voz, com muito medo da resposta. Talvez só agora Konoka tivesse se dado conta de sua descendência Uzoku. Talvez só agora ela tenha descoberto que a repudiava. Aquela idéia era assustadora.

-Não... Pelo contrário... – Sussurrou alto o suficiente para os ouvidos da hanyou. Sakurazaki entendeu o que ela quis dizer. Corou por um momento enquanto emoções estranhas tomavam conta de si. Queria mostrar a sua princesa que podia fazer bom juízo daquela forma. Sentiu um nó na garganta enquanto reprimia aquele desejo de dominar.

-É melhor... tirar essa roupa... – murmurou a jovem maga. Setsuna quase deu um pulo. Aquilo foi bastante... direto... Konoka percebeu a exaltação da namorada e tratou de se corrigir rapidamente. – N-não! Quero dizer... Temos Hakamas aqui e sua roupa está toda rasgada... É melhor se trocar...

Setsuna esperou até que sua respiração se normalizasse para concordar com a cabeça e se levantar. A curandeira já se adiantou abrindo um dos armários para pegar um Hakama. Enquanto isso espiava a namorada que diminuía suas asas e rasgava a blusa chinesa na altura da gola para facilitar. Depois voltou a encarar o tecido. Respirou fundo antes de tomar qualquer decisão.

Caminhou até Setsuna com o roupão nos braços. Aproximou-se vagarosamente. Apertou o Hakama contra o peito, reprimindo sua real vontade de jogar-se contra a espadachim. Mas aquilo não foi o suficiente para aplacar aquelas sensações. Encararam-se por alguns segundos como se estivessem em um grande dilema quanto ao próximo passo. Observavam-se com desejo, mas o desejo era tão grande que as deixava inseguras. Algo tão forte assim... o que aconteceria se fosse libertado?

Konoka se moveu delicadamente de encontro ao corpo da samurai. Setsuna a acolheu em seus braços, apertando-a contra o corpo. A maga respirou fundo contra o pescoço da espadachim. Que sentimento bom. Soltou o Hakama que caiu esquecido no chão. Levou a mão direita até o único botão inteiro da hanyou. E ainda assim era um botão bastante complexo. Suspirou. A morena se sentiu arrepiar enquanto imaginava quanto tempo mais conseguiria manter suas luxúrias youkai presas.

-Posso...? – A Konoe perguntou em um fio de voz. A exorcista virou o rosto para encará-la. Suas bocas há centímetros de distância. Balançou a cabeça concordando. Surpreendentemente os dedos da maga trabalharam com destreza naqueles nós, estava pouco a pouco dominando as artes milenares. Desentrelaçava os fios vagarosamente, uma tortura para a jovem espadachim. Quando o enlace foi desfeito, Konoka deslizou as duas mãos por debaixo do pano, seus olhos estavam compenetrados em cada centímetro de pele que desvendava do corpo da hanyou. Seus dedos percorreram seu dorso, roçaram por seus seios, até alcançarem seus ombros, em um movimento lento e rítmico que fez Setsuna prender a respiração. Em um último gesto suave afastou o tecido de tal forma que a blusa chinesa simplesmente deslizou até o chão. Konoka aproximou-se e beijou seu pescoço. A hanyou soltou a respiração que retornou descompassada. A jovem Konoe não estava ajudando seu autocontrole.

-Set-chan...

Setsuna estremeceu deixou que seus lábios fossem capturados e mergulhou na boca da maga. Permitiu-se cair naquele abismo. Não havia mais espaço para hesitação. Não precisava ter medo pensando que poderia machucar a jovem maga, não precisava mais renegar aquele desejo selvagem. o de Setsuna disparar, acompanhando o ritmo jor seus seios, at qualquer decisa, deixou-Não havia mais Porque fazia parte dela. Aceitaria seu lado youkai sabendo que este também amava a curandeira e jamais a machucaria. Deu um passo à frente de maneira um tanto atrapalhada. As luzes das velas que iluminavam parcialmente o quarto tremeram quando os corpos caíram sobre o futon.

Sentiam tanta saudade daquele contato, das respirações descompassadas, das sensações que atravessavam seus corpos como descargas elétricas. Setsuna quebrou o beijo e se afastou por um momento sorrindo de lado. A maga abaixo dela mal conseguia se mover hipnotizada pelos olhos dourados... ou seriam prateados? Impossível descrevê-los. A samurai parecia confiante encarando a curandeira. Encostou a testa com a dela sem paciência alguma para desfazer o obi que prendia o quimono. Acabou por meramente romper a corda a força. Deslizou o rosto até o espaço atrás da orelha da outra. Konoka suspirou sentindo os beijos da espadachim enquanto os panos ricos do obi iam sendo atirados para os lados como se não valessem nada. As mãos da espadachim se embrenharam por entre os tecidos, afastando-os da pele da Konoe que lhe era tão preciosa. Como desembrulhar um presente.

Konoka respirou fundo, virando a cabeça para o lado. A hanyou desceu até o ventre da amante. Beijou-lhe abaixo do umbigo com calma, memorizando mais uma vez o gosto de sua pele. A maga apertou o futon com força quando a língua da namorada traçou uma linha reta até seu peito. Setsuna distribuiu beijos e mordidas leves por todo o colo da garota enquanto segurava-a firmemente pela cintura.

Foram momentos ineditamente voluptuosos banhados pela luz das velas. A youkai por vezes demorava-se a inalar o cheiro tão feminino da Konoe, lambia-lhe e beijava-lhe a pele degustando e venerando a derme quente da herdeira. Estava confiante, possessiva, dominadora, agindo completamente por instinto e desejo. Todos os seus sentidos elevados ao extremo pelo sangue youkai procuravam desesperadamente sentir a jovem maga. Seus gritos de deleite inundavam seus ouvidos de uma maneira deliciosa. Era como renascer... literalmente...

Konoka estava à mercê da amante. Mesmo que também quisesse contribuir ativamente para o ato, era sempre impedida por suas próprias contrações de prazer. Pelos olhos prateados. Pelas atitudes tão selvagens e tão carinhosas de sua hanyou. Enfim foi tragada por um turbilhão de emoções que a impediam de distinguir a realidade em meio ao êxtase. E ali se viu entre as carícias da espadachim até atingir um ápice jamais imaginado, arqueando as costas e desfrutando de segundos, minutos (ou seriam horas?) de completa insanidade.

Naturalmente demorou algum tempo para se recompor de algo tão intenso. Embalada pelas carícias leves de Sakurazaki, sempre preocupada "em trazê-la de volta" da melhor maneira possível. Foi quando se viu novamente dona de si que teve a chance de dedilhar o corpo da espadachim. Não fora impedida desta vez. Setsuna continuava com o aspecto dominante, olhava-a nos olhos e permitia que a Konoe explorasse seu corpo. Aquilo era especialmente excitante. Uma Setsuna segura de si, completamente confiante e possessiva. Tão diferente da samurai usual... mas Konoka não estranhou em momento algum. Seus olhos podiam estar dourados (prateados?), mas continuavam gentis. Seus atos contradiziam sua formalidade e submissão habitual, mas eram sua verdadeira essência que a maga amava. Amava tanto que chegava a doer. Amava sua timidez e doçura banhada pela luz do dia, e amava suas carícias flamejantes durante a noite. Amava sentir-se segura e amada. Amava pertencer à Hanyou.

Contornou cada músculo rígido deixando-se perder pelo corpo da amante. Provou-lhe a pele com delicadeza e sensualidade natural fazendo Setsuna tremer de prazer. Ficava maravilhada com as formas perfeitas da espadachim. Tão bem trabalhadas que pareciam esculturas. Gostava de explorar aquele corpo, de tê-lo para si, de ouvi-la murmurar seu nome em um prazer semelhante ao que lhe proporcionara. Gostava de tocar em suas asas, exatamente no ponto em que estas se ligavam ao dorso da jovem. E cada vez que o fazia Setsuna se arqueava, gemia, um arrepio subia por sua espinha como um choque elétrico tamanha era a sensibilidade daquele lugar que Konoka descobrira por mera intuição.

E as horas transcorreram entre gemidos, suspiros, toques que despertavam as mais profundas emoções. As respirações pesadas encheram o quarto, até que os corpos exaustos se contorceram em êxtase juntos uma última vez. Setsuna deixou-se cair sobre a maga. Suas energias estavam completamente esgotadas. Se amaram intensamente como talvez nunca fizessem igual. A hanyou podia sentir o coração da maga batendo forte contra seu peito. Sorriu de lado. Abraçou-a cansada demais para qualquer outro gesto. Seus cabelos já não eram mais brancos e reluzentes, seus olhos perderam as cores enigmáticas. Os fios tornaram-se acinzentados enquanto sua íris tendia ao castanho. Apenas suas asas permaneciam.

Konoka sentia seu peito subir e descer pela respiração acelerada. O da espadachim fazia o mesmo contra seu corpo. A sensação era de um calor inesgotável. Incrível... foi a segunda vez! Ainda tinham anos pela frente para aprimorar! Sorriu. Sentiu lágrimas discretas brotarem em seus olhos e agradeceu silenciosamente por aquele momento. Por Setsuna estar viva. Cada segundo de agonia com a youkai inconsciente em seus braços pareceu centenas de anos. Uma saudade tão grande que resultou em uma noite breve como segundos.

Com um último esforço descomunal Setsuna levantou o corpo em busca dos lábios da jovem herdeira.

-Konoka... – Sussurrou. A maga recebeu-a de bom grado enquanto seu coração disparava mais uma vez por ouvi-la dizer seu nome sem qualquer adereço. Um gesto tão simples e, ainda assim, tão cheio de intimidade. A Konoe perdeu o ar em meio ao beijo ao constatar que havia se apaixonado novamente pela mesma pessoa.

A hanyou afastou-se somente para deitar-se ao lado da parceira e traze-la para perto em um abraço. Estavam exaustas. Setsuna puxou as cobertas sobre elas. Encostou o rosto no topo da cabeça de Konoka e murmurou antes de cair em sono profundo.

-Eu te amo... Kono-chan...

A garota sorriu vendo sua protetora praticamente desmaiar. Digamos que levando em consideração todos os acontecimentos ela fez bastante... er... exercício...

-Eu também... – Beijou-a levemente sobre o peito. – Setsuna... – E dormiu.

-Eu já disse que Konoka está bem Emiko-san... – Kasumi andava rapidamente atrás da chefa das empregadas que não esperou até a hora do almoço para questionar o paradeiro misterioso da jovem e intocada herdeira dos Konoe. E qual foi sua maravilhosa surpresa ao constatar que...

-Mas minha senhora! Deixar as duas sozinhas em um quarto por toda a noite? Ainda que este seja um caso singular é um ato imprudente! Setsuna-sama ainda é a noiva de Konoka-hime! Não podemos arriscar que a pureza dela seja perdida em um momento de luxúria induzida pelos hormônios da adolescência!

-Luxúria? Mas é claro que um quarto tradicionalmente japonês em um templo xintoísta iluminado a luz de velas jamais induziria a luxuria! – Pensou Kasumi... Ironicamente...

-Não se preocupe Emiko-san, Setsuna-chan quase morreu! Konoka somente passou a noite para zelar por ela. Não há possibilidade de algo assim acontecer! – Afirmou com veemência. Ainda que confiasse no poder energético de seu chá.

-Ainda assim Kasumi-sama... – A senhora andava a passos rápidos pelas passarelas do templo, Kasumi começou a temer que ela se deparasse com cenas para as quais não estava preparada... Oh Deus! Não tinha maturidade o suficiente para lidar com a lembrança de uma mulher enfartando diante de seus olhos! – A honra da família é algo muito sério. De maneira alguma a senhora poderia ter permitido uma coisa dessas!

-Elas já são quase adultas, são responsáveis! Não deveria se preocupar tanto com elas e...

-Eu insisto...

Kasumi observou com frustração a senhora seguir inabalável em seu caminho. Só havia uma maneira de evitar o pior. Matá-la antes ou...

-_Telepathia..._

Konoka ainda dormia profundamente embalada no corpo quente de sua amante. Completamente nua, o que não era exatamente uma situação favorável à aproximação de Emiko, quando ouviu uma voz longínqua em seus sonhos.

-_Konoka... Konoka, acorde! Konoka!_

Resmungou enquanto aninhava-se mais no abraço de Setsuna. Gemeu como um gatinho.

-Agora não mamãe, mais cinco minutos... por favor...

-_Acorde, Konoka! Emiko-san está indo para aí! A mulher vai ter um derrame!_

-Emiko-san...? – Murmurou sonolenta. – Emiko-san... EMIKO!? – Levantou-se em um pulo ouvindo Setsuna reclamar de sua ausência. Sua respiração estava acelerada e a pele branco como se já houvesse sido pega em voluptuoso flagrante pela senhora. Olhou em volta sem dar atenção à amante. Seu quimono finíssimo de muitos (mas muitos mesmo) ienes estava rasgado. Talvez a servisse como pano de chão no futuro, mas no momento qualquer utilidade era inviável. Correu até o armário retirando dois hakamas. A espadachim sentou na cama confusa com tanta movimentação. Exercícios matinais depois de tudo isso? Konoka tinha mesmo energia de sobra! Ficou temerosa por um momento imaginando se conseguiria satisfaze-la... precisava treinar mais...

-O que houve Kono... ah! – Assustou-se com o Hakama atirado contra seu peito. A maga já estava vestida com o seu e recolhia as roupas atiradas por todo o quarto. O que era isso? Um jogo?

-Rápido, Set-chan! Emiko-san está vindo! – Alertou enquanto jogava os panos finos nas gavetas.

-E-E-Emiko!? – A jovem gelou ao ouvir aquele nome. Não... não era um jogo. Era uma guerra! E o bombardeio era iminente! Sua experiência com a chefa das empregadas não havia sido nem um pouco agradável e sentia que poderia chegar a uma tragédia caso a senhora as flagrasse naquela situação. Começou a vestir o hakama apressadamente errando as mangas mais de uma vez, se é que é possível, enquanto Konoka puxava um outro futon ao lado do dela. Setsuna terminou de lacear o obi exatamente no momento em que passos foram ouvidos do lado de fora, jogaram-se nos futons como se tivessem sido fuziladas e a porta se abriu.

Kasumi segurou a respiração esperando pelo pior, mas tudo o que Emiko viu foram duas jovens donzelas castamente repousadas em seus leitos dormindo como anjos de pureza inimaginável. Ficou boquiaberta com a beleza da visão. Tão inocentes...

A matriarca sentiu um alívio sem igual. Suspirou. Emiko ainda viveria mais alguns anos... Pediria detalhes à Konoka mais tarde, no momento precisava fazer com que Mihara as deixasse em paz, pelo menos até o almoço.

-Viu, Emiko-san? Eu lhe disse que não havia nada de errado...

Um singelo sorriso surgiu no rosto da requintada senhora.

-Olhe para elas Kasumi-sama... Certamente sequer sabem o que é a luxúria. Estão em uma época tão linda... uma época de descoberta dos próprios corpos...

Kasumi suou frio. Descoberta de corpos sim... mas não os próprios...

-N-não é? Vamos deixá-las descansar mais um pouco, estão exaustas...

-Sim... mas... devemos recolher o quimono de Konoka-hime... É uma peça rara.

-Ora, mas por que se preocupar com aquela coisa velha? Eu já a recolhi ontem à noite, não passam de alguns trapos da família...

Emiko estreitou os olhos.

-Minha senhora! É um quimono cerimonial!

-Precisamos modernizar nossas cerimônias. Vi alguns vestidos lindos em uma loja no centro, devíamos ir lá ver, o que acha Emiko-san? – Kasumi começou a arrastá-la para longe do quarto sob altos protestos, mas o principal era garantir que as heresias dos dois anjos permanecessem em segredo sagrado.

Konoka suspirou aliviada antes de se sentar sobre o futon. Olhou para Setsuna que permanecia se esforçando heroicamente para enganar a chefa das empregadas. Sorriu achando-a perigosamente fofa. Debruçou-se para beijá-la no rosto. A hanyou surtou! Gritou se jogando para o lado com a mão no bochecha.

-K-Kono-chan!

-Elas já foram Set-chan, pode relaxar agora. – Sorriu. Setsuna contou até dez para se acalmar e voltou a se senta no futon. Respirou fundo como se saísse de uma difícil batalha.

-Foi uma maneira peculiar de acordar... – murmurou.

Konoka fitou-a por alguns segundos. Aproximou-se sentando-se ao seu lado. Setsuna não esperava a súbita aproximação portanto não conseguiu evitar que o sangue subisse até suas bochechas. A maga mexeu de leve em seus cabelos.

-Voltaram ao normal. – Concluiu sorridente, mas adoraria ver mais vezes aquela forma tão sexy de sua samurai. Seus olhos se cruzaram. Seus rostos a mais ou menos um palmo e meio de distância. Lembrança da noite anterior começaram a pipocar na cabeça da maga. Konoka corou entrando em transe diante das memórias. Setsuna também entrou em uma espécie de nirvana, mas este associado à aparência tímida e indefesa que a maga mostrava agora. "Tão linda..." um eco do fundo de seu ser sussurrava. Para uma meia-youkai desprezada por sua tribo, se tornar noiva da bela e poderosa herdeira das associações mágicas mais poderosas do ocidente, era um destino no mínimo... peculiar... Um mendigo leproso ganhando na loteria.

E era tão fantástico quando todo o ambiente sumia. Era tão mágico quando só restavam as duas em um perfeito mundo de vácuo onde nada mais interessava. Era um grande carinho que sentia quando Setsuna pegava em sua mão que acariciava seus cabelos. Um nó na garganta quando seus dedos se entrelaçavam. Um frio na barriga quando ela se debruçava para alcançá-la. O rubor crescendo em suas bochechas, respirando um ar pesado, sentindo necessidade urgente de uma respiração boca-a-boca. A ansiedade batia quando fechava os olhos e notava somente a respiração de Setsuna em seu rosto. Tão perto. E o contato de lábios. O contato inicial, tímido e cheio de afeto, era aquele que fazia todas as sensações anteriores descerem uma a uma por todo o seu corpo. Então elas se confundiam no primeiro aprofundar de bocas. Começava com um frio no estômago e logo já não se distinguia ou nomeava um sentimento tão forte e tão cheio de faces. Beirando o primitivo e ascendendo para algo puro e perfeito, oscilando repetidas vezes a ponto de ser insuportável de tão intenso e inebriante de necessário.

Era uma fuga tão completa da realidade que sequer perceberam quando a porta do quarto se abriu e Emiko adentrou com Kasumi logo atrás. Porém nenhuma dimensão alternativa deixou de ouvir o desesperado grito de uma mulher que vê todas as suas ilusões serem despedaçadas.

-KONOKA-HIME!

**Continua...**

**Capítulo bastante centrado em Konoka e Setsuna. No próximo os outros personagens reaparecerão, ok? Talvez seja o penúltimo... ou último... ainda não tenho certeza...**

**Beijão pessoal! E até a próxima!**

**P.S. Pobre botão roxo... achou que eu não voltaria... Cutuquem pra ver se ta vivo!**

**Jya! (acenando)**


	19. The meaning of Peace and Love

**Yoo Minna!**

**Espero que vocês não tenham pensado que eu abandonei a fic, apesar de que não os culparia depois de tanto tempo sem atualizar...**

**Desculpem mesmo pessoal, eu tava estudando pro vestibular e as provas só acabaram anteontem, mas eu passei na Federal do Rio! *joga confete e corre em círculos***

**Ainda faltam resultados para sair, mas eu fiquei MUITO feliz e decidi que já era hora de terminar a história pra todo mundo ficar feliz! *joga confete 2***

**Isso mesmo, este é o último capítulo de Sis mea Pars. Eu tentei continuar com o bom trabalho que estava fazendo até aqui, mas eu sei que quando você passa muito tempo sem escrever a história o estilo muda um pouco. Qualquer coisa podem puxar minha orelha.**

**Bem, eu tentei englobar tudo neste capítulo e vocês provavelmente vão querer comer meu fígado quando terminarem de ler, então já vou avisar que estou programando uma continuação. Porém, esta parte da vida de Konoka e Setsuna já acabou, então iniciaremos uma nova história.**

**No capítulo 18 recebi muitos comentários extremamente detalhados! Fiquei muito feliz! Li todos e estavam repletos de elogios e observações que realmente me ajudaram muito! Muito obrigada mesmo pessoal! Eu queria ter tempo para responder todos os comentários, mas é muito difícil, eu só acesso o computador para escrever a noite e termino quase de madrugada. Desculpem por isso.**

**Mas eu com certeza leio todos! E eles realmente são um incentivo para que eu continue escrevendo, mesmo que a história seja longa.**

**ENTÃO UM MUITO OBRIGADA ESPECIAL DE NATAL E ANO NOVO PARA : Joyce-chan, Assueru Racsama, Luma, bruna-san, Mitsuki-chan, Shourikan-sama, Nanda-chan, Asakure, Vanessa, Konoka, Setsuna e Saname, Koori Haku, Se-chan, Pôla, Near-kun, Alekina, Gaby-chan, ino, A. Lefay e Myo!**

**Ohhh ganhei tantos leitores novos de nataaal! (olhinhos brilhando)**

**Fiquei MUITO feliz!!! (Joga confete 3)**

**Arigatou mesmo pessoal!**

**Well, vamos ao capítulo né? **

Não era realmente como elas imaginavam que seria sua festa de noivado, mas ninguém poderia duvidar de que fora emocionante. Principalmente Emiko que foi carregada de volta para o prédio principal completamente inconsciente. O choque fora grande demais. O evento acabou levando Setsuna a um estado de profundo arrependimento (não de fazer, mas de ser pega fazendo, óbvio).

-Konoka... por que Setsuna-san está assim? – Asuna perguntou apontando para a espadachim que escondia o rosto nos braços cruzados sobre a mesa. Uma forte aura depressiva parecia estar a seu redor. Konoka se limitou a sorrir frustrada.

-É que... bem...

-Nós a matamos Asuna-san... – A hanyou murmurou de maneira angustiada.

-Q-Quem? – Perguntou a ruiva sem ter certeza se queria mesmo ouvir a resposta.

-Emiko-saaan! – E voltou a esconder o rosto. Konoka tentava de todas as formas acalmar a namorada. Acariciou levemente seus cabelos enquanto sussurrava.

-Maa maa Set-chan. Está tudo bem.

-O que aconteceu afinal?

-Er... Emiko-san abriu a porta em uma hora inconveniente e desmaiou... – Os olhos de Asuna viraram pratos.

-Não me diga que vocês estavam...

-Estávamos nos beijando... – Setsuna respondeu novamente em um murmúrio.

-Peladas?

-Claro que não! – A espadachim bateu com força as mãos na mesa. Por que sempre levavam para o lado mais escuso possível?

-Está arrependida Set-chan? – A jovem maga levou a mão ao lábio fingindo estar angustiada. Sua atuação era tão superiormente fofa que a espadachim não pode evitar corar.

-N-Não! E claro que não Kono-chan!

-É errado duas mulheres se beijarem? Foi por isso que Emiko-san desmaiou? – Continuou o drama se divertindo com a confusão da parceira. Konoka pensou por um momento que se duas mulheres se beijarem era errado, então o que fizeram noite passada era praticamente uma sentença de morte.

-N-não... quer dizer... e-eu...

A Konoe não conseguiu prosseguir com a encenação. Logo estava rindo da cara adoravelmente fofa de sua Set-chan.

-Estava brincando Set-chan! – Setsuna sentiu sua cabeça tombar em frustração.

-Kono-chaaaaan! – Choramingou.

Asuna suspirou perante a cena. Foi quando Negi surgiu animadíssimo do banheiro com suas novas calças jeans e camisa branca. Sentia-se animado como nunca. A ruiva corou notando o quão bem aquelas roupas vestiam o jovem professor. Dava especial atenção a maneira perturbadora com a qual o tecido da camisa moldava os músculos bem definidos do abdome e do peito do mago.

-Ara Negi-kun! Aonde vai?

-Estava pensando em ir até a cidade.

-V-Vai sozinho? – Asuna perguntou. – Por que não chama a Honya-chan?

-Na verdade Asuna-san... – O jovem mago corou por um momento, mas não parecia mais uma criança embaraçada. Na verdade aquele leve rubor na face o tornava ainda mais... atraente. – Ainda há lugares que eu não conheço, estava pensando se você não gostaria de ir comigo...

Setsuna ressuscitou de seu inferno em terra notando o clima romântico que havia se formado no quarto. Konoka parecia a ponto de dar pulos de alegria. A bakaranger embaralhou as palavras sentindo as orelhas pegarem fogo. Em uma atitude impensada atirou o relógio de mesa contra a testa do mago enquanto se levantava.

-Mas que fedelho mais inútil!

-A-Asuna-san...

-Está bem... – Negi piscou como se houvesse ouvido algo errado. – Eu vou com você. Vamos logo! – Declarou saindo do quarto. O professor a seguiu às pressas se despedindo das meninas. Esforçou-se para acompanhá-la se desculpando sem saber exatamente a razão. Asuna pisou forte o caminho todo até saírem dos dormitórios. Só então ela decidiu que seria mais vantajoso comportar-se melhor perante o ruivo. Não que tivesse segundas intenções, só não queria dar a ele a oportunidade de fazer gozação de sua maneira bruta de ser. Não é como se quisesse parecer bem na frente dele... Não é...

Enquanto via a garota se acalmar ao seu lado, Negi concluiu que havia sido uma boa idéia seguir o conselho de Kakizaki. Acontece que o pequeno (não mais tão pequeno) professor esperara até o fim da festa da noite anterior para timidamente abordar a líder de torcida que a esta altura já estava procurando uma maca para entrar em coma alcoólico.

-Ahm... Kakizaki-san...

-Negi-kuuun! Ara! Dois deles! Ownn Negi-kun, em dose dupla você é ainda maaais adorável! – A garota de cabelos roxos deixou-se cair sobre o professor abraçando-o escandalosamente.

-K-Kakizaki-san! – Desesperou-se – P-Por favor... tome cuidado! V-Você está bem?

-Eu estou ótima Negi-kun! Poode falar... – Esforçou-se para levantar e se encostar na parede. A embriaguez entrava em seu estado de sonolência e a garota sequer conseguia manter os olhos abertos.

-E-eu queria saber... ahm... na verdade é uma curiosidade sobre hábitos japoneses... – Negi começou a corar enquanto batia a ponta dos dedos.

-Hmm...

-Q-quando... você sabe... temos... alguém especial... e queremos passar mais tempo com esta pessoa... entende?

-Hmm...

-O-O que devemos fazer? P-Para que a pessoa saiba... Você sabe... Na Inglaterra entregamos flores, chamamos para jantar, tomamos um chá, mas... bem... – Pausou por um momento. Talvez estivesse se precipitando. Mas Misa era a única que ele sabia ser comprometida, ela certamente teria a experiência necessária. E, acima de tudo, não estava entre seus círculos mais íntimos, o que lhe transmitia certa segurança. – B-Bem, eu não estou habituado ainda com este lado da cultura oriental e...

Enquanto isso Misa tinha belos sonhos encostada contra a parede do estádio. Sonhos cheios de alegria em que a pequena garota corria escadas abaixo com uma coleira em punho sorrindo brilhantemente. No fim das escadas sua grande Golden Retriver balançava o rabo e pulava alegremente esperando por sua hora preferida do dia, a hora do...

-... Passeio...

Negi piscou... Passeio! Era tão óbvio! Setsuna e Konoka o faziam o tempo todo! Sorriu abobalhado agradecendo repetidas vezes à líder de torcida. Passou a noite toda planejando minuciosamente seus atos. Será que Asuna aceitaria? O frio no estômago persistiu até aquele momento. Aquele momento tão mágico em que, tomado por uma coragem de origem desconhecida, embalou a mão da ruiva na sua. Esta encarou o chão com as bochechas rosadas e o coração acelerado, mas aceitou o gesto e murmurou enquanto apertava mais a mão do jovem professor.

-É bom não se perder, ouviu?

Kasumi suspirou depois de lançar um feitiço de relaxamento na chefe das empregadas. Ela realmente torcia para que a senhora acreditasse que fora tudo um sonho e prosseguisse saudavelmente sã por mais alguns anos. Fechou a porta com cuidado e deu de cara com seu marido.

-Ara, Eishun! Não me assuste! – Deu um tapa de leve no ombro. Eishun riu e ambos começaram a andar pelo corredor.

-Desculpe, mas estou preocupado com você. Não descansou desde que chegou aqui.

A matriarca levantou as sobrancelhas olhando-o de canto de olho.

-E tive como? Mas agora as coisas devem melhorar...

-Vai ficar mais um tempo?

-Duas semanas... talvez três... – Ponderou olhando para frente. Eishun aproveitou a oportunidade para segurar em sua mão sem fazer grande alarde do gesto.

-Verdade? – Sorriu. Kasumi devolveu o gesto entrelaçando seus dedos.

-Acho que podem se virar sem mim por um mês...

O grã-mestre riu alto e parou antes de abrir a porta da sala do diretor.

-Estava com saudades, Kasumi...

E nenhuma outra palavra trocaram sobre o assunto. Pelo menos não a luz do dia. Quando entraram na grande sala Konoemon estava terminando de ler meia dúzia de papéis e pulou contente de sua cadeira para cumprimentá-los.

-Ho ho ho! Como é bom ter vocês dois juntos de novo! Venham, sentem-se! Precisamos conversar! – Os dois obedeceram e o diretor voltou a se acomodar em sua enorme cadeira muito maior do que o necessário. – Então... Kaoru-kun já foi deportado... acho que podemos nos concentrar no "outro assunto". Aparentemente tivemos uma surpresa, não é? – O velho riu entusiasmado. – Setsuna-kun acabou sendo um partido melhor do esperávamos!

-O que descobriu, papai?

Konoemon ficou em silêncio por uns segundos para garantir o suspense. Depois encostou-se na poltrona e respirou fundo. Explicaria da maneira como havia ensaiado. Com bastante impacto.

-Kizuna... – começou – O que sabem sobre ela?

-Ora diretor, não precisa de tudo isso... – Eishun logo percebeu as intenções teatrais do velho.

-Faça minha diversão, genro insensível! – Konoemon se curvou colocando os cotovelos sobre a mesa. – Vamos lá, eu quero ouvir...

O espadachim desistiu suspirando.

-É o tesouro da tribo Uzoku... herdado pelos descendentes dos líderes, os únicos capazes de evocar os espíritos protetores da tribo. Foi forjada a partir dos canhões das penas de todas as gerações passadas.

-E...?

-Só pode ser bradada por aqueles destinados a doar suas próprias penas à espada.

-Muito bem, Eishun... E é exatamente agora que unimos seu vasto conhecimento com a sobre-humana capacidade de dedução de minha filha. Por favor Kasumi...

-Papai, com todo o respeito não é preciso ser um grande gênio para tirar essas conclusões... – A matriarca afirmou com um sorriso incrédulo.

-Podem, por favor, colaborar com a diversão de um pobre velho que pode morrer a qualquer momento?

-Está bem... – Concordou, por fim. – Isso significa que Setsuna-kun é minimamente uma parente próxima da atual líder da tribo.

-Mas mesmo sendo uma parente próxima, uma hanyou nunca herdaria a Kizuna.

-Exatamente meu caro Eishun! – O velho bateu com o punho fechado sobre a mesa demonstrando um surto de entusiasmo - Ela não herdou, apesar de ter o direito! Agora é minha vez. Acabo de ter uma longa conversa com a mestra da escola Shinmei. Ela me contou coisas interessantíssimas. Aposto que vão gostar de saber que acabamos de unir dois grandes clãs esta noite.

Subitamente a expressão do casal ficou séria. Mas o velho continuava a se divertir. Levantou da cadeira e começou a caminhar pela sala enquanto recitava suas falas.

-Somente acompanhem comigo. Eishun... você deve saber que as líderes da tribo tem uma particularidade preocupando aos Uzokus. E qual exatamente seria?

-Ela só tem um filho durante toda a vida... Sempre do sexo feminino. É uma sociedade matriarcal.

-Exato. Por isso mesmo tal filha é tão preciosa e cheia de inimigos. Atualmente o clã dos Uzoku tem passado pela maior e mais duradoura época de prosperidade. A política da atual líder e sua força gigantesca os levaram a isso. Agora... o que vocês acham que aconteceria se essa líder... tivesse um caso com um humano? Mais especificamente um espadachim shinmei? E se o fruto de tal relacionamento gerasse uma hanyou de asas brancas?

-O corvo de asas brancas é uma lenda antiga. Os Uzokus o temem porque ele trás a mudança. Aos poucos essa história virou quase uma previsão do apocalipse. – Eishun riu de lado.

-Os sacerdotes não deixariam que a criança vivesse... Muito menos que se tornasse algo público.

-Exatamente... Mas a criança foi entregue ao pai para que tivesse esta chance. Ele conseguiu chegar ao dojo Shinmei, mas foi atacado pouco antes de entrar. Os espadachins não conseguiram salvá-lo. Mas o bebê sobreviveu. E junto com ele, em sua forma adormecida, estava Kizuna. Eu preciso dizer mais alguma coisa?

-O dojo shinmei tem centenas de espadachins e mestres de onmyou especializados em derrotar youkais. É um lugar fechado, com fortes barreiras, praticamente impossível de ser invadido.

-E agora Setsuna-kun cresceu e está forte o suficiente para encará-los.

-Não só isso, ela não se interessa pelo seu passado, ainda que tenha certo conhecimento dele. Os uzokus sabem de tal desinteresse. É uma relação mutualista: eles não a perseguem e ela não volta para a tribo.

-Certo... quer dizer que Setsuna-kun é a herdeira real do clã? – Eishun repetiu com cuidado. Konoemon concordou com um grande sorriso. – Mal posso esperar para ver meus netos... – Eishun sorriu de volta e eles riram. Concordando silenciosamente em respeitar a escolha de Setsuna por manter tal segredo. O que absolutamente não os impedia de se sentirem entusiasmados com o rumo que a história tomaria.

-Ahh você viu, Set-chan? – Konoka se debruçou na direção da hanyou com os olhos brilhando. A espadachim se limitou a observar a namorada com um sorriso no rosto em estado alegre e levemente ruborizado de veneração. – Será que posso considerar isso um avanço na relação desses dois?

-Acredito que sim... – Afastou com delicadeza uma mecha de cabelo do rosto da maga. Uma desculpa bastante batida para tocá-la. – Que bom, né?

-É claro. – Deixou seu rosto descansar no ombro da samurai, perfeitamente acomodado ao vão do pescoço da garota. E aproveitando a posição privilegiada sussurrou maquiavelicamente em seu ouvido. – Agora temos o quarto só para nós... – Foi então que se deu conta do duplo sentido maquiavélico da frase que realmente não fora intencional. Corou por um momento e no instante seguinte já se sentia sendo gentilmente empurrada para o chão. Ajoelhou tem que rezar. Não que estivesse realmente insatisfeita com as repercussões.

-Konoka... – Sentiu os lábios da samurai pedirem passagem gentilmente. Sua língua invadiu sua boca com a calma e a amabilidade de uma amante apaixonada (o que hoje em dia não é redundância). Konoka relaxou o corpo entrelaçando seus dedos com os de Setsuna. O beijo foi longo e carinhoso, amável de uma maneira inocente, tão inocente que a maga já duvidava se tratarem de preliminares. Mas gostava ainda mais desse momento tão brando de troca de sentimentos. Quando a samurai finalmente abandonou vagarosamente os lábios da maga o olhar dela era carinhoso e o da outra similar ao de quem acaba de acordar de um sonho. Ludibriado, ainda imerso em boas sensações.

A hanyou voltou a debruçar-se preguiçosamente, roçando o nariz no pescoço da maga enquanto soltava um gemido cansado. A pobre Konoe sentiu cada pêlo de sua nuca arrepiar.

-Estou... cansada...

Murmurou por fim antes de deixar-se cair sobre o corpo da parceira. É... a jovem realmente não havia descansado o suficiente. Depois de quase morrer, ainda passou boa parte da noite acordada relembrando o porquê de valer a pena viver e para finalizar, foi brutalmente acordada logo de manhãzinha. Dormiu menos que vestibulando em segundo semestre. Konoka suspirou colocando a palma da mão nas costas da youkai. Murmurou duas ou três palavras em latim e instantaneamente o corpo da samurai perdeu seu peso, levitando até a cama. Setsuna estava tão apagada que nem se deu conta de que atravessara o quarto flutuando como uma bolha.

A curandeira sorriu para o rosto tranqüilo da namorada que dormia. E foi para a cozinha preparar algo para comerem mais tarde. Enquanto isso Ako finalmente abria os olhos sem saber exatamente onde estava. A última coisa de que se lembrava era dos braços de Yuuna, do cheiro de Yuuna, da forma de Yuuna, de sua respiração subindo e descendo... isso... exatamente desta maneira que ela estava fazendo agora e...

-Y-Yuuna! – Cobriu os lábios rapidamente assim que percebeu que a outra dormia. A morena gemeu se acomodando e trazendo Ako mais para perto. A enfermeira sentiu seu coração acelerar loucamente e sua temperatura atingir níveis perigosíssimos. Começou a controlar a respiração enquanto analisava racionalmente a situação. Certo... estava no quarto dela, aparentemente já estava quase na hora do almoço. Suas roupas estavam postas, o que é um bom sinal... Seria péssimo que não se lembrasse de nada caso algo tivesse acontecido.

-Ako... – A morena murmurou enquanto abria os olhos sonolentos e fazia carinho de leve nos cabelos azulados. – Ainda é cedo, pode voltar a dormir...

-M-Mas... – Se encolheu desviando o olhar – Aqui é...

-Eu tentei te levar para seu quarto ontem, mas Makie havia entrado bêbada e trancado a porta. Nem um tufão conseguiria acordá-la, então te trouxe para cá... – Yuuna se espreguiçou olhando-a com o canto dos olhos. – Mas a bem da verdade eu também não me esforcei muito...

-Tudo bem... – Escondeu suas bochechas abaixo do lençol para que a jogadora não reparasse no leve sorriso de satisfação que se formara junto com o rubor.

-Ficou feliz? – Sorriu traquinamente.O que só serviu para deixar a companheira ainda mais envergonhada. Yuuna encarou o teto sentindo as faces queimarem também. – Eu realmente gosto de você. Gosto tanto que é capaz de você gostar de mim também. – Alargou o sorriso. – Gosta?

A menor demorou a responder. Mas estava na cara. É claro que gostava. Gostava tanto que tinha medo de admitir. Respirou fundo antes de agarrar-se a blusa da morena e sussurrar.

-Gosto... – Levantou a cabeça encarando os lábios da outra que entendeu o convite mudo e debruçou-se para cobrir a boca da enfermeira com a sua. Beijaram-se por algum tempo até Yuuna ousadamente colocar-se por cima. A pequena não protestou. Enlaçou seu pescoço trazendo-a mais para perto. Quebrou o beijo para abraça-la escondendo o rosto em seu ombro.

-Eu gosto Yuuna... – Choramingou. Logo haviam lágrimas em seus olhos e ela começou a chorar compulsivamente. – Eu gosto! – soluçava por nenhum motivo aparente. Akashi ficou sem saber exatamente o que fazer. Colocou a enfermeira em seu colo e abraçou-a com um grande sorriso.

-Eu entendi Ako, por que está chorando?

Soluçou novamente.

-Eu... Eu não seeei! – E abriu o berreiro. Yuuna achou aquilo tão fofo. Tão perigosamente fofo. Mas não se aproveitaria da situação... ainda que os ombros nus da companheira fossem tentadoramente sensuais. Beijou-os para acalmá-la... Sem segundas intenções... ou pelo menos sem cumprir suas segundas intenções.

-Hmm... – Kuu fei abriu os olhos. Ao contrário de Ako, esta sim estava completamente nua, e não surpresa por acordar na cama de Kaede. Afinal, ela consentiu em ir para lá. Esfregou os olhos com preguiça sem se importar se os lençóis estavam cobrindo sua pele. – Pelo menos uma vez eu _quelia_ que ela não acordasse tão cedo... – Murmurou para si mesma se vendo sozinha sobre o colchão.

-Ara, é só pedir de gozaru. – Kaede respondeu saindo do banheiro já completamente vestida. Uma lástima... Kuu Fei pulou com as faces rosadas. Estava ficando imprudente deixando que a ninja ouvisse seus devaneios românticos.

-N-Não fique ouvindo a conversa dos _outlos_!

A ninja riu.

-Mas você estava falando sozinha de gozaru.

A loira inflou as bochechas desviando o olhar. É, ela tinha razão...

-Mesmo assim...

Kaede sorriu e caminhou até a cama sentando-se ao lado da companheira que meramente tinha uma parte do lençol sobre o ombro oposto. Debruçou-se para beijá-la no pescoço enquanto percorria suas costas com uma das mãos. Alcançando o ombro coberto e tratando de mudar esta realidade. Encarava a pele da chinesa enquanto a beijava levemente arrancando longos suspiros, baixos gemidos e olhos fechados. Era de uma cor dourada absolutamente sedutora. O corpo da pequena era todo especial, delicado e forte ao mesmo tempo com uma aparência pura de fazer qualquer tarado manchar as calças.

-Da próxima vez eu espero você acordar de gozaru. Mas não precisa se preocupar, não é um sonho.

A ninja segurou em seu rosto para beijá-la e desceu seus dedos pelo pescoço da mestra. Percorreu o espaço entre seus seios e roçou as unhas em sua barriga. Neste momento a lutadora quebrou o beijo com uma risada.

-Faz cócegas! – Segurou os pulsos da ninja. Kaede sorriu e beijou-a rapidamente mais uma vez antes de se levantar.

-Vou fazer o almoço.

Kuu fei sorriu gatunamente antes de levantar para caminhar até o banheiro.

-Ah! Kuu! – Parou na porta para ouvir o que a mais alta tinha a dizer. – Deixe os cabelos soltos, sim? Eu gosto desse jeito, de gozaru... – E sumiu na cozinha.

Kuu fechou a porta atrás de si e reprimiu um grito de entusiasmo. Era a primeira vez que Kaede fazia um pedido tão íntimo-romântico-eu-te-amo-e-você-é-minha daquele jeito. Ok, talvez estivesse exagerando, mas aquele pequeno gesto a fez sorrir para chuveiro, para o espelho e para as paredes durante todo o tempo. É, já era hora de repensar o penteado...

Evangeline bateu mais algumas vezes na porta antes de Konoka atender.

-Ara! Olá Eva-chan! Chachamaru! Podem entrar, já estou terminando o almoço.

-Ótimo. – Eva estalou os dedos e Chachamaru levantou uma garrafa térmica. – Nós trouxemos o chá.

-Chá verde das montanhas de Hokkaido... – Afirmou a robô enquanto entravam.

-Adoro chá verde! – A maga pegou a garrafa levando-a para a cozinha.

Eva aproveitou para passar os olhos pelo lugar e notou Setsuna dormindo profundamente na beliche. Sorriu maquiavelicamente.

-Parece que a resistência de Sakurazaki atingiu o limite.

Neste momento a Konoe voltou com algumas xícaras e já servia o chá.

-Ah sim, ela desmaiou de sono hoje de manhã...

-Humpf... a perdoarei por não me cumprimentar apropriadamente assim que cheguei... afinal essa Hanyou está tornando minha longa e eterna vida bastante interessante. – Sentou-se em frente a mesa e tomou um longo gole de chá. – Tem meu respeito. – Afirmou como se não fosse grande coisa.

Konoka sorriu bebendo de sua xícara antes de correr para a cozinha e desligar o fogo. Chachamaru a ajudou a trazer o peixe, o arroz e a pôr a mesa. Evangeline estava empolgada com a idéia de alguma comida caseira, era sempre bom aceitar os convites da Konoe. A maga terminou de arrumar tudo e ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama para acordar a noiva.

-Set-chan... venha almoçar... – Falou baixo balançando de leve o ombro da Uzoku. – Set-chan? – A espadachim gemeu, mas não acordou. Não vendo NENHUMA outra alternativa, a maga colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha e debruçou-se beijando a espadachim.

Setsuna abriu os olhos e pulou de susto.

-O-Ojou-sama!

Konoka decidiu ignorar o tratamento e continuou a sorrir.

-Venha almoçar Set-chan. E não é bom dormir o dia todo. – Setsuna começou a controlar sua respiração e a notar a cena da mesa de almoço em que Evangeline ensopava seu prato com shoyu. Lembra sangue aparentemente.

-E-Está bem...

Passaram aquela tarde fazendo compras com a matriarca e Emiko-san (que fora magicamente induzida a acreditar que tudo não passara de um sonho). Kasumi sentia falta de usar roupas usuais e só fazia aumentar o número de sacolas. Emiko acompanhava fielmente o grupo, admirando a discrição da herdeira e sua noiva que meramente andavam de mãos dadas. Estava começando a se acostumar com a idéia.

Naquela noite dormiram no quarto que havia sido preparado para elas no dia anterior, mas que por motivos de força maior não puderam utilizar. Era uma grande, gigantesca suíte com grandes janelas do chão ao teto e uma enorme cama que poderia pertencer a um sultão. Setsuna nunca vira um lugar tão ricamente decorado. Konoka já pulou na cama espreguiçando-se gatunamente entre os travesseiros. A espadachim corou achando aquele gesto muito sensual, ainda mais quando parte da blusa se levantava deixando exposto o ventre perfeito da maga.

-Ah! Isso é demais Set-chan! Bem que podíamos passar mais de uma semana aqui, não?

Bem melhor que as beliches do dormitório com certeza era...

-É realmente lindo... – Murmurou observando as paredes altas. Konoka não gostou daquilo. Levantou-se pegando nas mãos da espadachim que voltou a encará-la e a corar profundamente.

-Mais do que eu? – Perguntou seriamente, mas a absurdidade da situação fez a hanyou rir.

-Não, claro que não. – Abraçou-a protetoramente. – Né, Kono-chan... mas tem algo faltando...

-Hm? O que? – Na cabeça da maga estavam sobrando coisas! Roupas, por exemplo... Desde quando a herdeira dos Konoe se permitia ter este tipo de pensamento?

Setsuna tirou a caixa de jóias do bolso e mostrou as alianças que deveriam ter trocado no dia anterior. Os olhos da Konoe brilharam com a beleza da moldagem em ouro branco. O brasão da família delicadamente gravado. Setsuna pegou uma delas e pediu a mão da maga que obviamente não demorou a obedecer.

-Para garantir que os omiais acabaram... – Disse colocando a aliança em seu lugar. Konoka repetiu o gesto com um grande sorriso.

-Agora venha pegar o que é seu, Setsuna... – A espadachim obedeceu aproximando-se vagarosamente para beijar a noiva. Devagar, romanticamente, de fazer as pernas bambearem. Exatamente como devem ser os beijos que selam promessas. Com as mãos tateando a cintura, as costas, passando perigosamente pelo ventre e pescoço. Com uma certa dose de erotismo, diga-se de passagem. Que infelizmente, para os mais afobados, não se estendeu noite adentro. Estavam cansadas, felizes, satisfeitas e os colchões eram confortáveis. Dormiram abraçadas a noite toda. Mas logo que amanheceu os instintos de Uzoku falaram mais alto. E já que agora Setsuna convivia pacificamente com eles...

**Owari...**

**Não comam meu fígado (sai correndo em círculos)**

**Um dia ela continuará!**

**Espero que tenham gostado da história pessoal!**

**Muito obrigada a todos que me acompanharam até aqui, que ficaram acordados longas madrugadas pra ler tudo, que imprimiram todas as página, que comentaram ou que simplesmente passaram e gostaram!**

**Foi um dos trabalhos mais gratificantes que eu já fiz e um dos mais difíceis também, com personagens realmente difíceis de trabalhar, o apoio de vocês foi muito importante!**

**Atualmente eu estou no processo de duas fics que planejo postar até março, uma delas é um especial de Natal atrasado (ou extremamente adiantado) de Haruka e Michiru e outra é uma história breve de alguns capítulos sobre a adolescência das duas.**

**Logo que terminar meus trabalhos atuais com Sailor Moon voltarei à Negima. Gostaria que comentassem sobre o último capítulo e me dessem idéias para a continuação. Elas ajudariam muito! E eu sempre as levo em consideração!**

**A cena do pacto será descrita em uma outra fic que estou planejando para mais cedo! Eu não queria colocar um flash back na história, mas também não queria deixar a idéia vaga, então vou fazer uma história só para o ocorrido.**

**Para aqueles que quiserem me adicionar no MSN, meu endereço mudou, talvez por isso alguns não estejam conseguindo falar comigo. Meu novo endereço é yume-ji arroba hotmail ponto com, eu sempre tento falar com todos os leitores, mas com freqüência eu deixo o programa aberto e saio para caminhar, então não me matem, por favor. Para quem quiser me adicionar no orkut, o profile é "MILK desu", só peço para se identificarem como leitores, por favor.**

**Então é isso, deixarei vocês a sós com o botãozinho roxo, ele anda querendo certa intimidade.**

**Beijão pessoal!**

**Jyaaa**


End file.
